El juego del Diablo
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: El era un buen mozo y dormir ya no era su actividad favorita.El infierno era aburrido, el demonio estaba aburrido. Entonces sus dos mejores aliados le propusieron una apuesta, ¿Podrá Shikamaru Nara superar las trabas y ganar ese deseo absoluto?
1. Apuestas en el infierno

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejeje bueno si regrese con otra historia que no es mia pero en honor a la verdad es que le he hablado tanto a Mitchell de esta que me sugerio que la publicara y ya que misfits no tiene problema con que lo haga aquí esta, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de misfits: este es mi primer ShikaTema orientado fuera de su mundo original así que espero que les guste. Bueno aca es donde explico como escribo para que les sea mas facil leer la historia.

Siempre que haya un guión (-) en frente es diálogo.

_Si esta con esta letra es recuerdo o sueño._

Uso esta separación para saltos temporales o cambios de ambiente:

Si no hay guión (-) es narración o pensamiento.

La historia esta narrada de diferente forma segun el capitulo, a veces lo hace Shikamaru, a veces Temari y a veces yo.

Apuestas en el Infierno

Era otra jornada rutinaria, el calor de las interminables llamas y el grito de las almas en pena no me reconfortaban aquel día. Esta aburrida, más aburrida de lo normal. Oh… ¿dónde están mis modales? Olvide presentarme… presentarme a mi misma nunca ha sido fácil. Tengo demasiados nombres quizás alguno de ellos logre identificarme ante ustedes, soy la princesa de las tinieblas, la reina del infierno, Satanás, etcétera, etcétera…

Así es amigos soy una mujer. ¿Realmente pensaron que el ángel más hermoso del cielo era hombre? Puff... no me hagan reír. Las criaturas macho son por lo general las más estúpidas en todas las especies.

Así que teóricamente las denominaciones "EL" Diablo ó "El" Demonio es incorrecta. Si quieres buscarme un nombre más comprensible para su vocablo pueden llamarme Temari, Sabuko Temari.

Volviendo al tema importante: estoy aburrida. La última vez que estuve tan aburrida fue hace treinta mil años cuando cree esas nueve bestias sanguinarias, los demonios creados por mi reciben el nombre de Bijū pero eso jamás volvió a suceder. Crearlos requiere una cantidad colosal de poder y ya no tengo seis mil años de edad ¿saben?

Cuando complete a la novena las libere y los humanos crearon leyendas sobre ellas. Cuidarlas requería de mucho trabajo así que las esparcí por el mundo y conservé solo una, el demonio de una cola. Y ahora me está mirando con esa cara, sus ojos amarillos están tan aburridos como los míos. Ya empezó a mover esa gigantesca cola de arena. Si sigue así va a infectar las heridas de esa gente que mande a azotar hace un rato pero es obvio que ese es su plan. Está cansado de las torturas convencionales y yo también.

-¡Temari-sama! ¡Temari-sama!

Uh, esa voz chillona solo puede pertenecer a alguien no quiero voltear pero debo hacerlo, es parte del trabajo después de todo.

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri? –le pregunté mirando al demonio castaño que tenía yo por asistente mientras me preguntaba por qué razón aun no le había cortado las cuerdas vocales.

-Ya llegaron sus hermanos –grito entusiasmada.

Como decirlo… esta pequeña demonio está enamorada de uno de mis hermanos, el más pequeño para ser exacta. Ah sí, tengo dos hermanos, cuando me exiliaron del cielo ellos me siguieron voluntariamente y, aunque son mis sirvientes al igual que el resto de los seres que habitan en este esplendido lugar, sus poderes son muy superiores a los que otorgo generalmente.

-Diles que los espero en mi oficina –le ordené a la castaña.

-¿En su trono?

Sé lo qué están pensando, pero la asistente idiota venía con el trabajo, créanme que yo no la elegí.

-Si Matsuri, cuando estoy en mi oficina me siento en mi trono –le respondí evidenciando su ineptitud.

Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y me respondió– de inmediato su excelencia, ahora regreso.

Mientras me dirigía a mi oficina olvide un pequeño detalle así que me volví sobre sí misma y lo llamé– ¡Shukaku!

Esa magnífica criatura un tanto incoherente pero sumamente inteligente levanto su cabeza y paró sus negras orejas mirándome fijamente y entonces corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Consideraste mi propuesta? –me preguntó excitado.

-Ya te dije que no tengo intensiones de iniciar otra guerra mundial –le respondí asesinando sus ilusiones.

-Nunca hacemos nada de lo que yo quiero –se quejó él mirándome con cara de mapache mojado.

-Solo te importan las guerras mundiales, te olvidas de las otras que te concedí –le recalqué como regañándolo.

-La Guerra Fría fue la última que tuvo algo de emocionante pero ha pasado tiempo desde eso –opinó y aunque no le otorgué la razón en la plática que tuvimos, debo admitir que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas últimamente. Necesitábamos un poco de emoción, no solo nosotros el infierno mismo parecía haberse vuelto monótono.

-Veré que puedo hacer –le dije y desaparecía en una nube de humo rojo para volver a aparecer sentada en mi cómodo e imponente trono.

Mis hermanos ya me esperaban dentro de mi despacho y mi sosa asistente se encontraba en un lateral del lugar simulando organizar documentos cuando era más que obvio que estaba observando a mi hermano menor. Olvide la incompetencia de la joven de ojos negros y posé la vista sobre mis hermanos. Parecían estar felices de verme como siempre, aunque algo flotaba en el aire, se percibía algo distinto a nuestros encuentros anteriores.

-¿Cómo han estado? –saludé.

-Bien, he visitado algunas funciones y me he divertido, ya sabes lo usual –respondió eso hombre de cabello castaño y ojos bestiales.

Ese era Kankuro, uno demonio muy singular. Se puede decir que es todo un artista, las marionetas son su especialidad aunque hace ya varios siglos dejo los títeres de madera y tomo control sobre los de carne y hueso. Así es, él es capaz de controlar el comportamiento humano, claro que esto tiene sus restricciones. Solo puede disponer de un "títere" a la vez y por un tiempo limitado. El plazo está determinado por la cantidad de pecados que haya cometido la marioneta en sí, cuanto más corrupta este el alma de recipiente más tiempo puede mi hermano controlar su cuerpo y mente.

Como se abran dado cuenta, los lugares más frecuentados por Kankuro son los teatros, operas y salones de espectáculos de todo tipo. Su reputación es tan perversa que los humanos crearon un dicho en este tipo de lugares en su honor. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado la expresión "rómpete un pierna"? Bueno… solo digamos que siglos atrás, cierto actor con escasos dotes artísticos debía interpretar a Próspero en la obra "La Tempestad" de William Shakespeare. Ese humano le producía repulsión a mi hermano, odiaba su voz enfermiza y caminar enclenque. Su rechazo por ese hombre era tal que literalmente manipuló a su novia para que esta le quebrara la pierna derecha antes del estreno. La obra fue un éxito sin precedentes, incluso yo fui a verla.

De no haber sido por la iniciativa de Kankuro la obra hubiese sido un completo bochorno y los humanos se percataron de esto. Entonces comenzaron a bromear con la frase "rómpete un pierna" en alusión a aquel acontecimiento que salvo al elenco entero del olvido. Pero los humanos son seres curiosos de frágil memoria y con el tiempo la expresión se fue distorsionando. Hoy en día siguen utilizando la frase aunque la usan como equivalente de "suerte" en lugar de respetar su naturaleza sarcástica.

-Ya veo… ¿qué hay de ti, Gaara? –indagué mirando al menor de mis hermanos, un misterioso hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego y mirada serena color aguamarina.

-Yo si encontré algo inusual –dijo llamando mi atención, la de Kankuro y provocando que mi ineficaz asistente tirara una carpeta llena de documentos.

-¡Matsuri! –la regañe mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Lo… lo siento –respondió petrificada mientras intentaba recoger los papeles lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Ya olvídalo! –Le ordené para que dejara de mezclar dichos documentos– ¡Solo sal de mi oficina! –concluí masajeando mis sienes para calmar mis nervios.

-Debes conseguir una nueva asistente –opinó Kankuro.

-No puedo, ella está en el sindicato –le respondí como resignada a mi suerte.

Mis hermanos se sonrieron y yo también, la situación era tan absurda como desesperante. Yo la mismísima ama del caos atada a una niña boba. Termine de reír y regularice mi respiración para volver a posar mi vista sobre mi hermano menor.

-¿Y bien Gaara? ¿Nos dirás lo que hallaste ó nos mantendrás en suspenso otros quinientos años?

-Encontré un hombre inusual –comenzó a explicar él logrando captar toda mi atención y la de Kankuro también.

-¿A qué te refieres con inusual? –inquirió Kankuro apropiadamente.

-Toda su vida ha sido fiel a un solo pecado, la pereza –relató el pelirrojo– hasta hace un año, cuando le añadió el segundo pecado, la lujuria y lo viene manteniendo con bastante regularidad aunque no logra superar al primero.

-Tú entiendes que hay humanos que tienen incluso los siete pecados dentro de sí ¿verdad? –acotó mi hermano, incrédulo de que un demonio del calibre de Gaara viniera con un caso tan insípido.

-Este tipo es distinto, es sumamente inteligente –argumentó mi hermanito creyendo firmemente en el caso que presentaba frente a mi– si podemos obtener su alma será un perfecto estratega en el infierno.

-¡¿Estás loco? –exclamó exaltado el castaño. A diferencia de Gaara, Kankuro perdía la calma fácilmente y eso los convertía en un dúo singular– Shukaku también es sumamente inteligente y no por eso guía nuestros movimientos en la guerra.

-No puedes comparar a un humano con un Bijū.

Los deje seguir discutiendo sin intervenir mientras mi mente se alejaba del lugar producto del último comentario de Kankuro. Recordé cuando Shukaku era tan solo una bolita de arena que quería sacarle los ojos a los empleados que lo alimentaban. Era tan tierno y malicioso y por sobre todo era feliz. Cuando le permití comerse a esos empleados fue feliz, cuando destripo y atormento a su primer víctima fue feliz, y ni quiero mencionar durante las guerras.

En Egipto lo llamaron Shukaku del Desierto, el demonio de Arena en Libia, el Sanguinario Ichibi en Japón, la bestia de una cola en Italia, la Reencarnación de Arena en Canadá. Y ahora mi preciosa creación estaba aburrida, rogando porque algo interesante sucediera. Shukaku fue el primer Bijū que cree y paulatinamente se convirtió en un espejo de lo que soy yo. Si yo estoy entretenida, él está entretenido, si yo tengo miedo, él tiene miedo y si yo estoy aburrida, él esta aburrido.

No cree semejante demonio para que pasara la eternidad aburrido, mejor sería que encontrara algo con qué entretenme pronto. Observe a mi hermano menor mientras continuaba discutiendo con calma ante mi exaltado hermano del medio. La idea de Gaara parecía descabellada pero debía darle crédito, él nunca, jamás, se había equivocado. ¿Han escuchado hablar de Atila el uno? ¿Quién creen que tuvo la idea de eso? Así es. Mi hermanito podía mostrarse sereno todo el tiempo pero en cuestiones bélicas era el mejor y no lo digo solo por Atila. Calígula, Nerón, Napoleón, Franco, Hitler, Mussolini y tantos otros más que no valen la pena nombrar también formaron parte de la diversión de Gaara. El único problema que el pelirrojo tiene es que se cansa fácilmente de ser consejero de los humanos entonces, tarde o temprano, termina tomando posesión de sus cuerpos y liderando él mismo.

Las habilidades de Gaara no son como las de Kankuro. Mientras el castaño controla exteriormente al humano en cuestión, el pelirrojo se convierte en huésped del cuerpo permitiéndole una mayor libertad de obrar y sin plazos de tiempo. Claro está que todo tiene un límite. Mientras más tiempo pase Gaara dentro de un humano más rápido la mente y el alma del mortal comienza a desgarrarse conduciéndolo a la locura. Cuando la frágil mente se ha destrozado por completo Gaara ya no tiene poder sobre el humano y se ve obligado a abandonar el contenedor. La razón se extingue entonces en aquel mortal que a menudo intenta maniobras o tácticas militares suicidas con un alto porcentaje de éxito, si me permiten decirlo.

-De acuerdo –dije maliciosamente desconcertando a ambos.

-¿De acuerdo qué? –indagó Kankuro confundido y aunque Gaara no dijo nada sé por su mirada que la misma pregunta rondaba su mente.

-¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta entre ustedes por este humano? –sugerí sonriendo de lado.

-No tengo problemas en apostar, le tengo fe a este sujeto –manifestó Gaara provocando que Kankuro se encolerizara por querer probar que sus palabras también eran firmes.

-¡Entonces apostemos hermanito! –Desafió Kankuro y luego lo dijo al fin, el éxtasis recorría mi cuerpo mientras esas sublimes palabras salían de su boca– hagamos una apuesta infernal.

Déjenme explicarles… cuando alguien hace una apuesta y resulta vencedor gana el premio otorgado por el vencido. En el infierno nuestras reglas ó, mejor dicho, mis reglas son distintas. Ambos inician la apuesta perdiendo algo de su elección y no lo recuperan hasta ser el vencedor. ¿Por qué apostar cuando en el mejor de los casos solo recuperas lo que perdiste voluntariamente? La respuesta es sencilla, aquello que pierden vuelve potencializado. Yo soy la receptora del poder que abandonan al apostar y al momento de devolverlo le añado siempre algo interesante y útil para el vencedor.

-Por mi está bien –respondió calmamente mi hermano menor –como tributo entrego mis habilidades analíticas y bélicas.

-Perfecto, porque yo entregaré la habilidad de reconocer del nivel de pecado en las almas humanas –propuso el castaño.

-Completen la apuesta, yo seré el árbitro –les dije incitándolos aun mas, podía sentir el caos en mis venas.

-Dices que es todo un estratega pero la lujuria avanza sobre la pereza ¿eh? –Recalcó mi hermano el artista con una sonrisa maliciosa– Apuesto a que con tres de las mujeres seleccionadas y enviadas por Temari tu estratega se entrega al placer y olvida su pecado natural.

-¿Qué tal si redoblamos la apuesta? –Sugirió Gaara con esa típica mirada analítica– Sí el chico se enamora, tú ganas.

-Me lo dejas así de fácil –indagó el castaño sorprendido pero yo sabía que mi hermanito tenía algo entre manos.

-El chico no se enamora de nadie, incluso admitiré que Temari lo ayude pero debe respetar esa mierda que Dios le da a los humanos…

-¿Libre albedrío? –Murmuré incrédula y luego pregunté gritándole de la furia haciendo que el infierno se calentara aun más si es que eso es posible– ¿quieres que me convierta en la esclava de ese mocoso?

-Tranquila –me dijo temeroso Kankuro y luego prosiguió pausadamente– ¿qué más da? No tienes que hacer lo que no quieres solo lo acompañarías y vigilarías mientras observas su evolución, esa es la tarea de un árbitro ¿no?

-Touché Kankuro –dije mientras sonreía sínicamente.

Mi corazón vibraba, había olvidado esta emoción, la adrenalina recorriendo mi siniestro cuerpo era la más placentera de las sensaciones. Los despoje de sus poderes, esas simples dos cualidades que le daban equilibrio a todo su ser ahora residían dentro de mí en un lugar apartado y sellado. Sin la habilidad de Kankuro para medir el pecado en el corazón de un humano, no podía saber cuánto tiempo podría residir allí adentro y eso suponiendo que dicho hombre este sujeto a algún pecado. En cuando a Gaara, sus maravillosos poderes no le servían de nada sin su brillante intuición. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo humano si no sabes cómo usarlo? Esto sería interesante, sumamente interesante. Casi podía sentir el corazón de Shukaku latir a la par del mío.

-Tienes dos semanas para lograr que mi chico se enamore –le recordó Gaara a Kankuro.

-Lo sé. Conozco las reglas, pero con las perras que hay aquí será más que suficiente –respondió el artista.

-Mañana me presentare ante este hombre –anuncié y luego mire al pelirrojo ara preguntarle– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Shikamaru Nara.


	2. Encuentro con el diablo

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: aquí está el capitulo dos nos vemos abajo para los rewie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Encuentro con el Diablo

-Despierta –escuché como en un murmulló una voz angelical. Luego sentí una caricia fría sobre mi cabeza, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, creía que aun estaba soñando pero vaya que estaba equivocado.

-Shikamaru… –oí de nuevo esa voz que ahora se tornaba sensualmente adictiva. Me revolví en mis sábanas estremeciéndome y fue entonces que un escalofrío subió por mi espalada. ¿Había alguien en mi cama conmigo? No, no podía ser. Anoche no dormí con nadie y vivo solo, debo estar imaginando cosas me dije a mí mismo.

-Hola vago –sentí una tibia respiración en mi oído susurrándome esto y abrupta e impulsivamente me senté en la cama mirando mis sabanas.

Luego levante la mirada y por poco me muero del susto al ver una silueta sentada a los pies de mi cama, sus ojos verdes brillaban y juraría que estaba sonriendo. Ni gritar pude del pavor que sentí, solo salté fuera de mi lecho para correr hasta la perilla de la pared y prender la luz. Entonces la vi por primera vez, una hermosa mujer de cabello color rubio oscuro me miraba y ciertamente estaba sonriendo.

Llevaba un atuendo algo inusual para estos tiempos, vestía un kimono negro estampado con enredaderas ascendentes en tonos rojo sangre, donde debían ir las flores bordadas había pequeñas calaveras en plateado. Las mangas largas eran lisas y el final del kimono tapaba sus pies, esta singular prenda estaba sujeta por un obi color rojo con detalles en plateado. Al lado de mi cama, donde ella aun permanecía sentada tranquilamente se encontraba recostado contra la pared lo que parecía ser un abanico enorme.

-¿Qué pasa vago? Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba jugar con las sombras –comentó casi burlándose de mi miedo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Y aun más importante ¡¿qué hacia esa mujer en mi casa?

-¿Quién eres? –me atreví a preguntar aun muy alterado.

-Eso es complicado de responder –me dijo cruzándose de piernas y debo reconocer que mis ojos se desviaron hacía las mismas. Sé que ella lo notó porque sonrió libidinosamente.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con difícil de responder? –Indagué molesto por la intromisión a esas horas de la noche– ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana y te metiste en mi departamento!

-Bueno… –me dijo con ese tono seductor con el que me había despertado mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello– dicen que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda… aunque no es ese tu caso –soltó entre risitas que lograron inquietarme.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir? –hablé como pude.

-Dios no te ayuda, ni a ti ni a nadie. Se escuda detrás de esa mentira del libre albedrío para no tener que ver todas las estupideces que los mortales hacen –me explicó aunque yo cada vez entendía menos– ni siquiera los mira o escucha sus plegarías pero yo… yo soy otra historia –me dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su abanico negro.

Me petrifique en ese instante, ella desapareció en una nube de humo rojo y reapareció detrás mío, jamás tuve tanto miedo en toda mi vida. Posó su mano en mi hombro y con delicadeza acercó sus carnosos labios a mí para susurrarme al oído– vamos a dar una vuelta mejor.

No sé lo que paso después. Fue tan solo un parpadeo pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en medio de un desierto. No hay desiertos en Japón así que estaba seguro de que estaba lejos de mi casa. El ambiente era frío por la noche, demasiado para estar vestido solo con unos bóxers negros y una camiseta verde. Pero mi sorpresa y desacierto era más grande que la influencia del clima sobre mi piel.

Entonces la escuche una vez más, su sensual voz provenía desde mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente y entonces la vi sosteniendo el pesado abanico semi abierto mostrando un redondel purpura.

-¡¿Quién eres? –exigí esta vez. Ella cerró su abanico y se acercó un poco a mí.

-Tengo muchos nombres: Satanás, la Reina del Infierno, Diosa del Averno –comenzó a enumerar pero con cada uno de ellos, que salía de esos suaves labios, el terror me invadía más y más. Después de haber visto semejante despliegue de sus poderes no dudaba de la verdad en sus palabras– pero puedes decirme Temari –concluyó ella.

-Te… Temari –susurre horrorizado.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –me preguntó como si la situación fuese algo normal.

-Tú eres… mujer.

-Vaya Gaara tenía razón eres todo un estratega ¿cierto? –me dijo con sarcasmo, nombrando a alguien que yo no conocía.

-Es solo que creí que eras…

-Macho, como de dos metros y medio, color rojo, con cuernos y cola –detalló ella con voz perezosa como si me lo hubiese repetido muchas veces.

-Si… –es todo lo que pude decir y luego mi mente se calmo por un instante y note que ese abanico era en realidad un arma– ¿tampoco usas tridente?

Ella suspiró cansada y luego señaló– el diablo usa UNA vez un tridente para torturar a un par de personas mientras desata la santa inquisición y de inmediato este se convierte en su arma oficial. Los humanos son tan limitados –resolvió insultando nuestra capacidad de deducción.

-¿Qué… qué quieres de mí? –inquirí con temor por la posibles respuestas que mi mente ideaba. Ella sonrió y entonces creí sentir que la arena del suelo se movía por el pavor que yo experimentaba, pero entonces vi una nube de arena dirigiéndose a nosotros a toda prisa. El suelo de verdad se movía, no era mi mente jugando con mi razón.

-¡Por Dios! –grité aterrado al ver que cuando la nube de arena se disipó tenía frente a mí a una criatura gigantesca con forma de mapache o perro, no sé bien. Su cuerpo parecía constituido enteramente de arena y sus ojos amarillos traspasaban mi alma.

-Dios no tiene anda que ver en esto –me dijo ella acertadamente y después se dirigió a la bestia que se encontraba ante nuestros ojos– Llegas tarde…

-Es que me distraje un poquito –se excusó el grandulón bajándolo las orejas y retrayendo sus garras que estaban manchadas con algo rojo y espeso.

-Este demonio… tiene una inmensa cola… podrá ser… ¿Ichibi? –pregunté atónito, la situación me superaba.

Había oído leyendas sobre un demonio de arena con forma de mapache y una gigantesca cola. De hecho, conocía las nueve historias similares sobre este tipo de demonios pero para ser franco, siempre creía que era una táctica de los padres para que los niños coman las verduras, hagan la tarea y se vayan a dormir temprano.

-Ichibi es el nombre los humanos le dan –me contestó ella, casi molesta por mi ignorancia– se basan en su número de colas para catalogarlos y nombrarlos pero no son esos los nombres que yo les di cuando los cree.

-¡¿Tú… los creaste? –pregunté como un tonto, estaba frente al mismísimo Satanás, por supuesto que ella los había creado.

-Sí, ese fue un siglo agitado –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del demonio de una cola– su nombre real es Shukaku –lo presentó mientras rascaba su oreja.

-Entonces ¿este es? ¿Este es Shikamaru Nara? –preguntó Shukaku una vez que los mimos cesaron. Temari asintió con la cabeza y el demonio de arena me miro fijamente, directo a los ojos.

-Pues no parece la gran cosa –opinó acercando su rostro al mío para observarme mejor.

Casi como volviendo en mi mismo, logre calmar mi respiración y normalizar mi pulso y una vez más le pregunté a la princesa de las tinieblas– ¿qué quieren de mí?

-Eres un hombre fascinante Shikamaru –acotó mientras abría su abanico mostrando el primero circulo al que ella denominaba luna– ahora que has aceptado tu condición y entiendes quien soy podemos hablar en un lugar más agradable para ti –me concedió y tras estas palabras me vi envuelto nuevamente en una nube de humo rojo para caer sobre mi cama.

Me di vuelta en ella cual tortuga sobre su espalda para poder sentarme derecho y observar mi habitación. Ella se encontraba recostada en el marco de la ventana con una versión en miniatura de Ichibi, cuya tamaño no era muy superior al de un gato, entre los brazos.

-¿Qué le paso a Shukaku? –indagué mientras ella apartaba la vista de la noche para mirarme a los ojos.

-Esto es lo que ustedes lo japoneses llaman la versión Chibi, tuve que reducir su tamaño o él no hubiese cabido en tu cuarto –explicó y luego chasqueó los dedos y de la nada apareció una insólita silla con calaveras en los apoya brazos. Tomó asiento y colocó a Shukaku en su falda, parecía ser la perfecta mascota de la Reina del Averno. Me miro jocosamente y acotó– ahora discutiremos los términos del contrato.

-Yo no pedí hacer un contrato –le respondí esperando que se hubiese equivocado de mortal.

-Lo que quise decir es que alguien ha hecho un contrato en tu nombre, mejor dicho una apuesta –reveló mientras yo maldecía mi suerte– estoy aquí como árbitro de la misma.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta? –inquirí esperando lo peor. La situación se había vuelto más problemática y yo ni lo había notado.

-Eso no puedo decirlo porque Shukaku y yo nos perderíamos de toda la diversión –me reveló sínicamente.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido? –pregunté molesto por la liviandad con la que ella me tomaba.

-Eres un hombre sumamente interesante, toda tu vida te abocaste a un único pecado, la pereza –manifestó con una sonrisa tenebrosa– pero este último año la lujuria ha entrado a tu vida logrando ponerse a la par de tu primer pecado.

Era verdad que siempre fui vago y perezoso, y también es cierto que este ultimo año he estado frecuentando muchas mujeres sin poder sentirme completamente atraído por ninguna de ellas. Pero el Demonio me acusaba de pecador, y nadie sabía más del tema que ella. Así que trague saliva y la deje continuar.

-En las siguientes dos semanas te presentaré tres mujeres distintas y tu labor será enamorarlas –manifestó firmemente.

-¿Tres mujeres? –repetí intentando imaginar cómo serían.

-Sí, las tomare de los lugares que frecuentas y exaltare un pocos sus… personalidades –reveló aunque yo intuía que había algo que Temari no me decía.

-¿Por qué habría de acceder?

-Porque si logras conquistar a las tres te daré un deseo sin restricciones… solo imagina las posibilidades –señaló medio convenciéndome– y si por el contrario, eres tu quien se enamora de alguna de ellas, te permitiré conservarla.

-Hablas sobre ellas como si fueran objetos.

-¿Y te molesta? Tú también las tratas como objetos, la diferencia entre nosotros es que para mí, todos los mortales son objetos, vago –me replicó y de algún modo no me sorprendí, comenzaba a entender cómo funciona la mente del endemoniado ser.

-Suena como un trato muy conveniente para mí se mire desde donde se mire, ¿dónde está el truco? –pregunté con incertidumbre.

-No hay truco, esto solo hago para que la apuesta que se realizó en el infierno tenga más picante –indicó tratándome como un peón en su juego de ajedrez.

-Entonces aceptó –dije confiado. La verdad es que acepte pensando que mejor tener al demonio de aliado que de enemigo.

-¡Esto será muy emocionante! –Soltó emocionado el demonio de arena que me contemplaba con esa mirada aterradoramente despiadada y feliz sonrisa– ¡Ya no puedo esperar!

Ella se levanto de su peculiar asiento aun con Shukaku entre los brazos y se acercó a mí. No sentí miedo, el diablo quería divertirse y yo era su juguete, no me dañaría mientras le sea útil. Tocó con su dedo índice mi derecho mi hombro y sentí un millón de llamas quemándome. Me movía hacia atrás impulsivamente y me frote el hombro por sobre mi camiseta la cual no mostraba signos de haber sido alcanzada por las llamas pero mi piel ardía, adía mucho. Levanté la manga y note un extraño tatuaje que nunca antes había estado allí. El rostro de Shukaku de tamaño no mayor a una moneda estaba impreso en mi piel, Temari había sellado nuestro trato en mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera note cuando se alejo de mí para volver a su silla. Me miró con esa sonrisa triunfante y me dijo– hoy es viernes así que tomate el fin de semana, el lunes volveré y empezaremos con la primer chica.

-Oh… de acuerdo –le respondí no muy seguro.

-Una cosita más…–me dijo como recordando un ínfimo detalle– si lo que quieres es el deseo sin restricciones, te conviene conquistar a las chicas en el menor tiempo posible –sugirió mientras una nube de humo negro ascendía desde la base de la silla– la personalidad de las chicas se acentúa con el correr de las horas.

Entonces el humo la cubrió y tanto ella como Shukaku desaparecieron. Me quede unos segundo tieso intentando reaccionar cuando finalmente lo hice mire el reloj despertador de mi alcoba el cual marcaba las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. No podía creer que una charla de dos horas con el diablo durara cinco minutos según aquel despertador, aunque debo confesar que me contentó el saber que aun podía dormir tres horas antes de ir a trabajar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno bueno es el segundo cap y empezamos con lo rewies heee kurama vive conmigo lo que significa que prácticamente contestare sola a menos que quieran que traiga al insoportable del mapache para que me ayude digan que opinan

**Venus in arms**: te puedo asegurar que cada cap se pone mejor yo he leído hasta el cap que acaba de publicar y a cada cap esta mejor misfits es una gran escritora de hecho este es el segundo fic de ella que público el primero se llama diplomacia y algo mas búscalo lo recomiendo

**Mitchel0420:** se cual será tu voto pero deja a los demás votar y aquí está la continuación nos vemos luego

**Nonahere****: **gracias tú sabes que misfits es una gran escritora y su trabajo merece ser divulgado la prueba está en que también lo estás leyendo aquí

**Pochyy:** la historia es muyyyyy buena la apuesta implicara a muchas personas y no sé que pasara con ustedes pero a mí un cap en particular me dejo en shock así que esperen un poco


	3. La rutina de los viernes

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejejeje estuve a punto de no subir el cap tuve problemas con mi conexión agradezcan a kura (kurama) que se encargo de mi proveedor para que el problema estuviera resuelto hoy mismo aquí está el capitulo nos vemos abajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La rutina de los viernes

El despertador digital sonó a las siete en punto encendiendo la radio automáticamente y una voz tediosa invadió mis oídos. Toqué el botón en la parte superior del reloj y me di media vuelta en la cama un poco aturdido, cinco minutos más solo eso quería dormir. Fue entonces que recordé lo sucedido durante la noche y me senté de golpe en la cama pensando que se trataba del más delirante de los sueños. Al instante levante la manga de mi camiseta verde y allí estaba, la prueba de que todo había sido real estaba incrustada en mi piel.

Varios minutos me tomó darme cuenta de mi situación. Había conocido a la criatura más siniestra de todas y ella había logrado arrancar un acuerdo de mi voluntad. Recordé que me había concedido el fin de semana y abandonando mi suerte en manos del destino; me levante pausada y perezosamente para iniciar mi rutina de los viernes.

Camine arrastrando los pies para salir de mi habitación y me dirigí directo al baño, abrí la llave del agua y deje que esta corriera dándole tiempo a que se regularizara antes de poner un pie en la bañera. Me deshice de mis bóxers y camiseta arrojándolos al cesto de la ropa sucia ubicado en una de las esquinas del baño. Tanteé el agua que salía del grifo con los dedos y, conforme con la temperatura adquirida, me metí en la bañera dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Masajee mis sienes mientras lavaba mi largo cabello negro, intentando caer en la cuenta del lío en el que me había metido.

De por sí, todo lo que requiera mucho esfuerzo me parece problemático, así que no es difícil imaginar mi descontento. Pronto esta sensación se esfumó al recordar el premio. Un deseo sin restricciones de parte de un ser sobrenatural puede ser una buena carta si se usa adecuadamente y nadie es mejor estratega que yo.

Salí de la bañera y me seque un poco el pelo y la cara con una toalla blanca con la que luego envolví mi cintura. Removí parcialmente el vapor del espejo con la mano y mire mi demacrado rostro reflejado en él. Nunca fui una persona muy madrugadora, pero uno no elije los horarios de trabajo. Le puse pasta dental a mi cepillo de dientes y comencé a lavarme los mismos. Al menos hoy es viernes y los viernes el trabajo tiene una cuota de emoción para mí ya que siempre hay una visita grata en la aburrida oficina.

Ate mi pelo en una coleta como todos los días, mi empleo exige cierta presencia con la cual no siempre concuerdo pero si quiero mi cheque a fin de mes, más me vale acatar las normas de la empresa. Esto me lleva a pensar que aun no les he dicho en qué trabajo… soy analista de seguros, mi empleo consiste en estudiar a la persona en cuestión y ver si a la compañía le conviene tomarlo como cliente o no. Así que verdaderamente creía que el diablo era yo… hasta anoche.

Me vestí con calma, de todas maneras ya se me había hecho tarde de nuevo y apurar el paso no haría que los minutos perdidos volvieran. Para cuando termine de abotonar mi Armani ya eran las ocho y cinco, así que baje las escaleras, tomé una tostada de la cocina, las llaves de mi automóvil y mi portafolios.

Conduje hasta la compañía de seguros Hyuga, la más grande de la ciudad de Tokio y una de las más importantes del país. Ingrese al estacionamiento y deje mi vehículo donde frecuentemente lo situaba cada mañana. Tomé el ascensor interno de la cochera y subí hasta el tercer piso donde se ubica mi escritorio. Eran las ocho y veinte cuando llegué y ni bien salí del ascensor mi jefe me esperaba con el seño fruncido y el mismo discurso de todas las mañanas.

-Llegas tarde Shikamaru –soltó evidenciando lo obvio.

-Lo sé –dije sin sentirme apenado en los más mínimo.

-Si no fueras tan inteligente ya estarías en la calle pero no abuses de tu suerte –me regañó y lo mire con mi típica sonrisa desafiante, lo cual solo logró enfadarlo aun más. No obstante, en lugar de decirme algo, me encajo de golpe una carpeta azul en las manos y me mando a trabajar.

No esperaba acciones valientes de parte del sobrino del dueño de la empresa. La verdad es que él envidiaba mi capacidad y odiaba mi pereza. Neji Hyuga era un hombre sumamente serio, sin emociones aparentes y sin cualidades sobresalientes pero aun así era el jefe del piso tres. Camine lentamente hasta el box en donde se esconde mi escritorio y me senté. Encendí la PC y ojee el expediente azul mientras la maquina se iniciaba.

Al parecer la solicitud había sido hecha por un hombre de veintitrés años como yo. A simple vista parecía ser el cliente perfecto. Era joven, tenía un empleo estable y sus estudios médicos eran perfectos pero al seguir leyendo me di cuenta de que se trataba de un completo idiota. Entre los intereses con los cuales había llenado la planilla de inscripción había anotado las siguientes actividades: lucha libre, canotaje en rápidos y paracaidismo. De inmediato la curiosidad llevó a que me interesara saber el nombre de semejante imbécil, así que ascendí con la vista hasta dónde van los datos personales básicos y ahí leí: Naruto Uzumaki.

-Neji está enojado de nuevo ¿eh? –escuché que alguien me hablaba por sobre mi box y levantando la cabeza me encontré con el diseñador grafico y encargado de la publicidad de la empresa.

Su nombre era muy difícil de pronunciar así que todos lo llamábamos Sai. El moreno de tez pálida era un sujeto difícil de descifrar. A veces se mostraba simpático y a veces inexpresivo pero dicen que los artistas tienen su cuota de locura y Sai realmente era todo un artista.

-Volví a llegar tarde –le dije explicando el motivo por el cual nuestro jefe se encontraba de mal humor.

-No sé por qué le sorprende tanto, siempre es así –acotó Sai entregándome una taza de café descafeinado. El si sabía lo que me gusta, no soporto ingerir alimentos que me priven de mi siesta matutina entre las diez y las once– pero Hiashi no te despediría ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sabe bien que la empresa Uchiha te contrataría por el doble de tu sueldo en cuanto pises la puerta de salida y eso significa menos clientes que sostengan su reino.

Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre tradicionalista, de principios morales firmes y habilidoso en cuestiones comerciales. Creó un imperio de la nada y lo mantiene desde hace ya dos décadas. Su vida privada es un misterio aunque se sabe que está casado desde hace ya varios años, los rumores dicen que tiene una hija de mi edad y otra más pequeña pero jamás las hemos visto por aquí, ni a ellas ni a su madre. El único pariente de él que conocemos es el idiota de mi jefe, su sobrino.

-Solo esta amargado con la vida –le respondí a Sai haciendo alusión a Neji. Aunque en verdad Neji Hyuga si tenía un poderoso motivo para odiarme aunque él no lo sabía.

-Entonces no le prestes atención –me sugirió el moreno y luego se despidió con la mano para ponerse a trabajar en el eslogan de la siguiente campaña publicitaria.

La verdad es que yo no le prestaba atención a Neji. Sentía que su rechazo hacía mi era parte del karma de la vida. Después de todo, solo había una cosa de Neji Hyuga que me atraía y esa era su esposa.

Una bella castaña de ojos color chocolate visitaba a su esposo todos los viernes en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo. Desafortunadamente, la dama convenientemente olvidaba en cada ocasión que los viernes al mediodía hay junta de directivos en el salón de conferencias, así que yo entretenía a la mujer del jefe mientras él se ocupaba de asuntos importantes.

Tenten era el nombre de aquella joven que había contraído nupcias con Neji. Era bonita, debo admitirlo pero había algo más que me atraía de ella. Quizás sea el peligro que la rodeaba lo que me excitaba. Era una oficial de la policía de Tokio, una mujer con armas siempre es sensual y como si eso no fuese suficiente era una guerrera a la hora de tener sexo.

Despeje mi mente de esos pensamientos libidinosos y me concentré en la carpeta azul. Ingresé los datos del poco brillante sujeto a tener en cuenta para una póliza en la base de datos de la compañía y tome el teléfono para concordar una entrevista. Solo unos segundos tomaron al posible cliente atender a mi llamado.

-¿Hola? –oí la voz potente del otro lado del tubo.

-Bueno días, me comunico de parte de la empresa de seguros Hyuga Enterprise Security & Risk, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? –odió tener que hacer tareas de telefonista pero la chica que lo hace está enferma así que no me quedó de otra.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki –se escuchó estruendosamente.

-Señor Uzumaki, yo soy el analista de la empresa y acabo de recibir y evaluar su carpeta –le dije mirando las absurdas actividades que el hombre había detallado.

-Oh… ¡eso es genial! –Gritó y luego ingenuamente preguntó emocionado– ¿cuándo me darán mi póliza?

-La verdad es que su situación es complicada señor, pero aun así me gustaría hacerle una entrevista personal a ver si hay algo que podamos hacer para facilitarle el acceso a la póliza –admito que lo único que quería era reírme del sujeto en su cara.

-Ya veo ¿cuándo será esto? –indagó aquel burdo hombre. Tomé mi agenda y lance una fecha cualquiera.

-El siete de Abril –le dije con seguridad.

-Eso es dentro de dos semanas… –calculó él pensativamente.

-Así es señor.

-No puedo en dos semanas, iré a hacer montañismo al Monte Fuji –me reveló como todo un idiota.

Hasta sentí pena de la poca capacidad neuronal del sujeto y apiadándome de él le manifesté–señor, usted sabe que ninguna compañía estaría interesada en extenderle un seguro de vida a una persona que realiza actividades tan peligrosas como usted ¿verdad?

-Pero son solo deportes –se justifico inocentemente. Deje salir un suspiro de mis labios.

-Mire usted venga el siete de Abril y pida hablar conmigo, ¿entiende? –le ordené firmemente.

-Sí, el siete a las diez de la mañana estaré allí –declaró tomando conciencia de su situación.

-No, a las diez no –resolví rápidamente, el sujeto me daba lástima pero no por eso sacrificaría mi siesta matutina– venga a las dos de la tarde.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias señor Nara –saludó despidiéndose.

Colgué el tubo y cerré su expediente. Revise mi agenda y no tenía más llamados por hacer ni clientes que entrevistar esa mañana. Así que me dediqué al trabajo informático que había dejado pendiente el día anterior.

Abrí una planilla de Word y comencé a completarla con datos de otro cliente al cual ya se le había otorgado la póliza. Cuando la finalice la mande a imprimir y me levante de mi escritorio para buscar la copia.

-Hola Shikamaru –me saludo una mujer pelirroja de lentes quien servían en el lugar como secretaria general del piso. Esa mujer quiere acostarse con Sai desde que llegó a la oficina, yo lo sé. Así que siendo yo su compañero más cercano, siempre intenta ser amable esperando que le hable a Sai sobre ella.

-Hola Karin –saludé sin interés, sin mirarla y arrebatándole mi hoja de su impresora, me encantaba hacerla quedar como una estúpida. Me di media vuelta y ella quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Me dirigía hora al piso de arriba, necesitaba que el escribano certifique la póliza que yo tenía entre manos. Me subí al ascensor con otro sujeto, un hombre que había visto pocas veces pero cuya figura siempre me pareció enigmática. Su nombre era Shino Aburame y era el abogado de la compañía. Siempre llevaba lentes oscuros y sacos elegantes que tapaban su barbilla. Lu curioso del sujeto, para ser abogado, era que casi no hablaba, de hecho era difícil notar su presencia en el lugar.

Me baje en el piso cuatro y toqué la puerta de madera de una pequeña oficina donde residía el escribano de la empresa. Este hombre tenía un gusto algo extraño en cuanto a material de lectura, digamos que le gustaba lo picante y erótico.

-Kakashi –hablé intentando captar su atención. Ni siquiera me miró, y no me sorprendí. Yo sabía que necesitaba más que eso para que el Hatake me notara– ¿sabe escribano? Oí que saldría una nueva publicación del famoso escritor Jiraiya Sennin.

-¡¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? –me preguntó creyendo mis mentiras. Lo mire con una sonrisa de lado y él al instante notó que lo estaba engañando.

Solo se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento pero en verdad era un hombre sumamente perspicaz, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Él era más que perspicaz, era en verdad brillante. Poseía conocimientos de todo tipo, como si hubiese vividos varias vidas y en cada una se hubiese especializado en un área distinta de conocimiento, siendo el mejor en todas ellas. De no haber sido por esa obsesión enfermiza que tiene por la literatura para adultos de seguro hubiese sido candidato para algún puesto político. Los letrados de la compañía eran definitivamente un tanto particulares pero extraordinariamente eficientes.

-Eres astuto Shikamaru –opinó alabando mi táctica.

-Gracias –le respondí entregándole el papel que él debía certificar y retener hasta que el cliente viniese a firmarlo.

-Parece que ella te ha tocado –acotó volviendo la vista a su libro. El peli plateado me desconcertó por completo.

-Ella ¿quién? –pregunté como un niño ingenuo.

-Ella –respondió él mirando mi hombro. De inmediato puse mi mano sobre el mismo y lo observé totalmente pasmado.

-¿Cómo es que tú…? –quise indagar pero él fue más rápido.

-Te cuidado, es una mujer peligrosa… no por nada ostenta el cargo que tiene –me aconsejó y me paralice.

-¿Tú la conoces?

-Sí, es muy fácil recordarla pero imposible olvidarla –acotó y se puso de pie para tomar unos archivos de su armario– ahora si me disculpas, debo prepararme para la junta de directivos –anunció echándome cortésmente de su oficina.

Baje por el ascensor aun estático, pero el suponer que el Diablo también jugó con él y sigue vivo me lleno de una inusual tranquilidad. Recorrí los pasillos del piso tres bostezando hasta llegar a mi asiento, miré la hora y comprendí al instante el motivo de mi cansancio. Eran las diez y cinco cuando crucé mis brazos sobre mi escritorio y apoyando mi cabeza entre ellos me dispuse a dormir mi siesta matinal.

A las once en unto Sai me despertó lo más disimuladamente posible y, después de compartir el segundo café de la mañana con mi extraño compañero, me decidí a organizar los pedidos que llegaron durante mi siesta y que Karin tan ingeniosamente retuvo durante esa gloriosa hora. Los sesenta siguientes minutos se fueron tan rápido que casi no noté cuando el ascensor se abrió a las doce en punto.

Una joven vestida con falda y camisa policial se acercó hasta la secretaria general preguntando por su esposo. Esa era mi señal de entrada. Me acerqué hasta la mesa de entrada y le dije a Karin que yo me encargaba de la dama. Disimuladamente la conduje hasta el cuarto de fotocopiadoras del piso y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Ella se abalanzó al instante sobre mi cuello besándolo apasionadamente. Levante su pierna desde el muslo deslizando su pollera hacía arriba mientras ella bajaba con furia el cierre de mi pantalón.

-Fóllame con fuerza –me exigió al oído. ¿Qué puedo decir? A las damas con armas les gusta rudo. Así que la voltee logrando que ella se inclinara un poco al apoyarse sobre una de las fotocopiadoras, le levante la falda y baje sus bragas rápidamente. Luego la penetre sin previo aviso y sin pausa hasta que todo mi miembro se encontró dentro de ella.

Comencé a envestirla con movimientos bruscos de cadera mientras sentía como su intimidad palpitaba estimulando la mía más allá del simple roce. Se cubrió la boca para no dejar salir ningún gemido e intensifique mis movimientos mientras oía el eco de mi propia y agitada respiración. Cuando sentí que estaba por acabar le di una palmadita suave pero firme en la nalga lo que le provocó un eminente orgasmo que humedeció mi pene. Solté todo el semen que venía conteniendo dentro de mí en ella y retire mi miembro sin tener el más mínimo cuidado y sin decir nada.

Ella se limpio el líquido que se deslizaba por sus piernas con una hoja de la fotocopiadora y la arrojo al cesto de basura mientras yo me acomodaba el pantalón. Subió sus bragas y bajo su pollera y luego me dijo como si de una orden se tratase– a la misma hora el viernes que viene.

Le sonreí pícaramente accediendo a su demanda y me beso la mejilla. Después de eso, abrió la puerta como si nada y salió del lugar despidiéndose de los empleados. Tenten es, sin dudas, una mujer con carácter y disfruta tener el control de la situación. Era más que obvio que estaba frustrada por su matrimonio y quería una aventura con un hombre que la tratara como una hembra y no como una mujer. Yo no tenía problema en satisfacerla ya que el placer era reciproco. Pero una aventura era todo lo que me interesaba con ella, de amor ni hablemos.

Salí de la sala de fotocopias y me encamine a mi box. La ventaja de los viernes es que puedo salir temprano del trabajo sin que nadie me regañe ya que la junta de los directivos siempre se extiende más de la cuenta.

Me senté frente a la computadora para ver las novedades antes de irme. Abrí mi correo y encontré mucho spam el cual me pareció aburrido revisar, pero entre tanta porquería apareció un mail interesante con un nombre familiar, Tayuya Otogakure. Hice click encima del sobre amarillo y me dispuse a leer.

_Shika:_

_Hola bombón ¿cómo has estado? Me tienes algo abandonada últimamente :( quería contarte que por fin me dieron un personaje en el musical "Los Miserables" que se estrenará este sábado por la noche. Personificare a Cosette y me gustaría que fueras a verme pero sé que todo eso te aburre así que tengo otro tipo de propuesta para ti 3 ¿Qué te parece si mejor te visito en tu casa cuando la obra haya terminado así celebramos el seguro éxito de mi debut de una manera más intima? Según lo que recuerdo, mis disfraces siempre te han gustado ;)_

_Espero que estés de humor para un poco de ejercicio nocturno, nos vemos pronto Shika._

_Tayuya_

No me sorprende que le hayan dado el personaje de Cosette, después de todo casi no tiene busto, pero hay otras cualidades en ella que son apreciables. Su cabello rojo y tez pálida encajan perfecto con su voz melodiosa y sabe cómo hacer lo que ella denomina "ejercicio nocturno" demostrando ser muy servicial, aunque lamentablemente como actriz es horrible.

Le contestare el mail diciendo que la espero en mi departamento, no estoy dispuesto a ver toda la obra y ella lo sabe. Lo bueno con ella es que sabe hasta dónde puede exigirme y nunca sobrepasa ese límite aunque desgraciadamente es muy enamoradiza y habla mucho.

Cerré todo y acomode superficialmente los papeles que había sobre mi escritorio. Tomé el saco de mi traje desde el cuello por sobre mi espalda y pasé dos boxes para llegar al de Sai.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunté mientras veía que él luchaba con algunos detalles gráficos del eslogan en su gigantesco monitor de treinta y seis pulgadas.

-Sí, de todas maneras no estoy inspirado –me contestó guardando los cambios y apagando la maquina.

Atravesamos el corredor rumbo al ascensor pasando por la mesa de entrada donde Karin se sonrojaba ante la presencia de Sai.

-Adiós chicos –nos despidió ante lo cual Sai la saludo silenciosamente con la mano y yo la ignoré.

Dicen que peco de lujurioso así que quizás se pregunten por qué no le prestó atención a Karin. Para empezar me parece una mujer demasiado correcta moralmente, de esas que van todos los sábados a la iglesia y se conservan vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Y, en segundo lugar, porque odio a la gente sin dignidad. Dejar que yo la trate como basura por la simple esperanza de que yo comente con Sai lo amable que ella es, eso me parece lo más estúpido que alguien haya hecho jamás. Si no te quieres a ti mismo no podes querer a los demás, así que la pelirroja debería empezar por valorarse a sí misma y mostrar un poco de dignidad. Quizás, y solo quizás, así lograría que me esfuerce un poco en que Sai la note.

Pero como eso no va a pasar, solo voy a divertirme con ella hasta que un día explote de rabia e intente asesinarme con la cucharita con la que revuelve su café todas las mañanas, pero déjenme decirles que habrá valido la pena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno nadie aparte de mitchel pidió al mapache no sé si alegrarme o llorar por eso en fin, el que seguramente llorara cuando se dé cuenta es shukaku, _de que tengo que darme cuenta de que por fin estas subiendo algo que vale la pena y no eres capaz de avisarme_ haaa lectores para quienes no han leído diplomacia les presento al siempre "amable" y "dulce" shukaku _por cierto ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi cuarto?_ Shukaku ese ya no es tu cuarto ahora es de kurama así que deja de hacer una escena _¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DARLE MI CUARTO AL NARCISISTA, EGÓLATRA, YO LO PUEDO TODO DE KURAMA? _vaya es bueno saber que tu estancia aquí ayudo a aumentar tu vocabulario, en cuanto a tu pregunta porque ahora kura vive aquí así que como es obvio tuve que remodelar el cuarto _¿le tenias que dar mi cuarto? ¿Por qué mi cuarto? Podrías a verle dado otro cuarto o mejor aun dejarlo afuera como el zorro inmundo que es_ MIRA SHUKAKU EN 1ª NO TE METAS CON KURA A EL NO TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE LOS CADAVERES VAN EN UN SOLO LUGAR EN 2ª NO HABIA OTRO CUARTO EN 3ª ES MI CASA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERA Y EN 4ª NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES MAPACHE DE PELUCHE _¡no soy de peluche! Ahora que lo mencionas donde esta él baka de kurama _ pues lo parecías en el cap anterior, no se supongo que atormentando a los vecinos hace rato escuche gritos en la casa de la esquina _¡A MI NUNCA ME DEJASTE ATORMENTAR A TUS VECINOS! _En realidad nunca preguntaste si podías ya deja de hacer drama y mejor has algo productivo y ayúdame con los rewies

**Mitchel0420:** he aquí la continuación y a tu sempai _tú si sabes valorar lo bueno eres la única que me comprende_ bueno espero que nos encontremos pronto

**Pochyy:** tu instinto no falla al menos en cuanto a que se pone más buena cada vez de lo otro no puedo hablar he fallado mucho en mis predicciones sobre el fic _jajajajajaja te has equivocado tanto que tuviste que darle refugio a kurama _traje a kura por gusto asi que ¡ya deja de decir tonterías shukaku! Pochyy solo ten un poco de paciencia y si te gusto la cara de shikamaru cuando vio a temari espera a lo que sigue


	4. Amigos, Historias y Comida

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno he aquí una probada de la diversión del mapache, por cierto si se preguntan en donde esta… digamos que está en bajo perfil pero lo verán pronto por aquí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amistad, Historias y Comida

Ese mediodía conduje hasta el Mc Donalds más cercano y Sai me siguió con su auto. Estacionamos dentro del perímetro del restaurante de comida rápida e ingresamos al lugar. El pidió una Big Mac y yo cuarto de libra con queso, me senté en una de las mesas desocupadas junto al ventanal que daba a la calle. Me solté el pelo negro dejando que este cayera sobre mi frente y cuello, mi melena casi hasta llegar a mis hombros y solo usaba esa incomoda coleta en el trabajo. Sai aun seguía parado esperando por nuestro almuerzo, él sabe que yo soy demasiado perezoso para esperar y no tiene problema en traerme el mío.

Cuando nuestra orden estuvo lista, se acercó hasta la mesa donde yo estaba, colocó la bandeja sobre la misma y se sentó en frente de mí.

-¿No planeas cortarte el pelo? –me preguntó antes de darle el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Ir a la peluquería es muy problemático –le dije abriendo la pequeña caja que contenía mi hamburguesa con queso– el viejo Onoki siempre esta de mal humor y me regaña por no haber ido antes. Además, él es fanático del futbol y solo habla de eso cuando tiene unas tijeras en las manos.

-Cuando voy hace lo mismo conmigo –me reveló Sai.

-A ti tampoco te gusta el futbol… ¿cómo lo soportas? –le pregunté curioso.

El moreno se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel, luego abrió su portafolios y sacó un pequeño cuaderno– así es como lo soporto –me dijo entregándome la libreta.

Comencé a ojearla y no pude evitar reírme. Hoja tras hoja había personajes caricaturizados de personas que Sai conocía. Ente los que reconocí estaban su novia Samui, el barbero Onoki, Neji Hyuga, el abogado Aburame y yo mismo. Realmente era una obra de arte de humor. Cerré el borrador aun risueño y se lo devolví.

-Esa si es una buena forma de matar en el tiempo en la barbería –admití y termine mi almuerzo pausadamente.

Sai y yo nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años cuando ambos comenzamos a trabajar para la empresa Hyuga. De inmediato nos volvimos cercanos. Él y yo somos dos sujetos muy diferentes pero aun así disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Se podría decir que su novia es tan seria como él, aunque lo divertido de Sai es que cuando más serio crees que será, él te sorprende con algún comentario extravagante los cuales resultan un tanto ofensivos a veces. Esos son los que me divierten más, cuando relaciona las cosas de una manera ilógica es gracioso también, pero cuando educadamente ofende a alguien es genial. Es muy difícil aburrirse con él y eso que la oficina es el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Samui, su novia es un caso diferente. Esa rubia bien dotada parece estar siempre enojada pero en realidad se muestra siempre predispuesta a complacer a Sai y es amable con sus amigos. Aunque creo que yo soy el único amigo que Sai tiene.

No es que yo sea una persona muy sociable tampoco. Odio a la gente, me parece problemática y estúpida. Por eso me agrada divertirme con ellos haciéndolos ver como los tontos que son. No obstante esto, Sai no es mi único amigo. Se puede decir que hay otro pecador que tiene mi amistad desde que éramos niños.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar nos despedimos. Ese fin de semana Sai y Samui irían a Sendai a visitar a Atsui, el hermano de Samui. Así que no lo vería hasta el lunes pero, de todas maneras, intuía que mi fin de semana sería entretenido. Me subí a mi automóvil y prendí la radio antes de encender el motor, cambié de estación una y otra vez pero solo música para fangirls o pop de moda aparecía. Me resigne, la radio ya no era lo que había sido cuando yo era niño. Tomé uno de los CDs que tenía en la gaveta y lo puse en el reproductor. El hombre a quien yo consideraba Dios comenzó a cantar "Ace of Spades", siempre me había gustado ese tipo de música y para mí, Lemmy era el mejor bajista de todos los tiempos.

Sonreí al seguir la letra en mi mente mientras conducía hasta mi departamento. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando llegue a mi hogar. Me quite el fino traje y me puse unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Salí al balcón de mi acogedor departamento y me acosté en el suelo para mirar a las nubes pasar.

Es tan relajante recostarse y no hacer nada. Creo que dormí poco más de dos horas cuando mi celular sonó. Lo extraje de mi bolsillo con pereza y aun medio dormido lo conteste.

-¿Hola? –dije aun adormecido.

-¿Qué hay Shikamaru? –me preguntó una voz muy familiar.

-Chouji… ¿cómo estas amigo? –respondí a quien había sido mi amigo de toda la vida.

-Bien trabajando como de costumbre, pero esta noche abre un restaurante de mariscos con barra de sushi… ¿quieres ir? –me invitó emocionado. Hacía ya casi una semana que no lo veía así que accedí gustosamente.

-Pásame a buscar a las ocho –le pedí, no tenía muchas ganas de conducir que digamos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a la noche –concluyó el Akimichi colgando el teléfono.

Miré la hora en mi celular y note que eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Me levante lentamente del suelo y estiré mis brazos desperezándome. En eso sonó el timbre de mi departamento, levanté el tubo del timbre para preguntar quién era y al reconocer la voz de la ama de llaves presioné el botón que abre la puerta principal de abajo. La mujer morena de treinta años y suaves palabras golpeo a mi puerta una vez que el ascensor la trajo hasta el piso nueve.

Abrí la puerta y la deje pasar. Me miro con esa sonrisa amable que le regala a todo el mundo y me saludó– buenas tardes señor Shikamaru.

-Hola Shizune –le devolví el gesto y tomé mi notebook para volver al balcón y dejarla trabajar. Su rutina era siempre la misma. Lavaba mi ropa, aseaba los pisos, limpiaba el baño, regaba esa horrible planta que mi madre me había regalado y si había basura la sacaba al cesto de la calle.

Yo me sentaba en uno de los dos pequeños y cómodos sillones que tengo en el balcón y navegaba un rato por internet para no interrumpirla. Esa tarde encendí un cigarro, me coloqué los parlantes y comencé a ver una película inglesa del año 1982, The Wall había sido la pieza de arte elegida por mí aquella tarde de Marzo.

La película tenía un contenido histórico mostrado de una manera metafórica, abundante en simbolismos, acordes y sonidos que realmente provocaban que te interesaras solo en la trama olvidando todo lo que te rodea. El film casi terminaba cuando Shizune se acercó a mí sin atravesar el marco de la puerta del balcón. Pause la película y retire los auriculares de mis oídos para escucharla.

-Ya termine señor –exclamó y luego me preguntó con extraña curiosidad– ¿ha ido usted a la playa últimamente?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque había un poco de arena en su alcoba –explicó y luego supuso– de seguro ha quedado en la suela del calzado que usted ha vestido el día de hoy.

-Debe ser eso –mentí mientras todo el asunto volvía a mi mente una vez más.

-Bueno hasta el martes señor –habló antes de marcharse. La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo si le conteste en ese momento.

Mi intelecto recordó sin temor ese encuentro con el diablo. Su figura era fascinante, su cintura era pequeña y su cadera se ensanchaba para contener esas firmes nalgas. Desabroché el botón de mis jeans y baje el cierre, ya que de pronto, sentía cierta presión en esa zona y continúe con esa agradable imagen mental que había comenzado hacía instantes. Su redondo busto era visible por aquel escote que ese modelo de kimono dejaba a la vista. Pensé entonces que su piel tersa se veía muy suave y sus ojos verdes me habían mirado con sensualidad. No fui consciente del momento en que tomé mi miembro y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente.

Pude ver sus seductoras piernas cruzarse mientras yacía en mi cama, al igual que pude oler el aroma de su cabello cuando se aproximó hasta mi para tatuar mi hombro. El recuerdo erótico, me obligó a masturbarme con mayor intensidad y sentí como le frenesí recorría mi cuerpo. Pensé en sus carnosos labios y me imagine probándolos, ¿qué se sentiría besar a la Reina del Infierno? Me preguntaba mientras sentía como mi pene palpitaba y yo lo seguía moviendo rítmicamente con fuerza hacía arriba y hacia abajo. La criatura más hermosa, exótica y apetecible que había visto la mismísima Lucifer y cuando la idea de penetrarla cruzó por mi mente me corrí sobre mi mano. Comenzaba a entender porque el lado oscuro era tan seductor y tentador, pero no debía olvidar que también era peligroso.

Me dirigí al baño un poco avergonzado de mis actos y me asee. Acomodé mi ropa y salí del lugar rascando mi nuca como incrédulo del impulso adolescente que me había corroído. Suspiré por todo aquello y cuando levanté la vista me encontré con el demonio de arena en versión Chibi sentado sobre mi sillón mirándome.

-Shukaku –exclamé sorprendido por la presencia del Ichibi.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –Me preguntó sínicamente– pareciera que hubieses visto a un fantasma.

-No pensé que te vería hasta el lunes –le respondí recordando las palabras de Temari.

-Es verdad… no debería estar aquí pero quería conocer mejor a mi nuevo juguete.

Era el colmo. Ahora hasta la mascota del Demonio me subestimaba. Discutir con la bestia sería imposible, además si la leyenda era cierta, este mapache de arena era altamente incoherente e impulsivo y además de todo sumamente inteligente. Suspiré cansado y sacando mi paquete de Marlboro de mi bolsillo, extraje el último cigarro que me quedaba y lo encendí mientras me sentaba frente al Ichibi en otro sillón.

-¿No se supone que tú sabes todo de mi? –le pregunté mirándolo mientras él movía su cola.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado, para eso están los archivos infernales. Solo debo amenazar a esa estúpida niña que Temari tiene como asistente y ella me lo dirá todo –resolvió él como si antes hubiese estado divagando.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras? –le pregunté cortésmente esperando que se retirara a la brevedad.

-No, creo que eso es todo… oh espera… –se corrigió a sí mismo y luego manifestó– cuídate de los ángeles caídos. No quiero que esto termine tan rápido.

-¿Ángeles caídos? –Repetí sin entender bien– ¿qué no es Temari el único ángel caído?

-Si serás tonto humano –me reprendió y luego restableció la idea mientras daba vueltas sobre su espalda frotando su lomo en mi sillón– Temari es el único ángel que ha sido expulsado del paraíso, pero existen dos más…

-¿Dos más? ¿Pero cómo? –pregunté al desconocer tal información.

-Ellos volvieron del paraíso por decisión propia, quisieron seguir a Temari, cayeron literalmente del cielo y son los únicos que sin ser enviados por ella pueden caminar por las calles entre los mortales –me explicó con calma el demonio de arena aunque no me prestaba mucha atención que digamos.

-¿Ellos son los demonios más poderosos del infierno entonces? –indagué intentando recaudar un poco de información, nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser útil. Además ya estaba envuelto en un embrollo bastante importante como para darme el lujo de descartar cualquier dato del infierno que pudiese obtener.

-Ciertamente lo son, aunque los dos combinados no llegarían a estar ni cerca del nivel de Temari. No obstante, existe un trato entre Dios y el Diablo, que les permite a estos otros dos demonios esconderse entre las sombras, son guardianes de la noche –reveló Shukaku llamando cada vez más mi atención.

-¿Quieres decir que antes de este trato los demonios podían caminar por las calles?

-Y los ángeles. Por supuesto que debían ocultar sus identidades pero vagaban libres por este mundo –acotó nostálgicamente como recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué sucedió para que esto ya no fuese así? –pregunté curioso.

-Cuando nació el hijo de Dios todo cambió.

-¿Te refieres a Jesús? –pregunté ingenuamente provocando que los ojos del Bijū se llenaran de ira.

-¡Jesús no era el hijo de Dios! –Replicó molesto y luego me contó– Jesús era tan solo un pobre y demente muchacho y los doce apóstoles eran tan solo fumadores de opio que hubiesen seguido a cualquiera que les hubiese dado más hierva y vino.

-Vaya… pero entonces la Biblia…

-La Biblia es el cuento de hadas más leído por los humanos, pero no todo ahí es cierto –soltó burlándose de ese libro que era el más conocido y famoso en todo el mundo. Confieso que esta información no me molesto, nunca fui muy devoto que digamos.

Todo lo que las instituciones nos habían enseñado estaba mal. Es gracioso pero cuando tantas cosas extrañas te pasan en poco tiempo comienzas a aceptar la verdad de las cosas más rápidamente.

-Pero entonces ¿quién es el hijo de Dios?

-No puedo revelar esa información pero vive en este mundo desde hace veinte tres años –contó mientras se rascaba la oreja con la pata delantera.

-¿Su madre es humana? –indagué para ver qué tanto de lo que conocíamos era cierto.

-Oh no, claro que no, ni que Dios estuviese loco para involucrarse con una humana –refutó mi teoría y luego detallo– su madre es un ángel por supuesto, no es el más hermoso, no es el más listo, pero tiene un carácter fuerte. Eso contrasta bastante con Dios que tiene un carácter asquerosamente amable y despreocupado.

-¿Así que para proteger a su hijo prohibió que los demonios y ángeles asecharan este mundo? –pregunté intentando atar cabos.

-La vida mortal es débil y no puede detener a los demonios, pero Dios tampoco tiene tanto poder como para detener al Diablo, están bastante balanceados –manifestó mientras jugaba con un hilo suelto del sillón, sin darle importancia al tema– por eso es que a veces se reúnen para realizar acuerdos, aunque el último gran convenio resulto un tanto desfavorable para uno de esos dos demonios de los que te hable antes.

-¿En qué sentido?

-El nombre de ese demonio es Gaara, aunque ustedes los humanos lo conocieron con otro nombre, Sun Tzu – mencionó el Bijū y mi mundo dio un giro. Yo conocía ese nombre, había leído su libro gustosamente.

-¿El general Sun Tzu? –Pregunté para asegurarme– ¿el escritor del Arte de la Guerra?

-Veo que lo conoces –acotó levantando la mirada y prestándome atención por vez primera desde que nuestra conversación había comenzado. Creo que a partir de ese momento el Ichibi comenzó a darme más importancia.

-Claro… su libro es prácticamente un manual de cómo ser éxitos en la vida, no solo en la guerra, sino en los negocios, los deportes y demás actividades –dije aun sin poder creer que semejante filosofo haya sido un demonio al servicio del infierno, aunque presentía que pronto Shukaku me explicaría por qué desapareció tan misteriosamente de la historia.

-Dios pidió explícitamente que los tiempos de estadía de los demonios en este mundo sean limitados, temía lo que Gaara provocaría si las guerras se volvían tan planificadas, perfectas y extensivas, le temía al caos –relató mientras yo seguía cada una de sus palabras imaginando la situación como un niño imagina el cuento que su madre le lee– Temari se opuso, era de su hermano menor de quien estábamos hablando, entonces Dios hizo le propuso un trato que ella no pudo rechazar. Él se llevaría todos los ángeles de la tierra de vuelta al cielo y le permitiría a ella conservar los demonios que ya había puesto allí, entre ellos los nueve Bijū; además permitiría que otros demonios pisaran esta tierra por tiempo limitado sin que él mandara a un solo ángel a confrontarlos, incluso nos dio a la muerte quien antes era imparcial, pero Sun Tzu debía volver al infierno.

-Entonces Gaara volvió al infierno y abandono el personaje de Sun Tzu, sin poder volver a disfrazarse nunca más…

-Exacto, y aunque ya no podría disfrazarse, podía tomar el cuerpo de algún humano, aunque fuese por tiempo limitado, y así lo hizo varias veces… fueron días divertidos –acotó pensativamente con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro –como sea, él es uno de los que apostó por ti y aunque no se le tiene permitido interferir en la apuesta, no por nada somos demonios.

Las palabras del Bijū eran más que claras: Cuídate de los ángeles caídos. Su insinuación claramente me advertía de la alta probabilidad que había de que alguno de ellos intentara inducirme hacia un lado u otro de la apuesta. Aunque contaba con la ventaja de que el Diablo era el árbitro así que podía decir que estaba de mi lado y, si un demonio del calibre de Gaara estaba subordinado a ella, de seguro la carta más importante estaba en mi mano.

-Por cierto, el otro demonio que aposto por ti… bueno él –comenzó a describir Ichibi pero de inmediato una nube de humo negro se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Te dije que no era buena idea Shukaku –se quejaba la cabeza castaña de una dama de ojos negros y voz chillona. Dicha cabeza era sostenida desde los pelos por la princesa de las tinieblas en persona.

-Media hora… –habló Temari molesta mientras le gritaba a la castaña– ¡te digo que cuides a Shukaku media hora y cuando regreso me encuentro con que no sabes donde esta!

-¡La decapitaste! –exclamó el demonio de arena con una sonrisa amplia como contento por la acción.

-¡Mejor cállate! Sabes que te castigaré por esto –anunció el Diablo regañando a su mascota.

Shukaku se acurrucó como un gato lo haría, cubriendo su cuerpo con su cola y mirando a Temari por sobre esta con ojos de cachorrito abandonado– lo siento –dijo intentando conmover a Satanás.

-Ah… ya qué –resolvió ella como cansada de ese soborno barato –volvamos al infierno para que pueda colocarle la cabeza de nuevo a esta niña boba.

Shukaku saltó hacía su abdomen, ella lo atrapó con su mano libre y sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra los tres… bueno, dos y medio, desaparecieron de mi sala en esa nube de humo negro que ya caracterizaba a los endemoniados seres.

La situación es cada vez más problemática pensé, pero ni tiempo a reponerme tuve que mi celular sonó. Atendí dicho aparato y hablé.

-¿Hola?

-Shikamaru ya estoy abajo, te espero en el auto –dijo Chouji del otro lado. Incrédulo del colosal avance de las horas mire el reloj de pared y comprobé que mi amigo no llegaba antes sino que a tiempo.

-Ahora bajo –le respondí tomando mi chaqueta negra, mi billetera y las llaves de mi departamento.

Que extraños son los demonios pensé mientras bajaba por el ascensor. Pero Shukaku me había revelado información valiosa la cual debía utilizar para evitar que el Diablo se enfadara conmigo, esto se había convertido en mi prioridad desde que el demonio de arena me había dicho que la muerte estaba a su servicio.

Cuando salí del edificio, vi el automóvil de Chouji estacionado del otro lado de la calle así que me cruce y abrí la puerta del lado del acompañante para sentarme allí y saludar a mi amigo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunté intentando olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en mi casa hacía un rato.

-Fue una semana ajetreada ya sabes lo difícil que se pone durante los fines de semana –me contestó y realmente podía imaginarlo.

Chouji Akimichi era, es y siempre será mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde niños, nuestra amistad comenzó cuando lo defendí de un grupo de niños bobos que se burlaban de él por ser… bueno un poco gordito y querían quitarle sus golosinas. Desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntos, en la secundaría no le fue mucho mejor pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Afortunadamente, ni bien salió de la secundaria consiguió trabajo como ayudante de un importante representante de estrellas quien lo incitó a convertirse en organizador de eventos. Ahora, seis años después, Akimichi Organizadora de Eventos, es la compañía de eventos más importante de todo Tokio. Así que podía entender a lo que se refería cuando decía que los fines de semana eran un tanto problemáticos.

Llegamos al restaurante y tomamos asiento, bueno yo tome asiento. Chouji fue directamente a la barra de sushi y volvió con el plato lleno de bocadillos apetitosos. Si existía algún pecado adjudicable a este bonachón, simpático y amable sujeto, ese era la gula. No podía parar de comer, no era ansiedad o depresión lo que lo motivaba, simplemente disfrutaba de colosales cantidades de comida todos los días.

-¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó al observar mi rostro. El podía leerme y yo a él. Después de tantos años de amistad unos desarrolla ciertos sentidos que te ayudan a percibir cosas del otro.

Éramos un dúo singular. Siempre lo habíamos sido y jamás nos habíamos ocultado nada pero, por alguna razón, no podía decirle de mi acuerdo con el Diablo. Esa tentadora idea era simplemente rechazada por mi mente una y otra vez. Mi relato sería poco creíble, sin mencionar que yo no tenía ninguna prueba más que un poco de arena sobre mi sillón. Incluso si él me creyese no ganaría nada con decirle, el no podía ayudarme y, peor aún, quizás el poseer esa información lo podría en peligro de algún tipo.

-No es nada, solo tengo sueño.

-Que novedad, tú siempre tienes sueño –me dijo sin creer mi excusa.

-¿Cómo está Karui? –indagué intentando desviar el tema.

Eso siempre funcionaba. Karui era una mujer de tez morena, ojos color miel y cabellera pelirroja. La razón por la cual ella se convertía en la excusa perfecta era tan simple como compleja. Esta paradoja se entiende si tenemos en cuenta que la morena de horrible carácter era la única mujer que se había fijado en Chouji antes de que este se volviera exitoso.

Así es, Karui podía ser muy problemática y gruñona pero, si algo había que reconocerle, era su infinito amor hacia el Akimichi. Otro detalle de Karui era que ella reprobaba fehacientemente mi modo de vida. Ella era, por sobre todo, una mujer de firmes principios así que un vago mujeriego como yo no estaba dentro de sus estándares del amigo ideal para su novio. Chouji no compartía ni defendía mi estilo de vida, pero si mi decisión y esto es lo que a Karui la sacaba de quicio.

-Creo que quiere que nos casemos –soltó mi amigo mientras se llevaba a la boca el último rollo de futomaki.

-¿Y te vas a casar? –inquirí aunque estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Chouji termino de masticar ese rollo de sushi y me respondió– no tengo problemas en casarme con ella, hemos sido novios desde hace siete años, hemos vivido juntos desde hace tres pero creo que sería mejor que primero ponga esa pastelería que quiere, aun somos jóvenes y podemos esperar un año más.

A veces no sabía si el amor del Akimichi por esa mujer se basaba en el aspecto, la personalidad y el intelecto de esta ó por el mero hecho de que cocinaba muy bien. Pero cuando recordaba que era de mi amigo de quien estaba dudando, toda mal intensión se volvía nula. Sí había alguien en quien yo confiaba en este mundo, ese era Chouji.

Termine de comer y medio arrastre a Chouji a que hiciera lo mismo. Ya era tarde y si el bonachón llegaba después de la una de la mañana a su casa de seguro la culpa sería mía, según Karui. Creo que esa mujer pensaba que yo lo empujaba hasta los más bajos cabarets de la ciudad y lo incitaba a tomar sake hasta desmayarse. Lo que la pelirroja desconocía era que, muy por el contrario, los cabarets siempre me parecieron lugares decadentes, donde hombres desesperados y sin estilo recurren por nueve minutos de sexo pago. Cuando tienes ingenio, presencia y carisma, dirigirte a un lugar así es casi un insulto a tus habilidades de seducción como hombre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	5. Dios VS Diablo

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejejeje lo siento lo iba a subir el sábado pero ha habido algunos problemas eléctricos y me fue imposible

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dios VS Diablo

-Te he dicho varías veces que no vayas a la tierra cuando yo no estoy en el infierno –continúe regañándolo como a un niño pequeño. Mi preciosa y sanguinaria mascota había puesto en riesgo la apuesta, quizás incluso reveló información valiosa pero no valía la pena intentar averiguarlo. Su incoherencia en esos momentos no permitía que la razón atravesara esa arenosa mente.

-No fue para tanto, hace seis horas me estas regañando, ya entendí –replicó él y fruncí el seño desaprobando su osadía. Mis hermanos y la cabeza de mi asistente que observaban en silencio la situación desde una esquina de la habitación se inquietaron al sentir que me estaba enfadando.

-Shukaku… –hablé amenazadoramente provocando que se le erizara la arena del lomo del pavor.

-¿Si…? –me preguntó temeroso.

-Quizás debería soltarte en el mundo de los humanos y traer a Kurama aquí –manifesté provocando celos descomunales en el Bijū de arena.

Kurama fue mi última creación, si hablamos de Bijūs. Un zorro demonio con nueve colas bastante particular, violento, salvaje y agresivo. El verdadero problema del Kyubi es que su vanidad lo hace sentirse superior a los otros Bijū y esto siempre ha hecho que Shukaku se moleste al ser discriminado, al igual que mis otros demonios, por el zorro.

Le había dado un golpe bajo a Shukaku y yo lo sabía pero no podía permitir que mi mascota me desafiara de esa manera. Invocar a Kurama no era peligroso en sí, al menos no para mí. Si había alguien a quien el zorro respetara esa era yo. Me reconocía como monarca absoluta tanto del cielo como la tierra y por supuesto sobre el infierno.

Si quisiera iniciar una guerra con Dios, él sería el primero en apoyar mi decisión, pero ese no era el caso en este momento. El caso era que mi más querido Bijū estaba siendo peligrosamente rebelde y debía reprenderlo ahora que aun estaba a tiempo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ese zorro es un patán! –argumentó mientras sus ojos se nublaban, no sé si por odio, celos o dolor, pero me mantuve firme y lo escuché– no merece sentarse en tu falda.

-¿Y tú sí? –Preguntó con inusuales agallas mi asistente –desafiaste las ordenas de Temari-sama y te advertí que ella no quería que fueras al mundo de los mortales.

-¡Cállate Matsuri! –pronunciamos en tono perezoso pero firme Shukaku, Kankuro, Gaara y yo al mismo. Estoy segura que de haber tenido sus hombros en ese momento ella se hubiese encogido entre ellos.

-Por favor no me destierres, no me cambies por Kurama –me rogó casi sollozando el Ichibi.

-No lo haré por ahora, pero no tolerare que vuelvas a desafiarme ¿entiendes? –le advertí mientras él volvía a mover esa arenosa cola de manera radiante.

-No lo haré, lo juro –me prometía aliviado mi fiel mapache.

-Ahora mejor devolvámosle el cuerpo a este demonio –anuncié acercándome hasta el escritorio y tomando la cabeza de Matsuri le pregunté– ¿dónde deje tu cuerpo?

-En el armario, su majestad –me respondió. Kankuro abrió la puerta y el cuerpo de mi asistente cayó como plomo sobre el piso sin que ninguno de mis hermanos o mi Bijū hiciese nada para impedirlo.

-Ahí esta –dijo Kankuro mencionando lo obvio. Matsuri no dijo nada pero sentí ese instinto asesino mirando a mi hermano el castaño, por tratar a su cuerpo como si de un objeto sin importancia se tratase.

Me arrodillé y coloqué su cabeza cerca de su cuello. Invoqué mi abanico y mostré la primer luna púrpura, esa es la que uso para desatar poderes de bajo nivel. Mi abanico tiene tres lunas, con cada una de ellas mis poderes se intensifican, es como un regulador artificial de mis habilidades naturales. Moví el abanico sobre ella creando una correntada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cabeza de Matsuri estaba nuevamente en su lugar.

-Más te vale que hagas lo que digo la próxima vez o no te garantizo volver a colocártela –le sugerí a esa mujer insípida que tenía yo por asistente.

-No volverá a pasar, Temari-sama –me aseguró bajando la cabeza. En eso mi mensajero personal y uno de mis más fieles seguidores tocó la puerta de mi despacho.

-Adelante –ordené firmemente y el hombre cuyo rostro se escondía parcialmente entró.

-Temari-sama, ha llegado un comunicado desde el cielo –me informó de inmediato. Yo suspire exhausta por la molestia que oír sobre a aquel sujeto me causaba. Me senté en mi trono y Shukaku se redujo a versión Chibi para alcanzar mi falda.

-¿Qué quiere ahora? –pregunté molesta. El demonio de cara tatuada le entregó el sobre a mi hermano del medio y este comenzó a recitar.

_Querida Temari:_

_Te molesto en estos momentos a fin de solicitar una audiencia contigo. Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor de que se ha realizado una apuesta infernal. Generalmente no intervendría en algo como esto pero me temo que mis intereses están en juego. Espero tu pronta visita a mi reino celestial._

_Con Cariño, Dios._

-¡Uggg… odio que firme con su titulo y no con su nombre! Eso siempre me ha enfurecido –admití cuando las palabras de mi hermano cesaron.

-Entonces ignóralo –sugirió Kankuro, sabiendo que yo no lo haría. La curiosidad ya me había invadido.

¿Qué le importaba a Dios lo que se hacía en el Infierno o en la Tierra? No es como si a él le importara otra cosa que no fuese el cielo y sus nauseabundos angelitos perfectos. Si seguía pensando en eso vomitaría de seguro, tanta pureza es simplemente repugnante.

-¿Qué quiere que haga Temari-sama? –me preguntó eficientemente mi musculoso mensajero.

-Dile que en instantes iré allí y me presentaré con tres demonios mas y un Bijū –le respondí segura de mis palabras. La sonrisa de Matsuri fue inmensa, ella estaba segura de que era parte de la expedición junto a Kankuro, Shukaku y la mejor parte, Gaara. Pero yo soy el mismísimo diablo así que cuando la castaña no daba más de emoción aclaré– Baki, tú serás parte del grupo en este viaje.

Kankuro y Gaara solo escondieron su sonrisa burlona hábilmente pero Shukaku prácticamente se rió en la cara de Matsuri quien esbozó una mueca de desilusión al instante, a la par que mi eficaz mensajero asentía con la cabeza ante mis órdenes.

Pronto estuvimos listos para salir y así lo hicimos. Siempre que hay una reunión en el cielo se produce un eclipse solar en la tierra, cuando la reunión es en el infierno el eclipse es lunar. Los eclipses permiten esconder nuestros poderes de los humanos, así mantenemos el equilibrio y ocultamos el peligro que corren diariamente al compartir su existencia con seres como nosotros.

Llegamos a las puertas del cielo y fuimos recibidos por un hombre de cejas prominentes que custodiaba la entrada. No me sorprendí, eso había sido así desde que yo era un ángel.

-Oh la juventud ha llegado –nos saludó emotivamente el peculiar ángel.

-Cállate Guy –le ordené y apuntando hacia su frente con mi dedo índice deje salir una pequeña llamarada que lo despojo de sus amadas cejas.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Se quejó ante mi travesura mientras mis acompañantes se reían de él– ¡Esas eran mis preciosas cejas de la juventud! –aclamó cubriéndose la mismas, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Guy, creí que era un insecto en tu frente –mentí aun sonriéndome y me adentre al nuboso lugar. Era increíble pensar que semejante basurero había sido mi hogar. El sitio era mediocre, no tenía decoración ni atractivo de ningún tipo. Dios no entendía la diferencia entre sobrio y pobre.

Al penetrar el repugnante lugar una de los tres arcángeles nos recibió, se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos color fuego y, fue ella, quien nos condujo hasta donde su amo se encontraba. Golpeó las gigantescas puertas y pronto una pelirroja de largos cabellos atendió.

-¿Qué quieres Kurenai? –Le preguntó a nuestra guía descortésmente y luego notó mi presencia– Oh mira lo que trajo el Diablo…–soltó en un tono burlón como subestimando a mi gente.

-¡Trajo un lindo y tierno Bijū! –gritó mi mascota y se abalanzó sobre la mujer que cayó de espaldas y aprovechando esa oportunidad, Ichibi cambio de tamaño Chibi a normal sosteniendo a la mujer en esa posición con tan solo una pata.

-Tiempo sin verte Kushina –saludé sin mirarla, ignorando su posición y adentrándome al lugar donde, sin ganar mucho terreno, pronto Dios me recibió.

-Temari… ¿aun no le has enseñado modales a tus Bijū? –indagó el señor de los cielos.

-Lo haré cuando tu le enseñes modales a ese ángel pretencioso –le respondí molesta por la forma en la que se refería a mi criatura.

Déjenme aclarar algo. Shukaku es irrespetuoso, irracional, molesto, sanguinario, despistado, descortés y desconsiderado, pero es mi Bijū. Y, por sobre todo, una de mis más magnificas creaciones, así que de Shukaku puedo mal hablar, pero no mal oír.

-Ya, ya, es suficiente ¿no crees? –me contestó quitándole importancia al tema. ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Siempre tan desinteresado en todo lo concerniente a otras criaturas.

Esbocé una mueca de disconformidad y lo llamé– Shukaku, deja que la tarada esa se ponga de pie –ordené insultando a la protegida de Dios.

Shukaku retiro su pata de encima de la pelirroja y esta, al instante, se abalanzó sobre mí para atacarme. Oh Kushina, siempre tan estúpidamente impulsiva pensé con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro. Entonces voltee a ver lo que había pasado en esa milésima de segundo.

El ataque de Kushina había sido detenido por el mismo Dios quien aun mostraba una sonrisa amable en el rostro, frente a la sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué haces Minato? –le exigió ella al rubio que había detenido esa embestida.

-Mira más de cerca –le ordenó el hombre ojos celestes– verás… si no hubiese intervenido ahora estarías muerta.

Ciertamente, Dios estaba en lo correcto. De haber continuado, Kushina se hubiese encontrados con la cola arenosa de Shukaku que la había extendido frente a ella para protegerme, solidificándola en forma de picos que la hubiesen atravesado al instante. Claro que la pelirroja contaba con unos segundos de ventaja para saltar hacia atrás pero en los tres posibles ángulos donde podía caer se encontraban estratégicamente ubicados Gaara, Kankuro y Baki.

Kurenai estaba tan pasmada como Kushina. Minato me miró como solicitándome el segundo favor del día y de mala gana acepté su indirecta.

-Está bien chicos, no más diversión por hoy –establecí y todos le dieron espacio a la patética, odiosa y feliz pareja.

-Por favor, por aquí –invitó el rubio y nos guió hasta la sala de conferencias. Todos tomamos asiento en la larga mesa. Él estaba en una cabecera y yo en otra, cada quien rodeado por sus aliados.

-Bueno, ¿qué eso tan importante por lo cual me sacas del infierno? –le pregunté soberbiamente.

-Tengo entendido que tus hermanos realizaron una apuesta infernal –comenzó a hablar él como si de una introducción se tratase.

-Sí, sí, ve al punto ¿quieres? –lo presioné.

-El sujeto en cuestión por el cual apostaron, puede que establezca un vínculo indirecto con mi hijo pronto –reveló el magnate del paraíso.

-Oh ya veo –exclamé serenamente juntando mis dedos. Pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa invadiera mi rostro.

Esto era tan sublime, era exquisitamente perverso. Sentía deseos de gritar por el éxtasis y la euforia que me invadían. De por si la situación ya era divertida, imagínense agregarle un condimento como el hijo de Dios envuelto en todo esto. Esto, sin dudas, explicaba por qué Kushina estaba más alterada de lo normal.

-Solo quiero que te alejes de él ¿entiendes? –exigió la pelirroja de manera grosera e impertinente.

-¡Kushina! –reprendió Minato. Kurenai solo se llevó la mano a la frente como avergonzada por la estupidez de aquella mujer.

-Sabes que estoy haciendo un favor en dedicarte mi tiempo ¿verdad Kushina? –manifesté pacientemente con una mirada fría. La mujer se mordió los labios para no contestarme. Entonces decidí proseguir para ver hasta donde llegaba– Tu hijo no me puede importar menos, de hecho si aun no lo he asesinado es porque tengo muchas almas en pena en lista de espera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…? –gritó enfurecida y yo gozaba con su desesperación.

-¡Kushina! –regañó nuevamente Dios pero su mujer había perdido los estribos.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan endemoniadamente cruel? –me preguntó como queriendo conmoverme. No pude evitar que una larga y burlona carcajada saliera de mi boca. La ingenuidad de este ángel era tan grande como absurda.

-¿Endemoniadamente cruel? –Repetí aun entre risas– para algunos hombres son Satanás, las damas prefieren el Demonio, algunos niños el Diablo, los ancianos Lucifer, pero llámame por cualquier nombre, incluso ser endemoniadamente cruel, al fin y al cabo todos son lo mismo –le expliqué mientras dejaba salir mi emoción– es tan fácil cuando eres malvada, este es el verdadero paraíso, la vida que ves y vives no tiene sentido.

-¿Acaso no hay algo a lo que seas fiel? –me preguntó incomoda refiriéndose a los tratos anteriores que yo solo respetaba por los beneficios que me había traído.

- Oh… ¿Qué si lo hay? –Pregunté con inusual alegría y sonrisa sombría– Ciertamente lo hay, querida –anuncié para luego aclarar– yo juro lealtad a todas las cosas oscuras.

-Prometo sobre mi condenada alma que haré lo que me mande Temari-sama –secundó Gaara mostrando sumisión.

-Nunca tendrá un mejor soldado que yo –agregó Baki poniéndose a mi servicio.

-Yo brindo sufrimiento artísticamente porque hago mi trabajo felizmente –acotó Kankuro como agradeciéndome el puesto que le había otorgado.

-Yo soy el miedo que te deja despierto por las noches –acotó Shukaku irracionalmente y luego continuo con esa tangible línea de pensamiento– soy el monstruo que los mortales hacen, soy la pesadilla en sus cráneos y aun así, no me comparo con mi ama.

-Esta es la vida que elegimos, y creo que estuvimos acertados –confesé con esa mirada perversa que tanto perturbaba a los seres celestiales.

-Estas olvidando la importancia del amor –me recordó Kurenai mientras las lagrimas brotaban de la pelirroja– al final estarás sola.

-Oh es verdad, a veces me siento sola por ser diabólica ¿entonces qué hago para ver una sonrisa? Quisiera ver una, aunque sea por un momento… pero resulta imposible, ya que nadie te ama cuando eres vil –dije simulando comprensión y angustia y luego solté con malicia innata– pues… en realidad te estoy mintiendo entre dientes, las lagrimas son la única compañía que necesito.

-Temari… por los viejos tiempos, te pido piedad –me rogo el señor de los cielos.

-¿Viejos tiempos? ¡¿Te refieres a cuando me exiliaste por ayudar a esos humanos? –Pregunté incrédula de su hipocresía– ese maldito cuento de hadas me dejó como la villana de la película y ¡¿ahora quieres que sea la buena de la historia?

-El libre albedrío debe ser respetado y yo no mandé a escribir la Biblia –se justificó quitándole nuevamente importancia a esa vieja discusión que llevábamos desde antes de los tiempos.

-Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado –opinó el arcángel de cabello negro y debo admitir que tenía razón.

-Mira Minato, no tengo motivos para tocar a tu chico, pero no me jodas ni te metas en mi camino ó lo arrastraré al infierno por el simple gusto de verte sufrir –amenacé a mi creador sin culpa.

Después de todo, cuando me expulsó, ¡él me rechazó a mí! Yo, que fui la que lo unió con su esposa, ¡yo!, la más eficiente de sus sirvientes, ¡YO! que fui la más hermosa de sus creaciones confinada al olvido y tratada como una traidora. Cuando él me abandonó a mi suerte renací, así que ya no podía considerarlo mi creador, él era mi más viejo enemigo.

-Negociemos, por favor –me suplicó angustiado– necesito que me garantices su seguridad.

-No tienes nada que yo quiera, jugaste tu última carta cuando me entregaste a la muerte para retirar a Gaara del mundo de los mortales –le recordé provocando que una mueca de disconformidad se posara sobre el rostro del pelirrojo que miraba fijamente al rubio.

-¡Yo me cambio por él! –se ofreció Kushina poniéndose de pie en un acto inútilmente valiente.

-¡¿Qué dices? –preguntó Dios alterado y sorprendido.

La cosa se ponía más y más interesante a cada momento. Cuando éramos ángeles recién creados fuimos cercanas, cuando ella se enamoró de Dios la ayudé a contraer nupcias con él pero de ahí en más la cosa cambio. Desde ese entonces nunca más me agradó Kushina. Su actitud altanera, hiperactiva y soberbia siempre me sacó de quicio. Incluso cuando yo la había ayudado, ella me despreció y comprendí que nunca fuimos amigas. Me había utilizado porque sabía que Minato solo escuchaba a un concejero, al más poderoso de sus ángeles, a la líder de sus seis arcángeles, a mí. De ahí en más, solo miradas amenazadoras llenaban el ambiente cuando estábamos la una cerca de la otra. Supongo que dos mujeres con carácter fuerte en el mismo lugar es un tanto… complicado. Verla sufrir en el infierno sería esplendido pero tener que escuchar su irritable voz… uhhh prefería quedarme con Matsuri.

-No aceptó y no lo siento –dije poniéndome de pie y al instante mis seguidores hicieron lo mismo.

-Entiendes que si atacas a mi hijo se desatara la guerra entre nuestros reinos ¿verdad? –especificó Minato queriendo intimidarme ante lo cual sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Pues entonces solo te queda esperar a ver qué es lo que pasa Minato –le dije desinteresadamente y me retiré junto a mis súbditos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno hare un comentario general a cerca de los rewie que dejaron **Pochyy****,** y **Beauty Little Star** la verdad no creo que alguien que lea esto pueda sentirse ofendido por cómo se está manejando el asunto de dios pues apelando a mis ideales y creencias sobre quienes formamos parte de paginas como FF (lectores/escritores) suceden dos cosas 1 tienen un criterio lo suficientemente amplio para comprender que el manejo no tiene nada que ver con las creencias que se tengan y 2 si en algún momento se sienten agredidos por lo que se escribe tienen la capacidad de simplemente dejar de leer

**Mitchel0420:** prometo que para el próximo cap ya tendré al mapache aquí déjame descansar un poco de él que desde lo de kura anda muy denso


	6. Fiebre de Sabado

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: haaa dejo el cap de rápido porque aquí es dia de las madres y estoy muerta aun asi no quería dejarlos sin cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fiebre de sábado

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza cerca del mediodía. Me levanté despacio de mi cama y noté que el ambiente estaba tenso, la baja presión afectaba los movimientos de mi cuerpo que eran aun más lentos que de costumbre. Decidí comer algo antes de ducharme así que me dirigía hasta la cocina de mi apartamento. Puse la máquina para calentar el café que mi ama de llaves había preparado el día anterior y dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora eléctrica.

Decidí ir por mi notebook para leer las noticias mientras desayunaba, si es que comer tostadas con café a las doce y cuarto del mediodía se puede considerar desayuno. Me desplacé perezosamente hasta la pequeña mesa entre mis sillones donde había dejado mi computadora portátil el día anterior. Al levantarla noté una luz roja que titilaba enfrente de mí y, desviando la vista de mi notebook, noté que había un mensaje de voz en el teléfono de línea de mi casa.

Aun con el aparato entre las manos me acerqué a teléfono sabiendo bien que solo había dos personas en el mundo que me dejarían un mensaje allí y ambas vivían en la misma casa desde hacía ya treinta y cinco años. Presioné el botón negro para reproducir el mensaje el mensaje de voz y un tono femenino comenzó a oírse, yo esta en lo cierto ella era una de esas personas que mencioné antes.

_Shikamaru, mañana es domingo así que quiero que seas puntual a la hora del almuerzo, ¡más te vale que no llegues tarde esta vez! Por cierto, espero que recuerdes que la planta que te regalé necesita agua tres veces a la semana al menos, ¡no la dejes morir o ya verás! Eso es todo cielo, te espero mañana… besitos mamá._

_¡Shikaku pedazo de vago…! Ven aquí, sé que estuviste revolviendo mis alacenas, ahora si no te sal…_

El mensaje se cortó y lamenté la suerte de mi padre. Aunque claro estaba que nadie lo mandó a casarse con la mujer dragón. M i madre era la persona más aterradora que yo jamás había visto. Comparado con ella, Shukaku era un lindo y adorable asesino.

Escuché las tostadas saltar en la cocina y me dirigía allí para desayunar. Bebí mi café con calma y comí mis tostadas mientras revisaba los principales diarios de Tokio online. Unos minutos después lavé la taza vacía, arrasando con los restos de café de ella y me dirigía al baño para tomar una relajante ducha. Me vestí con unos jeans azul oscuro clásicos y una camiseta manga corta color rojo y zapatillas de igual color. Tomé mis lentes oscuros al ver que el sol brillaba con intensidad y en mis bolsillos coloque mi celular, las llaves de mi auto y mi billetera. Alcancé las llaves de mi casa que se encontraban colgadas en el llavero y abandoné mi apartamento rumbo a la cochera del edificio.

Me subí a mi automóvil y después de hacer una parada en la estación de servicio para recargar combustible y comprar cigarros conduje rumbo al centro comercial. No me mal entiendan, el fumar no era un mal habito del cual yo era dependiente, simplemente algo que de vez en cuando disfrutaba. Llegué al lugar de compras y luego de estacionar mi automóvil, me adentre al colorido lugar para husmear un poco por las tiendas. La verdad es que no soy un hombre que disfrute de hacer compras pasearse sin sentido así que solo me aboqué a los locales que realmente me interesaban.

El primero de ellos fue la perfumería más popular del lugar. El cumpleaños de Samui sería dentro de poco y ya me había comprometido con Sai en que iría a la fiesta así que necesitaba regalarle algo a la rubia. Cuando entré al sitio en cuestión una fina dama me atendió y, después de explicarle que buscaba un perfume para regalarle a una amiga, la señorita me permitió oler varias muestras. Odio los perfumes dulces, siempre hacen que me duela la cabeza así que elegí el que me pareció más adecuado. Le pagué a la mujer lo que ella me dijo que valía el perfume en cuestión y salí de ahí para dirigirme al segundo sitio.

Entre a un local donde vendían trajes, corbatas y demás prendas de ropa y accesorios para hombres cuyos empleos requieren cierta apariencia.

-Shikamaru… tiempo sin verte –me saludó el vendedor extendiéndome la mano a cuyo apretón yo acudí. De más está decir que yo siempre compraba allí, así que el encargado ya me conocía. El rubio era serio pero amable, todo un caballero si me lo permiten. Siempre había mujeres husmeando por la tienda con alguna excusa barata debido al aspecto del sujeto. Su cabello rubio y ojos negros y profundos conquistaban a las damas al instante.

-He estado ocupado –me excusé rascando mi nuca.

-La vida de un empleado no es fácil ¿eh? –acotó compartiendo mi sufrimiento.

-Es verdad, somos esclavos… oye Shi necesito una camisa –le dije sabiendo que él encontraría lo que yo buscaba en instantes.

-Ahora están llegando este tipo –me dijo mostrándome un par de las que tenia colgadas. Por su puesto todas ellas eran Armani, Airborn, BH Polo Club, Dufour, Hugo Boss, Levi y otras marcas por el estilo, no por nada era una de las mejores tiendas de ropa masculina de todo Tokio.

Me mostró varios modelos pero me decidí por la primera que vi. Se trataba de una camisa color rojo oscuro, cuando me la probé de inmediato sentí que era para mí, no solo me quedaba perfecta sino que además no me sentía incomodo con ella.

-¿Oíste de la nueva librería en el piso de arriba? –me preguntó Shi mientras pasaba mi tarjeta de débito.

-No, ni siquiera sabía que había una nueva tienda arriba –le contesté mientras observaba esa cara que ponía él cuando estaba a punto de confesar algunos de sus crímenes.

-¿La empleada? –le pregunté suponiendo que ya había dormido con la mujer haya logrado que Shi se interesara en algún libro.

-La dueña –me corrigió y yo sonreí de lado. Me devolvió la tarjeta y aclaró– aunque hay dos dueñas, tal vez te interese la mayor, nunca fuiste del tipo de hombre que escoge un plato de segunda mesa.

Shi estaba en lo cierto, y lo sabía porque él era igual. A ninguno de los dos le gusta lo que otro ya tuvo ni lo que llega fácil. Su filosofía era algo así como "Si le diera todo mi amor a una sola mujer sería como la Madre Teresa dándole toda su atención a un solo huérfano" Debo confesar que lo medité unos instantes su propuesta, para que Shi lo sugiriese la mujer debía ser simplemente hermosa pero ya tenía demasiados asuntos pendientes, por llamarlos de alguna manera, como para involucrarme con otro más, no quería que la situación se volviese más complicada de lo que sería una vez que el diablo me presentara a sus tres candidatas.

Rechacé su tentadora oferta, me despedí de él y sin siquiera subir por las escaleras automáticas para ver a la chica de la librería, me dirigí al estacionamiento por mi automóvil. Coloqué las bolsas en el asiento del acompañante y puse en marcha el motor. ¡Dios, como desea volver para ver a la mujer que Shi había mencionado! Calmé mis hormonas y levante la mirada, fue entonces que lo vi por primera vez. Un hombre de mi edad de cabello rojo como el fuego y prominentes ojeras que se encontraba recostado contra una pared me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Sonrió pícaramente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, casi como adivinando lo que pensaba, casi como felicitándome por mi autocontrol. Conduje hasta mi casa sin volver a pensar en el sujeto. Dejé las bolsas sobre mi cama y me tire en el balcón a mirar el cielo despejado donde ni una nube se atrevía a mostrarse.

Pase las siguientes horas meditando. Sentía que todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, hasta el más ínfimo detalle, no era casualidad sino que muy por el contrario, estaba planificado de antemano. Me pareció un pensamiento muy ego centrista y por demás absurdo. Tan inmerso en mi mismo estaba que ni siquiera noté las nubes de lluvia cubriendo el cielo hasta que el olor a lluvia se filtró por mi nariz y las primeras gotas chocaron contra mi rostro.

Me levantarte perezosamente de mi acogedor lugar e ingresé a la sala para notar con sorpresa que ya eran las diez de la noche. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo debió haber estado nublado el cielo para yo no notará que estaba oscureciendo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, colgué la camisa nueva y escondí el perfume de Samui en el armario. Volví a la sala, me senté en el sillón y tome el control remoto del plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Noticias repetitivas pasaba el noticiero de Tokio cuando saltaron a la parte de espectáculos, la presentadora relataba entusiasta.

_Es un éxito sin precedentes para el elenco dirigido por Orochimaru, La Serpiente Blanca. "Los Miserables" ha sido obra elegida por miles de japoneses esta noche y se ha estrenado en el teatroTokio Metropolitan Theater. Nos informan desde estudios que Orochimaru-sama nos dará una entrevista exclusiva._

_-Orochimaru-sama, antes que nada felicidades… ¿qué se siente experimentar este altruista éxito?_

_-La verdad es que me lo esperaba, la obra en sí cuenta con personajes excelentes cuyo potencial ha sido explotado al máximo._

_-¿Entonces desde que decidió interpretar este clásico supo que sería un éxito?_

_-Oh no, claro que no. Lo supe desde que el casting terminó y recibí la grata visita de una vieja alumna que ha residido en Paris los últimos años._

_-¿Se refiere a la protagonista de la obra? Entonces ella no ha hecho el casting._

_-Correcto. Ella regresó a Tokio para visitar a su familia así que prácticamente le tuve que rogar que aceptara el papel principal. Ella fue, es y será mi mejor alumna._

_-Vayas sorpresa que da la vida… Orochimaru-sama ¿es posible tener una entrevista con ella?_

_-No lo sé pero pueden preguntarle, ahí está_ –dijo señalando hacia un extremo donde la cámara no podía enfocarla con claridad ya que estaba rodeada de seguidores– _su nombre es…_

El timbre de mi casa sonó insistentemente así que no solo no pude escuchar su nombre sino que tampoco pudo ver su rostro. Apagué el televisor y hablé a través del timbre.

-¿Hola? –hable con cierta molestia.

-Shika amor, abre la puerta ya llegué –reconocí la voz al instante, Tayuya se había adelantado.

-Ya voy –respondí sin mucho entusiasmo presionando el botón que abre eléctricamente la puerta de abajo.

Deje la puerta de mi departamento entreabierta y volvía a prender el televisor. La reportera era la que hablaba esta vez.

_-Ya la escucharon damas y caballeros, toda una mujer, toda una profesional, toda artista. Transmitió para ustedes en vivo y en directo Tokio Channel, volvemos a estudios._

_-Vaya que mujer más bella, le deseamos una exitosa carrera. Pasando otro ámbito ayer en el Hospital General de Tokio…_

-Hola Shika –me distrajo Tayuya recostándose sensualmente en el marco de la puerta con ese disfraz horrible que había tenido que usar.

Mi siquiera la mire. Me gustaba que me rogara, se volvía muy servicial y atenta cuando deseaba algo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se sentó en el sillón a mi lado. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja y respiro sensualmente sobre ella, esperando alguna reacción mía pero me mantuve sereno. Deslizó su mano por debajo de mi mentón para mover levemente mi cabeza y tener un mayor rango de alcance sobre mi cuello el cual besó y lamió sensualmente.

Casi imperceptiblemente bajó su mano desde mi mentón hasta mis pantalones rosando mi pecho y estomago. Bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y acaricio mi miembro con cuidado, le concedí el deseo que ella sentía de ser observada bajando mi vista hasta su rostro. Sus ojos café se clavaron en los míos cuando probó la punta de mi pene con sus sensuales labios. Admito que me estremecí, quería tomarla por la cabeza y empujar toda mi hombría dentro de su apetecible boca. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido con ella, en cuanto a sexo oral ella era la mejor así que decidí dejarla tomar el control de la situación por el momento.

Lamió y beso delicada y eróticamente todo mi miembro por unos segundos, desatando una infinidad de vibraciones que recorrieron mi cuerpo. Comencé a jadear cuando la pelirroja introdujo todo mi pene en su boca y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua sobre él mientras lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su cavidad bucal rozándolo con sus suaves labios. Sentí mi miembro palpitar y sé que ella lo sintió también porque retiro mi pene de su boca y lo acarició frenéticamente con sus manos para que yo eyaculara sobre ella, y así lo hice.

Se limpió el rostro con la mangas de la camisa correspondiente a su disfraz y empezó a desabotonar lenta y refinadamente los botones de la misma. Se desabrochó su brasier para permitirme ver esas pequeñas y pálidas tetas. Sonreí de lado y le extendí mi mano, ella la tomó gustosamente y levantó un poco aquella larga falda para sentarse encima de mis rodillas con las piernas a los laterales. Manoseé su busto y lamí uno de sus pezones mientras ella aferraba sus garras en mi espalda sin clavar las uñas. Frotó sus bragas contra mi pene desnudo y pude sentir a través de la tela que estaba humedeciéndose más y más.

Oh como me excitaba que jugara conmigo así, pero ya no daba más. Sentía en todo mi cuerpo la necesidad de penetrarla. Así que la tome por la espalda a la altura de la cintura y la acerqué aun mas a mí para susurrarle –quítate el resto y baila un poco para mí.

Tayuya en una mujer que aprende rápido pero hay que ir marcándole los límites y mostrándole que siempre tienes el control de la situación. La idea de hacer una danza sensual para mí la enloquecía, adoraba tener toda mi atención, que la mirara solo a ella cuando estábamos juntos era su prioridad.

Fue hasta mi equipo de música y colocó uno de mis CDs, conocía su contenido tan solo porque, a veces, yo escuchaba música por la mañana. Ella no era exactamente devota de la buena música pero Put some sugar on me de Def Leppard empezó a sonar y ella comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas y brazos y luego deslizó esa fea falda por sus piernas hasta dejarla caer. Sus bragas eran blancas como su brasier y luego de quitarse el sujetador que las unía a sus medias se dio media vuelta para que yo tuviese una mejor visión de su cola. Se agacho bajándose la blanca prende de ropa dejándome ver toda su intimidad, luego se subió sobre mi aun de espaldas y se sentó lentamente introduciendo mi pene en ella.

Escuche ese largo suspiro que dejo salir una vez que la penetre por completo y tome sus caderas moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo con más intensidad y fuerza cada vez. Con la música opacando su voz, no tuvo problemas en dejar salir todos esos gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta. El choque de nuestros cuerpos la excitaba cada vez mas y debo confesar que a mí también. A los pocos minutos ella se movía sola sin mis manos sobre sus caderas para guiarla, así que la solté y me lleve las manos detrás de la nuca, ella lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien sola como para que yo intervenga.

Cuando noté que ya estaba cansada por el esfuerzo que hacía me senté erguido y le bese el cuello provocándole un escalofrío que el recorrió el cuerpo– siéntate a mi lado –le dije y cuando ya no estuvo sobre mí, la incite a recostarse contra el apoyabrazos del sillón, separe sus piernas colocando una sobre la cabecera del sillón y la penetre bruscamente.

-¡Shika! –gritó mi nombre como rogándome que la hiciera alcanzar el orgasmo. Estaba tan estimulada que ni siquiera le incomodo mi tosca embestida y yo comencé a incorporar mayor velocidad con cada nuevo empuje. Hasta que sentí su orgasmo emparame hasta casi mojar el sillón. Aun jadeaba con intensidad cuando retire mi miembro de su cavidad y me a mí también me tomo uno minutos regular la respiración.

Se levantó perezosamente del sillón me beso la frente y paso al baño para limpiarse. Yo me vestí con mis bóxers y jeans, fui a la cocina y puse la tetera para preparar café. Hurgué en el bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones hasta que encontré mis cigarros y sin pensarlo dos veces encendí uno.

Tayuya regresó del baño cantando una melodiosa canción, su voz era sublime, su mayor don si se me permite juzgar. Lamentablemente, arruino el momento ni bien me halló en la cocina, ya que se dirigió hacia mí con las manos en la cadera en forma de tasa y con el seño fruncido para quitarme precipitadamente el cigarro de la boca –esto no te hace bien –me dijo regañándome como un niño pequeño y decidí detenerla antes de que el sermón comenzara.

-Que problemática eres mujer, fumare cuando tenga ganas –establecí tomando otro cigarro y encendiéndolo frente a ella.

Parecía como si hubiese soltado a la bestia después de molestarla por una eternidad, entre gritos histéricos me dio un pseudo-sermón de lo nocivo que era el tabaco para mis pulmones, como afectaba mi dientes, piel y cabello y antes de que terminara la tetera chilló. Prepare el café aun con su reclamos de fondo y me senté en la mesa.

-Ahora bebes café a estas horas de la noche, no podrás conciliar el sueño y mañana estarás de mal humor…

-Mañana no seré tu problema ni tu el mío –le respondí con un deje de molestia mientras bebía con calma esa gloriosa taza de café.

Ella se preparó un té con la misma agua que yo había calentado y se sentó en la mesa en silencio, con un gesto pensativo en el rostro.

-Shika… –pronunció más pacificada.

-¿Humm? –musité.

-¿Por qué aun no me has pedido que sea tu novia? –me preguntó casi haciendo un puchero.

Tal y como estaba la cosa tenía dos opciones: mentirle o decir la verdad. Decirle que no se lo había pedido porque me parecía una persona infantil y sumamente exagerada sería lo más honesto, la dañaría y por sobre todas las cosas me quedaría sin su labios los cual eran maravillosos cuando estaban ocupados en algo más que hablar, si entienden a lo que me refiero. La opción dos era entonces la más acertada.

-Porque no busco una novia por ahora –le contesté desilusionándola lo menos posible.

-Pero deberíamos intentar al menos –insistió ella, me pedía a gritos que le parta el alma.

-No me gusta que me sofoquen y tener novia significa eso, además me siento preparado –argumenté.

-Entiendo… aunque quizás me podría quedar esta noche si así lo quieres.

-Sabes que me gusta dormir solo –aquí no le estaba mintiendo, eso es cierto. Disfruto dormir pero solo, de hecho nunca dormí con ninguna mujer a mi lado.

-De acuerdo… –soltó un tanto decepcionada, se dirigió a la sala y se vistió rápidamente. Luego volvió hasta la cocina y de su bolso sacó un ticket de teatro– es una entrada de la función del lunes, me gustaría que fueses a verme –me pidió como si de un favor se tratase, miré el ticket unos minutos– no quiero sofocarte, solo quiero que lo pienses y si tienes ganas puedes ir a la función, quizás incluso te diviertas.

-Lo pensaré –le contesté aunque ni bien vi el ticket desestime la idea.

-Gracias Shika, eres el mejor –manifestó, luego me beso los labios y abandonó mi departamento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	7. Paranoia

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejeje perdón por el retraso pero misf no ha actualizado y prefiero tener un pequeño colchon por si tarda aun asi he aquí el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Paranoia**

La mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos con pesadumbres, parecía que sería un día soleado ya que los rayos que se colaban por la ventana tenían la fuerza de calentar las zonas de mi manta que alcanzaban. Me di vuelta y miré de reojo el despertador que enunciaba la pronta llegada del mediodía. Qué bueno que es fin de semana y no tengo que levantarme a hacer nada pensé como sacándome un peso de encima pero sentía dentro de mí que estaba olvidando algo, algo importante.

-¡Mi madre va a matarme si llego tarde! –grité a todo pulmón saltando de la cama y vistiéndome con los mismos jeans del día anterior, unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco y una camiseta del mismo color.

Corrí al baño para cepillarme los dientes a toda velocidad y me acomodarme un poco el pelo. Tome mi celular, billetera y llaves del departamento y auto y salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Me tomo más o menos quince minutos llegar a la casa de mi infancia, ubicada en un tranquilo barrio residencial, bastante lejos de mi céntrico departamento.

Estacioné mi automóvil detrás del de mi padre y me baje chequeando la hora en mi celular doce y treinta y uno. Era increíble, ni siquiera al trabajo me importaba llegar tarde, pero la reprimenda de mi madre cuando la hacía esperar era peor que la más horrenda tortura en manos de Shukaku. Saqué las llaves de mi departamento ya que junto a ellas conservaba aun las llaves de la casa de mis padres.

Al ingresar al lugar me petrifiqué por la reinante e inusual calma. ¿Qué sucedía que mi madre no le gritaba como loca a mi padre? El aroma a deliciosa comida casera inundaba la sala donde el televisor estaba encendido en el canal local pasando uno de esos estúpidos programas de entrevistas a celebridades de Tokio.

-¡Shikamaru! Llegas tarde –me reprendió mi madre desde la cocina.

-Tsk… –musité con molestia. Habían sido solo tres minutos, que mujer más problemática.

-No importa si solo fueron tres o treinta llegas tarde de todas formas –me replicó como leyendo mi mente ante lo cual me sorprendí e inquieté. ¿Qué clase de poderes oscuros poseía esta mujer?

-¿Dónde está papá? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-En el patio de atrás, regando el césped para variar –respondió mi madre. Atravesé la casa y llegué al patio trasero, mi padre estaba sentado en una silla reclinable con un sombrero ridículo que hábilmente le cubría los ojos mientras sostenía la manguera. Debido al flujo de agua pude notar que la manguera regaba el mismo sector del patio desde hacía ya un buen rato.

-Papá –pronuncié y de inmediato se sentó derecho acomodándose el sombrero con nerviosismo.

-Estoy regando Yoshino –explicó sin entender bien lo que sucedía, parecía ser que había disfrutado de una larga siesta matinal a escondidas de mi madre. Sonreí al reconocerme en aquel hombre aunque no pensaba cometer su mismo error, el matrimonio es demasiado problemático.

-Tranquilo papá, soy yo –anuncié sentándome junto a él en otra silla reclinable.

-Oh Shikamaru… ¿cómo has estado? –me saludo deshaciéndose de sus temores.

-Bastante bien… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Bueno tu madre ha estado insoportable últimamente, nos encontramos a Chouji con su novia en el supermercado el otro día –anunció y solo eso necesite para saber por dónde venía el problema. Estaba seguro que el almuerzo se me haría eterno.

Cuando la problemática de mi madre nos llamó a almorzar, mi padre y yo nos desplazamos hacia el comedor con normal pereza, lo cual siempre enfurecía a mamá. Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella nos sirvió a ambos dos platos repletos de comida, como si yo tuviese el apetito de Chouji y mi padre el de Choza.

-Así que… Chouji se ve muy feliz junto a su novia –soltó mi madre esta bomba que pronto detonaría en mi rostro.

-Mhm –asentí sin mucho interés revolviendo la comida de mi plato con el tenedor.

-Supongo que se casarán pronto, hablé con la madre de Chouji y esta ansiosa por tener un nieto pero como culparla… nosotras no nos hacemos más jóvenes –insinuó y yo sabía que pronto mi vida sentimental sería puesta en tela de juicio.

-Si tienen una niña espero que no sea como Karui o la vida de Chouji se convertirá en un infierno –acoté, molestando a mi madre por eludir el punto que ella quería tocar.

-¿No crees que en vez de preocuparte por la suerte de Chouji deberías concentrarte en buscar una novia decente? –me preguntó en ese horrible tono mandón con el que le hablaba a mi padre.

-Tsk… fuiste tú la que quiso hablar de Chouji de todas formas –manifesté y luego agregue– las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas.

Mi madre frunció el seño y contuvo esa ira asesina que la invadía –sabes Shikamaru, no todas las mujeres son problemáticas. Mírame a mí por ejemplo…

Peor ejemplo no podría haber enunciado, mi padre sonrió por lo bajo y entendí que su opinión acerca del desacertado comentario de mi madre era la misma que la mía. Había tantos errores en lo que mi madre decía que considere inútil ponerme a discutirlos uno por uno en lo que sería, sin lugar a dudas, la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos considerando quien era mi oponente.

-Tienes razón mamá, pero pocas mujeres son como tú –mentí halagándola.

-¿Como… como yo? –murmuró incrédula de mi respuesta y entonces aclaré.

-Son pocas las mujeres que al igual el vino embellecen con los años –expliqué haciendo que mueva la mano en señal de falsa modestia.

Mi padre quería estallar en carcajadas por lo hábil de mi verborragia, pero se contuvo para no arruinar la táctica. Mi elocuencia nos había logrado sacar de apuros una vez más, creo que tanto trato con mujeres problemáticas si rinde sus frutos al momento de tener que enfrentar una situación verdaderamente ardua y escabrosa como lo había sido este caso.

-Oh Shikamaru –soltó ella aun apenada con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Aproveche la situación y me puse de pie para escabullirme– madre, hace tiempo que no visito al maestro Sarutobi , aprovechando que ya estoy aquí me parece descortés no ir a saludarlo –esa era mi escusa favorita.

Asuma Sarutobi había sido mi profesor de historia durante la secundaria pero me había enseñado mucho más que fechas, datos e información explicada mediante la relación causa-consecuencia. Asuma-sensei me había enseñado las cosas importantes de la vida y aunque siempre lo respete por ser un superior no puedo dejar de sentirlo como un amigo.

Él llevaba una vida de soltero desde que yo tenía memoria y aunque siempre era muy cuidadoso en sus asuntos personales, nunca lo vi con la misma dama dos veces. Salí de la casa de mis padres y cruce la calle para detenerme frente a la puerta de caoba barnizada perteneciente a la morada de mi antiguo tutor. Toqué el timbre y espere unos minutos, cuando Asuma abrió la puerta una nube de humo de tabaco invadió mi nariz. En este punto de seguro estarán deduciendo de donde he sacado mis más antiguos vicios, sin embargo he de decirles que Sarutobi-sensei y yo no somos tan parecidos como suponen.

Él siempre me ha regañado por ser vago y flojo, característica que él, por supuesto, no posee. Él posee un gran interés por la política y ética del país mientras que lo que a mí me preocupa es si habrá nubes en el cielo o no al momento de recostarme en mi balcón. Pero existe un viejo juego que siempre nos ha unido, aunque puedo decir sin fanfarronear, que hace mucho tiempo que Asuma no me da buena batalla. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me ganó.

-¡Shikamaru! Tiempo sin verte –me saludó con calma aunque pude ver el entusiasmo en su mirada.

-Es verdad, hace tiempo que no te visito –le respondí mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme entrar y entonces la sorpresa se apoderó de mi rostro.

-¿Te sucede algo? –me preguntó como si lo que yo venía ante mi fuese normal. Ante mi se hallaba el pasillo del vestíbulo invadido de hojas de papel con bocetos de no muy buena calidad que digamos.

Me incliné para recoger uno y ver más de cerca el nuevo hobby de mi maestro. El delicado rostro de una mujer de grandes y profundos ojos estaba dibujado en ese trozo de papel. Recogí otro y la misma mujer en diferente posición se hallaba, y así fue con el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto.

-Asuma… –pronuncié aun pasmado y luego manifesté– no sabía que tenias hobby nuevo… y novia.

-Creo que me pase un poco –admitió rascándose la nuca avergonzado y luego señaló– pero tengo miedo de olvidarla sino la dibujo.

-¿No es más fácil tomarle una fotografía? –pregunté incrédulo de las insensatez de mi mentor.

-No puedo fotografiar un sueño, Shikamaru –expuso y me quede helado. El Sarutobi estaba dibujando a una mujer con la que soñaba.

Lo miré con incertidumbre y él lo notó. No podía reconocer frente a mí a quien había sido mi maestro, mi amigo. Él jamás fue del tipo de hombre que le da mucha importancia a las mujeres y ahora estaba embobado por un sueño, por una mujer que ni siquiera era real– creo que deberías salir más seguido –opiné devolviéndole el bosquejo del cual él no había apartado la vista desde que lo tomé entre mis manos.

-Creerás que estoy loco, pero casi puedo sentirla, su piel es suave y sus ojos son carmesí y su voz… oh su voz es como un coro de ángeles cantando para mí.

¡Ya perdió la cordura! Pensé inquieto y luego me tranquilice un poco para pensar las cosas con claridad. Había una mínima posibilidad de que mi sensei no hubiese perdido la cordura y su relato fuese enteramente cierto pero, para estar seguro de eso, necesitaba de un profesional que lo viera y me confirmara que Asuma no se había vuelto loco, necesitaba la opinión de Temari.

-Te entiendo sensei… todo hombre tiene a su mujer de en sueños metida bien adentro de la mente –mentí descaradamente para tranquilizarlo y luego sugerí– mañana tengo la tarde libre, ¿quieres que venga y jugamos Shogi?

-Claro, estaré encantado de recibirte –soltó mi mentor complacido por mi oferta.

-Entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana –dije girando el picaporte de la puerta.

-Adiós Shikamaru –me devolvió el saludo y partí rumbo a mi casa sin poder parar de pensar en Asuma.

¿Sería esta mujer con la que soñaba un demonio enviado por Temari con algún propósito específico? ¿Sería parte de la apuesta? Tal vez el primer objetivo a conquistar. Tendría sentido siendo que la complicación está en que mi más querido maestro está enamorado de ella.

El elemento retorcido y sínico de las suposiciones que barajaba mi mente me cerraba el pecho, no podía respirar, la angustia había formado un nudo en mi garganta. Tenía los nervios de punta así que en un acto de prudencia decidí estacionarme, antes de que la causa de mi muerte fuese un estúpido accidente de tránsito.

Me baje y espiré hondo. Calme a mis inquietas neuronas como pude, envidiaba a la gente con la capacidad de no pensar en nada. Poner la mente en blanco y relajarse se suponía era mi especialidad, pero el haber tenido que poner en tela de juicio mis valores y preceptos morales no permitía que mi mente dejara de razonar, idear y desechar toda posible hipótesis.

Creo que incluso me maree por unos minutos, necesitaba relajarme y rápido, necesitaba algo que me hiciera gastar energías y me sedara pero, al mismo tiempo, me devolviera la lucidez. Entonces abrí los ojos para ver donde me había detenido. Estaba frente al Hospital Municipal de Tokio. Era perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba, ese lugar que tantas veces había visitado y nunca a causa de alguna enfermedad o mal estar.

Retiré mi celular de mi bolsillo delantero y busque en la agenda un nombre que hacía tiempo no mencionaba: Shiho. Esta rubia despeinada, de ridículos anteojos era una de las mejores pediatras del Hospital de Tokio y aun así demasiado humilde como para aceptar halagos por sus logros. Ella suele ser amable y alegre con todos en general pero cuando yo estoy cerca se pone nerviosa al instante y se ruboriza, como una niña pequeña frente al niño que le gusta.

Shiho no tiene carácter para nada. Ella jamás se molesta y aceptar sin protestar cualquier orden que le dan, a si mismo cualquier condición que le imponen. En este punto no estoy hablando solo de sus jefes sino también de sus padres, amigas y por supuesto mías. Decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto para ver si estaba trabajando. Mi mensaje fue breve y directo.

_Estoy frente al hospital y solo tengo media hora._

Ese mensaje que para cualquier mujer no hubiese significado nada para ella lo era todo. No le resultaba ofensivo de ninguna manera que yo la utilizara así. Ella ha estado enamorada de mí desde que éramos adolescentes e íbamos juntos a clases de matemáticas. Desde entonces, esto siempre había sido así y así sería hasta que yo lo quisiera. Mi teléfono sonó, ella había respondido.

_Entra por la puerta de atrás, te veo en la enfermería._

La hora de liberar las tensiones de mi mente y cuerpo había llegado. Seguí el camino que ella especificó intentando recordar si Temari había dicho algún nombre femenino durante nuestros dos encuentros. Pero todo lo que mi mente podía revelar era a la castaña de ojos negros, bueno… la parte de ella que en mi casa se había presentado para buscar a Shukaku. Asuma no era un dibujante experto, de hecho carecía totalmente de dotes artísticos pero estaba más que claro que esa niña castaña no era la mujer que él había visto.

Llegue a la enfermaría sin darme cuenta y entré sin tocar la puerta. Shiho me abrazó, creo… la verdad es que no preste mucha atención hasta que se prendió de mis labios con pasión. Puse una mano sobre su muslo y continué esa línea de pensamiento mientras le respondía fervientemente el beso.

Necesitaba descubrir que era lo que el demonio planeaba para estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Shiho se quitó la bata blanca y el sostén mientras yo intentaba dilucidar cómo funcionaba la mente de Lucifer. Sentí como la rubia me bajaba los jeans y se ponía de rodillas para frotar mi pene entre sus pechos. Recién aquí fue que comencé verdaderamente a relajarme y excitarme al mismo tiempo, una mujer tan poderosa como el demonio jugaba conmigo como si de un títere se tratase.

Aunque debía confesar que con semejante amo, no me importaba ser un juguete. Hasta envidiaba la suerte de Shukaku que podía sentarse en esas firmes y torneadas piernas todo el tiempo. Lo que daría por tener la vista que ese Bijū ostentaría si tan solo levantase la cabeza para encontrarse con esos pechos perfectos.

-Shikamaru –me llamó emocionada Shiho al ver la inusual rapidez con la que me había estimulado.

La verdad es que ni siquiera la escuché, la tomé del brazo para incitarla a ponerse de pie, acción que por supuesto realizó, y la empuje levemente contra la puerta cuyo frío cristal oprimió un poco sus pechos. Tome firmemente sus caderas y la penetré con cuidado de no lastimarla. Cerré mis ojos y pude ver con total claridad los verdes ojos del Diablo mirándome libidinosamente, ante lo cual me descontrolé por completo y embestí contra Shiho tan sobreexcitado que le robe varios gemidos a sus labios. No podía detenerme, en el fondo sabía que estaba penetrando a Shiho pero mi mente se había auto convencido de que era el sublime cuerpo de Temari el que tenia entre mis manos y el deseo de poseerla era tal, que arremetí enloquecido contra la pediatra cuyos simultáneos orgasmos entorpecían su juicio para notar que en verdad estaba pensando en alguien más.

La respiración agitada y sonidos de placer provenientes de Shiho eran, para mí, los de Temari y ante la gloriosa idea de tener la capacidad de hacerla gozar de esa forma tan bestial me corrí inconteniblemente.

Abrí los ojos sin pensar, como si de un reflejo se tratase y me encontré con la enmarañada cabellera rubia que en nada se parecía a la que yo tenía en mente. Me desilusione rápidamente y retiré mi miembro del interior de la mujer que cayó irremediablemente sobre sus rodillas aun jadeando con una inmensa sonrisa.

Acomodé mis pantalones y sonreí de lado al entender que, esta vez, Shiho me había usado a mí y no al revés. Ella se puso de pie y me miro con ternura, se arregló la ropa lo más prolijamente posible y se acercó hasta mí para besarme los labios, ante lo cual giré la cabeza rechazando su gesto.

La rubia estaba aun más desorientada que yo y no podía culparla. El hombre que ella amaba le había hecho el amor de una manera salvaje y frenética, como nunca antes, casi como si siéntese algo por ella pero momentos después la rechazaba.

-No quiero presionarte Shikamaru –soltó pensando que me sentía invadido.

¡Como me molestaba que fuera tan condescendiente con todos! Todas las emociones son importantes pero Shiho tenía miedo de mostrar aquellas que ella consideraba negativas, como la tristeza, el miedo, el enojo y demás. Ella creía firmemente que esas emociones alejaban a la gente que ella quería, pero no era capaz de entender que todas las emociones forman parte del ser humano y que esconderlas aquellas que consideras nocivas no hace que desaparezcan.

La hice a un lado sin contestarle y salí de la enfermería, no voltee a verla pero sé que se asomó a la puerta para verme partir, casi como si de una telenovela barata se tratase. Me subí a mi automóvil más relajado, había liberado bastante estrés y me sentía de nuevo en condiciones de conducir, y así lo hice.

Llegue a mi departamento a los pocos minutos y me metí directo bajo la ducha para despejar un poco mi atormentada mente. Ni siquiera quería pensar en todo lo sucedido aquel día, no quería ni buscar el momento en el que mi tranquila vida se había tornado tan problemática porque sabía que las respuestas se remontarían a lugares a los cuales yo no estaba dispuesto a recordar por ahora. Me puse una camiseta verde la cual suelo usar para dormir y me tiré en la cama aun con el pelo mojado, no estoy seguro pero si me piden alguna aproximación, diría que no tarde más de diez minutos en dormirme. No tenía ni idea de qué me esperaba el día siguiente y eso me enfermaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno aquí esta el cap que opinan de Shika? A pesar de todo es un Casanova _¿casanova el vago inservible ese? Se aprovecha de que lo ponen de protagonista para echar a perder a mi pequeña asesina, hasta en este fic donde ella muestra que es la mejor _…. _que ¿no vas a decir nada?_ Tengo algo que decir? Discutir contigo atenta contra mi salud mental asi que decidi simplemente dejar de hacerlo _ohhh ahora resulto que yo atentó contra tu salud mental y ¡qué hay de mi salud mental? Tus ataques a ella no cuentan o que_ para hablar de ello primero tendríamos que ver que consideras "salud mental" además no se supone que no me diriges la palabra por lo de Kura _sigo enojado porque dejaste que el zorro ese, se adueñara de mi cuarto y además atormentara a tus vecinos y a mi nunca me dejaste_ (si asi esta ahorita no quiero saber como se va a poner cuando sepa que a kura me lo llevo al hospital) no se dé que te quejas no le sonsacaste a misfits un cuarto con jacuzzi karaoke y traidores colgando además nunca preguntaste solo asumiste que porque era amable con ellos no podias torturalos y eso te da derecho a dejar que el ¡"$·%$ de kurama haga lo que se le dé la gana no dejo que… bueno yo no tengo porque discutir nada que tenga que ver con kura eso es asunto de él y mio mejor a lo que veniste contesta rewies

**Mitchel0420****:** gracias por el reporte del insomnio por otro lado allí tienes a tu sempai te juro que si no fuera por ti (y porque temo por mi vida a manos de temari y misfits) ya hubiera mojado al mapache para que no se pudiera mover y dejara de molestar _hey no le digas eso a mi fan ella es la única que entiende el alma de este torturado biju_ eres un biju no tienes alma! Eres pura maldad _por eso_

**Beauty Little Star:** bueno aquí esta un adelanto de lo que viene, por cierto gaara no es el único que esta atento a shika, el sig cap tiene una sorpresa que a mi me dejo sin palabras pero ya me diran que piensan, por otro lado no puedo darte pistas de las chicas pues misf me la ha puesto difícil hasta a mi pero ya veremos ya veremos


	8. El Noveno Demonio

Ro ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: debi subir este cap desde el martes pero como mi situación emocional es un desastre no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, por cierto este cap me dijo en shock después me dicen como les fue a ustedes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El Noveno Demonio**

-¿Cuántos hay a nuestro servicio? –le pregunté a mi hermano pequeño.

-Cien en cada tropa regular, tal vez más –respondió dando un número aproximado el cual me pareció satisfactorio.

-¿Y en la de él? –inquirí esta vez frente a la asamblea que había convocado, pero nadie me respondió. Siete demonios tenía yo ante mis ojos y nadie me respondía, busqué con la mirada al responsable de darme esa información e insistí en un tono más bien autoritario– Matsuri… ¿y en la de él?

-Humm... ehh… un segundo Temari-sama –masculló haciéndome perder el tiempo mientras revolvía insistentemente los papeles que tenia frente buscando la respuesta que yo le exigía.

-¡Matsuri! –Regañe cuando perdí la paciencia golpeando el puño contra la mesa y amenace– si no puedes estar a la altura de la situación retírate.

Sé que suena más rudo de lo normal, incluso para mí pero la reunión que lideraba en ese momento tenía a mis mejores súbditos reunidos y no podía dejar que la incompetencia de la castaña nos demorara, todos nosotros somos demonios ocupados después de todo. Ante mis ojos, en la mesa de conferencias, estaban reunidos mis hermanos por su puesto, pero además estaba la muerte, que nos observaba a todos con esa mirada serena. La única obsesión del pelirrojo era el tiempo, no le gustaba que lo esperaran ni hacer esperar a otros. Habían pasados varios siglos desde la última vez que algún inmortal se refirió a él con el pseudónimo de "la muerte", nos parecía frío y de mal gusto, así que buscando romper con las tradiciones, todos llamábamos a la tenebrosa criatura con el nombre de Sasori.

Sasori, Kankuro y Gaara no eran los únicos demonios de rango elevado que se encontraban en el lugar. Estaba presente también en la reunión Baki, por supuesto, mi fiel mensajero y espía en el mundo de los humanos.

El quinto integrante era un demonio de hermosa cabellera morada y ojos color café cuya infantil personalidad no oscurecía para nada sus habilidades, era la encargada de tentar a los humanos de noble corazón para despertar sus más bajos instintos, para incitarlos a pecar, para que así su alma fuese mía al momento en que Sasori entrara en acción, el nombre de esta singular mujer era Anko. Anko no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, el problema era que lo que pensaba generalmente era ofensivo para el resto, lo cual me divertía de sobremanera y, como si esto no fuese suficiente diversión, siempre podía contar con que su ira innata, esa que afloraba a menudo, nos colocara a todos es alguna situación delirante.

El nombre del sexto demonio era Kakuzu, su implacable avaricia lo había llevado a convertirse en un demonio inmortal. Ustedes pensaran que de por si los demonios son inmortales y, que si esto no fuese así, de todas maneras tengo a Sasori de mi lado. Bueno esto no es tan así, Sasori me pertenece y puede dar fin a la existencia de cualquier humano que yo desee. Pero los demonios y ángeles son seres cuya naturaleza difiere de la de los humanos. La existencia los seres sobrenaturales es ilimitada salvo que el antagonista los asesine. Solo Dios y yo somos plenamente inmortales, nuestros seguidores pueden ser destruidos. Por eso las guerras entre el cielo y el infierno tienen sentido, nosotros formamos grupos que los seres celestiales denominan Exterminadores de Ángeles y ellos forman grupos a los que nosotros llamamos Cazadores de Demonios.

Pero Kakuzu también goza de esa habilidad tan particular, él es el soldado perfecto. Ha matado más ángeles que cualquier otro demonio y ha absorbido su esencia vital, ya ni siquiera sé cuantos miles de ángeles han sucumbido ante él. Así que, cuando un cazador de demonios cree que le da fin a su existencia, lo que se va es la vida de otro ángel encerrado dentro del cuerpo de Kakuzu.

El séptimo demonio contiene su instinto animal ante mi presencia, pero es el más salvaje de todos. Me gusta llamarlo domador de Bijū pero su verdadero nombre es Kiba. Ha sido el único, además de mí, en lograr someter a las seis bestias legendarias aunque siempre por periodos cortos de tiempo. No necesito más del demonio de tatuadas mejillas, no me gusta que las guerras se prolonguen mucho ya que, a pesar de que eso signifique más bajas para el enemigo, lo mismo ocurre de mi lado. A diferencia de Dios, yo cuido de mis creaciones y aliados.

Habrán notado que mencioné que Kiba podía domar a seis Bijū y supongo que se habrán preguntado por las otras tres. Ichibi es indomable, a veces no me obedece ni a mí, con lo que descontamos a uno de ellos. El segundo caso hace referencia al Bijū que los humanos llaman Nibi, cuyo verdadero nombre es Matatabi.

Matatabi es mi segundo Bijū, un gato demonio de fuego con un carácter bastante bipolar, a veces ansioso y a veces perezoso aunque sumamente tierno. Él fue mi regalo para Sasori cuando se unió a nuestras tropas y, aunque aun no puede lograr que el Bijū de dos colas lo obedezca siempre, por lo general se llevan bastante bien. El tercer caso es más que obvio: Kurama. Su enorme ego no le permite consentir que otro ser, más que su creador, le de órdenes y, aun sabiendo que en un enfrentamiento con Kiba el Bijū perdería irremediablemente, el zorro sigue oponiéndose a su voluntad.

El octavo demonio, era sin dudas una criatura malévola y extraordinaria. Su sed de sangre no se equiparaba a la de ningún otro y su sagacidad solo era comparable con agudeza y precisión al momento de empuñar su espada. Ciertamente, era el mejor de mis espadachines pero no el único. A su servicio tenia a otros seis que al igual que él se movían entre la niebla con sus filosas espadas, asesinando sigilosamente a cuanto inmundo ángel se le aparecía. Zabuza, el demonio oculto entre la niebla. Oh… cuantas noches en vela le ha producido a aquellos seres celestiales que no se atreven siquiera a nombrarlo, sus dientes como los de un tiburón y sus ojos carentes de luz han asechado ángeles desde antes de los tiempos.

Ocho hasta aquí, sería un insulto para los aquí presentes contar a Matsuri como un demonio de alta categoría, sin embargo si existe un noveno demonio que no debo olvidar, pero él jamás viene a las reuniones. Ha vivido en el mundo de los mortales más tiempo del que puedo contar, siempre con un nombre distinto, siempre en un lugar diferente. Supongo que prefiere estar entre los humanos ya que estos no le provocan la necesidad de relacionarse o sociabilizar, a diferencia de nosotros, él siempre ha sido un poco solitario y reacio, quizás su libidinosa mente sea el único toque de color en este sujeto. Siempre se muestra tranquilo y distante, su calma es esencial en batalla porque le permite reajustarse según la situación y mantenerse un paso delante de su enemigo. Pero esta distancia que se autoimpuso desde hace algunos siglos… bueno dejémoslo así. El caso es que en la tierra reside mi noveno gran demonio aguardando paciente por mis mandatos.

-¡Aquí está, ya la encontré! –anunciaba complacida mi estúpida asistente.

-Dale la hoja a Kankuro –ordené con inusual calma lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes. Estaba tranquila porque confiaba plenamente en el equipo que había logrado reunir. Cada unos de ellos eran los mejores en lo que hacían y al mismo tiempo contaban con innumerables súbditos dispuestos a todo por las ordenes que yo diera, fuesen cuales fuesen.

-Vaya… sí que esta relajada hoy Temari-sama –acotó Anko en tono pícaro.

Zabuza suspiro y, sin siquiera mirarla, cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos, luego soltó– no seas irrespetuosa…

-¡No dije nada malo! –se quejó ella ruidosamente, más molesta por el desinterés del espadachín que por sus palabras. Levante una ceja y esboce una sonrisa imperceptible. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando, era más que glorioso escucharlos discutir, parecían dos niños pequeños.

-¿Por qué mejor no te comes una paleta y nos dejas estos asuntos serios a nosotros? –preguntó con un deje de molestia. Al instante todos se apartaron de la peli morada. Iba a correr sangre y todos lo sabíamos, lo peor que podías hacerle a Anko era subestimarla, confieso que hasta yo me inquiete un poco.

-¡¿Qué dijiste cara de pescado? –Gritó furiosa y no pude evitar sonreírme por la situación aunque sabía bien que yo debía ser quien pusiese orden allí.

-Zabuza, Anko… es suficiente –sentencié contra mi deseos.

-¿Podemos continuar con la reunión? Tengo vidas que tomar y no me gusta llegar tarde –comentó Sasori un tanto impaciente.

-Kankuro, dinos… ¿cuántas tropas tiene Minato? –le pregunté a mi hermano quien ya poseía la información necesaria para calmar mis inquietudes.

-No llega a las diez mil en total –me dijo tranquilizándome. No es que yo planeara ir a la guerra con el cielo por el simple altercado que habíamos tenido en nuestra última reunión. Pero quería asegurarme en caso de que el asunto se volvía más complejo.

Con Kushina y Minato nunca se sabe, y menos si se trata de ese engendro de pureza que concibieron. Ni bien nació le extrajeron todos sus poderes de Dios y lo confinaron a la tierra para que viviera una vida "normal". No pude evitar pensar en ese entonces, que era como tomar a un bebé conejo y tirárselo a los lobos para que se volviera "fuerte". En otras palabras me pareció un homicidio aberrante, pero ellos de por si son aberrantes.

-¿Diez mil? ¡Ja! –Soltó con orgullo el demonio de colmillos rojos en las mejillas– con tres de los ocho tentáculos de Gyuki sería más que suficiente para hacerlos temblar.

-No te precipites Kiba –sugirió Gaara teniendo en cuenta la calidad y no la cantidad de soldados celestiales y luego preguntó acertadamente– ¿quiénes son los tres arcángeles en este momento?

-Los mismo tres que la última batalla –respondió Baki y luego le paso tres carpetas diferentes.

-Los mismos que eran cuando yo los lideraba, al menos los mismos tres que valían la pena –acoté hundiéndome en mis recuerdos.

Cuando yo vivía en el cielo había toda una estructura bien definida. Primero que nada estaba Dios, él y sus poderes omnipotentes y demás atributos maravillosos que nunca usaba, ya que siempre estaba sentado en ese insípido trono, éramos afortunados si nos miraba si quiera.

Después venía yo, el ángel más hermoso y poderoso de todos y tenía bajo mi mando a seis ángeles más de orden superior llamados arcángeles. Aunque cuando fui expulsada la cantidad de arcángeles se redujo a tres más eficientes, siendo los otros tres sublevados a estos.

El primero de los arcángeles que prevaleció fue el jefe del ejército de los cielos y cazador de demonios por excelencia, Pain es el nombre con el que se hace llamar ahora, pero cuando estaba bajo mis servicios, el pelirrojo de extraños ojos respondía al nombre de Nagato. El segundo de ellos es el mensajero celestial, algo así como el informante de Dios, un tipo de cabello verde y tez pálida en la mitad del cuerpo siendo la otra mitad oscura, bastante extraño y bipolar al que llamábamos Zetsu. Pero en el tercero de ellos es en quien me quiero concentrar porque es el que ya han visto. Entre ellos estaba Kurenai, su hermoso largo y negro cabello era injustamente opacado por sus grandes y brillantes ojos color fuego. Ella es la protectora de la salud, el noviazgo y los viajeros. Los arcángeles son el único tipo de ángel que pueden pisar la tierra pero por tiempo limitado.

-Kurenai no es importante en este caso –anunció Gaara descartándola –debemos concentrarnos en Zetsu y sobre todo en Nagato.

-Pain… ahora se hace llamar Pain –corrigió simulando seriedad y luego todos estallamos en carcajadas burlonas.

Cuando las risas cesaron y todos respiramos un poco Anko indagó– ¿por qué Zetsu?

-Porque la información es crucial para la guerra –respondió Baki y luego agregó con una sonrisa siniestra– aunque más mortal es la desinformación.

-Oh… ¿estás sugiriendo que proporcionemos información falsa? –Inquirí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es una posibilidad –me respondió él.

-Es una buena posibilidad –secundó Gaara y luego agregó–debemos ganar el mayor territorio posible con el menor número de fichas posibles.

-De todas maneras esta reunión es preventiva, pero concuerdo en que ese sería nuestra táctica a adoptar en caso de un enfrentamiento con el cielo –solté para concluir la reunión que tenía entre manos. Ya sé que aun me faltaban muchos temas por tratar pero estaba aburrida y quería ir a jugar con Shukaku al mundo de los humanos. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde del lunes y yo todavía no había pisado Tokio.

-¿Quién le avisara de esto al noveno integrante? –preguntó hábilmente Zabuza.

-Lo haré yo misma –anuncié dejando perplejos a mis súbditos, generalmente no me encargo de cosas como estas, para eso está Baki, pero iba de camino al mundo de los mortales de todas maneras.

-¿Segura Temari –sama? –me preguntó mi mensajero un tanto desorientado.

-Puede que ya no tenga cinco mil años de edad pero aun puedo entregar un mensaje Baki –le respondí y después de esto di por finalizada la sesión.

Me dirigía hora a la sala de torturas treinta y cinco del sector A, la favorita de Shukaku y, tal y como lo imaginé, mi fiel mapache estaba sacándoles los ojos a una mujer que gritaba histéricamente.

-Voy a ver el tema de la apuesta en la Tierra –le anuncié seriamente y luego con una sonrisa le pregunté– ¿vienes?

-¡Claro! –respondió al instante, él se transformó en la versión Chibi e invoqué mi abanico para desplegar la primer luna púrpura de este. La nube de humo que nos envolvió nos llevo hasta una pequeña oficina donde un sujeto de cabello plateado leía un libro bastante perverso si se lo preguntan a Shukaku.

-Vaya… vaya… –soltó el demonio pensativamente al verme y luego me dijo como reprochándome– hace tiempo que no venías.

-Mira quien se queja –le respondí apoyando mi abanico contra una pared y sentándome en su escritorio– tú ya ni siquiera vienes a mis reuniones.

Deshizo el conjuro que ocultaba su ojo más diestro de los humanos y entonces recordé lo que se sentía ver su mirada fija, la calma contra la tormenta, ojo de mar contra ojo de fuego.

-¿Me perdí de algo interesante esta vez? –indagó dejando su libro a un lado.

-Nah, solo lo de siempre –respondí desinteresadamente mientras acariciaba el lomo de Shukaku pensativamente.

-Anko y Zabuza… –nombró levantando una ceja.

-Sí –respondí simplemente aunque con picardía.

Sonrisas cómplices y luego silencio, solo eso invadió la desorganizada habitación por unos cuantos minutos.

-Quizás entremos en guerra con el cielo –le anuncié mirándolo directo a los ojos y pude ver su sorpresa en ellos.

-Oh… eso es encantador… ¿alguna razón en particular? –me preguntó devolviéndome la mirada fija.

-No, solo una sumatoria de cosas –le dije poniéndome de pie para tomar mi abanico y luego aclaré– sin embargo, es solo una posibilidad.

-¿Así que vuelves después de quinientos años para contarme que el concejo se reunió, cosa que ya sé porque recibí la invitación de Baki, y hasta aquí para comunicarme una posibilidad? –me preguntó tratando de desenmascarar el misterio tras mi visita. Moví mi abanico y envié a Shukaku a la casa de Shikamaru.

-No me hables como si fuese yo la que te exilió –le ordené al demonio peli plateado dándole la espalda para no mirarlo a la cara– no fui yo la que quiso romper todo vinculo contigo.

-Aun me pregunto que fui para ti, si una aventura, un entretenimiento, tal vez ambas cosas… tal vez ni siquiera una de ellas –soltó removiendo el pasado. Se puso de pie y se paro justo detrás de mí. Casi podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

-Ya no tiene caso que te cuestiones eso, las cosas no cambiaran por más que halles la respuesta que buscas –le dije ocultando mi angustia, aunque yo sentía que en el fondo que estas dudas le quemaban el alma.

Suspiro con pesadumbres y dio un paso hacia atrás para recostarse en su escritorio mientras miraba fijamente el piso– entiendo…

-Kakashi… –musite dándome vuelta para verlo.

-No te preocupes… lo entiendo –me repitió levantando a penas la vista y esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Baje la mirada con tristeza y tomé mi abanico una vez más, desplegué la primer luna y antes de desaparecer le di la respuesta que hace quinientos años no me atreví– si estuve enamorada de ti –y eso fue todo. Desaparecí en una nube de humo rojo y reaparecí en el balcón del departamento de Shikamaru.

Sí, había amado al noveno demonio, había vivido un romance con él y recuerdo esos siglos como los más felices, pero soy Lucifer y poco tiempo me llevo comprender que el amor comprometía mi trabajo, mi estilo de vida y mi identidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿ahora entienden porque amo este fic? Temari entiende lo que es importante y no deja que sus hormonas la controlen por lo que no puedo perder a mi pequeña asesina, _ _¿Por qué tan callada?_ A ver qué parte de no estoy bien como para pelear contigo no entendiste _mira que te has vuelto una amargada ya decía que vivir con el zorro ese te iba a poner más loca de lo que ya estas _ haaaa mira ya deja a kuara fuera de esto que no te lleves con el no es mi problema sobre lo otro no tengo porque darte explicaciones _huy que sensible estas de verdad que nunca entenderé a los humanos _ ni lo intentes además tu solo vienes a molestar a kura a comer y nisiquieras haces a lo que se supone que vienes que es a conestar los rewie asi que no me estes jodiendo quieres t _je yo no vine para que me estén maltratando así que compórtate o me voy _mira son me siento bien asi que por una vez has lo que debes y contesta tu los rewie que yo me voy a dormir

**Mitchel0420****:** _asi es soy un biju en desgracia alguien debería formar la función en pro de los derechos de los biju para que me protegieran de estas locas pero no parece que se trata hagan sufrir al pobrecitoi shukaku en el siguiente cap inicia la apuesta asi que no desesperes_

**Beauty Little Star:** _si hasta que esta demente se digna visarme que estaba actualizando uno se va y hacen un desastre mira que hasta mi cuarto me quito para dárselo al zorro apestoso de kurama pero no el pobre biju no se puede quejar sobre lo que preguntas misfits es su Nick su nombre es otro y si el vago ese es un pervertido por eso lo quiero lejos de mi pequeña asesina pero nadie lo entiende espera un poco y tus dudas serán respondidas_

_Bueno y ahora que hago la loca de verdad me dejo colgado supongo que dar las gracias y decir que esperen la continuación pronto si nada nuevo sucede_


	9. La Actriz

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: debi subir este cap desde el martes pero como mi situación emocional es un desastre no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, por cierto este cap me dijo en shock después me dicen como les fue a ustedes

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La Actriz**

Esa mañana de lunes me levante anormalmente de prisa a pesar de tener tiempo. Me lave los dientes y prepare un desayune decente el cual saboreé con calma, como si de mi última comida se tratase. Me vestí con uno de mis mejores trajes y estrené la camisa roja que le había comprado a Shi.

Llegué temprano al trabajo y Neji no sabía qué cara poner. Esta estupefacto y enfadado al mismo tiempo pero no podía decirme nada y eso lo enloquecía. Me senté en mi box y Sai llegó pronto hasta mi escritorio, tan sorprendido como lo estaban todos mis compañeros quienes inclusive dejaron de trabajar incrédulos de que sus ojos le mostraran al vago de la oficina llegar a tiempo. Creo que incluso algunos pensaron que estaba enfermo, mi reloj adelantado ó que me había caído de la cama.

-Muy bien… dime –dijo Sai sin siquiera saludarme.

-¿Qué te diga qué? –indagué simulando inocencia pero el artista me conocía bien.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Preguntó cediendo ante mis intenciones– el Shikamaru que conozco jamás, JAMÁS llegaría temprano a trabajar… ¿qué tramas?

Sonreí de lado, este moreno a veces perceptivo a veces despistado había dado en el clavo. ¿Qué pretendía yo llegando temprano a trabajar? La verdad es que ni yo lo sabía, pero una corazonada me decía que algo estaba por ocurrir en ese lugar y no debía perdérmelo– vamos por un café –sugerí poniéndome de pie y caminando junto al artista hasta la pequeña cocina del lugar.

Karin siguió nuestros pasos con su mirada como un buitre asechando a su presa, pero no conforme con esto, la pelirroja se nos unió creyendo tener la escusa perfecta.

-¿Van por café? –le preguntó a Sai quien a penas la escuchó por esos nervios que había opacado la femenina voz.

Yo si la escuché y estaba de humor, así que ¿por qué no? me di vuelta y mirándola fijamente solté con filoso sarcasmo– nooo… vamos por mascotas a la cocina, Sai quiere un topo y yo un ciervo –solté dejándola como una estúpida enfrente de algunos compañeros que llegaron a apreciar la situación gracias a la cercanía y, principalmente, frente a Sai.

Las mejillas de Karin tomaron un rubor tan rojo como su cabello y poniéndose nerviosa lanzó su patética defensa– ¡ya sé que no van por mascotas!

-No eres fácil de engañar ¿eh? –rematé y Sai comenzó a reír por lo bajo al igual que otros colegas.

Karin frunció el seño, me odiaba por haberla humillado así, me odiaba por haberla hecho quedar como una torpe idiota frente a Sai y yo sabía que ese era momento de parar pero no podía, ella era simplemente tan desagradable. Se ocultaba tras ese disfraz de mosquita muerta esperando recibir la atención de Sai como si el estuviese desesperado o algo.

Iba a continuar molestándola hasta que llorara pero era aburrido que no me respondiera con algo ingenioso. Posé mi mano en su hombro en señal de paz y la invité a tomar una taza de café con nosotros a lo que accedió después de mirarme con desconfianza por unos momentos. Estando en la cocina y observando los patrones de conducta de ambos no pude evitar preguntarme si realmente Sai no notaba que la pelirroja está loca por él ó simplemente no le interesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos todos volvimos a trabajar y nada fue interesante esa mañana salvo mi siesta de las diez la cual disfrute con puntualidad. Al despertar resolví algunos papeles pendientes y recibí algunas placenteras llamadas que curiosamente fueron cancelando todas mis citas de la tarde. Hasta hoy en día no estoy seguro si eso fue obra del diablo ó no.

Me retiré temprano dejando a Sai atrás, ya que el moreno tenía pocos días para terminar el bendito eslogan que Neji rechazaba una y otra vez. En mi opinión todos los modelos presentados eran buenos, pero el Hyuga los desechaba ni bien los veía. No sé si lo hacía porque tuviese algo contra Sai ó por el simple hecho de que el artista fuese mi amigo.

De cualquier manera conduje hasta mi casa, pedí comida hecha y comencé a escuchar música suave. Comí dos rebanadas de pizza casi sin ganas y fumé un cigarro después el cual pareció darle más sabor a la comida. Mi departamento estaba totalmente a oscuras, casi parecía el sucio antro de algún bohemio y por un momento envidie su despreocupada vida. En eso sonó mi celular, lo atendí al reconocer el número y hablé.

-Hola.

-Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas la póliza que tenemos en común con la empresa Uchiha? –me dijo una voz serena sin responder a mi saludo.

-Sí, la recuerdo –manifesté con seguridad. No era muy difícil, solo había una póliza compartida y era la de esa mujer mandona y paranoica. Quizás tanto tiempo tratando con enfermos la había enfermado a ella. Su extrema precaución hacia los posibles accidentes era demasiada, pero aun así no parecía temerle a la muerte ¿Entonces a que le temía?

En lo que yo cavilaba todo esto el escribano Hatake continuó hablando sin que yo pudiese ponerle atención.

-Shikamaru… ¿estás ahí? –me preguntó en tono cansado pero para nada sonó a un reproche.

-Si Kakashi, lo siento me distraje un momento –me excuse y me dispuse a escucharlo– podrías repetir lo último.

-Te decía que la señora Senju quería hacer una revisión de la póliza y como tú lo arreglaste quiere una reunión ente nosotros y los representantes de la empresa Uchiha –me explicó perezosamente.

-Esa mujer es un problema –opiné.

-Lo sé, pero no queda otra –me respondió igual de fatigado que yo.

-¿Cuándo será la reunión? –inquirí tomando mi agenda con la única mano que tenía libre.

-Será el próximo… –comenzó a responderme pero por alguna razón se detuvo repentinamente, espere unos segundos a que reaccionara pero todo lo que pude oír fue su murmullo diciendo algo como– ese aroma… está por llegar…

-¿Cómo escribano? –indagué confundido y dudoso de mis oídos.

-Dejemos este tema para mañana a la mañana Shikamaru, debo irme… adiós –se despidió con tal velocidad que ni tiempo me dio a responderle.

Era demasiado extraño, Kakashi Hatake no era un hombre que se impresionara ó apurara fácil. Era más bien calmo y calculador, aunque no tan vago como yo. Supuse que al día siguiente se revelaría el misterio, tampoco estaba tan interesado en el trabajo como para devolver la llamada pidiendo explicaciones.

Abrí mi balcón y note que tenía sed, así que antes de relajarme a ver el cielo fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Tomé uno de los vasos limpios de la alacena y abrí el grifo, lo cerré cuando más de la mitad del vaso estuvo lleno y me di vuelta bebiéndolo aunque percibía un aroma extraño. ¿Sería el cigarro que me fumé? No, este humo tenía un hedor diferente. Ese distintivo olor me era familiar por alguna razón. Cuando termine de voltearme casi escupo el agua al ver la razón de tal aroma, Shukaku había llegado. Tosí un poco ya que la sorpresa había provocado que una bocanada de agua bajase por mi garganta apresuradamente.

-¿Siempre eres tan idiota? –me preguntó el Bijū mirándome fijo desde arriba de la mesa de mi cocina.

Lo tome desde el lomo y lo mire con antipatía para responderle– no, solo cuando un demonio milenario se aparece en mi casa sin avisar.

-Tú sabías que vendríamos hoy –me reprochó mientras intentaba arañar mi rostro lo cual afortunadamente evité al soltarlo.

-¿Vendríamos? No te veo acompañado –señalé buscando una explicación más que tan solo molestar al Ichibi.

-Como son impacientes los humanos –acotó como si nosotros fuésemos inmortales.

La charla no se prolongó porque escuche pasos provenir desde la sala. Parecía ser que Lucifer había entrado por mi balcón.

-¿Me envías a Shukaku para que me saque un ojo ó acaso necesitas niñeras de Bijū? –le pregunté al Diablo ante lo cual me sonrió sínicamente. En ese momento yo no sabía cuánta razón tenían mis palabras.

-No sé porque te molesta tanto… después de todo Shukaku es un lindo y tierno ase… Bijū, si lindo y tierno Bijū –se autocorrigió con sarcasmo e invocó su escalofriante trono para sentarse a charlar. Ichibi no tardo mucho en alcanzar su falda y yo me senté en uno de mis sillones.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis sillones que siempre invocas esa silla fea? –le pregunté descaradamente ante lo cual esbozó un gesto de desagrado.

-¡¿Silla fea? Humano idiota… este trono esta de última moda –me reprochó con una sonrisa aunque ese gesto de molestia que se había dibujado en su rostro había sido encantador.

-Yo mismo limpie las calaveras –comentó Shukaku y fue entonces que entendí con repulsión que la decoración en el infierno era un tanto… rustica.

-Pasemos a lo importante –ordenó ella emocionada, sus ojos parecían los de un niño pequeño en una juguetería.

-De acuerdo –musité y ella comenzó a explicar la situación.

-Por lo general eres vago y te gusta pasar horas en tu departamento haciendo nada, todo lo que requiera esfuerzo es problemático para ti y simplemente no vale la pena según tu juicio pero hoy harás algo distinto –anunció y debo confesar que la curiosidad me invadió aunque mi pereza no se quedaba atrás.

La mire como incitándola a seguir y eso hizo. Invocó en su mano un ticket que se me hacía familiar y paso a explicar el plan para las siguientes horas– hoy a las 10 de la noche estas invitado a ver una obra bastante peculiar "Los Miserables".

-¿Qué tiene de peculiar? –pregunté notando que ese era el ticket que Tayuya me había dado.

-La actriz principal por supuesto, ella será tu primer objetivo –explicó sonriendo de lado.

-¡¿Quieres que conquiste a una chica que trabaja con Tayuya? –indague incrédulo. Eso significaba decir adiós a esa mujer que, en cuanto sexo oral, era la mejor.

-Las mujeres a conquistar serán extraídas de tu entorno, así que pueden ser personas que conozcas directa ó indirectamente –relató con firmeza, seriedad y soberbia, y para rematar la frase preguntó con filosa ironía– ¿qué, no te lo había dicho?

-¿Qué pasa si incumplo con el pacto? –curioseé un tanto temeroso.

-Tu alma será mía –dijo con calma.

-¡Eso no me lo dijiste! –vociferé aterrado.

-Tranquilo chico… no te lo dije porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en los premios como para interesarte en el castigo –debo confesar que me tenía en sus manos. Era hora de ver que tan lejos podía yo llegar con las pocas cartas que tenía en la mano.

-Debo pedir un favor a cambio si me lo permites –solté recordando lo sucedido el día anterior en la casa de mi maestro.

-Parece que no entiendes humano, no estás en posición de pedir nada –soltó Shukaku junto con una carcajada malévola que fue interrumpida por Temari dejándolo sin autoridad.

-Quieto Shukaku, recuerda que somos árbitros –mencionó Satanás calmando un poco mis miedos.

Shukaku salto de su falda y comenzó a arañar mis cortinas como si ni siquiera hubiese entendido de qué iba el asunto. Pronto entendería que este comportamiento autista que por momentos mostraba el Bijū, formaba parte de su personalidad.

-Bueno lo que quiero es que me digas si la mujer con la que sueña mi maestro es humana una fantasía ó algo más –solté y al instante la sorpresa y curiosidad se apoderan del rostro de la princesa del caos. Algo me decía que la idea de que la mujer con la que mi maestro se había obsesionado no era enviada por Lucifer.

-Es una petición de lo más extraña pero tenemos tiempo para hacerle una visita a tu maestro –accedió y se puso de pie para tomar su abanico, al instante el Ichibi dejo en paz a mis cortinas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, y se unió al Diablo posicionando cerca de sus pies. Yo ya estaba a corta distancia de ella cuando movió su abanico revelando la primera luna purpura para hacer un viaje en la misma nube de humo rojo que me había llevado hasta el desierto unos días atrás.

Cuando la nube se disipo me encontré frente a la casa de mi sensei. Las personas en la calle no parecían notar la presencia de Temari o Shukaku, ni siquiera se veían inquietas por mi repentina aparición. No se lo pregunté, pero estoy seguro de que alguna clase de magia oscura había liberado en aquel momento ocultando lo anormal de la situación.

Toqué el timbre y aguardamos afuera hasta que Asuma nos atendió.

-Oh Shikamaru… llegas temprano, pasa por favor –me dijo y entonces entendí que Temari era invisible ante sus ojos.

-Que tal sensei –le respondí y pude ver en el rostro de Lucifer que estaba inquieta, Shukaku lo noto también y no perdió de vista a su ama quien se adentro hacia el vestíbulo y recogió del suelo algunos bocetos.

Sus ojos se perdieron todo brillo, prácticamente se opacaron– ¿De dónde sacó esto? –preguntó el Diablo con un deje de molestia.

-¿Quieres una taza de Café, Shikamaru? –invitó el Sarutobi atravesando literalmente al Diablo al pasar.

-Sí, gracias –acepté un tanto atónito por la imagen.

Pero la princesa del averno no me dio tregua, estaba furiosa y con ira insistió– ¡Pregúntale de dónde sacó esto!

Se me helaron los huesos por la amenazante orden del demonio y de inmediato respondí ante su pedido– Asuma, ¿puedes recordarme de donde sacas a esta mujer que dibujas?

-Ya te lo dije Shikamaru, sueño con ella todas las noches –exclamo mi antiguo tutor y el rostro de la reina de las sombras parecía enfurecerse más y más. Una corriente de aire comenzó a rodearla y hasta sentí un pequeño temblor bajo mis pies.

-Temari-sama –gritó Shukaku buscando hacerla entrar en razón y pareció tener efecto ya que la correntada que arrastraba los bocetos del Sarutobi cesó junto con el temblor.

-¿Eso fue un terremoto? –me preguntó sobre exaltado Asuma quien venía de la cocina.

-Así parece, pero ya se detuvo –contesté aun temeroso por el poder que había desatado el Diablo.

-Tú querías saber si tu sensei estaba loco o esta mujer había sido enviada por mi ¿verdad? –soltó Temari esta vez con calma, mientras aun sostenía uno de los bocetos.

-S-Sí –musité.

-¿Sí qué Shikamaru? –preguntó desorientado el Sarutobi.

-Oh no es nada… –conteste rápidamente, no podía hablar mucho con Temari o mi sensei creería que estaba hablando solo y el loco sería yo esta vez.

-Bueno pues no es ninguna de tus dos hipótesis –me reveló el demonio desconcertándome y luego prosiguió– pero si tienes razón en una cosa, esta mujer no es mortal ni un demonio, es algo más.

-Un ángel –solté sin pensarlo al escuchar sus palabras mientras miraba fijamente uno de los bocetos.

-Sí, parece un ángel –concordó mi tutor aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba hablando.

-Estas en lo correcto –confesó Satanás y al instante esbozo una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, sus repentinos cambio de ánimo comenzaban a divertirme aunque era perfectamente consciente de la gravedad de las consecuencias que ellos traían– Como sea… este no es tu asunto Shikamaru, deberías concentrarte más en la apuesta y menos en lo que hace tu tutor.

El diablo y su mascota se sentaron en el jardín del Sarutobi y allí permanecieron sin intervenir las dos horas que él y yo jugamos Shogi, fumamos y bebimos café. Disfrute de una amena y larga charla, recordamos los días escolares y criticamos abiertamente a la juventud de hoy en día. No volvimos a tocar el tema de esta mujer y aunque él jugó bien, yo fui mejor obteniendo así la victoria una vez más. Me despedí de Asuma y tanto Temari como Shukaku volvieron del jardín para unirse a mí. Salimos de su casa y ni bien cerró la puerta el abanico de Lucifer nos transportó nuevamente a mi casa.

-Ahora que ya estas informado de la situación de Asuma Sarutobi creó pertinente que nos concentremos en la primer chica –anunció ella y yo me concentre en asimilar todos los datos útiles sobre esta mujer que el Diablo pudiese darme.

-Es la protagonista de la obra donde trabaja Tayuya, ¿hay algún otro detalle de importancia que puedas decirme? –solicité y ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-No mucho sin torcer la apuesta pero vivió por mucho tiempo en Francia y sabe como seducir a un hombre –me comunicó haciéndome entender que quizás conquistarla no sería lo difícil sino mantenerla a mi lado.

-Creo que entiendo lo que dices –comenté impregnándome con esa sonrisa picara que me dedicaba.

-Entonces me retiro por ahora, si necesitas algo toca con tu mano izquierda la firma del contrato y di mi nombre, vendré al instante –explicó inclinándose para tomar al Ichibi entre sus manos y dejándome ver ese perfecto escote.

-Una cosa más…–señale antes de que se fuera y entonces pregunté– ¿su nombre?

Temari abrió su abanico y me clavo esa mirada intensa para responderme en un tono por demás sensual– Ino Yamanaka –entonces desapareció un vez más, dejando solo humo rojo y arena.

Me aliste para la función en pocos minutos y salí de mi cómodo apartamento para dirigirme al Tokio Metropolitan Theater. Estacionar cerca de la entrada fue un verdadero desafío así que me sentí más poderoso que Dios al lograrlo. Al bajar de mi automóvil me acomodé la chaqueta del elegante traje que vestía y me aproximé a la entrada para entregarle el ticket al acomodador que me guió amablemente hasta mi asiento ubicado en la quinta fila butaca quince.

-Espléndida noche para disfrutar de una obra teatral, ¿no lo cree? –me preguntó el caballero que tenia a mi derecha, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos bestiales cuya mirada seria para nada opacaba su elegancia y porte.

-Supongo –le respondí sin mucho interés, la verdad es que el teatro no era lo mío. No lo disfrutaba para nada, ni siquiera cuando la función era excelente.

-Oh ya veo –soltó el hombre con una sonrisa que me perturbó bastante– confió en que estará seguro cuando vea el elenco.

-¿El elenco?

-Sí. Los actores seleccionados para esta obra maestra son los mejores, especialmente la jovencita rubia, es casi imposible no enamorarse de ella –acotó y atando cabos entendí que se trataba de mi primer objetivo.

Nuestra pequeña plática finalizo allí ya que las luces se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó para dar paso a la obra. Y no fue hasta que apareció en escena que lo entendí. Ino Yamanaka era una mujer bellísima, alta, esbelta, de ojos celestes brillosos y larga cabellera rubia, se movía con gracia y estilo sobre el escenario. Cautivaba tu atención por más que no dijera nada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Casi ni presté atención a la obra, ni siquiera noté cuando Tayuya apareció en escena, estaba totalmente hechizado siguiendo cada movimiento, cada palabra de la rubia.

La obra finalizo antes de lo que yo hubiese calculado y con pereza me puse de pie.

-¿Qué le pareció la obra? –me preguntó el caballero con el que yo había intercambiado algunas palabras al inicio de la función.

-Realmente disfrute la puesta en escena –mentí ya que lo único que había disfrutado había sido la presencia de la Yamanaka.

-Me alegra oír eso, usted parece un hombre que sabe apreciar el arte en toda su expresión –me halagó y yo se lo agradecí acto seguido retiró un pequeño carnet de su bolsillo –mi esposa me ha enviado un mensaje de texto durante la obra diciéndome que requiere de mi presencia la casa de su hermana por lo cual no podré disfrutar de esto, pero se lo cedo considerando que usted le dará buen uso amigo mío –me explicó y me extendió el carnet el cual servía como pase VIP para los camerinos de los artistas.

Levanté la mirada buscando agradecerle pero el sujeto se había esfumado. Lo considere natural puesto que su esposa lo requería y contento por mi suerte me dirigí a los camerinos en busca de mi primer objetivo.

Robé una rosa roja de la decoración del teatro y, después de mostrar mi pase con los corpulentos sujetos de seguridad, llegué a la puerta del camarín de la estrella de la obra, golpeé levemente y escuche su voz.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Pier, te dije que te fueras sin mí –dijo algo en francés y luego abrió violentamente la puerta para notar que yo no era "Pier".

-Oh excusez moi, creía que eras mi representante –se disculpó la bella rubia y le sonreí carismáticamente ante lo que me preguntó– ¿Eres un fan? ¿Buscas un autógrafo?

-Me temo que no bella dama, solo quería entregarle esta rosa a quien considero la estrella de la función –expliqué demostrando tanto desinterés como me fue posible.

-Oh gracias caballero, es usted muy amable –me respondió tomando la rosa y acercando su nariz para olerla, en eso me di vuelta para retirarme pero ella me detuvo con un tono de voz bastante indignado– ¿eso es todo?

Me di vuelta simulando sorpresa y pregunté como si no la hubiese oído– ¿disculpe?

-¿Vienes hasta mi camarín con una rosa y ni si quiera me invitas una copa? –me reprochó enojada por la falta de coqueteo, la tenia donde quería pero debía ser cuidadoso. Las mujeres como Ino están acostumbradas a recibir el tipo de atención que ella me reclamaba todo el tiempo, si la misión hubiese sido acostarme con ella el protocolo que la Yamanaka indicaba hubiese sido el adecuado pero lo que yo debo hacer es más complicado, yo debo enamorarla.

-No le negaré que esa idea se cruzo por mi mente señorita, pero de seguro una mujer de su porte tiene novio y no busco incomodarla –mentí descaradamente sorprendiendo a la rubia quien se mostro halagada por mi consideración.

-Ya no quedan hombres tan caballerosos en Tokio –soltó mientras me clavaba una mirada seductora– ¿puedo saber su nombre?

-Oh ¿dónde están mis modales? –Acoté mientras me acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano para fijar un sutil beso en ella después de decir– Shikamaru Nara.

-Un gusto Shikamaru, ya que tú no lo harás ¿qué tal si yo te invito una copa para celebrar? Después de todo la pagaré con el dinero de tu entrada –acotó ingeniosamente y comencé a interesarme un poco más en ella. Me agradan las mujeres que toman la iniciativa a veces y son seguras de sí mismas.

-Sería un honor –exageré y salimos del teatro, le abría la puerta del lado del acompañante y ella subió con cuidado de no mostrar más de lo que su ya revelador vestido exhibía.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –le pregunté cuando ya había conducido un par de cuadras.

-Sorpréndeme –me respondió en un susurro acercando sus labios a mi oído, Temari tenía razón en sus insinuaciones, Ino sabía cómo provocar a un hombre.

Sin embargo, la información que yo tenía de ella no bastaba como para deducir sus preferencias nocturnas a la hora de elegir bares pero entonces recordé uno al que había ido una vez con Chouji cuando éramos más jóvenes: "L'âme du País", ó para los que preferimos el español "El alma de París", había sido el sitio seleccionado.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el letrero de neón gritando el nombre de bar. Me miró fijo cuando estacione el automóvil y me comentó– L'âme du País es mi sitio predilecto pero por alguna razón no he venido en un buen tiempo, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Supongo que grandes mentes piensan igual –acote guiñándole el ojo y ambos entramos al lugar. Ella me tomo del brazo y no me soltó en toda la noche, bebimos varias copas y con cada una la actriz se desinhibía más y más. Bailamos algunas canciones bobas donde ella aprovechaba para incitarme o mejor dicho excitarme, rosando provocadoramente su cuerpo contra el mío. Era casi como una zorra en cubierta bajo el disfraz de artista de clase alta. Pero yo estaba muy borracho y muy caliente para notarlo, incluso si lo hubiese advertido en ese momento no me hubiese importado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en penetrarla contra la pared del baño.

En algún punto dentro mío si soy un caballero así que como es debido me contuve, al menos el mayor tiempo posible. Cuando la mañana estaba por aflorar fue ella misma quien dio la sugerencia. Me tomo por la cintura a la salida del bar y me murmuro en el oído– llévame hasta mi departamento y fóllame en tu automóvil Shikamaru.

Como negarme ante semejante petición, era simplemente imposible. Conduje con cuidado hasta el lugar donde ella vivía y ni bien estacione, la rubia se subió encima de mí besando con pasión. Lógicamente respondí al beso y manoseé sus muslos, no puedo explicar el deseo que tenía de penetrarla y sentir sus paredes vaginales oprimiendo mi pene pero entonces recordé la apuesta. Debía enamorarla y hacerle el amor en ese momento complicaría las cosas.

-Ino… –clamé entre suspiros eróticos.

-Dime –musitó mientras desabrochaba mi camisa.

-Detente –solicité muy contra mi voluntad apresando sus manos en las mías.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó incrédula de mi petición.

-Estas borracha y no quiero aprovecharme de ti –exclamé y en su mirada pude ver que lo comprendió de alguna manera.

-Entiendo Shikamaru –soltó comprensivamente saliendo de encima de mí sin hacer ningún tipo de berrinche ó discutirme su estado de lucidez– no me equivoque cuando te llame caballero, ¿me darías tu numero para llamarte y encontrarnos de nuevo bajo otras circunstancias?

Y aun atónito por la madurez de la bella mujer tomé su teléfono celular y agendé mi número en él, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y me quede embobado viendo como ingresaba al edificio donde vivía. Si había algo que halagarle al diablo era su gusto para elegir mujeres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Qué hoy si te vas a dignar a contestar los rewie de los lectores?, _Mira shukaku estoy por cumplir 24 horas corridas sin dormir así qué no molestes a menos que quieras que te amarre y te ponga ver el nuevo yaoi que compre _si yo no dije nada solo preguntabas si te encuentras de humor _ fuera de mi insomnio autoimpuesto la frustración de que la pagina cayera repetidas veces y que me fui a trabajar en esas condiciones estoy muy bien gracias… vez nada te cuesta ser atento _mmm si claro estas más loca de lo normal _ eso es por el insomnio la falta de sueño suele sacar mi lado más psicótico pero eso es algo que tu sabes muy bien _estás diciendo que mi adorable personalidad es causada por no dormir _yo no dije nada lo dijiste tu anda mejor contestemos los rewie que me quiero ir a dormir

**Mitchel0420****:** bueno lo del estado de ánimo ya te lo explique en cuanto a lo otro 1 me dejo en shock este solo podia pensar ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿en qué momento? Pero las respuestas son muy gratificantes y 2 no le alabes sus ideas que por eso es tan dramático _ ja yo no soy dramático solo pido que se me haga justicia tú estás completamente loca y la otra me ignora por la cosa esa que llevo a casa y que llama hombre _ haaaa drama drama no pasa nada aun tienes la atención de tus fans así que deja de meterte en nuestras vidas

**Beauty Little Star:** que sigue ¿entre ellos? Eso no te lo puedo decir pero este fic se pone mejor a cada cap por cierto misftis tiene escrito hasta el cap 12 pero como ha estado ocupada _esa cosa solo le roba el tiempo _shukaku deja de meterte en su vida ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana tu solo eres su biju_ si claro pero ahora me ignora al pobre biju nadie lo entiende __ nada saco con pelear contigo asi que no lo hare como te decía esta con poco tiempo asi que prefiero subirles un cap a la semana que dejarlos mucho tiempo esperando, se disculpa por la tardanza pero yo se que entendemos que hay mas vida que los fics además comencé a publicarlo cuando ella iba en el cap pasado espero que no te importe __si claro tienes e consideración a los demás pero al pobre biju que le caiga una tormenta encima _eres un dramático bueno nos leemos pronto 


	10. La baba de Saiken

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Primero que nada les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada ahora la razón por la que no lo hice es que después de unas semanas en que se trababa cuando trabajaba y se reiniciaba mi computadora finalmente entro en coma (no me pregunten qué demonios le hice aun no se) y como nunca he pagado para que la arreglen (no me malentiendan si le doy mantenimiento pero si es menor me encargo yo y si es mayor lo hace mi hermano que sabe se eso) no tenía idea de donde llevarla así que tuve que esperar a que mi hermano viniera el fin de semana y la arreglara como sea en compensación subiré dos cap esta semana este es el primero

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La baba de Saiken**

-Vaya, vaya. Eso fue muy entretenido en verdad… ¿no lo crees Shukaku? –opiné cuando el primer episodio de la apuesta terminó.

-Yo creí que Ino iba rechazarlo al instante –opinó mi mascota mientras movía su arenosa cola con indiferencia.

-Te dije que mi chico tenia potencial –recalcó Gaara con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-No tan rápido hermanito, Ino aun no ha mostrado su mejor carta –advirtió Kankuro y luego redobló– tu chico no durará.

-Es verdad que Ino aun no ha mostrado por completo su personalidad así que creo que deberíamos ponerle algo de picante al asunto, ¿no les parece? –inquirí y consideré por la expresión en el rostro de mi hermano el artista que todos habían entendido lo que quise decir pero no contaba con la nefasta incompetencia del último diablo que se encontraba en el lugar, así que confiada solté– encárgate de eso Matsuri.

-Emmm… ¿su excelencia? –musitó y me sentís fatigada al tener que mirar nuevamente su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté seca y cortante.

-¿De qué quiere específicamente que me encargue? –inquirió como la estúpida inepta y mentecata que es.

El suspiro de mi hermano menor se oyó hasta en el mundo de los mortales y Kankuro simplemente si cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano incrédulo de que esta mujer haya sido mi asistente durante más de dos mil años. Shukaku no se contuvo, creo que hubiese podido ni aunque hubiese querido, así que un alto grado de desprecio soltó– ¡que te encargues de preparar la pócima idiota!

-¿Pócima? Pero como haré eso si Rokubi –comenzó a justificarse y de inmediato la interrumpí.

-¡Saiken! ¡Por el amor a todo lo maligno, se llama Saiken! –Corregí con pronunciada molestia y luego ordene con firmeza –no vuelvas a llamarlo por el nombre que le dan los humanos.

-S-Sí Temari-sama –tartamudeó mientras hacia una reverencia para disculparse– pero Saiken está en el mundo de los humanos y…

-Y para eso está Kiba –señaló Kankuro sin poder contenerse y luego añadió con un tono soberbio–así que ve y dile a Kiba que lo traiga, no es tan difícil ¿verdad Matsuri?

-De inmediato –asintió y salió de mi oficina tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Podrías recordarme otra vez como es que ella termino siendo tu asistente por tantos siglos? –solicitó mi hermano el castaño aun susceptible de que el infierno funcionara aun con ella como la encargada de mi agenda y demás asuntos de importancia.

-Es una larga historia hermanito –acoté sin ganas de remover el pasado, con una vez por siglo me alcanzaba y ya había visitado a Kakashi el día anterior.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Saiken, podría ser divertido –habló la bestia de una cola y todos sonreímos por el comentario.

Verán Saiken es pegajoso y húmedo y a Shukaku no le gusta la humedad por razones obvias pero extrañamente siempre está complacido de ver a Saiken. Espera con ansias cualquier reunión con él y cuando por fin se concreta Shukaku simplemente lo evade, por más que la babosa sea amable con el este mapache bipolar lo aleja como puede. Otra cosa interesante sobre Saiken es que es un genio en cuanto a veneno. Es capaz de emitir distintos tipos de gases altamente tóxicos, lo curioso es que los humanos atribuyen este fenómeno a volcanes y demás paisajes naturales. Esto se da de esta manera porque Saiken suele ser vago y no le gusta mostrarse ante las personas, pero como esconder a una babosa blanca gigante de quinientas toneladas, seis colas viscosas y cuatros tiernas patitas (entiéndase entre brazos y piernas), no es nada fácil, los humanos han creado leyendas atribuyéndole el nombre de Rokubi debido a la cantidad de colas que posee.

-Nunca te llevaste bien con tu primo –acoté peleando al mapache.

-Eso no es verdad, es uno de los primos que mas aprecio no como al idiota soberbio de Kurama –me respondió casi sin poder creer mi acusación.

-Como digas –concluí con el tema mientras acariciaba su lomo.

-Por cierto ¿qué hay del otro asunto? –inquirió Gaara y por supuesto supe de lo que me hablaba.

-No dejaras que esto quede así ¿verdad? –se unió Kankuro y por un momento me sentí como el ser mas bondadoso del infierno.

-Tranquilos chicos… ¿no creen que se les está yendo la mano? –pregunté con falsa paciencia.

-Espero que estés bromeando porque claro está que no puedes dejar que el cielo haga lo que quiera como si no existiese el infierno –recalcó el pelirrojo y puede ver esa sed de sangre que tanto añoraba en los ojos de mi hermanito.

-Concuerdo con Gaara, si Minato está al tanto de la situación te subestima al creer que se saldrá con la suya porque no lo descubrirás –incitó el castaño y yo sentía toda la adrenalina de mi cuerpo juntarse en mi corazón y manos. Realmente quería tomar cualquier arma que hubiese a mano y enfrentarme a Dios en una batalla épica. Casi podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de los ángeles pidiendo piedad y de Kurenai llorando por el apocalipsis que había desatado.

Oh sí, no la mataría pronto, la haría sufrir para que viera lo que provocó con sus inmundas acciones. ¡Ja! Enamorarse de un humano, que cosa más absurda. Desde el pacto donde retire a Gaara de la tierra los ángeles no pueden pisar el mundo de los mortales, pero Kurenai no es un ángel cualquiera. Los arcángeles son el único tipo de ángel que aun pueden visitar el mundo de los vivos pero las acciones de este rebelde angelito excedía cualquier limite. Sería reprendida si yo comunicaba su situación pero eso a mí de nada me serviría, así que decidí guardarme la carta de triunfo que tenía en mi mano bajo la manga. Iniciar una guerra ahora que una apuesta infernal se había iniciado era demasiado arriesgado ya que no contaba con dos manos derechas al cien por ciento de sus habilidades.

-Visitar a un mortal en sus sueños, vaya que son patéticos los ángeles –soltó Shukaku y entonces Matsuri llamó a la puerta de mi despacho para posteriormente ingresar al mismo junto a Kiba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunté confundida.

-Matsuri me dijo que venga –se reportó Kiba con actitud holgazana y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Matsuri… –murmuré con voz calma e insensible mientras le dirigía una mirada sombría y luego pregunté tranquilamente– ¿no te dije que necesitaba a Saiken?

-Sí dijo que lo necesitaba para la pócima…–respondió complacida al creer haber hecho un buen trabajo, mis hermanos, Shukaku y Kiba comenzaron a retroceder.

-Entonces ¿por qué? –Pregunté con voz inexorable y hasta inocente, Matsuri me miraba intentando dilucidar mi falta total de emociones sin entender que un riguroso e infinito odio se acumulaba en mis manos. Entonces estalle y mientras le gritaba invoque mi abanico– ¡¿por qué no eres capaz de notar que debes comunicarle a Kiba que invoque a Saiken?

Entonces un golpe seco despojo al demonio de su cabeza una vez más. No es que siempre le corte la cabeza, solo cuando su ineficacia me desquicia. Por si alguien no lo ha notado, la razón por la cual Matsuri lleva el pelo corto es porque la decapito a menudo, con eso podemos dilucidar su margen de error. Mi estoica mirada se esfumo tras saciar mi ira y la cabeza de mi asistente se disculpaba desde el piso.

-¿Cómo has estado Kiba? –salude una vez que patee la cabeza de Matsuri hacia un rincón para ya no tener que verla.

-Bastante bien, si hubiese sabido que solo necesitabas a Saiken lo hubiese invocado de inmediato… de seguro necesitas un poco de su baba ¿verdad? –preguntó el Inuzuka quien me conocía a la perfección al igual que mis verdaderos súbditos, no como esa idiota a la que hay que decirle todo.

-Estas en lo cierto, ¿dónde está ahora? –pregunté curiosa.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en los oscuros pantanos de España –me respondió sin poder darme el dato concreto y entonces anunció– pero sabes que bien que él es bastante perezoso moverse de un lugar a otro nunca ha sido de su agrado.

-Es verdad, recuerdo cuando le pedí que se moviera tres metros para que su Nube de Gas Corrosivo tuviese mejor alcance en las cámaras nazis de gas –conmemoró Gaara y todos recordamos al instante la anécdota.

-Sí, dijo que era mucho trabajo para él… terminamos incinerándolos vivos –completó Kankuro.

-Afortunadamente lo que necesitas esta vez es mucho mas sencillo que caminar tres metros de distancia –bromeó Kiba y todos nos sonreímos. Al instante todos salimos de la oficina, incluyendo la cabeza de mi asistente que era tironeada de los pelos por Shukaku versión Chibi.

El domador de Bijū realizo una serie de sellos de manos y ofreciendo una gota de sangre como sacrificio a mi persona invocó a la imponente bestia de Seis colas. Cuando la nube de humo negro se disipó noté que los pequeños ojos de Saiken me miraban fijamente.

-Hola ama –me saludó respetuosamente y luego prosiguió saludando a todos con una reverencia hasta llegar a su primo– ¿qué hay Shukaku?

Shukaku no le respondió solo dio media vuelta para sentarse dándole la espalda.

-¿No que querías verlo? –indagó la cabeza de mi asistente.

-Lo vi con los ojos, no necesito hablarle para verlo… pero no espero que tu lo entiendas después de todo no piensas con el cerebro –agredió mi más querido Biju caprichosamente.

-Saiken necesito un poco de tu baba –exprese y la pegajosa bestia se giro para darme una mejor apreciación de sus colas.

-¿Cuál cola esta vez? –me preguntó separándolas todas para que yo pudiese elegir con mayor libertad.

Verán… la baba de cada cola de Saiken provoca un efecto diferente en los humanos. Fanatismo desmedido provoca la primera, a tal punto de que los humanos llegan a cometer actos atroces en nombre de la causa que profesan. Es realmente muy entretenido ver como algunos se rasgan la yugular con sus propias uñas ante el efecto de la segunda. Exaltación de la propia personalidad es el efecto que estoy buscando y solo lo encontrare en la tercera, todos sabemos que los extremos son peligrosos. Desequilibrio emocional induce la cuarta, esto lleva a que los humanos no puedan establecer lazos firmes con las personas que los rodean, en si no tendría ningún efecto sobre un demonio pero todos sabemos que los mortales son seres sociales por naturaleza y aparentemente si se puede morir de soledad.

La quita cola es una de mis favoritas, provoca alusiones, paranoia y hasta esquizofrenia pero lo hace todo en menos de doce horas, lo que significa que la mente del humano se desmorona en medio día generalmente terminan suicidándose ó asesinando a personas de su entorno. La sexta es un tanto particular ya que es la única que tiene la habilidad de no solo afectar a los humanos sino a los demonios también, pero por ahora creo que he explicado suficiente sobre las habilidades de Saiken. Solo una acotación mas haré, es de suma importancia que las colas de Saiken sean contadas de derecha a izquierda, no solo por los problemas que utilizar la baba incorrecta conlleva sino que, además, no existe humano que soporte los efectos de la sexta cola.

La baba de cada cola de Saiken es altamente corrosiva tanto para ángeles, humanos y demonios así que soy la única capaz de manipularla a libertad. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo selle algunas células de mías en las manos de Kiba, haciéndolo capaz de entrar en contacto con la peligrosa sustancia sin correr riego siempre y cuando el contacto se produjera con las manos. La prueba de este sello se encuentra en sus mejillas, sus colmillos rojos brotaron para que los Bijū entendieran que ya no era yo la única a quien debían respeto aunque si fidelidad.

Retire un poco de baba de la tercera cola y la coloque en un tubo de ensayo que Kankuro amablemente me había facilitado. Luego observé la cantidad obtenida y exclamé– con esto será suficiente para las tres pociones que necesito, gracias Saiken.

-Cuando quiera ama –me respondió y luego miro hacia donde estaba el arenoso mapache– ¿Jugamos un rato Shukaku?

-Tsk… no tengo ganas –despreció rudamente y comenzó a rasguñar las mejillas de Matsuri mientras esta gritaba como loca.

-Oh vamos… será divertido, veamos quien obtiene más uñas de humanos para el final de la tarde –sugirió el seis colas y las orejas de Shukaku se pararon de par en par. Amaba sacarle las uñas poco a poco a los humanos mientras estaban vivos porque sus gritos eran para él una dulce melodía.

-Humm bueno pero solo porque no tengo anda mejor que hacer –accedió el mapache como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a la babosa y ambos se retiraron de mi vista.

Kiba procedió a destilar el compuesto para que este se volviese apto para consumo humano. Cualquiera vomitaría al saber que está tomando baba de Bijū pero esta magnífica sustancia tiene la propiedad de adecuarse según el paladar del sujeto que la ingiere, en otras palabras, cuando ella llega a tu boca piensas que estas comiendo tu alimento favorito.

Dejé a Kiba trabajar tranquilo y me propuse de mala gana colocarle devuelta la cabeza a mi asistente, no me tomo más de quince minutos y después de pedirle que me enviara a Baki la eche de mi oficina. Había algo que quería hablar con Dios y quería que la comunicación se mantuviese solo entre él, su mensajero, Baki y yo.

Mi fiel mensajero no tardo más de cinco minutos en aparecer y le explique brevemente que quería establecer comunicación con el paraíso. Baki utilizó sus poderes para invocar una pantalla gigante y de inmediato intentó comunicó las líneas.

-Usted está llamando al cielo, aguarde por favor a la brevedad será atendido –dijo un mensaje gravado con voz serena mientras en la pantalla solo se veía un repugnante angelito con un teléfono en la mano. Desvié la mirada molesta de la calma con la que se realizaba todo allá arriba y cuando estaba por ordenarle a Baki que desista Kushina me atendió.

-¡Holis! –soltó entusiasta y luego noto que era yo la que llamaba. ¿Quién demonios dice "Holis"? ¡Por el amor a todo lo macabro, ya tiene cuarenta mil años de edad!

-Kushina dame con Minato –ordené sin devolverle el saludo.

-Tal vez si dijeras las palabras mágicas…–pronunció ella intentando lograr que yo diga por favor.

La mire con soberbia y pronuncié– Baki…

Mi mensajero de inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer y chasqueando los dedos libero una descarga eléctrica que chamuscó un poco el cabello rojo del estúpido ángel.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…? –Me recriminó furiosa y yo reí victoriosamente. Entre lo que duraba mi diversión el mensajero de Dios logró quitarla de mi vista y paso a liderar la conversación.

Si ustedes creían que Shukaku es bipolar deberían ver a este tipo, muchos sufren de conflictos internos pero él directamente discute consigo mismo, cuando mi siniestra sonrisa se minimizo un poco saludé– ¿Qué hay Zetsu?

-Tiempo sin verte Temari-sama –respondió amable el Zetsu blanco.

-No le digas "sama" ya no somos sus sirvientes –reprendió el Zetsu negro y me odie a mi misma por no haberle pedido a Matsuri que preparase palomitas de maíz, esto parecía ponerse bueno de golpe.

-Pero aun así es un superior, le debemos respeto por los siglos de servicio prestado –argumentó su mitad blanca.

-¡Es una traidora! ¡Nuestro único comandante ahora es Minato-sama! –discutió el negro y entonces decidí retomar el motivo de mi llamada.

-Hablando de eso… quiero conversar con Minato –interrumpí su discusión.

Ambos Zetsus se mostraron sorprendidos e intrigados a la vez– Sí, por su puesto.

En algunos minutos Minato apareció en pantalla y, afortunadamente, no necesité decirle que esperaba que la conversación fuese privada– ¡Que agradable sorpresa! –exclamó como si aun fuésemos amigos.

Quería cortarle la yugular con mis propias uñas e insultarlo en todas las lenguas que él había creado pero me contuve, después de todo debía ser muy cuidadosa en lo que decía, era yo después de todo la quería información y no preguntarle directamente levantaría sospechas así que le seguí el hipócrita juego que él había iniciado– Me conoces soy una caja de sorpresa –le respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

Zetsu y Baki no pronunciaron palabra durante toda la conversación, se limitaron a cumplir eficientemente sus funciones como mensajeros y encargados de las comunicaciones, pero el hecho de que Zetsu estuviese ahí me llevaba a pensar que debía ser el doble de cuidadosa, después de todo la tercera función de esos dos es de espía.

-Lo sé, yo me llevé la más grande hace un par de milenios –soltó aun sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿Eso es un reproche Minato? –pregunté con una sonrisa sínica, la situación comenzaba a divertirme de nuevo.

-Oh no, claro que no –soltó preocupado por haber dado una mala impresión mientras negaba con las manos– recuerda… libre albedrío –agregó erróneamente y se volvió a autocorregir– ¡lo siento…! quise decir…

Comencé a reír inconteniblemente, él era incluso más idiota que Kushina. No quería ni pensar en cómo sería su hijo, probablemente un hippie viviendo en el ático de alguien, un vagabundo tocando el ukulele en alguna esquina céntrica por monedas para un poco de vino ó, en el mejor de los casos, un filatelista, encargado de limpiar los baños en algún salón infantil de fiestas.

-No te preocupes por eso –solté cuando pude calmarme– ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de un nuevo arcángel para liderar?

-No me he preocupado de eso en un buen tiempo… supongo que mis arcángeles son los suficientemente responsables como para no necesitar supervisión –alabó el y pude ver orgullo en los ojos de Zetsu.

Entonces las actividades de Kurenai escapaban al conocimiento del dios de los cielos… la cosa se ponía interesante.

-Siempre has tenido un buen equipo de trabajo –comenté y luego insinué inquietándolo– me gustaría ver si sabes usarlo.

-¿Acaso me declararas la guerra? –preguntó un tanto temeroso.

-Oh no, claro que no…–dije livianamente mientras el volvía a respirar con tranquilidad– no tengo motivos por hacerlo, ¿o sí, Minato?

-Bueno Kushina ha sido un poco descortés últimamente pero sabía que se necesitaba más que eso para que tomaras una decisión tan nefasta –explicó sonriendo nuevamente.

-Kushina siempre ha sido descortés –agregué con una sonrisa visiblemente falsa y luego decidí concluir el tema– lamento que nuestra conversación haya sido breve pero debo retirarme.

-Oh ya veo… eres una mujer ocupada –acotó y sonreí espeluznantemente –Sera en otra ocasión entonces.

-Así es –dije y luego señalé antes de cortar la comunicación– oh… una cosa más Minato, no te fíes porque me encanta lo nefasto.

Antes de que Baki apagara el monitor pude ver el asombro y el terror en el rostro de Dios y me sentí tan viva que quería gritar. Pero mi emoción cambio de causa cuando Kiba entró en ese momento con la poción lista. Era ahora momento de ver a la verdadera Ino en toda su gloria.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahora los rewie _por fin te dignas a publicar_ ya hablamos de eso además tu ni opines ¡casi ahogas a mi hermano en arena! _Porque no me dijiste que iba arreglar esta cosa para que vieran mi magnificencia_ eso no importa alguna vez has visto a kura aplastar a alguien apenas pone un pie en casa ¿no verdad? Porque el si tiene la paciencia para ver si son utiles o no _si ahora vas a empezar con eso de que kurama es mejor que yo no te soporto si no fuera por mis fans ya ni vendría_ anda puedes irte te apuesto a que nadie te extrañara _eso crees tú si no fuera por mi nadie leería este fic _mira no pienso seguir discutiendo así que contesta los rewie

**Mitchel0420****: **pues si temari como siempre haciendo de las suyas _esa es mi pequeña asesina no la caricatura que hicieron de ella con el pasado,_ lo de shika lo veras en el próximo cap azuma sueña a kurenai pero no creo que sea efectos secundarios de lo que fuma o si? _Ohhh pero espera a ver lo que la grandiosa de temari está pensando para ellos dos muajaja_ ¡shukaku no reveles la trama! Y ojala shukaku fuera autista así sabría como manejarlo no que lo único que quiero hacer es encerrarlo en un depósito de agua _hey por cosa como esa es por lo que creare mi ONG ya vez _tengo quien me apoye y por cierto no soy autista tengo déficit de atención

**Beauty Little Star: **ya ofreci mi disculpa _como si eso bastara_ cállate shukaku _ohh si mi pequeña asesina es muy astuta lo que pasara a continuación es genial muajajajajajajaja_ shukaku deja de reírte bueno esta semana subiré 2 cap como ya dije y pronto al canceremos a misfits así que pido paciencia


	11. Intensa

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bueno con este cap me pongo al parejo con la semana que no actualice espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Intensa**

-Buenos días…–escuché un murmulló repetitivo que hacía eco en mi pobre cabeza. Gruñí y me enrosqué entre mis sabanas intentando alejar esa terrible jaqueca que me aquejaba.

-Shikamaru –oí devuelto esa voz que se distorsionaba al llegar a mis oídos y entreabrí los ojos con pesadumbres.

-Vago, llegaras tarde a trabajar –pronunció y cuando me llamó de esta manera comprendí que Lucifer estaba en mi alcoba nuevamente.

Me moví tan abruptamente buscando con desesperación ver el reloj que me enrede el pie izquierdo con las sabanas y fui a parar al piso. Ichibi rió escandalosamente ante el patético espectáculo que yo estaba dando mientras que Satanás solo suspiró como incrédula de mi estupidez.

Me frote la cabeza con la mano e inquirí con molestia– ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella frunció el seño y luego me sonrió maliciosamente– solo vengo a saludar vago y, después de todo lo que pasó anoche, quiero saber que te parecío mi candidata número uno.

-Bueno… Ino es bastante madura a veces pero también es divertida –describí intentando recodar más de lo que mi resaca me permitía– es intensa.

-Intensa… –repitió ella con una tétrica sonrisa y Shukaku volvió a reír esta vez más sínicamente que la anterior– me parce un buen calificativo.

Y aun adolorido, tanto por la brusca caída de cama como por la salvaje noche, mire el reloj para entrar en pánico al descubrir que ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana– ¡es muy tarde! –grité a todo lo que daba mientras empecé a sacar ropa del armario. Neji no iba a regañarme, iba a colgarme de los testículos y después me despediría.

Fue tanto el apuro que pase por alto la presencia de la dama del averno en el lugar hasta el momento en el que iba a cambiarme, entonces volteé a verla y le pregunté pícaramente– ¿te importaría esperar en la sala ó es que acaso quieres ver cómo me visto? –la carcajada burlona de Temari no se hizo esperar, lo había comprobado, ruborizar al diablo era imposible.

Se retiro junto Shukaku y me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Acomode mi cabello con los dedos y, seguido por Lucifer, me subí a mi automóvil para conducir a toda prisa rumbo a la empresa– Te matarás si no bajas la velocidad –me advirtió Shukaku.

-No creo que eso sea un problema, la muerte está al servicio de Temari-sama ¿verdad? –solté con soberbia y Lucifer frunció el seño mostrando apatía.

-Shukaku…–soltó amenazadoramente.

-Juro que yo no se lo conté –mintió descaradamente.

-Sí, él no me lo dijo… fue otro Bijū de una cola que también deja arena por toda mi casa –comenté sarcásticamente y el diablo se molestaba más y más. ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto verla enfadada? Creo que algo tierno y sensual expresaba su rostro cuando la ira la invadía.

-¡Humano traidor! –me acusó Shukaku queriendo rasguñarme pero la princesa del caos lo detuvo.

-No culpes a los idiotas humanos por tus acciones Shukaku –lo reprendió agrediéndome de paso.

-Hablando de los poderes universales, descomunales y todo eso que ser el Diablo conlleva… no podrías detener el tiempo como lo hiciste la primera vez que nos vimos –inquirí cuando ya estaba estacionando mi automóvil en la cochera de la empresa.

-¿No crees que pides demasiado? –Me reprochó Ichibi molesto por mi osadía.

-No tengo ganas de detener el tiempo, además en este punto eso de nada te serviría –me dijo sonriente cuando abordamos el ascensor interno.

-Por lo que me das a entender que hay algo que sí puedes hacer para ayudarme con este problema –solté y ella me miró fijamente en la cara con esa mirada de pequeña niña inquieta y traviesa.

-Tienes cinco minutos…

-¿Qué? –Pregunté y tan solo después de eso lo entendí, faltaban cinco minutos para que el ascensor se detuviese en mi piso– ¿qué quieres que haga con ese tiempo?

-Convénceme de que arregle este embrollo –me sugirió y no supe que hacer, ¿cómo podía yo persuadir a la maldad personificada de que hiciese una pequeña obra de caridad en post de la preservación de la salud de los genitales de un simple mortal? Esto era demasiado problemático para mí y el tiempo se agotaba.

Ella me miraba expectante, quería ver como yo salía de esta situación. Casi podía leer su mente pidiéndome a gritos que la entretenga, que la saque de la rutina, que la sorprenda. Y yo tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño tome su mano y me levanto la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos, la abrace con fuerza y le susurré al oído– olvídalo, después de este abrazo puedo soportar que Neji me humille y me despida.

La estruje contra mi cuerpo cuanto quise sin que ella me respondiera el gesto o me apartara de sí. Cuando la solté el ascensor se abrió y sin mirarla a los ojos me di vuelta para afrontar la reprimenda por mi excesiva llegada tarde. Tal y como lo esperaba Neji vino directamente hacia mí con el seño fruncido y el odio en la mirada, se detuvo frente a mí y grito a todo pulmón– ¡Considérate muerto Shikamaru Nara, muerto! En mis manos tengo completo tu formulario de despido solo falta que mi tío lo firme.

Inmediatamente después de estas palabras comencé a cavilar la posibilidad de redactar un nuevo currículum y presentarlo en otras empresas aseguradoras, pero fue entonces que tranquilas y suaves palabras de una voz familiar llegaron a mis oídos y se repitieron a través de mi boca de manera natural– ¿De qué hablas? Estoy trabajando desde las ocho de la mañana –argumenté ante Neji pasivamente.

-Sí Neji ¿de qué hablas? Entró junto conmigo –señaló Sai reforzando la coartada.

-Ah ya veo… mientes para defender a tu amigo ¿no? –Pronunció en tono amenazador y luego agregó– No me provoques Sai, tu también estas en la mira.

-Yo también lo vi llegar temprano Neji-sama –indicó Karin asombrada por el espectáculo que mi jefe estaba dando.

-Yo hasta tome una taza de café con él –relató otro y así se fueron sumando desconcertando más y más al Hyuga cuya paranoia se incrementaba. Me volteé a ver y entonces entendí que quien había guiado mis palabras en ese momento había sido el demonio y antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara nuevamente me saludo con la mano y solo pude sonreírle lleno de gratitud.

-¡Aunque tus amigos intenten cubrirte de esta no te salvas Nara! –Me reprendió nuevamente y luego exclamó –para eso tenemos cámaras de seguridad que monitorean el edificio y nos mostraran el momento exacto donde esteraste a trabajar.

Neji llamó por teléfono a los de seguridad para que nos trajeran la cinta y luego se comunicó con el escribano Hatake para que bajara a dar fe de que lo que nuestros ojos verían era cierto. Los murmullos recorrían los pasillos, se hablaba de que el sobrino de Hiashi Hyuga había perdido la cabeza y se debatía que sería de mi suerte, ya que si el misterio se revelaba y él tenía razón, yo sería despedido y si, por el contrario, el video mostraba que yo había llegado a tiempo, lo más probable era que la ira de Neji fuese tal que me despidiese de todas formas.

Finalmente la cinta fue reproducida en una pantalla enorme donde todos podíamos verla, el escribano estaba justo al lado de Neji y entonces todos los vimos pero nadie se sorprendió tanto como yo. Según la cinta yo había llegado a tiempo junto con Sai, saludado a Karin y entregado unos papeles, luego había tomado un café con otro compañero y usado el ascensor para subir a hablar con Shino Aburame sobre algunos puntos flojos en las pólizas. Luego había bajado nuevamente por el ascensor para encontrarme a Neji Hyuga rabioso y fuera de quicio quejándose por las horas en las que yo me aparecía a trabajar.

Neji estaba estupefacto no podía creerlo. Respiré aliviado y sentí esa agradable sensación que la venganza conlleva cuando Kakashi posó su mano sobre el Hyuga y le dijo –entiendo que estés estresado, pero debo comunicarle esto a tu tío.

-¡Pero él llego una hora tarde! –insistía totalmente desequilibrado.

-No es eso lo que dice el video –respondió el peli plateado remitiéndose a las pruebas en concreto– mejor tomate el resto del día libre, yo explicaré porque te fuiste.

-¡Pero estoy bien! ¿Qué no lo ves? Esto es algún tipo de truco o jugarreta de mal gusto –continuó debatiendo convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Neji! –Reprendió Kakashi y entonces el Hyuga cesó, de alguna manera ese llamado de atención había logrado helarle los huesos al Hyuga y a mí también– te aconsejo que vayas a tu casa, legalmente es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Entiendo –soltó aun abrumado y después de recoger algunos objetos personales abandono la oficina por ese día.

Luego de ese episodio el Hatake se acercó a mí y me dijo que sería mejor dejar el tema de Tsunade Senju para otro día, y me sugirió que me relajara el resto del día laboral con tareas de rutina y que me tomara el día siguiente libre mientras se discutía la situación del sobrino del Hyuga.

Si alguien te dice que seas perezoso en el trabajo simplemente lo obedeces. No es cortes pasar por alto las órdenes de un superior y si tienes alguna queja con ese tipo de mandato simplemente dejas el empleo para alguien que esté más capacitado. Pero yo tenía experiencia de sobra, dormí sobre mi escritorio el resto de la mañana. Hasta que un agradable llamado me despertó de mi placentero sueño.

-Hola –dije aun un poco dormido.

-¿Shikamaru? Soy Ino.

Me espabile al instante al recibir esta información– Ino ¿cómo estás?

La escuche suspirar un poco incomoda y aguarde por su respuesta– un poco avergonzada, creo que anoche di un espectáculo bastante mediocre cuando me llevaste a mi casa.

-No te preocupes por eso… yo tampoco estaba precisamente sobrio –le dije para que se sintiese mejor.

-De todas maneras te comportaste como un caballero y me gustaría compensártelo invitándote a almorzar hoy –soltó de manera muy directa y me gustaba que mostrara esas agallas que tenía.

-Claro… dime el restaurante y nos encontramos ahí –accedí tomando una hoja de papel para escribir la dirección. Anoté los datos que ella me dio y acordé encontrarnos ahí en una hora.

Le Petite Ruelle, el pequeño callejón para quienes no somos tan diestros en el uso de la lengua francesa, era el nombre del bohemio lugar donde Ino me había citado. A pesar de que llegué puntual, la rubia ya me estaba esperando cuando ingrese al restaurante y al verme me llamó con la mano. Sonreí de lado al notar que se veía hermosa, el flequillo le cubría sensualmente uno de sus grandes ojos celestes y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía un simple vestido verde con pequeñas flores en blanco y sandalias haciendo juego. Al acercarme le bese la mejilla y tomé asiento frente a ella.

-Lamento haberte molestado mientras trabajabas –se disculpó ella mientras la mesera nos entregaba la carta con el menú impreso en ella.

-No te preocupes por eso, no estaba precisamente ocupado en ese momento –admití pero no relate mi pequeño mal hábito de la siesta matutina.

Decidimos lo que consumiríamos y me sorprendí al notar que una mujer como Ino, tan decidida y segura de sí misma, ordenaba platillos enteramente vegetarianos y jugo natural de frutas. No era una mujer voluptuosa salvo por sus pechos entonces ¿Por qué tanta determinación en seguir dietas?

Deje ese pequeño detalle de lado y honde en la charla que llevábamos, me comentó que la vida de actriz es lo que siempre soñó pero que de alguna manera eso desilusionaba a su padre quien esperaba que siguiera el negocio familiar en la tienda de flores.

-No debes tomártelo tan apecho –le sugerí y luego pase a explicar– es natural que nuestros padres vacíen sus expectativas en nosotros pero no deben olvidar que es nuestra vida después de todo y somos nosotros quienes decidimos que hacer con ella.

-Es un pensamiento muy maduro Shikamaru –me alabó y entonces pensé que si mi madre me escuchara me rompería el cuello con la sartén.

En lo que debatíamos el tema llego la mesera con nuestra comida y debo admitir que todo estaba delicioso. La charla con la Yamanaka se tornaba más y más interesante, realmente cambió la visión que por ese entonces yo les atribuía a las personas de la farándula. Una cosa nos llevó a otra y terminamos hablando de mi trabajo en la compañía de seguros.

-No creo que tu compañía me asegure nunca –soltó entre risas y la curiosidad me invadió. No era como si realmente se fuese a romper una pierna arriba del escenario.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirí buscando la explicación que su risueño gesto me negaba.

-Porque hay una cosa que aun no te he dicho de mí y es que amo el snowboard y el surf –comentó y entonces me sorprendí ya mi primera impresión sobre ella no la encasillaba para nada en el de una persona deportista.

-Vaya… de seguro te ves adorable en un traje de nieve –coqueteé pero se necesitaba más que eso para ruborizar a la actriz.

-Podrías acompañarme mañana y opinar con pruebas contundentes –me insinuó y yo recordé que Kakashi me había otorgado el día libre por todo el asunto de Neji.

-Claro –accedí gustoso y luego indagué– ¿te pasó a buscar por tu casa temprano?

-Sí, esto será muy divertido ya lo verás –soltó emocionada y me distraje un momento de la plática al ver la versión Chibi de Shukaku aparecer sobre nuestra mesa, intente simular que no estaba allí ya que yo era el único capaz de verlo, pero el mapache arenoso traía una pequeña botella en la boca que me llamó la atención y girando la cabeza vertió su espeso y repugnante contenido dentro de la copa que contenía el jugo de frutas de Ino, luego me sonrió de lado con un deje de malicia y desapareció en la misma nueve negra que lo había traído.

-Cielos… tanta charla me ha dado sed –exclamó la rubia y sin darme tiempo de detenerla bebió el contenido neto de la copa. Pensé que algo cambiaría en ella después de eso pero tan solo miró la copa con asombro, creí que se había dado cuenta de que su bebida había sido adulterada pero en cambio solo señaló– vaya este jugo de frutas esta mucho más delicioso ahora que cuando me lo trajeron.

Respiré aliviado de que no haya notado nada e intenten auto convencerme de que todo aquello era una jugarreta de Shukaku para ponerme nervioso por haberlo delatado y encima abrazado a su ama. Así que, después de acordar los detalles del pequeño viaje que haríamos el día siguiente hacia la zona nevada del Monte Fuji, me despedí de ella clavando un sutil y suave eso en sus tentadores labios.

Al día siguiente la pasé a buscar a la hora acordada y no me sorprendí al ver el excesivo equipaje que traía, después de todo si existen mujeres a las que le gusta llevar un montón de ropa que no usaran esas son las actrices. Cargué sus maletas en el portaequipaje y ella me respondió con un sensual susurro en mi odio– gracias Shikamaru.

El coqueteó había iniciado. Sonreí de lado y le abrí la puerta del acompañante para que se subiera. Luego rodeé el automóvil y me subí yo y antes de darnos cuanta estábamos en la autopista. La charla se puso picante y las sonrisitas traviesas y miradas cómplices no se hicieron esperar, para cuando me di cuenta a donde iba el asunto la mano de Ino estaba subiendo peligrosamente desde mi rodilla a mi cadera.

-¿Quieres detener el auto? –me preguntó en un susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me detuve a un lado de la carretera y la miré directo a los ojos para preguntarle– ¿ahora qué? –Ino era de ese tipo de mujeres que les gusta ser líder en las relaciones pero al mismo tiempo buscan un hombre que pueda llevar su ritmo. Era muy fácil enamorarse de ella, era seductora y simpática, como si fuese la mejor de las estafadoras. Pero el rol estaba invertido, yo debía convertirme en el charlatán que la enamorase.

Sin dudarlo por un instante la rubia se bajo sensualmente los pantalones de nieve y separo las piernas para montarse encima de mí. Recliné el asiento del conductor hacia atrás y la tomé firmemente de las nalgas lo cual pareció enloquecerla ya que se abalanzo contra mi pantalón buscando desesperadamente bajar el cierre.

Lo sucedió después es más que obvio, solo diré que mi automóvil se balanceó bastante y que los vidrios se empañaron producto de nuestra agitada respiración. Por lo demás, el viaje continuó normalmente hasta que llegamos a destino. La verdad es que después de semejante viaje y emm… bueno… "actividad física" de por medio, me hubiese gustado sentarme un rato antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier actividad pero Ino estaba demasiado emocionada.

Prácticamente me arrastró hasta el lugar donde se alquilan tablas snowboard y sin darme un respiro me empujó hacia la pendiente más alta que había. Temí por mi vida al no poder ver con claridad el final de la montaña por la que ella pretendía que yo descendiera. Solo había practicado snowboard dos veces en mi vida y se lo repetí todas las veces que pude pero ella estaba demasiado excitada y ansiosa por bajar la montaña como para escucharme.

Creo que notó mi cobardía tan solo cuando ya me encontré al borde de la rampa, en ese momento me alivie al creer que me daría la oportunidad de retroceder y bajar por una pista menos peligrosa, pero al esbozar ese gesto travieso no tuvo mejor idea que empujarme obligándome a tomar ese camino para luego sumarme a la actividad junto a mí. Estaba aterrado, los primero obstáculos los superé de manera torpe y arriesgada, no lograba balancearme bien y cuanto más nervioso me ponía peor era. Ino parecía una bailarina moviéndose con gracia entre las rocas de la peligrosa cumbre y yo más bien un mono de circo intentando no caer en el abismo que ante mí se presentaba.

Lo inevitable sucedió al fin pero he de decir que tuve suerte, ya que el momento en el que tropecé fue cerca del final y terminé el recorrido de una manera no muy elegante con la boca llena de nieve. La rubia se acercó a mi ente risitas e intentando ponerse seria se inclinó para preguntarme– ¿estás bien Shikamaru?

Y yo, que quería matarla, recordé el trato que había hecho con Lucifer y decidí expresar mi ira a modo de juego. Así que la tomé del brazo y la jalé sobre mí para luego empezar a tirarle nieve encima– Estoy bien… la nieve me queda sexy, veamos cómo te queda a ti –respondí mientras seguía arrojándole nieve y ella, al instante, se prendió en el juego y entre risas comenzamos una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Después de un rato caí exhausto y ella también, recostados allí en la nieve escuchando el sonido de las personas a nuestro alrededor mientras veía las nubes pensé que nuestro día había terminado y podría retirarme a descansar a mi casa pero la Yamanaka tenía otros planes.

-Ahora que terminamos el precalentamiento podemos pasar al verdadero reto –anunció y abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

-¿Verdadero reto? –pregunté aun pasmado y entonces fue cuando vi en su rostro esa temible mirada traviesa, esta mujer iba a matarme, yo lo sabía. Para ser una delicada actriz, ella era demasiado… intensa.

-Tomemos la montaña principal, aquella que llaman la cumbre del demonio –incitó tomándome del brazo y obligándome a levantarme. Hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea de cómo fue que logré bajar de esa trampa mortal con vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno allí están las consecuencias de la baba de saiken alguien aparte de mi compadece a shikamaru? _Compadecerlo se merece eso y mas por ser un maldito traidor cobarde por su culpa temari se enojo conmigo _ si lo que tu digas pero mejor contestemos los rewie que hoy si voy a salir _mmm eso no me gusto seguro vas a abandonar la publicación _claro que no pero tengo cosas que hacer deja el drama y has a lo que viniste

**Mitchel0420****:** _oh te lo agradecería yo no sé cómo lidiar con los humanos aparte de temari el 99% de ellos están locos por lo que sería difícil para mí recaudar fondos para mi organización _al menos eres agradecido con ella pero Mit estás segura? Mira que no tienes idea de dónde te metes

**Beauty Little Star:** la verdad es que hasta ahorita aun no dicen como es qyue matsuri termino de secretaria de temari pero confio en que lo diran pero preguntare y aquí esta la continuación ahora si hasta la próxima semana _y gracias se que soy lo máximo aunque nadie lo acepte soy un biju incomprendido por ello estoy creando mi fundación par que alguien me defienda_


	12. Complicaciones Amorosas

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: me disculpo por no actualizar he tenido algunos problemas familiares nada grave pero me han quitado tiempo, les tengo una buena noticia este no será el ultimo cap antes de una tal vez larga espera si queda uno mas asi que disfruten

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Complicaciones Amorosas**

La situación en las montañas había sido bastante divertida pero habían ciertas cuestiones pendientes de esos días que podrían haberse adjudicado tranquilamente a mi diabólico toque. No obstante, he de admitir que yo no tuve nada que ver con la decisión que había tomado Kakashi. Las razones por las cuales el noveno demonio de mi concejo había decidido, tan convenientemente, regalarle un día de vacaciones al vago con el cual el infierno se divertía me intrigaba por sobremanera.

Y yo no soy del tipo de mujer que se queda con las dudas así que, después de que el espectáculo de caídas en nieve finalizó, decidí hacerle una pequeña visita al demonio plateado. Salimos durante quinientos años así que no me sorprendía que él pudiese anticipar mi llegada, de hecho este don que él había desarrollado era algo que ni mis Bijū más cercanos había logrado madurar. En mi ya clásica nube de humo rojo me aparecí en su pequeño departamento. El lugar estaba impregnado con su energía y aroma, me recordaba ese chalet en Alemania donde habíamos vivido durante la época de la Comuna de París.

-Vaya… visitas nocturnas –escuché su voz detrás mío y me volteé para confrontarlo con la mirada.

Kakashi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la pequeña sala con su habitación. Me miraba fijamente y yo no retrocedía. Entonces cerró los ojos y sonrió al preguntar– ¿En qué puedo ayudar a la reina del averno?

-Ya lo has hecho y esa es mi pregunta… ¿por qué? –solté haciendo referencia al incidente con el jefe del mortal.

No necesitaba darle muchas explicaciones cuando hablaba con él y ese era unos de los detalles que extrañaba del demonio, él podía ver a través de mí para entender a lo que yo me refería.

-Bajé sin mucho interés por el ascensor aquel día, pensaba que se trataba de un mal entendido sin importancia. Neji Hyuga es usualmente bastante neurótico sin causa alguna pero cuando me acerqué a Shikamaru sentí tu toque sobre él –confesó y yo lo miraba atentamente siguiendo cada palabra– entonces comprendí que Neji estaba en lo cierto pero tú no querías que eso saliera a la luz.

-Eso hubiese sido perjudicial para la apuesta, aunque todo depende de cómo se comporte Shikamaru, Neji Hyuga aun tiene un papel importante que jugar y no puedo darme el lujo de alejarlo de nuestro nuevo juguete –exclamé y aunque había algo de verdad en mis palabras el notó de inmediato que yo no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué? –repregunté y el suspiro con pesadumbres.

-Eso es todo lo que me dirás pero hay cosas que puedo ver por mi cuenta –anunció y yo sabía que tenía razón.

Pero aun así no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa… ¿entonces por qué lo estaba? No es como si yo tuviese algo que ocultar ó tuviese que darle explicaciones a Kakashi, entonces ¿por qué esta extraña sensación me oprimía el pecho?

-¿Elegiste a Shikamaru como nuevo juguete por algo en particular? –me preguntó abiertamente sin temor alguno.

-¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme? ¡No soy una niña pequeña! –exclamé furiosa y entonces se acercó para tocar mi frente con su dedo índice.

-Tranquila, solo era una pregunta –soltó con voz especialmente calma, esa con la que yo me había dormido tantas noches– no tienes que contestar si no quieres.

-La razón por la cual el término siendo objeto de una apuesta infernal es porque Gaara considera que sería una buena adicción a nuestro ejército como estratega –expliqué pausadamente contagiándome de la calma que él me había transmitido.

-Estratega ¿eh? –murmuró él mientras esbozaba una mirada pensativa. Ya casi lo había olvidado, después de que nos separamos yo volví al infierno y él eligió quedarse en la tierra pero su funciones como estratega no cesaron jamás. Kakashi era uno de los más hábiles, sin embargo, esa no es la razón por la cual formaba parte del concejo.

La especialidad de Kakashi son las ilusiones, ilusiones tan increíblemente reales que el ojo común no puede distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía. Esto adquiere su importancia si consideramos que tiene poderes de demonio y nunca sabes si lo que ves existente ó no. Podría estar empuñando una espada y tú crearías que es verdad cuando solo se trata de una ilusión ó podría, en cambio, estar dirigiendo hacia ti una serie de relámpagos letales y tú pensarías que es tan solo una ilusión. Es tan temido en el cielo que algunos lo llaman el demonio copia y eligen apartarse de la batalla antes que enfrentarlo.

Kakashi ya no vive en el infierno como el resto de nosotros, pero al igual que los otros ocho grandes demonios posee sirvientes. Los dos más importantes yacen en la tierra hace no mucho tiempo y viven incluso en la misma ciudad que él, incluso trabajan en el mismo rubro pero eso no interesa por ahora.

Lo importante es que sin querer hice que uno de mis mejores demonios se sienta suplantado. Soy el diablo y no debería importarme pensaran pero la verdad es que si me importa. Hasta en el más insulso cuento de hadas existen fragmentos verdaderos. Si leen la biblia encontraran que yo asesine a unas nueve o diez personas en total mientras que dios extermino a dos punto cinco millones de personas. Menciono esto para que entiendan que, a veces, soy piadosa con los humanos y lo soy aun más con mis aliados.

Ahora es verdad que Kakashi no es cualquier aliado. Yo sentí lo que los humanos denominan amor por él y aunque ya todo terminó, aun sigo sintiendo empatía hacia él y creo que el sentimiento es reciproco. Un mortal jamás podría ocupar su lugar, ni como ilusionista, ni como guerrero, ni como miembro del consejo, ni como amigo apreciado.

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro para que me dirija la vista con esa pesadumbres que caracteriza su mirada. Al lograr mi cometido le sonreí sinceramente y sé, por la expresión en su rostro, que lo notó, así que me dispuse a comunicar lo que venía pensando– tú, Kakashi Hatake, jamás serás reemplazado… ni por un ángel, ni por un demonio y mucho menos por un mortal –él no hizo visible emoción alguna y no me sorprendía, siempre fue muy callado pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya mostrado lo que sentía. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo particular, uno que yo casi había olvidado, y entonces me aleje un poco de él para tomar mi abanico.

-Solo una cosa… –me detuvo antes de que yo siquiera intentara irme– diecinueve de febrero de 1924… ¿puedes decirme que pasó esa noche?

Me paralicé… yo sabía bien a qué noche se refería. Vivíamos en Luton, una ciudad al norte de Londres, en la parte sur de Inglaterra en esa época. En 1905 había abierto la fábrica Vauxhall Motors, perteneciente a la colosal General Motors y Kakashi era el gerente ejecutivo del lugar, razón por la cual nos establecimos allí durante el último periodo de nuestro romance. Yo daba clases de alemán en las escuelas locales y ante los ojos de los humanos éramos una pareja normal que se ganaba la vida honradamente.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –respondí secamente volteándome impulsivamente para verlo ó, mejor dicho para olvidar esa línea de recuerdo que de pronto se había vuelto tan clara como el agua.

-El tiempo seguirá pasando pero la pregunta sigue sin respuesta y mientras así se mantenga nunca habrá pasado mucho tiempo para mí –me replicó y debo confesar que me inquieté.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué remueves el pasado sabiendo que te resultara doloroso? –pregunté queriendo deshacerme en vano de la culpa que sentía responsabilizándolo a él.

-Si no tengo pasado no puedo construir un futuro he estado estancado desde que me dejaste y realmente necesito saber el por qué… –manifestó mientras rompía la corta distancia que había entre nosotros para luego apoyar su mano contra la pared mientras me miraba a los ojos al repetir– Temari… ¿por qué?

Tragué saliva sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba tan acorralada que pensé en escapar nuevamente pero algo en mí ya no podía hacerlo. Algo en mí necesitaba darle un final a esta historia, Kakashi merecía saber y yo era la única que podía aliviar su sufrimiento, así que le dije la verdad– Porque soy el diablo… y tú fuiste maravilloso siempre, como demonio, como amigo, como novio, pero yo no puedo hacer ambas cosas… no puedo manejar el infierno y estar enamorada porque en algo fallaré.

-¿De qué hablas? Muchas de tus más grandes obras las realizaste mientras estábamos juntos –me señaló y sonreí piadosamente al entender que su razonamiento sobre ese momento era demasiado subjetivo.

-Kakashi… –murmuré antes de quitarle el encanto a todas sus agraciadas palabras– cree a mis nueve Bijū cuando estaba contigo, es verdad… ¿pero no recuerdas lo anterior? Cometí innumerables errores, perdí guerras con el cielo… por todo lo macabro, sigo pagando el precio de las acciones y decisiones que tomé en aquel entonces, ahora los fanáticos religiosos e intolerantes van al infierno entre otras cosas…

-Temari…

-No –respondí bruscamente a su intento de consuelo– querías saber el por qué así que déjame terminar…

Entonces lo entendió y a mí me llevó un poco más de tiempo pero también logre comprender que en ese momento no solo le estaba dando las razones que él necesitaba sino que también me estaba desahogando, y casi como si no pudiese contener ese sentimiento de alivio que me había invadido desde que empecé a darle mis motivos, le relaté lo que sucedido aquella noche.

Entonces inicié la narración de las secuencias de hechos que antecedieron a nuestra ruptura ó mejor dicho a mi abandono– Esa noche las calles estaban mojadas por la lluvia, tú habías llegado puntual de la fábrica y habíamos cenado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, a las diez de la noche decidiste abrir una botella francesa de vino tinto porque notaste que yo estaba inquieta y querías relajarme…

-Chateau Pineraie –acotó él con tranquilidad recordando la marca del vino que bebimos ante lo cual hice una pausa forzada por mi sorpresa y, al notarlo,l él me incitó a continuar con este argumento– oh… es que he repasado los sucesos de esa noche muchas veces intentando entender, por favor continua…

Lo cual hice sin poder evitar sentirme como el demonio que soy por nunca haber tenido la valentía de contarle esto– tomamos prácticamente toda la botella, nos reímos de los vecinos que contrataron a un exorcista ya que su hijo mayor tenía lo que luego los humanos denominaron esquizofrenia, luego acariciaste mi cabello un largo rato lo cual me relajo y…

-Y terminamos haciendo el amor –completó él y continuó la historia– luego te recostaste en mi pecho y hablamos hasta que te dormiste, te cargué y te coloqué en la cama, luego te tapé con algunas mantas y te dije al oído que te amaba. Me acosté a tu lado y te abracé… antes de quedar dormido sentí que te moviste pero no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que te habías levantado, sentí un placentero calor en la frente y creo que un murmullo. A la mañana siguiente no te encontré por ningún lado, en tu lugar había una nota que decía que volvías al infierno y que lo nuestro había terminado.

-Me fui porque lo que yo sentía por ti era tan fuerte que estaba afectando mi juicio a la hora de comportarme como quien en verdad soy, estaba modificando mi personalidad y arruinando mi trabajo –solté con angustia y pareció entenderlo pero aun así le dolía y sabía bien que eso no iba a cambiar, el dolor que yo le había causado siempre estaría en algún lugar del corazón de mi noveno demonio.

-Ahora lo sé… pero aun quisiera saber ¿cómo fue que te fuiste? -inquirió y yo no me opuse a revelarle los que sucedió desde que él se durmió.

-Cuando me desperté a mitad de la noche estaba en nuestra cama, me giré para verte y lucías tan tranquilo que no pude evitar admirarte por un buen rato con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y entonces entendí que mi felicidad estaba poniendo en riesgo todo por lo que hemos trabajado, el infierno se venía a pique y nosotros dos vivíamos esa situación aisladamente en nuestra nube rosa –le dije sin intensión de acusarlo de nada, después de todo si existe algún culpable esa era yo, yo soy la reina del averno y es mi tarea mantener mi reinado funcionando– entonces me levanté de la cama y te escribí una nota seca para que me odiaras pero al momento de irme no pude contenerme y te besé la frente antes de pedirte perdón al oído. Luego desaparecí en la noche y no he vuelto a vivir en el mundo de los mortales desde entonces.

-Cuando te fui a buscar al infierno para que me explicaras lo que pasaba casi no me pusiste atención…

-Estaba molesta conmigo misma porque una parte de mi quería volver contigo y estaba molesta contigo porque no me odiabas a pesar de todo, incluso seguiste siendo un miembro en el concejo y cumpliendo tu tarea eficientemente.

-Trabajar para ti era lo único que llenaba el vacío que dejaste, irónico ¿no?

-No espero que me perdones ni que me entiendas, solo te cuento esto porque me lo pides.

-¿Por qué ahora y no cuando te lo pregunté?

-Porque ahora me siento lista.

-¿Lista para qué?

Ni yo sabía bien para qué me sentía lista y él implantó esa pregunta en mi mente ¿por qué ahora y no antes? Quería cerrar la historia con Kakashi y lo había logrado, pero me había tomado mucho tiempo darle ese cierre definitivo que él y yo necesitábamos… ¿qué había cambiado para que yo pudiese darle la explicación que el tanto necesitaba?

-No lo sé –solté con sinceridad aun confundida por mis propias acciones.

Kakashi sonrió y me abrazó por última vez, ya casi había olvidado el calor del demonio plateado aunque esta vez me reconfortó de una manera distinta. Luego se distancio un poco para tomarme por los hombros y decime– ¿aun no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-El otro día en la oficina pude sentirte.

-Porque estuve ahí por la apuesta…

-No –señaló él interrumpiendo mi explicación– lo que sentí no fue tu presencia fue tu corazón… pude sentir ese calor particular, él mismo que irradiabas cuando estábamos juntos pero sé bien que esta vez no es por mí.

Me paralicé completamente sin desechar su hipótesis, después de todo, si había alguien en cualquiera de los tres mundos que me conociera mejor de lo que me conozco a mi misma ese era Kakashi. ¿Habrá sido acaso ese efímero contacto con el humano lo que causó en mí la sensación que Kakashi describía? ¡NO! imposible... ¿Quién sería tan estúpida como para sentirse atraída por un mortal? Fue entonces que lo recordé– Kurenai –pensé en voz alta.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió confundido. Mi mente había vuelto a lo realmente importante, a lo que realmente me llenaba: mi trabajo.

-Kurenai está visitando con demasiada frecuencia el mundo de los morales –acusé y Kakashi cambió la expresión de su rostro por una maliciosamente cómplice.

-¿Conoces el motivo?

-Un hombre.

-Es una carta interesante si se juega bien.

-Lo sé, si la delatara con Minato lo único que lograría es que este le dé una reprimenda y la situación no pasaría a mayores –comencé a exponer los puntos mientras Kakashi me seguía aportando los detalles que un maquiavélico plan requieren para su perfecto funcionamiento.

-No quieres que Sasori intervenga porque no sabemos si este hombre tiene pecados ó no, y de no tenerlos pasaría la eternidad junto a Kurenai –soltó él leyendo mi mente pero no me inquieté.

-Y tampoco voy a permitir que violen el acuerdo que tenemos como si nada, Gaara está en el infierno después de todo –acoté dando a entender que nosotros si cumplíamos los acuerdos.

-Quieres que logremos hacerlo pecar para que Sasori entre en acción y este hombre sea un sirviente del infierno, así Kurenai sufriría su ausencia por haberte desafiado ¿verdad? –manifestó y yo sonreí tétricamente en señal de aprobación.

-Quiero que tú te encargues de eso Kakashi, no importa cuántos demonios tengas que mover, quiero a ese hombre limpiando mi trono por el resto de la eternidad –ordené y casi burlonamente mi noveno demonio se inclinó frente a mí accediendo a mi petición.

-Parece que soplarán vientos de guerra –acotó él antes de que yo me desvaneciera.

Y aunque estaba emocionada por la situación no podía evitar sentir algo en mi pecho que me oprimía el alma y no me dejaba respirar, las insinuaciones del demonio plateado habían comenzado a retumbar en mi cabeza y corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien como ya dije ando con poco tiempo asi que me disculpo por no contestar los rewie y nos vemos pronto con el próximo cap


	13. Reproches

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: les debo una gran disculpa aunque es verdad que le estaba haciendo de emoción con el capitulo tengo que aceptar que tarde más de que esperaba por distintas razones la ultima ayer iba a subir el cap y me cortaron el internet por "exceso" de pago (ni de eso habi tenido tiempo) bueno basta de excusas he aquí el cap

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Reproches**

Comenzaré a relatarles lo sucedido cuando busque un poco de hielo del freezer, disculpen si tardo mucho en llegar pronto entenderán el motivo por el cual cojeo una vez que empiece a explicarlo pero primero quiero alcanzar mi sillón.

Tres días habían pasado y no tenía noticia alguna de Lucifer, podría haberla invocado cuando yo quisiera con tan solo tocar sobre el tatuaje de Shukaku situado en mi hombro, pero no lo hice. No sé bien por qué no lo hice, si las cosas hubiesen andado bien es más que obvio que no me interesaría que aparezca pero, por el contrario, nada andaba bien. Yo ya no podía soportar a Ino, esa mujer ya no me resultaba simplemente intensa, la rubia era peligrosa y suicida y aun más importante, buscaba un compañero para realizar una actividad arriesgada que le costara la vida. Hasta ahora habíamos ido las montañas nevadas, a surfear entre tiburones y alpinismo de gran altura sin el equipo adecuado y, como si fuese poco, no solo era temeraria en sus pasatiempos también era sumamente violenta en la cama, eso explica porque sostengo esta bolsa de hielo entre mis piernas.

Y el diablo no aparece. Hace días que no tengo noticias de ella y soy demasiado orgulloso como para invocarla pero, por otro lado, ya no puedo seguir con la Yamanaka. ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Por qué es todo tan problemático? Esa mujer se aparecía como si nada en los momentos y lugares menos oportunos y ahora que la necesito decide tomarse vacaciones. Es verdad que hace tiempo no tengo señales de ella pero si del infierno. Hace dos noches Ino me dijo que me amaba y el tiempo se congeló, al principio no podía entender bien lo que pasaba pero fue entonces que un pergamino antiguo algo inusual apareció y se desenrolló solo. _"Primer nivel completado" _enunciaba el extraño papel y luego se incineró frente a mis ojos. Me pareció bajo, hasta para los demonios, dirigirse a las tres candidatas de Temari como niveles. Estaba claro que ellos consideraban esto como si fuese un juego más, pero para mí la situación era diferente, había mucho más para perder que para ganar.

Después de haber estado envuelto en semejante situación con la actriz, rogué que la siguiente mujer que Satanás me presentara fuese diferente aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas que digamos. Toqué mi hombro instintivamente mientras pensaba en todo esto, olvidando por completo la razón por la cual no lo había hecho antes, y entonces ella apareció.

-Tiempo sin verte –soltó sin sarcasmo, lo cual me extrañó por sobremanera.

La nube de humo rojo aun no se desvanecía por completo cuando le respondí instintivamente– ¿Dónde te habías metido? –y al escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca comprendí que encerraban un reproche.

-¿Desde cuándo debo darle explicaciones a mis juguetes? –contraatacó amenazante y esta vez si sonó más a ella.

-A lo que me refiero es a que desapareciste de golpe y me dejaste solo con esa lunática –me apresuré a argumentar con un deje de molestia.

-No es para tanto… –alivianó ella haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano, lo cual me enfadó aun más pero discutir con el Diablo era inútil, me llevaba siglos de ventaja.

-¿Puedes al menos decirme por qué desapareciste? –pregunté sin poder esconder esa leve irritación en mi voz.

-Tuve cosas que hacer y en qué pensar… además, el trato que tengo contigo es que si conquistas a las tres chicas obtienes un deseo sin restricciones y si, en cambio, te enamoras de una de ellas puedes conservarla –me recordó omitiendo convenientemente la parte del acuerdo que dice que si pierdo ella se apropiará de mi alma.

-¿Entonces pensaste que quería conservarla? –pregunté curioso y ella esbozó una mirada picara.

-No, claro que no –me respondió con convicción y luego admitió sin culpa alguna– solo quería ver cuánto durabas.

-Tu sinceridad es cautivadora –alabé con sarcasmo aunque en verdad lo era. Entonces recordé cuando Shukaku adulteró la bebida de Ino y todo comenzó a tener sentido y sorprendido de tales maniobras acusé descaradamente– ¡Tú le hiciste algo a Ino! Yo vi cuando tu mapache le metió algo en la bebida.

Ichibi por poco me destroza la yugular de un solo rasguño cuando lo llamé mapache pero, misericordiosamente, Lucifer lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Luego intentó calmar al demonio que no dejaba de insultarme en todos los idiomas conocidos– ya Shukaku, ya… en parte tiene razón –admitía ella con omnipotencia.

-Pero el maldito humano me llamó mapache –se quejaba ruidosamente el incoherente demonio y luego, como por arte de magia, se calmó y comenzó a darle vueltas a mi departamento.

Aproveche el descuido del demonio de una cola para volver a tocar el tema que dejamos pendiente– nunca estuvo en el trato que drogaras a las candidatas –exclamé y ella me sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿De qué hablas vago? Yo te aclaré que si tu objetivo era el deseo las conquistaras en el menor tiempo posible –manifestó y debo confesar que tenía razón, ella me lo había advertido pero nunca imagine que se trataría de algo como eso y antes de que yo pudiese seguir indagando, ella se dirigió a mi habitación y tomó mi camisa roja.

-¿Qué haces con eso? –Pregunté y mi sorpresa aumentó cuando ella la desintegró por completo– ¡¿Qué haces mujer?! ¡Esa era mi camisa nueva!

-Deja de chillar y ve a comprarte otra vago –me ordenó quitándole importancia a mis quejas.

Yo estaba furioso, no me molestaba tanto la camisa, el precio o el hecho de tener que ir a comprar otra sino la actitud misteriosa, destructiva y soberbia con la cual Satanás jugaba conmigo y sin pensarlo la tomé con fuerza del brazo como si de una mujer común se tratase y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos cuando le dije– No lo haré sin una explicación previa –ella estaba pasmada, yo estaba pasmado, ¿de dónde había sacado un cobarde como yo las agallas para enfrentara a la princesa del caos?

Cuando ella salió de su asombro sacudió su brazo librándose de mi agarre para reprocharme– si hablaras menos y observaras más no necesitarías explicación previa –explicó molesta y después, aun más indignada agregó con violencia– ¿No te das cuenta de que las situaciones en las que estas envuelto son siempre generadas por algo? Si no fuese yo, sería cualquier otra la causa de todo lo que te pasa, estoy aquí generando un entorno para conozcas a la segunda candidata, idiota.

No hacía falta que ella me llamara idiota para que en ese momento yo me sintiera como uno. Estaba hasta decepcionado de mi mismo y creo que ella lo notó porque, en lo que yo considero hoy en día un intento de consuelo me dijo– y aun así eres uno de los humanos más listos que conozco, ¡por todo lo macabro! que gran decepción.

Fue imposible para mi contener la carcajada de a continuación emití. Lucifer era el único ser que yo había conocido con la capacidad de adularte en un insulto tan prolijamente que casi logra confundirte– Solo espero que la siguiente mujer sea más tranquila que Ino –pensé en voz alta y Temari me miro llena de emoción.

-No te preocupes por eso Shikamaru, la segunda candidata es muy pasiva y algo introvertida su nombre es Hinata, ahora ve por esa camisa para que puedas conocerla –ordenó y al instante llamó a Shukaku quien vino con algo en la boca– ¿Humm? ¿Qué es eso? –indagó la reina del averno.

-Casé un ratón –explicó orgulloso Ichibi ante nuestro asombro y al mirar más de cerca reconocí la presa del Bijū.

-¡Ese es el mouse de mi computadora! –le grité rabioso al arenoso demonio quien solo sonrió triunfal y altaneramente antes de desaparecer junto con su ama, quien no paraba de reírse, en una nube de humo rojo.

Ahí me quedé, estático y confundido, sin saber quién era la segunda candidata, sin Temari para que me ayudara y sin mouse para mi computadora.


	14. Byakugan

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Odio a mi computadora! Tengo problemas con mi conexión no me permite entrar a internet lo siento no debería quejarme con ustedes pero me desespero debí haber subido esto hace mucho pero no puedo accesar en casa y casi no tengo tiempo para ir a un ciber en fin este es el final del cap espero que les guste nos vemos a bajo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Byakugan**

Había ido hasta el teatro para romper todo vínculo con Ino, y después de una escena bochornosa que en mi opinión duró una eternidad, la rubia intentó golpearme con su cartera a lo que opté por salir corriendo, no sin ligarme algún que otro buen golpe. Me pregunto si la Yamanaka habría tenido algún tipo de presentimiento y había entonces, decidido llenar su cartera con objetos contundentes para lograr así, hacerme el mayor daño posible. Sí ese era el caso ó no, nunca lo sabré, pero si sé que el moretón que me dejó duró una semana.

Me subí a mi automóvil y noté que aun no eran las seis de la tarde. Me parecía que tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a ver a esta tal Hinata, candidata que, por contraposición a Ino, sonaba de lo más encantadora. Pero todo lo que yo tenía eran las palabras de Lucifer y si algo había aprendido es que aun siendo ella mi mayor aliada, no debo confiarme demasiado ya que le agradan las bromas pesadas.

En poco tiempo llegué al centro comercial aun sin saber bien que hacía allí. Necesitaba otra camisa obvio, pero no cabía en mi mente la posibilidad de encontrarme de casualidad a la segunda bella pretendiente de Satanás en un lugar como ese. No lo pensé demasiado, Temari había dejado muy en claro que las casualidades no existían así que, como un simple muñeco en las manos de la más destructiva de las niñas, me dejé llevar y entre en la tienda donde trabajaba Shi.

-Shikamaru –me saludó y luego agregó un tanto emocionado– no creí verte aquí de nuevo en un buen tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás Shi? Sí bueno… es problemático pero necesito otra camisa –solté sin querer dar mucha explicación.

El rubio entendió de inmediato ó eso pensó. Que yo vaya a comprar ropa muy amenudeo significa para Shi que estoy cazando una "presa", como él denomina a las mujeres. Así que solamente me mostró los modelos que me podrían llegar a interesar y comentó –es una pena amigo, la hermana de Hanabi es una belleza.

-¿La hermana de quién? –pregunté totalmente desconcertado.

-Hanabi, la dueña de la librería, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellas cuando viniste por última vez? –inquirió y entonces recordé todo el asunto de la nueva librería en el piso de arriba y las hermanas que la administraban.

-Hmmm… tal vez hoy si vaya a ver –solté entendiendo como me estaba moviendo la princesita del averno.

-Vaya… eso si es una sorpresa pero me agrada. Es bueno ver al viejo Shikamaru de vuelta en acción –manifestó sintiendo cierta complicidad en nuestro modos de actuar frente a las mujeres– suerte amigo –se despidió luego de que yo realizara mi compra.

Tenía la idea de que la librería sería una pequeña tienda con los libros más conocidos, un antro donde dos hermanas sin mucho presupuesto buscan empezar su pequeño negocio familiar, pero al subir por las escaleras automáticas, el panorama fue muy disto a lo que mi imaginación me había mostrado.

La librería Byakugan, era una de las más inmensas que yo había visto jamás. Contaba con estanterías por todos lados, sillones para los lectores y maquina de café, bodega para guardar los libros que no estaban en exhibición, puertas automáticas en la entrada, lámparas sofisticadas y alfombra en todo el local. Si algo tenía de familiar el negocio, eso era que estaba atendido únicamente y exclusivamente por las dos dueñas.

Una joven esbelta de ojos plateados y cabello castaño se me acercó cuando entré– Bienvenido a Byakuran, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –me preguntó y me sentí como en una propaganda televisiva.

Estoy buscando el libro Luna de Maeva Takarai –escuche la voz de Temari susurrar en mi oído y eso mismo repetí en voz alta.

-Oh… ya veo –soltó la castaña casi sorprendida de mi petición y luego afirmó– verá, yo no me encargo de esa sección, pero mi hermana con gusto lo asistirá –y luego de decir esto, se volteó para llamar en voz alta– Hinata…

Mis sentidos se agudizaron, creo que hasta estaba ansioso, y finalmente su hermana mayor apareció. ¿Qué decir de Hinata?, ella era deslumbrante. Su cabello largo y azul caía sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran plateados al igual que los de su hermana pero los de ella irradiaban cierta serenidad y dulzura que logro atraparme. No era tan esbelta como su hermana y eso lo notabas fácilmente cuando dirigías tu mirada a su voluptuoso busto.

-¿Sí, nee-san? –preguntó con una voz tan sutil y calma que provocaba abrazarla como si fuese un peluche.

-Él busca un libro en particular y creo que tú podrás ayudarlo mejor que yo –respondió la castaña y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo y se retiró.

Hinata se veía algo confundida por la actitud de su hermana y ruborizada por ese guiñe que ella tampoco lograba entender aun. Me miró a los ojos con expresión de avergonzada y me preguntó– ¿Qué libro busca señor?

¡Era tan tierna! Quería llevármela a casa pero reprimí mis instintos y repetí las palabras que el Diablo había susurrado en mi oído– Luna de Maeva Takarai.

Los ojos plateados de esa encantadora mujer se abrieron de par en par– oh… ¡ese es mi libro favorito! –exclamó emocionada.

-Ah ¿sí? –inquirí bobamente sin saber que más decir.

-Sí, cuando lo leo casi siento que ella habla sobre mí, aunque sé que en verdad eso es imposible –comentó aun entusiasmada y luego se desilusionó rápidamente– lamentablemente, no lo tengo en stock.

-Eso es una lástima, realmente tenía muchas ganas de leerlo –mentí descaradamente casi haciendo un puchero y luego pregunté– ¿lo recibirás pronto?

-Lo siento, ese libro es muy difícil de conseguir. Se publicaron un número limitado de ejemplares, por lo que no es probable que pueda conseguirlo –explicó apenada y ahí es cuando mi actuación empezó.

-¡Que desgracia! Realmente tenía muchas ganas de leer ese libro, Maeva Takarai es mi autora favorita pero no he podido conseguir ese ejemplar por ningún lado –supongo que mis días con Ino me enseñaron una o dos cosas.

-Sé cómo se siente, por favor discúlpeme… por favor anímese –intentaba consolarme la hermosa joven cada vez más desesperada hasta que soltó– sé que no es lo mismo, pero si quiere le puedo prestar mi libro y me lo devuelve cuando lo termine.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi? ¡Eso sería maravilloso! –Exageré como nunca en mi vida– pero… ¿tú no quieres leerlo?

Ella sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza– yo ya lo leí tres veces.

¡Tres veces! Vaya, eso es más de lo que yo he leído en mi vida, me cuesta trabajo terminar de leer las pólizas en la empresa de lo aburridas que son.

-¡Eso es estupendo! –Exclamé animadamente y luego pregunté– puedo pasar a buscarlo más tarde si quieres.

-Sí, salgo de trabajar a las siete así que puedes ir a mi casa a las siete y media –me invitó con una amplia sonrisa de la cual yo me contagié. Tomé el papel con la dirección que ella acababa de escribir y me despedí de Hinata.

Bajé las escaleras automáticas sonriendo como todo un idiota. Supongo que estaba feliz porque Temari me había dado lo que había pedido y en mi estado de ánimo no había lugar para preguntas como ¿dónde está la trampa en todo esto? Llegué a la planta baja y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Se subí a mi automóvil y al girar la cabeza noté que el demonio mapache estaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Vienes por mi teclado ahora? –pregunté sarcásticamente sin haberlo perdonado aun por lo del mouse de mi computadora.

-Ya, ya humano… le das demasiada importancia a las cosas –minimizó el Ichibi, y por lo general me hubiese molestado, pero estaba de tan buen humor que lo dejé pasar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció Hinata? –preguntó Temari mostrando que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás.

-Déjame decirle princesa de las tinieblas, que cada día se supera –alabé cordialmente en forma de broma y Satanás rió, hoy en día, no sé bien si en ese momento se rió conmigo ó de mí.

-Me alegra que te gusten mis elecciones –soltó de manera maquiavélica mientras Shukaku empezaba a morder el asiento de mi auto.

-¡Oye! –le llamé la atención.

-¿Quwé? –me preguntó casi incomprensiblemente al tener aun la boca llena.

-Shukaku, ya te dije que no quiero que comas porquerías antes de cenar –regañó Lucifer sin darle importancia al daño material que el demonio de una cola veía causando sobre mis bienes materiales desde que nos conocimos– dime Shikamaru… ¿hay algo en particular que te haya llamado la atención de Hinata? –indagó y la pregunta me resultó extraña.

Pero antes de negarlo me puse a pensar y si había algo que me resultaba familiar en Hinata pero al no encontrar respuesta inmediata afirme sin mucha convicción– no, creo que no.

-Bien. Bueno Shukaku y yo nos vamos a encargar de un asuntito pendiente –manifestó y se me helaron los huesos y al percatarse de esto, Lucifer aclaró entre risitas– no te preocupes vago, solo voy a bajar a un ángel que está volando más alto de lo que sus alas pueden.

-¡Oh sí, oh sí! ¡Vamos a ver que hace Kakashi! –exclamó Shukaku emocionado y entonces me sorprendí por sobre manera.

-¡¿Kakashi es un ángel?! –pregunté pasmado y aturdido.

Estoy seguro de que Shukaku y Temari nunca se rieron más fuerte en toda su vida, Ichibi incluso se quedo sin aire –No, no… –habló como pudo Temari– Kakashi no es un ángel.

-¿Entonces es un demonio? –pregunté por contraste.

-No es un simple demonio –soltó el demonio de una cola para luego especificar– es el noveno.

-¡Suficiente Shukaku! –ordenó la reina del caos buscando silenciar la bocota de su mascota.

-¿El noveno? ¿El noveno qué? –insistí pero ninguno de los dos me explicó nada.

-Ya nos vamos, no olvides ir a la casa de Hinata por el libro –me recordó Temari ignorando mis preguntas y luego desapareció junto al destructor mapache en una nube de humo rojo.

Suspiré como acostumbrado a la situación y encendí el motor de mi automóvil y luego las luces, las cuales alumbraron directamente a dos sujetos que estaban contra la pared del estacionamiento. Uno de ellos era castaño y el otro pelirrojo, y ambos me parecían familiares. Me sorprendió ver que ninguno de ellos se encandiló con las luces pero aun así me miraban fijamente. ¿Acaso habían visto desaparecer al demonio de una cola y a Lucifer de mi automóvil? No, era imposible, los humanos normales no pueden ver a Temari por voluntad propia. ¿Entonces por qué esta impresión no desaparecía? Bajé la mirada un segundo y al levantarla los hombres ya no estaban. ¿Mi imaginación ó algo más? Creo que es ese punto ya sabía que no lo averiguaría hasta que el momento llegase.

Tenía algo de tiempo antes de ir a la casa de Hinata, así que decidí hacerle una visita a mi amigo Sai quien vivía convenientemente cerca de la dirección a la cual yo habría de dirigirme a las siete y media. Llegué al edificio donde vivía con su novia y toqué el timbre y después de unos minutos en el ascensor que me condujeron directamente al piso seis, Samui abrió la puerta.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo has estado? –me saludó amistosamente la rubia.

-¿Qué tal Samui? ¿Lista para tu cumpleaños? –devolví el saludo mientras recordaba la fiesta del sábado.

-Claro que sí, ¿con quién vendrás esta vez? –me preguntó mientras yo me adentraba en el living y me sentaba en el sillón de siempre.

La pregunta de Samui no era injusta para nada, hace dos años fui con Tayuya, hace tres con Shiho, pero ambas son impresentables, el año pasado fui con una mujer con la que salí por dos semanas, su nombre era Yuki y era bonita pero excesivamente molesta y problemática. Samui realmente no tenía problemas en que mi vida amorosa fuese un desastre a diferencia de Karui.

-Creo que con una linda peliazul de nombre Hinata –respondí después de meditarlo un poco y mientras ella me servía una taza de té indagué– a todo esto… ¿dónde esta Sai?

-Aquí –respondió el artista mostrándose empapado y vestido con tan solo una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Puedes vestirte al menos? –pregunté molesto volteándome para no verlo.

El sonrió como de costumbre y se disculpó –lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí.

Cinco minutos después volvió a aparecer vestido aunque aun tenía el pelo mojado, su novia le dio una taza del mismo té que yo bebía y charlamos un rato. Sin embargo, cuando la hora acordada con Hinata estuvo próxima a llegar me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la dirección donde me habían enviado.

Se trataba de un edificio muy lujoso en una zona céntrica rodeado por cafés importantes y comercios donde dejas el sueldo de un mes para llevarte un objeto. Toqué el timbre y escuche su dulce voz del otro lado– ¿Sí?

-Hmmm soy… –me paralicé por un momento, no sabía que decirle, nunca me había presentado y ella conmigo tampoco así que no podía decir su nombre sin que ella me lo dijera primero… que problemático– soy el hombre que fue hoy hasta tu librería buscando el libro de Maeva Takarai.

-Oh, sí… sube –me dijo y entonces tomé otro ascensor. Al llegar a su piso ella aguardaba con la puerta abierta.

-Hola, lo siento pero creo que nunca te dije mi nombre –solté rascándome un poco la nuca al sentirme estúpido– me llamo Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara.

-Es un placer Shikamaru-kun –me dijo extendiéndome la mano simpáticamente como lo haría una niña pequeña– mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyu.

-Hinata ¿Es nii-san? –preguntó su hermana, quien al parecer vivía con ella, interrumpiendo su presentación.

-No nee-san, él es Shikamaru-kun y viene por el libro –me presentó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh ya veo, yo soy Hanabi Shikamaru –habló la castaña y luego se volvió a dirigir a su hermana– voy a hacer las compras para preparar la cena, si viene nii-san dile que no me tardo.

-De acuerdo, adiós nee-san –se despidió Hinata y finalmente cerró la puerta.

-¿Tienes otro hermano? –le pregunté mientras ella buscaba el libro que supuestamente yo me moría por leer.

-No, nii-san es mi primo, siempre viene a cenar los miércoles –me explicó mientras se acercaba con a novela entre sus manos.

-Ah ya veo… el nombre de tu librería me parece curioso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –curioseé buscando a toda costa sacar conversación con ella.

-Oh es verdad. Tu no lo sabes porque aun no lo has leído pero en Luna, la protagonista tiene una habilidad especial que le permite ver mas allá de lo que está a simple vista, Maeva llama a esta habilidad Byakugan así que me pareció que sería un bonito nombre para nuestro negocio –me explicó emocionada.

-Oh debe ser interesante, me muero por leerlo –aclamé y la gentil sonrisa de la dama de cabello azul se hizo más brillante.

-Lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, lo sé –acotó tiernamente.

-Gracias, prometo devolverlo ni bien termine de leerlo… lo que me lleva a pensar que necesito tu número de teléfono para acordar un horario –solté astutamente, me sentía como un zorro asechando a una ovejita.

-Es verdad –dijo sonrojándose un poco– que tonta…

Tomó un trozo de papel y me dio el número de su celular y antes de irme me detuve en la puerta y le dije lo que Temari me hizo recordar– mañana hay una feria de libros antiguos en la galería del centro, ¿te gustaría ir?

-¡Qué despistada soy! Olvidé que era mañana… si claro que quiero ir –accedió emocionada.

-¿Te paso a buscar siete y media?

-Sí a esa hora está bien –concordó inocentemente y entonces escuche una voz que me puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué hora está bien y para qué Nara? –preguntó acusadoramente un hombre que estaba tan enojado, tan molesto, que de no haber sido un crimen me hubiese asesinado ahí mismo. Me volteé sin prisa pero sin pausa para encontrarme con quien no me quería encontrar, mi jefe, Neji Hyuga era a quien Hanabi había llamado tan cariñosamente nii-san.

-Oh no sabía que conocías a mi nii-san –soltó Hinata. Y ahí estaba otra vez, como podían dos dulces mujeres llamar a este hombre nii-san tan cariñosamente, ¡era peor que Lucifer!

-Él es solo un esclavo en la compañía de tu papá Hinata, no entiendo porque está aquí –me calificó peyorativamente.

-Shikamaru tiene un buen gusto por los libros, así que solo estaba prestándole uno –resolvió la Hyuga, mientras yo deseaba que la tierra me tragase.

-¿Y para qué es esa hora que fijaron? –preguntó cada vez más molesto y yo sabía bien que la respuesta lo enfurecería por completo.

Sin embargo, Hinata fue más inteligente y en lugar de decirle la verdad optó por una mentira piadosa –es la hora en la que me lo devolverá la semana entrante.

-¡Hump! –musitó él y yo sentía como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, pero ni tiempo de reponerme tuve que Neji sentenció– bueno, si no tienes más nada que hacer aquí te puedes ir Nara, y no llegues tarde mañana al trabajo ¿oíste?

-Sí, adiós –me despedí y por poco salgo corriendo.

Temari… tú y tus bromas. En fin había una buena y una mala noticia: la buena era que ya sabía que era lo que estaba mal con Hinata, el truco de Lucifer no me tomaría por sorpresa esta vez. La mala era que por esta apuesta infernal yo estaba arriesgando mi empleo, mi modo de ganarme la vida, mi libertad y mi cabeza que rodaría en breve si no lograba caerle bien a Neji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

espero arreglar mi problema pronto mientras allí les dejo esto espero no tardar nos vemos despues


	15. Consejo de Guerra

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: esta vez les dejare la nota de misf que es muy divertída espero que la disfruten

Nota de Misfits: Bueno al fin Temari y Shikamaru se tomarán un descanso así que yo narrare este capítulo :D estoy tan emocionada que... emmm Shukaku… ¿qué estás haciendo?

_Me preparo para mi momento de gloria mujer, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo? X3_

¿Tu… momento de gloria? O.o?

_Si, ahora cállate que va a comenzar :O_

_Capitulo quince: El Gran Shukaku_

_El día finalmente había llegado, yo, el gran Shukaku, el temor de todos los humanos, ángeles e incluso demonios estaba listo para actuar. Mi sensual y terrorífica cola se mecía con los vientos de cambio, todo aquel que me contemplaba era maravillado por mi hermosa y perfecta figura y al mismo tiempo sus corazones se llenaban de miedo al imaginarse a sí mismos como mi siguiente víctima…_

¿Shukaku…? o.O?

_¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¡¿No ves que estoy narrando el capitulo?! __

¡Lo que estás diciendo no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo mapache estúpido! _

_¡__Es verdad, es un capitulo mucho mejor del que tu pudieses llegar a imaginar, ahora cállate y deja que los lectores disfruten del mejor capitulo de todos los tiempos! xO_

Esto es suficiente voy a llamar a Temari ¬¬ tus incongruencias no arruinaran mi fic DX

¿Alguien menciono mi nombre? :3

Temari :D

_Ama :D_

Cállate Shukaku _

_No me voy a callar __

Temari, el Bijū que pusiste bajo mi cuidado no quiere dejarme narrar la historia. D:

Shukaku debes obedecer a Misfits. V.V

_Pero la historia que yo tengo para contar es mucho mejor D: hasta hay zombies :D_

¡¿Qué demonios…?! D: Shukaku eso no tiene nada que ver con este fic D:

¿Ves? Solo quiere arruinar mi fic D:

Shukaku definitivamente no narraras este capítulo v.v

Gracias oh gran Temari-sama :D ahora narrare la historia...

Un segundo Mis… tampoco dije que tú la narrarías :D

¿Qué? Pero en eso habíamos quedado ayer D:

Cambie de opinión… después de todo el mal no se toma descanso :)

_Entonces mi ama narrara este capítulo *o*_

Si Shukaku, sí ¬¬ Temari me volvió a engañar T.T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Concejo de Guerra

Detuve el tiempo en el mundo de los mortales para corroborar la situación en la que el iluso ángel y el mortal se habían visto envueltos. Sé que le había encargado la situación a Kakashi y esos dos demonios que él tiene el por sirvientes pero Kurenai nunca había tomado decisiones tan irresponsables y estúpidas, por lo que conocer el motivo se había convertido en mi prioridad ¿pueden culpar a este lindo y sensual demonio por sentir un poco de curiosidad?

-Temari-sama –me llamó mi mascota favorita al notar lo maléfica de la sonrisa que se había plantado en mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Shukaku? –indagué sin perder de vista el objetivo.

-¿Vamos a divertirnos ahora? –me preguntó extrañamente.

-¿No te estás divirtiendo? –repregunté inquietada al suponer que la apuesta ya no le resultaba interesante.

-No me mal entiendas, el asiento del auto estuvo delicioso –aclaró y volví a respirar con alivio antes de que el agregara– Lo pregunto por esa expresión en tu rostro.

-Bueno… vamos a poner un poco de plomo en las alas de un angelito, por decirlo de alguna manera –expliqué brevemente y Shukaku se retorció sobre la arena de su lomo de felicidad.

Al llegar a la casa del maestro Asuma Sarutobi, se percibía un aroma especial que me resulto familiar, no me sorprendí en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, yo misma había enviado a Kakashi a que se encargara del asunto.

-Puedo olerte –vociferó el Bijū de una cola.

-¡Shukaku! –reprendí de inmediato a mi poco discreto demonio.

-El elemento sorpresa no es tu fuerte ¿eh Shukaku? –manifestó con sarcasmo el peli plateado apareciendo de repente.

-¿Está todo listo? –pregunté como si yo dirigiera esta operación.

-No creí que fueses capaz de venir a controlar lo que hago –se quejó irónicamente el Hatake, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-No seas melodramático –solté quitándole importancia al tema – ¿dónde está nuestra presa?

-En su cuarto durmiendo, deberías dejar que el tiempo continúe o Kurenai notará que algo extraño sucede, ya no debe tardar en llegar –sugirió el noveno y lo miré curiosa.

-¿Pero no se despertará el mortal al sentir tantas presencias siniestras? –indagué temerosa de que el estúpido humano se despertase y lo arruinara todo.

-No te preocupes mis súbditos lo tienen bajo una poderosa ilusión, hasta cree que está soñando –aclaró Kakashi mientras nos dirigíamos a la alcoba del sujeto en cuestión.

Ahí me encontré con dos demonios que hacía tiempo no veía. Déjenme explicarles un par de cosas, desde que fundé el infierno todo tipo de demonios han surgido y, como es de esperarse, la naturaleza misma se ha encargado de dotar mejor a algunos que a otros. La forma de catalogarlos es con letras, los demonios de más baja denominación reciben la letra D, generalmente se ocupan del mantenimiento del infierno y tareas sencillas. Luego vienen los demonios de letra C estos demonios tienen permitido salir del infierno a diferencia de los anteriores pero no gozan de demasiadas habilidades especiales, la gente suele denominarlos duendes y sus travesuras son mayormente confundidas con maldiciones.

La cosa se pone interesante cuando llegamos a los demonios de tipificación B, la mayoría de estos demonios poseen las habilidades necesarias para enfrentarse con ángeles, por lo cual suelen servir como soldados en las guerras épicas. Los demonios de clasificación A suelen comandar estos ejércitos. Son demonios tan temibles que su sola mención provoca escalofríos en ángeles y mortales por igual. Para concluir esta clasificación he de mencionar a los más terroríficos de todos, demonios con habilidades tan particulares que solo existen nueve de ellos, los demonios de clase S son los que conforman mi concejo infernal, entre ellos el peli plateado que tengo enfrente. Las únicas criaturas que pueden equipararse a ellos y recibir la categorización S son mis nueve Bijū.

Explico esto porque me parece importante que lo tengan en mente, ya que en breves instante presentaré a dos demonios de clase A que están al servicio de Kakashi. Pero primero déjenme contarles una historia que podrá las cosas en perspectiva… existió una vez, hace muchos siglos, dos hombres que querían controlar lo místico de la niebla. Ellos vestían de cuero marrón y uno de ellos usaba un báculo con una calavera en el tope. Comían hongos y vivían en el bosque donde los árboles milenarios casi no dejan entrar la luz del día. Su profesión variaba según al hombre que le preguntaras, para algunos era un ilusionista, mago ó brujo tal vez.

Con el tiempo su deseo se hacía más fuerte y sus esperanzas disminuían, comenzaron a alucinar de día y tener terribles pesadillas de noche. Bebían cerveza negra todo el tiempo y las personas comenzaron a creer que eran tan solo un par de locos borrachos. Hasta que cierto demonio con un ojo rojo y el otro azul y cuyo nombre no interesa al relato se le apareció. Él les propuso un trato que los ilusionistas no pudieron rechazar. Controlaran los sortilegios mas descabellados y sus ilusiones cobraran vida sí, y solo sí, se convierten en mis sirvientes para el resto de la eternidad. Sin dudarlo por un instante, los jóvenes magos aceptaron y así sellaron con sangre su destino, abandonando su mortalidad para servir como soldados a los grandes demonios y sus aliados.

Y estos son los mismos que han logrado alcanzar puestos privilegiados en mi letal ejército, viven en el mundo de los mortales y batallan contra el cielo. Curiosamente ambos dirigen una compañía de seguros en Tokio que funciona como competencia a la compañía en la que trabaja Shikamaru. Estos hermanos recibieron ojos rojos para liberar su poder ¿sus nombres? Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando entre a la habitación iluminada de rojo por el brillo de sus ojos ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de efectuar la ilusión sobre su víctima. Oh… el aroma a maldad en las tinieblas es simplemente arrullador ¿no les parece? Me acerqué hasta el mortal y coloqué mi mano en su frente para ver por qué tanto escándalo y la vedad es que no noté nada inusual.

-Es un hombre común como de 30 años, no muy apuesto, no muy intrépido, no muy interesante. Le gustan los hotdogs, el Shogi y fumar mucho… –hablé después de indagar en su mente y luego resolví furiosa– ¡una completa pérdida de tiempo! Y aun así Kurenai se atreve a desafiarme por esto…

Estaba furiosa y todos se aterraron por ello, pero mi dulce venganza me motivaba. Kakashi me miró y manifestó – en unos minutos llegará, ocultémonos –y acto seguido los cinco éramos invisibles para el ojo angelical y humano. La Yuhi hizo su entrada triunfal como si nada, se notaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, se posó delicada y descabelladamente junto al mortal y comenzó a susurrar en su oído. La princesita del cielo se sentía intocable pero Kakashi le demostraría lo contrario. Y dijo la princesita porque la reina vendría a ser la neurótica de Kushina.

-¿Visitas nocturnas? –habló el demonio peli plateado.

-Ka… ¡Kakashi! –soltó torpe y temerosamente ante la sorpresa que ver un demonio de clase S en el lugar le había provocado y aun tartamudeando se atrevió a preguntar– ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

-¿No debería preguntarte yo eso a ti? Después de todo, estas violando un acuerdo entre el cielo y el infierno –resolvió de manera tan escalofriante como solo Kakashi sabe hacerlo, Shukaku y yo no dábamos más de la emoción, hasta creí que Kurenai comenzaría a llorar.

-Bueno… yo… este…–balbuceó nerviosa y yo sonreí sínicamente.

-¿Qué pensaría Minato si se enterara? –indagó con malicia mi noveno demonio.

-¡No por favor! ¡Minato no! –respondió ella desesperada.

-¿Entonces Temari tal vez?

-¡NO! ¡Temari no! ¡Todo menos eso! –gritó esta vez aterrada y yo ya no podía contenerme, risitas maquiavélicas se escapaban entre los dedos que cubrían mis labios.

-Todo… ¿eh? –jugo un poco Kakashi, él siempre sabía cómo dar un buen espectáculo– entonces asesínalo –ordenó y Kurenai se paralizó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! –habló cuando salió de su asombro.

-¿Por qué no? Si está libre de pecados te hará compañía en el cielo –supuso maldadosamente mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Aunque así fuese, tú sabes bien que cualquier ángel que asesine a un mortal será vetado del cielo para siempre –le reprochó, poniendo en evidencia el plan del Hatake.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Si eres expulsada del cielo podrás pasar tiempo con él sin tener que esconderte –observó el noveno y yo estaba por entregarle un Oscar, se lo hubiese merecido, me enorgullecía tener a alguien como él en mi concejo.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo! –Se quejó chillonamente y por un momento me recordó a mi inútil asistente– el último ángel que fue vetado del cielo terminó como secretaria de Temari, expuesta a torturas inimaginables, sin vacaciones y sin posibilidad de ascender –oh debió ser por eso que me la recordó. Sí, debió ser por eso… Matsuri es un demonio de clase D ahora, pero tampoco puede pedir más por el decadente servicio que brinda, es más, debería estar agradecida de que yo no haya creado otra categoría aun inferior solo para ella.

-Oh bueno… al menos lo intenté –soltó el miembro de mi concejo y de inmediato mostró su ojo rojo para luego afirmar– es hora de que la cacería comience…

Shukaku y yo teníamos asientos de primera fila, el espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Kurenai intentó huir de vuelta al cielo pero no es tan fácil escapar de Kakashi y, para desgracia del angelito rebelde, el noveno no tenía intensión de dejarla volver a su asquerosamente esponjoso hogar. Así que activo la milenaria magia y envolviéndola en relámpagos la encerró en una pesadilla sin retorno para luego arrastrarla hasta el infierno donde se convertiría en mi rehén.

-Que empiece la guerra –soltó Shukaku emocionado mientras abandonábamos el escenario para ubicarnos en otro un tanto más caluroso.

Al llegar a mi reconfortante oficina un nuevo panorama parecía abrirse ante mis ojos. Tenía en mi poder a una de los tres arcángeles y la noticia no se hizo esperar. En breves instantes mis hermanos y la estúpida de mi asistente golpearon insistentemente la puerta de mi despacho, cuando les permití entrar Kankuro estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Tomaste de rehén a un arcángel! –aclamó totalmente eufórico.

-Calma Kankuro, este no es momento para celebrar –irrumpió Gaara en el festejo de mi hermano del medio– debemos pensar que haremos con ella.

-¡Torturarla por supuesto! ¿Qué más haríamos con ella? –soltó Shukaku con decisión como mencionando lo obvio. No obstante el delirio de mi mascota, nadie se atrevió a corregirlo. Todos me miraban fijamente expectantes de las órdenes que yo fuese a dar.

-¿Vas a decirnos que sucede? –indagó Kankuro un tanto escéptico.

-En un momento –respondí levemente risueña.

Mi mirada picara y malévola los desconcertaba aun más, y yo retrasaba la explicación para que el encargado de todo esto llegase a tiempo. Finalmente apareció, seguido de sus ilusionistas, el noveno había llegado sorprendiendo a todos y en especial a Matsuri quien solo había oído leyendas sobre él.

-¡Es el demonio copia! –gritó sorprendida la estúpida de mi secretaria. Como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de ello.

-No me digas…–solté con sarcasmo.

-Kakashi… ¿tú estás a cargo de esto? –inquirió Gaara comenzando a comprender la situación.

-Así es… acabo de dejar a Kurenai en una celda en el sector 7 G –informó cordialmente. Cuando se trataba de trabajo, Kakashi dejaba todo vestigio de vagancia y se volvía infaliblemente eficiente. Luego ordenó a sus sirvientes– ustedes dos vayan a vigilarla por si acaso, es un arcángel después de todo.

-Oh entonces iré a jugar un rato –anunció el demonio mapache queriendo unirse a los Uchiha y dio un saltó para bajar de mis piernas pero lo atrapé antes de que lo lograra.

-Lo siento Shukaku, deberás esperar un poco más –le dije y sentí su desilusión inundar todo el cuarto– es necesario que primero pongamos las cosas en perspectiva y llamemos a nuestro viejo amigo Minato.

-¿Vamos a extorsionar al cielo? –preguntó Kankuro acertadamente.

-Vamos a recordarles que los acuerdos se hicieron para cumplirse –corregí un poco.

-La información que recaudamos esta completa –anunció el Hatake haciendo referencia a la cantidad de pecados acumulados en el mortal.

-Creo que estamos manejando todo esto de manera desprolija, es importante que la comunicación sea perfecta o podríamos cometer algún error –opinó Gaara y me sumé a sus palabras.

-Es verdad. Matsuri, sirve para algo reúne al concejo –ordené y, después de titubear como la incompetente que es, abandonó mi oficina para encargarse del asunto.

El concejo no tardó mucho en reunirse y por primea vez en varios siglos mis nueve demonios estaban sentados en la mesa de reuniones para discutir de un tema bastante interesante. Tal y como le gusta a Sasori, la asamblea comenzó a tiempo y iniciamos el debate de los puntos de la improvisada pero jamás incompleta agenda que Kankuro tan velozmente había organizado.

-Estamos frente a una situación excepcional –introduje para dar inicio a una junta que decidiría el destino del cielo y el infierno– nos encontramos ante una grave violación al acuerdo que desterró a uno de mis más grandes aliados, a un demonio de clase S, a un fuerte estratega de este concejo, a mi pequeño hermano, del mundo de los mortales.

-¡¿Minato violó ese contrato?! –preguntó sorprendida y furiosa Anko y yo comprendía perfectamente su ira, incluso la justificaba y abalaba.

-Minato puede no estar al tanto de la situación pero como jefe del cielo es su responsabilidad controlar los actos que sus súbditos cometen –respondió el Hatake con calma pero seriedad.

-El crimen es el siguiente –comenzó a leer Kankuro– el arcángel Kurenai Yuhi deliberadamente rompió el acuerdo visitando la tierra reiteradas veces –explicó y todos se miraron entre ellos incrédulos. De los posibles ángeles que podrían llegar a desobedecer a Minato, Kurenai era la más improbable.

-¡Eso es una provocación! ¡El cielo quiere guerra! –aclamó Kiba con furor bestial.

-Ciertamente se están tomando atribuciones que no les corresponde –concordó Zabuza de manera lúgubre pero más diplomática.

-Si dejamos pasar esto, quien sabe que otras acciones prohibidas realizarían –comentó Baki intentando extinguir cualquier intento de rebelión celestial.

-El castigo debe ser ejemplificador, tanto para el arcángel como para el cielo entero –opinó Sasori con la frialdad característica de la muerte.

-Aun tengo espacio para unos cientos de miles de ángeles en mi interior –acotó Kakuzu haciendo referencia a su habilidad de absorber la esencia de los ángeles en batalla.

-Debemos ser precavidos y silenciosos, actuar con calma y frialdad, no podemos perder el elemento sorpresa que está ahora de nuestro lado –sugirió nuestro máximo estratega y el menor de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Gaara? –pregunté de manera misteriosa y maligna.

-Propongo que mantengamos a Kurenai como nuestro rehén por ahora justificando su estadía aquí como el castigo por romper el pacto ancestral –comenzó a tramar y al instante Kakashi se le unió.

-Pero en verdad la torturaremos a ella primero antes de atacar al cielo –completó el noveno y luego un cruce de miradas entre Gaara y él terminaron de entablar esa línea maquiavélica de pensamiento– usaremos al humano para hacerla sufrir, Anko se encargará de eso y Sasori dará el golpe final.

-Y cuando Kurenai haya caído la devolveremos al cielo, Minato enfurecerá y nos atacará… y, entre los soldados que enviaremos a la batalla, estará el humano en una forma mucho más vil –concluyó mi hermanito y debo confesar que un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Esta emocionada, estaba exhortada, me sentía más viva que nunca. La cola de Shukaku estaba alborotada, meneandose de un lado a otro, mostrándome que él también estaba feliz. Es impresionante lo que se logra con dos buenos estrategas, no quiero ni imaginar como sería con tres. Sea como sea, el cielo se va a caer a pedazos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tsk porque tenias que poner la nota inicial no podías estar en paz sin intentar humillarme ¿verdad?_ Yo pero de que hablas jamás haría algo asi solo porque te la pases peleando con kura y destrocen todo lo que está a su alcance no quiere decir que yo trataría de humillarte me confundes Shukaku _si claro y pretendes que te crea después de que te desapareces y cuando actualizas no te dignas a avisarle al mas importante de la historia osea a mi el gran shukaku tratas de ponerme en ridículo con mis admiradores _mira shukaku al contrario de ti que solo molestas a misf yo si tengo una vida complicada además de que te quejas si siempre que vienes solo te peleas con kura! Mejor a lo que veniste y contesta los rewie

**Beauty Little Star****:** bueno en este cap no está lo que buscas pero en el próximo si además ya sabes cómo es que matsuri termino de secretonta de temari (aunque si quieres mas detalles no los tengo aun)

**Mitchel0420****:** no lo alientes que su ego es enorme _no es ego es solo la verdad yo el gran shukaku tengo derecho de tomar lo que me plazca_ si si claro pero contrario a lao que crees destruir propiedad ajena es un delito (al menos en este país) tienes suerte de que seas un bijuu sino te juro que te meto a la cárcel _no lo harias mi ama jamás te dejaría atentar contra su mas preciada criatura_ shukaku has escuchado un dicho que reza hechando a perder se aprende medítalo hasta el próximo cap


	16. Mismo juego Nueva perspectiva

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: lo iba a subir ayer pero me quede dormida no me maten aquí esta lo siento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Nueva Perspectiva Mismo Juego**

Al día siguiente de mi primer encuentro con Hinata, salí inusualmente temprano de mi casa para llegar puntual al trabajo. Si Neji no había acumulado aún suficientes motivos como para odiarme, el hecho de haberme encontrado coqueteando con su prima había sido la gota que finalmente rebalsó el vaso. Normalmente esto no me hubiese interesado mucho, Neji no tiene tanto poder como él cree pero el hecho de que Hinata fuese la hija mayor del dueño de la compañía me inquietaba un poco y yo sabía bien que mi jefe no dejaría pasar esto así como así.

-Te ves excesivamente tenso esta mañana, vago –murmuró una dulce y sádica voz desde el asiento del acompañante de mi automóvil.

-Hasta que apareces –solté como esperándola, venía presintiendo su visita desde que me levante aturdido.

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? Te recuerdo que soy una mujer ocupada –mencionó de forma ególatra y vanidosa.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino –respondí vagamente como sin darle importancia a lo que me decía y mientras ella contenía su enojo me percaté de que nadie estaba destruyendo nada dentro de mi automóvil ni atentando contra mi salud física, así que sin contener mi curiosidad pregunté abiertamente– ¿Donde está Shukaku?

La sorpresa en el rostro de Lucifer pareció aplacar su ira y con un tierno gesto de desconcierto soltó– No creí que te importara Shukaku…

Yo tampoco creía que me importaba Shukaku, de hecho ni siquiera sé porque pregunté por él– Es solo que me resulta extraño verte sin él –justifiqué indeterminadamente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en los labios de Temari y yo tragué saliva. Supuse que ella me usaría como un juguete viejo hasta romperme, pero estaba equivocado. Sensualmente colocó su mano en mi pecho, lentamente acercó su rostro al mio y suavemente me murmuró en el oído– ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru… esperabas una oportunidad para estar solos?

No vi mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor pero estoy seguro de que estaba rojo como un tomate, podía sentir mi respiración entrecortándose y mi corazón latiendo fuerte–Tsk… por favor mujer –hablé con la intensión de que mis palabras reflejaran molestia pero en cambio mostraron mi nerviosismo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Su escote me desconcentraba, sus ojos lujuriosos me incitaban… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de poseerla? Aun sabiendo que era incorrecto, aun sabiendo lo peligrosa que era, yo estaba dispuesto a entregarle mi alma a cambio de un minuto de pasión. No estaba pensando con claridad, de hecho, dudo que haya estado pensando pero no fue hasta que su tibia mano empezó a descender por mi pecho que mi intimidad sintió un cosquilleo como nunca antes, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella de manera abismal.

Debía detenerla pero no quería, quería que siguiera hasta el final. Me besó eróticamente el cuello cuando sus delicados dedos alcanzaron por fin mi pene y un mundo de sensaciones se desataron en mis pantalones. Había estado con muchas mujeres antes pero nunca, jamás, había sentido algo parecido. No pude evitar que un leve gemido se escapara de mi boca cuando delicadamente comenzó a mover sus dedos acariciando mi miembro. Si esto era el infierno al demonio con el cielo, en lo que a mi respectaba no había placer más grande que el que estaba experimentando.

Detuve el auto de inmediato, mi concentración estaba enfocada solo en ella. Sentí cuando bajó el cierre de mi pantalón y bajando un poco mi bóxer dejó al descubierto mi prominente erección. Tomó mi pene con su suave mano y comenzó a masturbarme lentamente arriba y abajo y conforme el movimiento se hacía más intenso creí estallar en placer. Me besó el cuello una vez más y, sarcástica y maldadosamente, me susurró– Puede que no te interese que estemos solos… pero tu cuerpo parece diferir.

Ahogue el siguiente gemido que iba a salir de mi boca para responderle pero era en vano, me faltaba el aire. Se detuvo abruptamente y, aun agitado, abrí los ojos de par en par. Entonces fije mi vista es sus ojos una vez más para notar con asombro que su mirada estaba impregnada de tristeza. No sabía que sucedía, no sabía qué hacer y sin decir nada desapareció en una nube de humo rojo. ¿Por qué? Solo eso me preguntaba. Quizás, solo quizás si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y le hubiese dicho que si me interesaba no se habría ido así. No comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero, aun así, no podía dejar de sentir culpa.

Me quedé sentado en el auto varios minutos con el motor apagado. Estaba a penas a cuatro cuadras de mi oficina y aún así no podía llegar. Estaba confundido y atolondrado, estaba angustiado y deprimido, me sentía como un idiota sin razón, porque yo no había hecho nada malo ¿ó si? ¿Existe acaso la no acción? ¿Puede ser esto nocivo para otros? No estaba totalmente seguro pero hasta ahora parecía estar siendo nocivo para mí.

Miré la hora en mi celular y decidí retomar el camino a la compañía Hyuga para no ser despedido por Neji. Llegué al estacionamiento, dejé el automóvil y subí por el ascensor no saludé a nadie de camino a mi escritorio, ni siquiera a Sai. Estaba totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, ¿por qué estaba tan deprimido? Yo sabía que no era solo porque me quede con las ganas, creo que lo que me entristecía era la tristeza del Diablo, una tristeza que parecía reiterada.

Inicié mis labores diarios, trabajando sin mucho interés, sin mucho esfuerzo y sin muchas ganas. Tenía que hacer varias llamadas ese día pero mi lema es "si debes hacer algo hoy, también lo debes hacer mañana" así que no había mucha diferencia en realidad. Solo me encargaría del asunto Senju y nada más. Marqué el número y aguardé en la línea hasta que la problemática clienta me respondió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, me comunico desde la empresa de seguros Hyuga Enterprise Security & Risk ¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? –mientras repetía esta frase armada no podía evitar preguntarme cuando demonios retomaría la telefonista a sus labores habituales.

-Habla Tsunade Senju –respondió una voz femenina mal humorada.

-Señora Senju, me comunico con usted a fin de informarle… –comencé a explicar pero la mujer me interrumpió.

-SEÑORITA –me corrigió molesta.

Revise el expediente y al ver que ya estaba en sus cincuenta y tantos no pude evitar sentir pena por cualquiera que haya requerido alguna vez su mano en matrimonio.

-Si claro, señorita… lo lamento –me disculpé falsamente y luego procedía retomar esa línea de explicación que tan prolijamente había iniciado– la molesto porque hemos…

-¿Ya tienen la póliza modificada? –me preguntó desafiante sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

-No señorita, por eso mismo la llamo la póliza…–intenté explicarle utilizando mi gloriosa paciencia pero la vieja no dejaba de interrumpirme.

-¡¿Para qué me llamas si no tienen lista la póliza?! –me gritó irritada.

-Para que terminemos la póliza se requiere… –probé una vez más intentando no mandar a la solterona al demonio.

-¡Se requiere que hagan menos llamadas telefónicas y más trabajo! –soltó regañándome como si yo fuese su nieto.

-Se requiere que usted y los representantes de la compañía Uchiha se presenten el miércoles a las once de la mañana para discutir los términos –le dije en tono malhumorado y aun así estaba conteniendo la mayor cantidad de ira posible.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Hace veinte minutos que estoy al teléfono por esto, ¡¿piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer?! –continuó en ese tono mandón que tanto me irritaba.

Me imaginaba que su apretado itinerario estaba lleno de novelas baratas, visitas al supermercado de cinco horas peleando con la cajera por tres centavos y largas sesiones en el salón de belleza para quedar igual o peor que cuando entró.

-Solo quería informarle el día y hora de la reunión Señorita Senju –dije con falsa amabilidad, una amabilidad tan falsa que deberías ser sordo para no notarla.

-Bueno estaré allí el miércoles a las once ¡y más vale que sean puntuales! –gritó antes de colgar violentamente el teléfono.

Esa mujer es aun más tétrica que mi madre. Pensaba relajarme con una taza de café o algo por estilo cuando mi querido amigo, Neji Hyuga se acercó hasta mí para amenazarme ó algo por el estilo.

-Llegaste a tiempo esta vez –me dijo como mencionando un evento sobrenatural.

-Si te molesta puedo llegar tarde mañana –respondí sin medir mis palabras, estaba molesto por la de la vieja Senju y si a eso le sumamos lo que pasó más temprano con la Princesa del Averno, podríamos decir que no era un día ideal para molestarme.

-Mira Nara, antes simplemente no me agradabas pero el hecho de que te acerques a Hinata es más que suficiente para odiarte, ella y Hanabi son mis primas y las voy a proteger de buitres como tú a como dé lugar, así que te aconsejo que en lugar de hacerte el chistoso te cuides la espalda –exclamó como si se trata de la más barata película de acción.

Yo lo miré desafiantemente y con calma le respondí– gracias por el consejo pero ya estoy grande y tus primas también, ¿por qué mejor no te ocupas de tu esposa?

-¡Suficiente! Estas suspendido Nara y sin goce de sueldo –dictaminó como si se tratara de mi verdugo y una sonrisa sínica se dibujó en mis labios.

-¿No necesitas la autorización de Kakashi Hatake para eso? –pregunté simulando inocencia.

-Yo sé lo que necesito, ya mismo le digo que baje a firmar el documento, lo tengo preparado desde que entraste en la empresa –admitió y luego se retiró para conseguir la firma de Kakashi.

Tenía plena confianza en que Kakashi estaba de mi lado y efectivamente así fue, pero yo no contaba con que, ante la negativa del Hatake, Neji se dirigía directamente a su tío. A decir verdad, tuve mucha suerte ya que este se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en Frankfurt, Alemania por una semana. Me había vuelto a salvar, pero yo era consciente de que abusaba de mi suerte. Sería más prudente dejar de confrontar al sujeto pero su estupidez era más que molesta, era peligrosa.

Volví a mi estado normal durante las horas de trabajo y a la salida pasé a buscar a Hinata aunque sin mucho interés. No me mal entiendan, Hinata es preciosa y dulce pero mi mente aun seguía un poco ajetreada y hubiese preferido ir a dormir esa tarde antes de ir a una feria de libros antiguos que para nada me interesaba. Reconozco que estuve muy callado todo el camino y Hinata intentó tímidamente romper el hielo un par de veces aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Shikamaru… –murmuró casi imperceptiblemente mientras caminabas entre los puestos de libros.

-¿Humm? ¿Sí? –dije dándole a pie a su pregunta.

-Bu-bueno… yo… es que…estás muy disperso hoy… ¿te sucede algo? –finalmente soltó luego de un leve y nervioso tartamudeo.

Y mirándola lo entendí. No había marcha atrás, si dejaba esto por la mitad nunca volvería a ver a Temari, para seguir en contacto con Satanás debía conquistar el corazón de las tres chicas que la apuesta indicaba. Esto no podía ser más problemático, no podía ni pensar en tener sexo después de lo que había experimentado esa mañana, sabía bien que nada se acercaría si quiera a esa maravillosa y sublime sensación.

-No es nada, es solo que Neji no quiere que este cerca de ti –mentí descaradamente para poder retomar ese hilo de pensamiento que repentinamente se había vuelto tan complejo como problemático.

-Ya veo… me disculpo por mi primo –soltó con dulzura– es que él piensa que cualquiera que se me acerca quiere dormir conmigo y se olvida de que m conservo pura para el matrimonio.

-Oh entiendo –solté pensativamente y de golpe me pareció perfecto. No dormiría con Hinata por lo cual enamorarla sería mucho más fácil y simple.

-¿Eso te molesta? –inquirió sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No para nada –le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego le dije –admiro a las personas que toman una decisión como esa y la mantienen pase lo que pase.

Me sonrió felizmente y me tomo del brazo para seguir viendo los libros. Es extraño que una persona calificada de lujurioso como yo esté buscando maneras de evitar tener relaciones sexuales pero después de lo que pasó esa mañana, se que dormir con cualquier otra mujer no solo me aburriría sino que me frustraría. Por eso Hinata era la perfecta aspirante, ya veré que pasará cuando llegue a la candidata número tres, pero por el momento la Hyuga no me causará ningún problema. El juego sigue su marcha pero con un nuevo objetivo, veremos hasta dónde puedo llegar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Beauty Little Star****:** bueno no sé si esto clasifique como romance pero aquí está la continuación y espero que calme tu escalofrio

**Mitchel0420****:** para que no preguntes el vago esta de regreso y sobre el fic de zombies de shukaku no le des alas que luego no hay quien le quite la idea de que si es escritor

Nos leemos pronto y con el regreso del mapache jejejeje estoy cerca del agua asi que me libre de él un rato


	17. Las crónicas de Nara: el mapache

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: haaaa como amo este cap es divertidísimo espero que les guste

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Las Crónicas de Nara: el mapache, la tortuga y el demonio**

Me desperté un tanto aturdido por el timbre de mi departamento. No era usual que alguien que me conociera se apareciera a las nueve de las mañana un sábado en mi casa. Con molestia y pesadumbres me levante y arrastrando los pies llegué hasta el tubo del timbre. Me aclaré la garganta y sin muy buen humor pregunté– ¿quién es?

-Buenos días señor, ¿tiene usted sufrimiento en su vida? –respondió una voz desconocida.

-¿Eh? ¿Sufrimiento en mi vida? –respondí aun medio dormido, intentando comprender sus intensiones y, luego de varios segundos, todo se volvió obvio. Era uno de esos predicadores que quieren venderte soluciones obvias mediante una religión que se consume el cincuenta por ciento de tu sueldo.

-Si señor, ¿tiene usted sufrimiento? –volvió a preguntar y esta vez mi respuesta fue más rápida, astuta y precisa.

-Mira… ahora lo estoy usando todo, pero volvé más tarde… en una de esas te doy lastima –y después de estas palabras colgué el tubo para volver con mayor entusiasmo a mi cómoda cama.

Cuando me acurrucaba entre mis sabanas creí sentir un calor peculiar y familiar al mismo tiempo. Me senté de golpe en mi cama con la esperanza de recibir la visita de la princesa del caos, pero aparentemente mi intuición me falló porque me quedé en esa posición treinta minutos y ella nunca llegó.

¿Me estaré volviendo loco? No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de sus ojos tristes, esos ojos me vienen torturando desde esa fatídica mañana. No… no sería justo calificarla de fatídica, si me angustia el hecho de que Temari se haya ido así, pero no puedo negar que lo que sucedió antes de eso fue el momento más erótico de toda mi vida.

Me revolví en mi cama inquieto y molesto por saber que ya no volvería a conciliar el sueño esa mañana. Me levanté y me dirigí directo a la ducha, pensé que tal vez un baño caliente me relajaría y en principio pareció tener efecto. Luego fui a la cocina para preparar café y, al ver el calendario en el refrigerador, me percaté de que hoy era el cumpleaños de Samui y yo aún no había invitado a Hinata.

De inmediato procedí a llamarla, después de todo, cuanto antes la conquistara mejor. Aun no había ganado mi premio y mi mente ya estaba tramando mi deseo ilimitado. Finalmente, la peliazul contestó, y era hora de que mi entera astucia se enfocara en lograr que la mujer más tímida que he conocido aceptara ir conmigo a una fiesta llena de desconocidos, interesante reto ¿no?

-Hola.

-Hola Hinata, habla Shikamaru.

-Oh Shika-kun ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Muy bien, ¿dime que se te ofrece?

-Bueno la verdad es que tengo un problema y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien –mendigue como un conejo asustado.

-Oh… pobre Shika-kun puedes contarme lo que quieras… –exclamó con compasión.

-Bueno, esta noche es el cumpleaños de la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, Sai y la verdad es que no quiero ir… –en este punto me parece necesario aclarar que me siento como una mierda.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Te llevas más con su novia? –inquirió con voz suave.

-Oh no, todo lo contrario, ella es encantadora… es solo que… –no puedo creer que este creyendo todo esto.

-¿Si?

-Siempre voy solo y tienden a molestarme por eso… actúo como si no me molestara pero la realidad es que si me afecta –es oficial soy la basura más grande del mundo.

-Oh ya veo… ¿y por qué no invitas a alguien para que vaya contigo?

-No conozco muchas personas que digamos, la verdad es que soy un poco introvertido –la verdad es que odio a la gente pero eso suena mejor.

-Oh bueno, si quieres… emmm

-¿Si? –dilo Hinata, ambos sabemos que lo dirás.

-No tengo nada que hacer esta noche así que… si lo deseas… po-podría acompañarte Shika-kun –dijo finalmente.

-Oh no podría pedirte que hicieras eso por mi –mentí descaradamente.

-N-no te preocupes, me alegrará ayudarte ¿a qué hora pasa por mí? –preguntó amablemente.

-¿A las ocho te parece bien? –propuse.

-Sí, nos vemos a esa hora… adiós Shika-kun.

-Adiós Hinata-chan.

-Por dios, eso estuvo más fácil de lo que creí –solté una vez que me aseguré de terminar la llamada.

-Así que ahora engañas mujeres inocentes ¿eh vago? –mencionó una voz rasposa– lo que hacen los mortales por un mero deseo.

Al voltearme me encontré con el demonio de arena en los brazos de un sujeto que yo no conocía.

-¿Estás en compañía de un demonio hoy? –indagué y Shukaku sonrió maldadosamente.

-¿Qué pasa esperabas a Temari? –preguntó con soberbia como feliz de desilusionarme.

-Bueno, he de admitir que su rostro es más bonito que el tuyo pero creo que no puedo elegir –solté como si Satanás estuviese ahí para protegerme.

-¡¿Qué has dicho humano?! –gritó furioso.

-Shukaku, no te olvides que tu quisiste venir aquí –habló el demonio de colmillos rojos en las mejillas.

-¡Ya lo sé! Es solo que a veces me exaspera –admitió dejando salir un hondo suspiro.

-Ya que Shukaku no lo hará creo que me toca a mí presentarme, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka –explicó educadamente el sujeto con bestial aspecto.

-Soy Shikamaru Nara…

-Lo sé –soltó haciendo mi introducción innecesaria.

-Él es el séptimo demonio, el domador de Bijūs –informó Ichibi y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa. En ese momento no comprendía mucho sobre la clasificación de demonios pero de más estaba decir que si estaba en compañía del Bijū de arena y, además, ostentaba un titulo como el de "domador de Bijūs", se trataba de un sujeto por demás poderoso.

-Vaya, y… ¿qué los trae por aquí? –pregunté aun sin siquiera intuir aun sus intensiones.

-Venimos a invitarte a que presencies algo que ningún mortal ha visto y vivido para contar –anunció Kiba como recalcando el gran honor que se me estaba concediendo.

-Perdón, pero no entiendo –exclamé ante la incompleta información que me presentaban.

-Que te venimos a invitar a ver el despertar de uno de los míos –habló Shukaku como incrédulo de mi ignorancia.

-¡¿Van a despertar un Bijū?! ¿Temari sabe que…?

-Ella lo ordenó –mencionó el Inuzuka en un apresurado intento por calmar mis nacientes nervios.

-¿Y les dijo que vinieran a invitarme? –inquirí ilusionado por la idea de que ella pensara en mi.

-No, eso fue idea de Shukaku, parece que le agradas –acotó Kiba asesinando mis deseos.

-No exageres demonio, este humano simplemente me divierte es todo. No puedo esperar a ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro –argumentó Ichibi.

-Sabes bien que no podemos dejar que nada le pase –aclaró el domador de Bijūs, como recalcando el hecho de que si iban a jugar con el juguete de Lucifer deberían cuidar del mismo.

-Bueno bueno, entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes ó no? no tengo todo el día sabes –soltó el demonio de arena simulando ser una criatura ocupada, cosa que ni Kiba ni yo creímos.

-Por qué no –solté con fatiga y desinterés. La verdad es que accedí con la leve ambición de que Temari se presentase en el lugar.

-Vamos entonces –aclamó Kiba y de inmediato nos envolvió en un tornado, que debido a la cola de Shukaku, nos impregno de arena. Cuando sentí que pisaba suelo firme retire un poco de arena de mis ojos y los abrí para encontrarme en una playa desierta.

-Cielos Shukaku ¿por qué pierdes tanta arena? –preguntó Kiba con molestia mientras escupía los granos.

-Es la época del año, sabes que siempre pierdo arena en estos meses –respondió sin sentir culpa alguna mientras meneaba su cola.

-¿Dónde estamos? –curioseé asesinando la poco interesante platica sobre la cola del Bijū.

-Bienvenido al Triangulo del Diablo –dijo Kiba y de inmediato lo miré incrédulo– pensaste que era solo un nombre ¿eh? –inquirió leyendo mi mente.

Verdaderamente, yo era consciente de la existencia de esta región continua a la isla Miyake pero jamás pensé que Temari tuviese algo que ver en todo eso.

-Aquí es donde vive Isobu –agregó el Inuzuka mientras yo exploraba con la vista el lugar– aunque por el momento está dormido –completó.

-Sí sí… basta de explicaciones… –soltó Ichibi como queriendo apresurar el tramite y luego sugirió– vamos a despertar a ese perezoso.

Y sin mediar palabra, seguí al domador de Bijūs y al arenoso demonio dentro de una caverna casi oculta entre las rocas. Mientras ingresábamos al húmedo y sombrío lugar creí sentir un pequeño temblor, no obstante adjudique dicho suceso a mi imaginación y trate de no separarme mucho de los demonios, después de todo no conocía ni el terreno, ni lo peligroso de la situación.

Kiba interrumpió mis pensamientos con un anuncio que me resulto un tanto extraño– con que aquí estabas…

Según yo, el Inuzuka le estaba hablando a un montón de rocas, pero al parecer había más en esa oscura cueva de lo que yo podía ver. Al instante, las piedras comenzaron a moverse y entonces comprendí que no se trataba de parte del decorado del lugar, sino de la cabeza de una criatura que sobresalía de la sólida pared.

-Kiba… –habló con firmeza la criatura y su voz retumbo en lo profundo del túnel provocando, incluso, que varias rocas se desprendieran.

Atine a cubrirme la cabeza con las manos, como de si de algo sirviera en caso de que la caverna se desplomara encima de mí. Salir con demonios tiene sus contras, créanme, nunca he tenido que reemplazar tantos objetos rotos como cuando Shukaku entró en mi vida.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que notaras primero su presencia en lugar de la mía?! –se quejó Ichibi tan molesto y escandaloso que la abertura en donde nos encontrábamos volvió a retumbar.

-Agggh Shukaku… –soltó con fatiga y luego agregó como mencionando lo obvio– tal vez sea porque él me habló primero.

A pesar de que yo seguía esquivando piedras nadie parecía notar que mi vida corría riesgo así que con sarcasmo comenté– me encantan las reuniones familiares, pero ¿podrían bajar la voz? Por si no lo han notado, yo no soy inmortal.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo pausadamente la tortuga examinándome con el único ojo abierto que tenia– ah… Shukaku… ¿tan bajo has caído que ahora eres niñero de humanos?

-Más bien es al revés –solté por lo bajo sin que nadie pudiese escucharme.

-¡No soy su niñero! –Refutó molesto el mapache y luego afirmó con soberbia– Soy su amo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sorprendido por la osadía del Bijū.

-¡Cállate humano, no permití que hablaras! –me ordenó creyendo completamente la mentira que acababa de decir.

-Humm parece que tu sirviente no es muy obediente –acotó la bestia enterrada en piedra mientras me observaba y entonces lo notó– oh… tú tienes la marca de Temari-sama… ya entiendo.

Me parecía increíble que con ese solo ojo que tenía pudiese ver el tatuaje de mi hombro a través de mi ropa. Y como si de algo normal para mí se tratará, me dirigí por vez primera al extraño ser que ante mí se encontraba– disculpa pero… ¿qué eres exactamente?

El suelo comenzó a vibrar y el Bijū se rió soberbiamente antes de responderme – yo mi querido humano soy el gran Isobu –y tras presentarse a sí mismo, se levanto de manera tal que la cueva se desplomó. Negaré esto bajo juramento, pero de no haber sido porque Shukaku extendió su cola sobre mí, habría muerto sepultado en rocas.

-¡¿Qué parte de "es un mortal" es la que no entiendes?! –preguntó Ichibi enojado y me sorprendí de su interés en mi.

-Detalles, detalles… –replicó la gigantesca tortuga de tres colas lo cual solo enfadó más a Shukaku.

-Te dije que le caías bien –me susurró Kiba al notar la sorpresa en mi rostro.

-¿Me van a decir para qué me despertaron ó tendré que ver el feo rostro de Shukaku en vano? –indagó con malicia el Bijū esperando una reacción de la mascota de la princesa de las tinieblas. Sin embargo, Shukaku decidió ignorarlo, sabiendo que eso le molestaba más que cualquier replica.

-Temari-sama te dirá en persona la razón por la cual te despertamos –anunció el Inuzuka y pude notar que quería evitar tratar el tema delante de mí, pero fuera de mi intuición e imaginación estaba la razón de ello.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de ir a verla debo desperezarme un poco –anunció con vagancia la tortuga demonio y luego me miró maliciosamente para decirme– oye chico… ¿alguna vez has surfeado en mar abierto?

-No –respondí cauteloso del Bijū parecía ser una criatura muy engañosa.

-Solo quieres llevarlo a mar abierto porque sabes que odio el agua, el humano se queda donde pueda verlo y va a donde yo vaya –ordenó Shukaku pasando de versión Chibi a tamaño completo. He de admitir que a veces olvido lo imponente de ese arenoso demonio.

-Vaya… quien diría que serías tan buena madre Shukaku –se burló con malicia Sanbi aunque en el fondo se lo notaba molesto y no era para menos, después de todo, su plan había sido descubierto por la astucia de Ichibi.

-Dejen de pelear –solicitó en tono perezoso Kiba, como acostumbrado a la situación– Isobu, es momento de ver si no te oxidaste.

-¿Si se oxidó? –pregunté ingenuamente a lo que Kiba y Sanbi rieron un poco por lo bajo y Shukaku se tapó la cara con su pata en señal de vergüenza ajena.

Al parecer existía una especie de reglamento ó ritual que los Bijūs debían seguir después de despertar de un largo sueño, con el fin de asegurarse de que la criatura no sufriera ninguna afección por haber estado invernando tanto tiempo.

-¿De dónde los sacas Shukaku?, en serio… –comentó burlonamente el demonio tortuga.

-Cállate humano, me pones en vergüenza –murmuró el mapache y por primera vez, me pareció coherente hacerle caso.

-Cada Bijū tiene habilidades únicas –comenzó a explicar el Inuzuka– cuando despiertan después de un largo sueño, yo me aseguro de que esas habilidades sigan intactas.

-Ya veo… y, ¿cuál es la habilidad de Isobu? –pregunté inspeccionando al Bijū con la mirada.

-Aunque solo tiene un ojo, Isobu es un excelente espía –soltó Ichibi con molestia por la afirmación que había hecho.

-En efecto, el Bijū de tres colas es capaz de crear mini clones de si mismo… aun más pequeños quela versión Chibi de Shukaku –aclaró el domador de Bijūs y luego solicitó– ¿por qué no le das a Shikamaru una demostración?

-Será un placer mostrar mis tan notables atributos –respondió con soberbia mientras se preparaba para ejecutar su don. Sin embargo, no necesité saber mucho sobre atributos de demonios para notar que algo no andaba bien.

Era evidente que la criatura estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande pero no había resultados visibles. Por otra parte, Kiba se mostraba impresionado y preocupado, quizás más preocupado.

-¿Por qué no sueltas tus dichosos clones? –inquirió finalmente Shukaku.

-No puedo, no salen –admitió petrificado el Bijū de tres colas– hay algo malo en mi.

-Mejor entro a ver, si Temari-sama se entera de que pasa algo malo contigo me corta la cabeza –soltó Kiba y yo no pude evitar prestarle singular atención a la primera parte.

-¿Cómo que entras a ver? –averigüé, aunque él malentendió mi pregunta.

-Bueno, quise decir entramos… –replicó.

-¡Oye! –dije ruidosamente con un muy mal presentimiento sobre mí.

-No te preocupes, no voy a comerte… me gustan las alitas fritas de ángeles, no los huesos duros de humanos –reveló la tortuga gigante y luego se dirigió a Ichibi– por otra parte, no quiero tener arena en mi estomago.

-Ya te lo dije Isobu a dónde va el mortal voy yo –reafirmó el mapache.

-Y quizás necesite ayuda ahí adentro así que lo lamento mucho, pero deberemos entrar los tres –concluyó el demonio de colmillos rojos y yo me paralicé, nadie me había pedido mi opinión y peor aún me estaba por meter en el lugar más peligroso conocido. Recapitulé rápidamente para ver que opciones tenía y el número de soluciones halladas fue igual a cero.

-De acuerdo pero no pises mi estomago Shukaku, que el humano que lleve entre sus brazos –y dicho esto Ichibi saltó a mis brazos como si yo fuese su sirviente.

Sanbi abrió su boca de par en par y un nauseabundo aroma salió de ella. Nos adentramos con cuidado pero al pisar la parte trasera de su lengua, la criatura experimentó un par de arcadas e impulsivamente nos tragó. Su baba hizo que deslizarnos por su garganta fuese más asqueroso de lo que alguna vez imaginé y al llegar al estómago pude apreciar por vez primera un clon de Isobu, era una pequeña tortuguita que parecía desorientada.

-Este debe ser nuestro guía –comentó Kiba.

-Debes estar bromeando, ni siquiera sabe dónde él está –indiqué mientras lo observaba.

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka se presentó con firmeza –y la pequeña tortuga se puso firme como si él fuese un soldado y le hubiese hablado su general– ¿por qué los clones no salen del estómago de Isobu?

El clon pareció entenderle perfectamente y empezó a caminar en línea recta volteándose, únicamente, para asegurarse de que nosotros lo siguiéramos. Con forme avanzábamos aparecían más y más clones. Al parecer la mayoría se comportaba de manera mecánica, supongo que esto se debía a que Isobu los controlaba para que no nos trataran como simple un virus é intentaran asesinarnos. Nunca había estado en una situación más problemática en mi vida.

Fue entonces que todos nosotros comenzamos a oír un sonido extraño, pero no fue hasta que los clones se metieron en sus caparazones que nos empezamos a preocupar. Los tres volteamos a ver el ducto por el que habíamos venido y, entonces, pudimos observar como una cantidad colosal de agua ingresaba amenazando nuestras vidas, ó al menos la mía. Decidí inútilmente correr, como si eso hubiese contribuido a salvar mi insignificante existencia. Shukaku se posicionó directamente sobre mi cabeza con la esperanza de que el agua no lo tocara, pero tanto Kiba como yo, pronto nos vimos alcanzados por la feroz ola. Cuando pude emerger a la superficie lancé varios manotazos al aire, pensando que me ahogaría. Y mientras mi cabeza entraba y salía violentamente del agua, vi pasar a Shukaku sin control sobre el caparazón de una tortuga y a Kiba intentando afianzarse en algún lugar firme. Parecía ser que nadie me salvaría esta vez.

Volví inocentemente al día en que Temari pudo haber sido mía, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde, si no me hubiese paralizado quizás ahora no me estaría arrepintiendo de morir en esta forma… un-un segundo puedo respirar… ¿qué es esto? Al mirar hacia abajo comprendí que varias tortugas se habían agrupado para servirme de soporte. Lentamente y con forme fue tomando estabilidad, ellas tomaron la forma de una tabla y, de un momento a otro, me encontraba surfeando en el estómago de un Bijū. Miré a mi derecha para notar que Kiba estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero sin nada que lo reprima, se divertía libremente; al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, observé cómo Shukaku mantenía su gracia y porte aun montando un montón de clones, y fue entonces, cuando comencé a disfrutarlo realmente.

-Lo siento, tenía sed –se escuchó una voz potente en un eco dentro del estómago.

-¡¿Y por eso mojaste mi colita, maldita tortuga?! –respondió molesto el demonio de una cola.

-Tranquilo Shukaku… olvidé que estaban dentro, por eso cuando lo recordé envié a mis clones –confesó la potente voz de Isobu.

Y mientras la discusión seguía su curso, la ola fue lentamente desapareciendo par morir en una zona seca. Mire a mi alrededor, a la par que Kiba se unía a la discusión, y fue cuando noté una gran cantidad de clones encimarse unos sobre otros. Decidí, entonces, acercarme para apreciar mejor lo que acontecía y con sorpresa descubrí el motivo por el cual Sanbi no podía expulsar sus tortuguitas. El ducto de salida estaba obstruido por un clon de tamaño considerablemente grande, incluso más grande que la versión Chibi de Ichibi.

-¿Emm chicos…? –intenté captar su atención pero la discusión se había tornado algo violenta. Opté entonces por intentar una vez más– demonios, creo que ahí está el probl…–me interrumpí a mi mismo al notar que mis esfuerzos no estaban teniendo éxito, y entonces hice lo único que podía hacer. Coloqué dos dedos en mi boca y soplando fuerte dejé salir un silbido tan agudo que retumbo en todo el organismo de Bijū de tres colas.

-Ahhh , maldito humano, ¿para qué hiciste eso? –inquirió furioso el Sanbi mientras Shukaku y Kiba aun estaban aturdidos.

-Solo quería decirles que si no pasaran tanto tiempo peleando habrían notado que el problema es que tienes atorado un clon de tamaño bestial en el orificio de salida de tus clones –expliqué y todos dejaron de lado sus deseos de asesinarme para corroborar que mis palabras fuesen ciertas.

Nos aproximamos al lugar que yo había señalado y puede notar que Kiba se sintió aliviado al descubrir el problema. Supongo que Temari lo hubiese castigado si descubría que uno de sus Bijūs tenía problemas.

-El único problema aquí fue que mientras invernabas acumulaste tanta energía que el primer clon que liberaste fue demasiado grande y entonces le resultó imposible salir –recalcó el Inuzuka.

-Creo que ya todos notamos eso genio, gracias… –acotó Shukaku con sarcasmo y luego se concentro en el problema– ahora ¿cómo lo sacamos de ahí? Se ve bastante atascado.

-Pues… yo, no tengo ni idea –soltó el demonio de colmillos en las mejillas.

-Qué bueno que trajimos con nosotros a un estratega –comentó con malicia Ichibi dirigiéndome su más tétrica mirada.

-Que problemático… –murmuré mientras ideaba algún plan que nos sacara de ahí.

-¡Vamos chico, si no piensas en algo pronto habrá tantos clones en mi estómago que explotaré! –exclamó aterrado Sanbi.

-Bueno… en vista de que será imposible que pase por el conducto de salida, supongo que este clon deberá salir por donde entramos nosotros –dije mientras examinaba a la tortuga estancada.

-Aunque Isobu intentara vomitar, eso no garantiza que el clon se libere del ducto –me corrigió Shukaku.

-Es verdad, de hecho, solo lograría que el clon se afianzara mas al túnel debido a los bruscos movimientos del estómago y tráquea –admití y recordando como el Bijū de tres colas había usado a sus clones para salvarnos cuando ingirió agua, agregué– por eso Isobu usará a sus otros clones para liberar a este y luego lo expulsará por su boca.

-Bien pensado Shikamaru –me felicitó Kiba, feliz de salvar su cabeza.

-Debo admitir que entiendo porque Temari-sama tiene interés en ti, humano –comentó Sanbi y debo admitir que me sonrojé. De inmediato el demonio puso a trabajar a sus tortugas y al cabo de varios minutos, el gigantesco clon estaba libre.

-Ahora debes vomitar –le recordó Ichibi a Sanbi.

-No puedo –afirmó el Bijū de tres colas.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? –inquirió Kiba, cansado de la situación.

–No siento nauseas –dijo Isobu justificando su impedimento.

-¡Orinaré en tu estomago si no vomitas por tus propios medios! –amenazó Shukaku molesto

-¡Ni se te ocurra mapache arenoso! –contraatacó la tortuga demonio.

Y entonces se me ocurrió, le hice señas a Shukaku para que se acercara y le murmure al oído –frota tu cola contra la salida de su tráquea eso lo molestará pero, aun mas importante, le producirá nauseas y nos vomitara.

Shukaku no me respondió, solo me dirigió una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa perversa y de inmediato acató mi consejo. El estómago de la bestia comenzó a vibrar, mi plan estaba funcionando.

-¡Pronto! Todos súbanse al caparazón del clon –ordené y de inmediato los tres estábamos aferrados al gran caparazón de la tortuga clon esperando ser expulsados por los ácidos del estómago de Sanbi. El clon se escondió en sí mismo y fue entonces que supimos que pronto seriamos despedidos. Y rápida y violentamente, como la erupción de un volcán Isobu nos expulsó de su estómago.

Me sentía como en un mundo aparte desde que el diablo había comenzado a jugar conmigo, pero nunca nada fue tan extraño como esa tarde donde el mapache, la tortuga y el demonio me hicieron vivir una singular aventura.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Beauty Little Star****:** _Tsk mi ama no está triste es solo que no sabe cómo manejar la situación … aun_ si claro shukaku temari está experimentando sensaciones humanas cállate insensata no sabes lo que dices mi ama no cae en esas cosas no diré mas no te preocupes dudo que pase algo entre hinata y shika y si temari esta cayendo ante el embrujo de shika _que te cayes mujer tanta insensatez será reportada a mi ama_

**Mitchel0420****:** ohhh verdad que mi fic es más interesante que la cursilería barata con la que estas mujeres pretenden llenar sus mentes? (shukaku intenta poner ojos del gato de sherk) Shukaku! Deja te tratar de poner a las lectoras en contra no harás tu fic de zombies dudo que tengas una trama desarrollada como se debe _que matar zombies no te parece suficiente trama? Ves ustedes son una bola de sentimentaloides que arruinan mis planes_ si si como digas en fin mit no entendimos todo lo que decía la segunda frase (aunque el mapache no lo aceptara) pero nos gusto eso de la vida es mucho mejor cuando se tienen tentaciones (sentimos si cambiamos el sentido no se nos da el italiano) nos leemos pronto


	18. Una fiesta no tan problemática

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejejeje si regrese rápido pero quiero aprovechar que hoy aquí en México es día de muertos y el mapache decidió ir a pedir calavera (que es como el truco o trato pero sin maldades) ya que nadie pensaría que es un demonio de verdad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Una fiesta no tan problemática**

Aun estaba cubierto por vómito de Bijū cuando Kiba y Shukaku me dejaron en mi casa. Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de tomar un baño, el olor me daba nauseas. Estaba exhausto y el día aun no terminaba, esa noche se celebraría el cumpleaños de Samui y yo había conseguido que Hinata me acompañara. Cerré el grifo de la bañera cuando terminé de asearme y deje salir un hondo suspiro. Realmente tenía más ganas de dormir que de convivir con personas pero no había opción, lo único que me alentaba a no ceder ante mi fatiga era el dulce sueño de alcanzar ese deseo sin restricciones.

Me vestí elegante pero casual, tomé el regalo de Samui y emprendí el viaje a la casa de Hinata. Al llegar al lugar toqué timbre y, tras unos minutos de espera, la voz de Hinata se escuchó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, Shikamaru… ¿estás lista? –pregunté sin mucho interés.

-Sí , ya bajamos –respondí y luego colgó el tubo.

¿Bajamos? De alguna manera ese plural me sonaba a problemas y tenía razón. Cuando la puerta principal del edificio se abrió, ví salir a Hinata, con un precioso vestido celeste a la rodilla, acompañada por Neji y Tenten ambos vestidos para la ocasión. Debo admitir que creí que se me detendría el corazón por la sorpresa ó temor. Se notaba que Tenten estaba molesta, muy molesta, Neji también estaba molesto y no por un motivo muy diferente. La única que se veía radiante e inocente era Hinata, quien de inmediato dio una explicación, y debo admitir que la necesitaba. Quería saber porque mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

-Hola Shika-kun –saludó la peliazul y yo, aun petrificado, le devolví la cortesía– espero que no te importe que haya invitado a Nii-san y Tenten-chan –soltó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Me corresponde como jefe de Sai, felicitar a la hermana de nuestro diseñador en su cumpleaños –aclamó Neji fingiendo integridad.

-Es su novia la cumple años hoy –corregí escondiendo mi enojo.

-Da igual –minimizó el sujeto. Como si yo no supiera que él solo quería controlar la situación mientras me encontrara cerca de la peliazul.

-¿Conoces a Tenten-chan, Shika-kun? –indagó Hinata amablemente en un intento de introducirla a la ya tensa situación.

-Sí –respondió en mi lugar la castaña intentando, inútilmente, ocultar su descontento –nos hemos visto alguna que otra vez en la empresa.

-Oh parece que nos divertiremos mucho entonces, ¿no es verdad, Nii-san? –dijo dulcemente a lo que Neji asintió sonriéndole. Creo que era la primera vez que yo lo veía sonreír.

-¿Te importa si vamos en mi auto Shikamaru? Creo que nos resultará más cómodo, después de todo, vale cada centavo –fanfarroneó queriendo echarme en cara su sobrevaluado vehículo y, por sobre todas las cosas, buscando que Hinata no estuviese sola ni por momento.

Lo primero no me podría importar menos, mientras tenga una cama cómoda y un cielo lleno de nubes no necesito mucho más. Pero lo segundo si era importante, necesitaba que Hinata se enamorara de mí y sabría bien que eso no sucedería a menos que tuviéramos algún tiempo para estar a solas.

-Lo siento Neji… debo recoger a algunos amigos antes de ir a la fiesta así que mi automóvil irá lleno, mejor adelántate con Tenten-chan y nos vemos allá –sugerí intentando quitármelo de encima.

-¿Cuál es el apuro? –Preguntó con sarcasmo– Tenten y yo los seguimos en mi auto, así vamos todos juntos –propuso y, en este punto, ya no sabía quien hablaba con más sarcasmo.

-Bien –solté y como el caballero que soy, le abrí la puerta del auto a Hinata para que subiera. Rodeé mi auto mientras llamaba a Chouji y colgaba antes de que él me atendiera, mi paso perezoso me dio tiempo a repetir esta acción tres veces.

Verán, Chouji y yo tenemos un tipo de código secreto. Cuando el teléfono de alguno de los dos suena tres veces y termina la llamada significa que alguno de los dos está en problemas y necesita que el otro le siga la corriente. Esta vieja artimaña nos viene acompañando desde nuestros días en el bachillerato.

Me senté dentro de mi automóvil y aproveche el momento para coquetear con Hinata, sabía bien que los momentos en solitario con ella serían cada vez menos una vez que llegáramos al la fiesta.

-Hinata, no quería decir nada en frente de tu primo porque me apena ponerme colorado pero estás muy hermosa esta noche –alabé y de inmediato su piel tomo la coloración de un tomate.

-Gr- gr- gracias Shika-kun… -respondió aun sonrojada mientras intentaba cubrirse las mejillas con las manos.

-No deberías cubrirlas –sugerí grácilmente encendiendo el auto para que no se apenara al sentirse observaba– tus mejillas ruborizadas son muy tiernas.

En eso escuché que mi teléfono sonaba, era Chouji al rescate.

-Lo siento Hinata, debo contestar, son los amigos que debemos pasar a recoger –expliqué para generarle confianza y luego atendí.

-¿En que lio te metiste ahora? –preguntó Chouji como cansado de la situación.

-¿Qué hay Chouji? En quince minutos los pasamos a buscar a ti y a Karui –afirmé poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

-A Karui no le va a gustar esto –continuó el Akimichi con ese tono apagado– y menos si se debe a una mujer.

-Sí, sí, ya veo –dije y el bonachón me entendió de inmediato.

-Es por una mujer –recalcó casi como comprendiendo a la perfección la situación.

-Con que ya te devolvieron el automóvil del taller, que eficientes son –agregué y Chouji resumió rápido.

-Entonces me ibas a venir a buscar porque yo tenía el auto en el taller pero ya no vienes porque me lo devolvieron –argumentó con fluidez– entendido nos vemos en la fiesta.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos ahí –respondí sonriendo al entender que a pesar de los años Chouji siempre será Chouji.

Terminé la llamada y me encontré con la mirada curiosa de Hinata. Arranqué el auto antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier pregunta y conducí rumbo a la fiesta.

-¿No pasaremos a buscar a tus amigos? –indagó finalmente, pero el auto ya estaba en marcha y no existía ahora chance de ir con Neji y Tenten.

-No es necesario, les llegó hace poco su automóvil del taller –mentí corroborando la historia que luego Chouji diría si alguien le preguntaba. Podía imaginarme a Neji maldiciendo en el automóvil que venía detrás del mío.

-Me alegra que te hayas ofrecido a acompañarme Hinata, me siento más cómodo cuando tú estás cerca –comenté y esta vez me dejó admirar sus rosas mejillas sin restricción alguna.

-A –a mí también me-me gusta estar contigo Shika-kun –habló tartamudeando un poco.

Palmeé cariñosamente su cabeza y estacioné el vehículo, al bajarme del mismo puedo ver a Neji estacionando su precioso auto de manera tosca y desprolija. Ignorando visiblemente esto, rodeé mi automóvil y le abrí la puerta a Hinata para que ella descendiera. Neji pegó un portazo, y malhumorado se acercó hasta donde nosotros estábamos para discutir conmigo.

-¡¿No que teníamos que pasar a buscar a tus amigos?! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te tengo el ojo puesto Nara, no quiero que te acerques a Hinata! –gritaba el Hyuga como un loco en el estacionamiento. Sorprendentemente yo no tuve que mediar palabra con él ya que Hinata salió a mi rescate.

-¡Suficiente Nii-san! Deja de acusar al pobre Shika-kun, no fuimos por sus amigos porque ellos consiguieron transporte a último momento –argumentó firmemente y luego agregó– No quiero que molestes a Shika-kun esta noche, ya se encuentra bajo mucho estrés como para que tú le grites por cualquier malentendido que surge, esta no es la empresa.

En tan solo una frase, Hinata me había victimizado, delimitado el poder de Neji sobre mí, expuesto el argumento que Chouji utilizaría de ser necesario y advertido a su primo sobre las consecuencias de meterse conmigo. Neji y Tenten estaban impactados. Creo que presencié la primera ocasión en la que Hinata perdió la paciencia y se puso firme frente a su familia.

Neji me miró con desprecio y falsamente dijo –lo siento Shikamaru, te interpreté mal.

Y sin palabra mediante, todos entramos al salón donde tenía lugar la celebración del cumpleaños de Samui. Dejé el perfume que le había comprado a la rubia en la mesa de regalos y procedí a buscar a mi compañero de trabajo y buen amigo, Sai. Hinata me tomó del brazo esquivando mi mirada mientras se ruborizaba una vez más y Neji y Tenten nos siguieron de cerca discretamente.

Pronto me topé con la cumpleañera. Le toqué el hombro y ella volteó y al verme me abrazo cariñosamente– Bienvenido Shikamaru… ¿vaya quien es esta hermosa dama que te acompaña? –preguntó refiriéndose a Hinata. Puede notar de inmediato que estaba un poco pasada de copas porque su gentileza y simpatía habitual estaba exaltada.

-Me llamo Hinata –se presentó tímidamente la Hyuga.

-Aww pero si eres una ternurita –le respondió la rubia intentando tocar su mejillas, cosa que no permití, ante lo cual Samui indagó– ¿me la puedo llevar a casa? Vamos es mi cumpleaños.

-No, ella no es tu muñeca –afirmé escondiendo a Hinata detrás de mi espalda situación que le resultó bastante graciosa a la peliazul quien reía por lo bajo.

-No es justo –se quejaba Samui haciendo un puchero. Y mientras yo peleaba con la rubia por la tenencia de Hinata, apareció Sai.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué cuentas viejo amigo? –me saludó el artista.

-¡Oh Sai, mira! ¡Mira! ¿No es preciosa? –manifestaba Samui señalando a Hinata quien aun se escondía detrás de mi espalda.

-Hola, disculpa el comportamiento de mi novia, me llamo Sai, ¿quién eres? –se presentó educadamente el moreno.

-Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga –soltó la peliazul estrechando su delicada mano con la del diseñador. Sai oculto eficazmente su sorpresa pero no pudo evitarme dirigirme una tétrica mirada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo para que Hinata beba? –sugirió el artista comportándose como todo un caballero.

-Yo también quiero –afirmó Samui.

-Creo que tu ya bebiste mucho, amor –replicó Sai y colocando su mano en mi espalda me obligó sutilmente a alejarme de ellas.

Cuando la distancia fue prudente me preguntó alterado– ¿Estás loco? ¡¿La hija del jefe?!

-Y la prima de Neji –agregué para que Sai terminara de tomar conciencia del embrollo en el que yo me encontraba.

-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?! –continuó el artista, temiendo por mi vida.

-Espera todavía se pone peor… –comenté y señale tenuemente hacia donde Neji y Tenten se encontraban.

-Oh por dios… – es todo lo que Sai pudo musitar.

-Créeme que no haría esto a menos que fuese totalmente necesario –me defendí ante los miles de cuestionamientos lógicos que se formaban en la mente del diseñador.

-Shikamaru, no hay nada en el mundo que valga esto, NADA –recalcó mi amigo.

-Tal vez no en este mundo –finalicé tomando la copa de Hinata y volviendo con ella.

Al aproximarme me miró con dulzura y le sonreí sinceramente, Hinata no era mi tipo pero era una mujer de lo más atractiva, delicada y grácil como la más hermosa de las flores de estación. Le entregue su copa y me agradeció junto un comentario– Samui es de lo más simpática.

-Más cuando bebe –agregué y en eso veo a lo lejos a Chouji y Karui que recién llegan a la fiesta. A medida que me acerco con Hinata, Karui se aleja para saludar a Samui y es entonces donde la oportunidad perfecta se presenta.

-Shikamaru, que buena fiesta ¿no?

-¿Qué tal Chouji? Ella es Hinata –saludé introduciendo a la dama que no se despegaba de mi brazo.

-Oh… tú eres Chouji –reaccionó la Hyuga recordando mi conversación telefónica.

-Sí, mucho gusto –respondió el Akimichi– lamento si el cambio de planes a último momento te importunó, pero tuve que llevar mi automóvil al taller por una fuga de aceite y jamás pensé que me lo entregarían antes de la fecha.

-No fue problema alguno, me agrada saber que Shikamaru se preocupa así por sus amigos –me alabó la peliazul y me sentí tan mal que no añadí palabra en su pequeña platica.

-Oh si, una vez en la primaria unos niños me estaba molestado pero Shikamaru me defendió sin dudarlo –comentó Chouji sinceramente, sin importarle la farsa que yo estaba montando.

-Vaya eso es muy noble, Shika-kun –soltó conmovida por mi vieja hazaña.

Mientras la conversación transcurría con normalidad, Karui y Samui aparecieron charlando animadamente para unirse a nosotros. Pocos minutos después apareció Sai, Neji y Tenten quienes esperaban felicitar a la cumpleañera en su día, podía detectarse la sutil disconformidad en el rostro del artista por sus invitados sorpresa.

-Cielo, ellos son Neji-sama y su esposa Tenten –presentó el moreno lo más neutral posible.

Samui de inmediato reaccionó asociando el nombre de Hyuga con el del molesto jefe de Sai –Oh que sorpresa, bienvenidos –soltó ella con amabilidad.

-Felicidades –deseó Tenten.

-Qué gran fiesta –mintió notoriamente Neji a lo que Samui frunció el seño.

-Puede que no sea una gran celebración, pero han venido todos mis seres queridos, además de otras personas –replicó la mujer quien silenció al sorprendido Hyuga.

-Mejor lo acompaño a buscar una copa –ofreció rápidamente Sai para salir del tenso momento que se había generado.

Samui propuso ir a bailar y yo me excusé un momento para ir al baño, asegurándome primero de que Hinata estaría acompañada durante mi ausencia. Caminé a paso lento y perezoso con las manos en el bolsillo hasta el baño de hombres. Solo quería relajarme un momento, había sido un día largo y parecía no terminar más.

Me detuve frente al espejo del baño y al mirar mi cara reflejada pude notar unas nacientes ojeras, decidí entonces lavar mi rostro con el fin de despabilarme un poco y al inclinarme pude escuchar, por sobre la música, los pasos de alguien que ingresaba al lugar. Sin prestar mucha atención, continúe con mi operación y una vez finalizada me reincorporé para notar que era una figura familiar la que se recostaba contra la pared del baño mirándome fijamente. Casi grito del susto al advertir que ese bien dotado cuerpo pertenecía a Tenten.

-Con que ahora sales con Hinata ¿no? –me preguntó con voz seductora.

-Sí, ahora salgo con ella –respondí con voz neutral, intentando ignorarla mientras ella abandonaba esa pose provocativa para acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? –Me susurró sensualmente al oído mientras acariciaba mi pecho y espalda con sus manos– ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?

-Lo nuestro fue solo sexo, Tenten, y tú lo sabías –respondí secamente, buscando no excitarme pero ¡demonios que era buena!

-Es verdad, pero fue el mejor sexo de mi vida –respondió mientras tanteaba mi bulto delicadamente con sus dedos y luego indagó mientras apoyaba sus senos en mi brazo– ¿recuerdas?

Y entonces, por primera vez, la idea de tener sexo con Tenten me resulto desagradable. No era que ella no fuese hermosa, no era que ella no fuese interesante y seductora, era que yo no la merecía, y no la merecía porque no la deseaba. Ella merecía estar al lado de un hombre que la amara incondicionalmente y ese no era mi caso. Por otra parte, solo había una piel que ansiaba tocar, unos labios que besar y unos ojos que mirar.

-Lo recuerdo bien, eres una mujer increíble pero no eres lo que yo quiero –contesté con calma mientras retiraba sus manos de encima mío y me apartaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Es por ella? –Me preguntó mostrándose honorable en la derrota– ¿qué tiene ella que te hace actuar así?

-Ella es única, interesante, inteligente, ella te enseña a bailar en la lluvia en lugar de esperar a que pase, siento que puedo cumplir cualquier desafío que se me imponga si eso la hace sonreír, no me importaría ser su juguete para toda la eternidad si eso me permitiera tan solo contemplarla a diario –le expliqué amorosamente mientras la sorpresa y ternura invadía su rostro al escucharme.

-Nunca pensé que podrías enamorarte así, y es extraño pero verte tan contento me hace sentir feliz –me dijo desde lo más hondo de su corazón, Tenten podría ser una mujer con conflictos, dominante casi todo el tiempo pero era también un ser bondadoso y compasivo.

Y siguiendo ese hilo de pensamiento que inicié continué sin darme cuanta –cuando pienso en esos bellos ojos verdes posándose en mi siento que soy todo lo que le importa de la misma manera que ella es todo lo que me importa.

-Eh… ¿no querrás decir perlados? –preguntó y yo, aun sumiso en mis mente, no comprendí.

-¿Perdón? –indagué sin entender su corrección.

-Hinata tiene ojos perlados –señaló.

-Lo sé –respondí buscando sin éxito mi error.

-Tú dijiste verdes –recalcó un tanto sorprendida.

-Oh… ¿eso dije? Lo lamento, fue un error provocado por la intensidad del momento –mentí como pude deseando que ella me creyera.

-Entiendo –soltó tragándose mis palabras y aun más importante entendiendo mi sentir.

-Entonces creo que de ahora en más seremos amigos –dije sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano para saludarla, ella de inmediato me correspondió el apretón en señal de aprobación y ambos volvimos a la fiesta renovados.

Me uní nuevamente a Hinata y pasé el resto de la noche junto a ella, ya que Tenten se las ingenió para mantener a Neji alejado. Debo admitir que me divertí mucho esa noche pero hubiese sido más gratificante si ella hubiese estado ahí, al menos observando desde las sombras, como sospecho a veces hace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Beauty Little Star****:** jajajaja yo también me bote de la risa en esa parte pero segura que quieres seguir siendo fan de shukaku? Es bipolar ya tengo con mis pacientes para soportarlo y… aquí la única loca eres tú a mi no me embarres en tus arguendes Shukaku no se supone que fuiste a pedir calavera que haces aquí? _Al parecer los dulces humanos no son buenos para los bijus me duele la panza así que deja de molestarme humana insensata _mierda misfits me matara cuando sepa que te deje comer porquerías

**Mitchel0420****:** haa no te preocupes por la hora en que lo leas lo importante es que lo leas _por supuesto que yo sería el aniquilador zombie todos sucumbirían ante el poder del magnifico shukaku mujajaja _no se supone que te dolía la panza entonces que haces aquí? _Oh no podía dejar de contestarle a la única persona que confía en que mi fic será un éxito_ hay aja por lo otro no te preocupes mal que bien nos entendemos nos vemos pronto


	19. Cita de mortales

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejejeje si me odian y están en su derecho pero no tenia compu y cuando la tuve olvide que debía actualizar espero que no me maten y los invito a pasarse por legión infernal una increíble historia sobre cómo se formo akatsuki escrito por Misfits la autora original de este fic (la encontraran como misfits77)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cita de Mortales**

Esa mañana terrícola de domingo me sentía revitalizada. Shukaku, Kiba y Shikamaru habían despertado a Isobu y sus clones estaban esparcidos por todo el mundo mortal, algunos incluso lograron infiltrarse en el espiritual. Pero esa mañana en particular, era un asunto pendiente con un arcángel rebelde lo que me llevó a Tokio. Acompañada por mi fiel mascota y el miembro femenino de mi concejo, me disponía a jugar un poco con mi nueva víctima.

Anko tomó la forma de Kurenai y Shukaku y yo nos ocultamos del alcance de la visión de los humanos. Ubicamos al mortal en un supermercado local comprando cigarrillos y comida chatarra. Un encuentro causal con la mujer de su sueños era algo tan deseado por ese deprimido ser, que jamás pasaría por su mente la idea de cuestionarse como era eso posible. Los humanos son tan simples e ingenuos a veces, quizás eso me hace apreciar más a Shikamaru. Él no es como ningún humano que yo haya conocido antes. La última vez que lo vi me excedí, me entregué a un impulso y debo asegurarme que eso no vuelva a suceder, yo no soy humana, no puedo permitirme un error como ese de nuevo.

Y mientras yo pensaba todo esto un brillante plan se estaba poniendo en marcha. Anko tocó delicadamente el hombro del Sarutobi y cuando este se dio vuelta inmediatamente preguntó –disculpe señor ¿me podría decir dónde está el sector de productos femeninos?

El asombro de asuma era notorio, sus pupilas se dilataron, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y por poco su cigarrillo cae de su boca, ciertamente estaba ante la mujer de sus sueños. Era una situación por demás divertida, él creía que los ángeles habían bajado a la tierra cuando en verdad, eran los demonios los que habían ascendido al mundo mortal.

-Eh… eh –comenzó a tartamudear el moreno sin control.

-¿Se siente bien? –inquirió la peli morado con impactante preocupación. Yo quería darle un premio a la mejor actriz del infierno. Pero merecía más que eso, después de todo, no la había llamado Medusa en la mitología por nada. Su capacidad para seducir era sorprendente.

-Sí, sí… están por aquí, venga yo la acompaño –afirmó Asuma recobrando el habla y camino al sector de productos femeninos preguntó– ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-Me temo que no, soy nueva en la cuidad así que no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera sé dónde buscar las cosas que necesito en el supermercado –comentó con voz suave y melancólica la Mitarashi.

Anko sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo confiaba plenamente en ella, este proceso no requería en absoluto de mi presencia ni control pero era tan perversamente divertido, la peli morada no era artista pero ciertamente sabía cómo dar un buen espectáculo. Hasta Shukaku estaba entretenido, aunque se veía más excitado cuando volvió con Kiba de la isla del Diablo.

-Debe ser muy duro estar en una ciudad nueva sin conocer a nadie –soltó el hombre comprendiendo los sentimientos que Anko intentaba transmitir.

-Bueno no me puedo quejar –admitió con una sonrisa pura– me mudé aquí porque me gusta enseñar y aquí por fin puedo hacerlo.

-¡Que coincidencia! Yo también soy maestro –aclamó el Sarutobi mientras sus ojos mostraban que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de "Kurenai".

-¡Vaya que sorpresa! –fingió descaradamente– ¿Dónde enseñas?

-En la escuela Secundaria Pública de Tokio y ¿usted? –preguntó entusiasta el moreno.

-También en la Secundaria Pública de Tokio… vaya, parece que nos veremos seguido –comentó con una sonrisita cómplice que provocó que el hombre se sonrojara ante la idea y se rascara la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

-Oh Anko… –dije de modo que solo ella pudiese escucharme y haciendo un ademan de manos Kurenai Yuhi se había convertido en la nueva institutriz de la Secundaria Pública de Tokio.

-Creo que eso podría ser agradable –manifestó el nervioso sujeto dando el primer paso a lo que Anko deliberadamente se sonrojo y fingió timidez.

-Entonces, creo que nos veremos mañana –se despidió la demonio y se alejó elegante paulatinamente del Sarutobi quien creía estar soñando.

De pronto, y para mi sorpresa, veo a los padres de Shikamaru acercarse al mortal. Me hubiese gustado quedarme para escuchar que decían, pero había alguien más a quien Shukaku y yo deseábamos con ansias visitar después de ese despliegue de habilidades por parte de Anko. Así que sin pausa pero sin prisa nos dirigimos a un lugar más cálido y acogedor, descendimos al infierno para saludar a nuestra visitante.

Nos dirigimos con una sonrisa triunfante a los calabozos del sector 7 G, donde Kakashi había dejado al desobediente angelito al cuidado de dos mortíferos demonios. Al aproximarnos a su celda, puedo escuchar los sollozos y angustiosos lamentos de Kurenai, que para mí era como una dulce melodía, y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

-Oh la pequeña Kurenai esta triste –comenté al ingresar en la celda donde ella se encontraba.

-Creo que es porque jugamos con su juguete –añadió Shukaku y la Yuhi enloqueció.

-¡MALDITA DESQUICIADA! –gritó inútilmente junto a un burdo intento de atacarme pero Itachi y Sasuke la detuvieron de inmediato y sin esfuerzo– ¡DEJALO EN PAZ!

Mientras Itachi y Sasuke la sujetaban no pude contenerme– ¿No es una ternurita? –dije sínicamente, sosteniéndole la cara y hablándole como un bebé.

-Temari… –habló más calma con la voz entrecortada por la angustia– no lo hagas por favor, no lo tomes solo porque puedes.

-¿Disculpa? –indagué sin entender sus palabras.

-Anko –mencionó y luego intentó explicar– independientemente de la máscara que use, sus habilidades de seducción sobrepasan las de cualquiera, su sonrisa es como una mañana de primavera y su mirada es como un atardecer sereno, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra eso… no sé cual sea tu plan pero, por favor, no te lo lleves solo porque puedes hacerlo.

-Creo que no entiendes lo grave de tu situación –le recordé con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso no me importa ahora, incluso si muero, eso no es lo importante –manifestó mientras lloraba lágrimas silenciosas.

-Kurenai… –llamé en parte entendiendo a lo que se refería y quería una explicación, quería saber por qué se siente así– ¿Qué significa para ti ese mortal?

-No lo entenderías, es un sentimiento demasiado puro y sé que no te interesa pero por favor, déjalo en paz. Puedes tener a cualquiera, pero él es único que significa todo para mi, por eso te lo ruego, mi felicidad depende de ti. Te ruego que por favor no te lo lleves.

No me respondió, no directamente al menos. Y esa desagradable sensación me invadía el pecho y me angustiaba, esa sensación repugnante de sentirme identificada con un asqueroso ángel y sin motivo aparente. Quería abofetearme a mi misma y, ante la ante la impotencia, la abofeteé a ella. Pero esa sensación seguía allí, firme. La abofeteé nuevamente y nada. Entonces comprendí que había algo que estaba cambiando en mí y sentí miedo de mi misma.

-Sigue soñando, es lo único que alimentara tus días en esta húmeda y calurosa prisión mientras tu querido mortal se envenena lentamente ante tus ojos –dije determinante y Sasuke e Itachi me miraron con incertidumbre.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –indagó el menor de los hermanos.

-Manténgala vigilada y que siga observando al Sarutobi hasta que yo ordene lo contrario –ordené saliendo de la celda con Shukaku. Itachi continuó transmitiendo la imagen en vivo y en directo del Sarutobi mientras Sasuke suprimía los poderes de Kurenai, cosa que hubiese sido imposible de no estar en el infierno. Shukaku se quedó con ellos para divertirse un rato más.

Yo quería estar sola para poder pensar, así que especulé que relajarme un rato en mi trono me vendría bien pero, en ese momento, sentí una insistente opresión en el hombro, Shikamaru me estaba llamando. Sin muchas ganas que digamos, me sumergí en una nube de humo rojo para aparecer en el departamento del mortal.

-Hasta que apareces –fue lo primero que me dijo y a verdad es que ya venía de mal humor como para tolerar los reproches de un humano narcisista.

-Si no llamas estimo que todo está bien, además tengo otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme además de ti –respondí duramente y creo que entonces comprendió que yo no estaba de humor.

-Pareces tensa… –manifestó sorprendido por la forma en la que le hablé.

-Vaya… ciertamente eres un genio y además muy buen observador –alabé con sarcasmo y molestia.

-Quizás deberías divertirte un poco –sugirió con entusiasmo sin molestarse por mi sarcástico comentario.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo? –dejo admitir que la curiosidad provocó que me olvidara de lo molesta que estaba.

-Bueno soy un humano, así que ¿por qué no a la manera humana? –propuso captando toda mi atención.

-¿Qué sugieres? –pregunté sin rodeos.

-Ya lo veras, pero primero necesitamos que te veas como una persona normal –soltó con una sonrisa cómplice y me enfurecí.

-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON "COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL"?! –grité desquiciadamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila –intentaba calmarme el aterrado humano– vas a destruir la ciudad… tan solo me refería a tu atuendo.

-Shikamaru… ¡¿eres consciente de que no estás mejorando la situación?! –pregunté con un fuerte deje de molestia en mis palabras.

-Solo admítelo, la capa no es exactamente un atuendo normal para una humana –señaló como mencionando lo obvio y debí tragarme mis palabras, no sin fruncir el seño.

-Bueno quizás la capa si es un poco como mucho –solté como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero a lo que él sonrió tiernamente.

Me sumergí en una nube de humo rojo y emergí de la misma vestida con una pollera a tablas negra por encima de la rodilla, una blusa violeta y unas botas bajas de cuero negro. Supuse que eso era normal así que le permití a Shikamaru verme. Al principio no me dijo nada, solo me vio fijamente como un estúpido mientras se sonrojaba hasta que presioné aun con molestia– ¿y bien? ¿Te parece que luzco "normal" ahora?

-S-sí –soltó luego de aclararse la garganta– eso servirá ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde? –cuestioné, se sentía muy raro ser yo quien no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya lo veras… –me respondió vagamente y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Nos subimos a su auto casi sin mediar palabra, la situación no era incomoda, lo que era incomoda era la falda pero ya no había remedio para eso.

-Ponte el cinturón –me dijo mientras él se abrochaba el suyo.

-Soy inmortal –le recordé.

-Ponte el cinturón o me harán una multa –me replicó y fruncí notoriamente el seño al entender las prioridades del humano mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Él comenzó a conducir y no le dije nada, iba perdida mirando el paisaje y pensando en varias cosas. Pero increíblemente ese simple paseo comenzaba a tranquilizarme ¿ó seria la compañía? No, no, era el paseo, sí era el paseo lo que me relajaba.

-Cuando era niño y estaba molesto, mi papá me llevaba a dar una vuelta en auto lo cual me relajaba y me daba sueño –me relató Shikamaru notando mi cambio de ánimo.

-No me compares con un simple mortal –dije fingiendo enojo aunque no pude engañarlo.

-No quiero compararte, quiero contarte –soltó con voz calma haciendo caso omiso de mi treta.

Lo mire con curiosidad queriendo descifrarlo pero había cosas que yo aun no comprendía sobre los humanos. ¿Por qué él quería levantarle el ánimo a alguien que lo usaba de juguete? ¿Por qué si quiera molestarse por el ser que podría apropiarse de su alma? Su intensión era pura y yo lo sabía bien, reconocer la maldad era mi especialidad después de todo.

Esa tarde de domingo decidí dejar de pensar y empezar a disfrutar, Shikamaru detuvo el automóvil en un lugar viciado por luces de colores ruidos extraños y dulces aromas. Él lo llamó parque de diversiones y pagó una especie de tributo para poder ingresar. El lugar me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

-¿Nunca habías visto un parque de diversiones? –me preguntó al ver el asombro en mi rostro.

-Bueno… este lugar está infestado de niños y los niños son criaturas puras, no hay ningún asunto que pudiese traerme a un lugar así –admití un poco retraída por el lugar.

-No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada –comentó para confortarme y luego sugirió– ven, vamos a ese juego.

La atracción parecía ser una especie de gusano metálico gigante que se movía por un circuito de rieles de tren. Me subí en él y, al ver que Shikamaru se sentó, lo imité. Una barrera de metal se bajó, casi sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté un tanto desconcertada.

-Eso es para que no salgas despedida por el aire cuando la montaña rusa empiece a funcionar –me explicó con calma.

Entonces sentí como comenzábamos a movernos, lentamente al principio. Una sensación de inseguridad me invadió el pecho y me aferré a esa barra de seguridad como si efectivamente pudiese morir. El gusano escalo pausadamente una colina de acero y yo presentía como la situación se tornaría violenta de golpe. Llegamos a la cima sin contratiempos y fue entonces cuando me calmé, nos obstante, el gusano se dejó caer por la pendiente con una velocidad tal, que ni el mismo Minato hubiese podido imitar. Grite con fuerza mientras mis pupilas se contraían y la adrenalina invadía mi ser. La sensación de peligro comenzó a hacerse placentera en la tercera curva y esta vez mis gritos no eran de terror sino de emoción, estaba excitada, estaba exhortada, me sentía viva más viva que nunca. El paseo terminó y tambaleante salimos de la cabeza del gusano, sentí nauseas y mal estar pero no podía dejar de reírme.

-Shikamaru… eso fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mucho tiempo –dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro para no caerme– ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Quieres decir que te quieres quedar? –preguntó sorprendido de que su entretenimiento terrícola me resulte divertido.

-¡Claro! ¡Quiero que subamos a todos los juegos! –afirmé aun eufórica.

-Ven primero quiero que pruebes esto –me respondió y tomando mi mano me condujo hasta un carrito primitivo de color blanco con objetos rosas alrededor. Compró dos unidades de esas cosas esponjosas y me dio una, sin saber qué hacer observé el procedimiento de Shikamaru. Él tomaba una porción con la mano y luego procedía comer dicha ración. Imité su accionar y al introducir el alimento rosa en mi boca pude sentir una sensación dulce como nunca antes, era casi adictivo.

-¡Por todos mis Bijūs! ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté mientras apresuradamente me dispuse a seguir ingiriendo el suave manjar.

-Se llama algodón de azúcar –me respondió mientras se sorprendía por la manera en la que yo devoraba la golosina.

-Debo decirle a Matsuri que me consiga de estos en el infierno –balbuceé con la boca llena mientras él se sonreía por mi infantil comportamiento.

Me limpié la comisura de los labios rápidamente al notar esto, y me di vuelta intentando decidir sobre la siguiente atracción. Todos se veían interesantes pero uno me llamó la atención por el uso de armas.

-Quiero ir a ese –le dije con carita de perro mojado y él accedió gustoso.

-Este es un juego de destreza –me dijo y me mostró como sujetar el rifle, yo sabía cómo hacerlo, soy violenta por naturaleza pero me pareció tosco no dejar que él me enseñara, así que agrede fallé los primeros tres intentos.

-Parece que necesito afinar mi puntería –solté con una sonrisa y él tomó el rifle.

-Creo que es difícil para todos en el principio, se requiere cierta habilidad –respondió y fue entonces que pensé que su ego estaba un poco alto. Acertó dos de los tres tiros y ganó un peluche mediano con forma de zorro.

-Quiero intentar de nuevo –solicité y tomé el rifle de manera distinta a la que Shikamaru había sugerido la primera vez. Acerté tres de tres y me gané un peluche grande, el Nara se mostraba estupefacto– Suerte de principiantes –dije en un tono falso y de inmediato notó su error, ante lo cual sonrió perversamente de lado. Creo que disfrutaba el hecho de empezar a reconocer mis actitudes y silencios.

Me gané un diablo enorme lo cual nos causo gracia y decidimos intercambiar peluches. Continuamos disfrutando del parque y el atardecer nos encontró en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. Fuegos artificiales iluminaron ese cielo sin luna ni estrellas y entonces concluimos nuestro paseo. Increíblemente, me había divertido con un humano, me había sentido autentica y libre y había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba enojada con anterioridad. Cuando estábamos por subir al automóvil de Shikamaru su celular sonó.

-Hola –respondió él y consideré de mal gusto espiar su conversación. Así que me limitaré a contarles lo que oí –si… no, no espera un segundo. No puedo, estoy con una amiga… no ya te dije que no, por dios mujer…está bien, está bien… ya le pregunto –acto seguido se dirigió a mi– ¿Temari?

-¿Humm? –musité.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a la casa de mis padres hoy? –preguntó y luego susurró para que su madre no pueda oírlo– te lo advierto no será agradable, mi madre es un tanto…

-¡¿UN TANTO QUE SHIKAMARU?! –se oyó la enfurecida voz de la mujer por el celular.

-Nada mamá, nada… –alegó ante la inminente reprimenda.

-Si claro, me gustaría ir –manifesté y su madre logro oírme lo cual me pareció algo tétrico. Oh sí… yo, el diablo, intimidada por una mujer común y corriente, aunque pronto descubriría que Yoshino Nara era todo menos común y corriente.

-Sí, ya sé que la oíste decir que sí –comunico Shikamaru en un tono perezoso– sí ahora vamos, no mamá, no tardaremos. Sí, adiós.

-Tú mamá parece ser una persona de carácter –comenté mientras el encendía el auto.

-No tienes idea, de hecho está desesperada por casarme –admitió y entonces entendí que había cosas de Shikamaru que yo desconocía.

Frente a la presión de la madre de Shikamaru, aceleré el tránsito para llegar a tiempo. Estacionó su automóvil en la acera y no pude evitar mirar la casa de enfrente, la casa de Asuma Sarutobi. Recordé que el maestro era amigo de Shikamaru y, por un momento, se me revolvió el estómago. Decidí olvidar el asunto cuando el padre de Shikamaru abrió la puerta.

-Hola –dijimos Shikamaru y yo al unísono.

-Bienvenidos chicos –saludó su padre y luego le susurró a Shikamaru algo que llegó hasta mis oídos– que linda es…

-Shush papá… –le respondió molesto y sonrojado.

Dejé que la vanidad me invadiera y caminé con la cabeza en alto, poco imaginaba yo que Yoshino me la bajaría de un un golpe al presentarse– Hola querida –me dijo mientras me sujetaba las manos– yo soy Yoshino Nara, pero me puedes decir Sra. Nara –aclamó sin inducirme ninguna confianza.

-¡Mamá! –protestó Shikamaru mientras yo seguía estupefacta por la actitud decidida y recta de la mujer.

-Oh es verdad, olvide presentarlos –soltó la mujer complicándome aun más la situación –él es Asuma Sarutobi –anunció mientras se movía para dejarme ver al moreno.

Instintivamente esbocé una sonrisa diabólica y extendí mi mano para que el sujeto sintiera mi siniestro apretón. Cuanto más tensa se ponía la situación más se incrementaban mis defensas y no podía esconder mi naturaleza. Aunque nadie pareció notarlo más que Shikamaru, quien atribuía esto a su madre, deje fluir un poco de mi esencia en el lugar a modo de ganar control sobre el ambiente. Debo decir que fue una cena interesante, pero las nauseas no desaparecieron hasta que abandoné la casa de los Nara junto a Shikamaru, y fue mucho después que entendí el por qué.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	20. Serenidad Terrenal y Tensión Espiritual

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN **fanfic . es** POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: Bueno aquí está la continuación no tarde tanto esta vez

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Serenidad Terrenal y Tensión Espiritual**

Me hundí en mi alborotada mente cuando volvíamos de la casa de los Nara. Shikamaru permaneció en silencio, supongo que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarme pero cualquier intento hubiese sido inútil, él no sabía lo que yo sentía, yo no sabía lo que yo sentía.

-Disculpa a mi mamá, puede ser muy fastidiosa cuando quiere –alego mientras yo clavaba la vista en las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que brillaban con intensidad.

-No te preocupes por eso –le contesté con voz calma y pude sentir su desilusión al no poder levantarme el ánimo.

-Subamos a mi departamento por una taza de chocolate –sugirió con amabilidad y la verdad es que no era mala idea considerando la noche fría que nos acompañaba.

Asentí con la cabeza sin pensar en eso y escondí mi mirada triste mientras subíamos por el ascensor y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del mismo casi no pude reconocerme, luego observe a Shikamaru parado junto a mí, gastando su precioso y escaso tiempo en hacer sentir mejor al Diablo. Al instante mi mente se lleno de dudas sobre esto. No podía ni imaginar el motivo, no tenía lógica en lo absoluto pero me reconfortaba, su presencia calmaba el caos de mi corazón. Cuando finalmente entramos a su departamento me atreví a preguntar lo que mi mente no podía deducir– ¿Shikamaru? –llamé a penas él abrió la puerta.

Se volteó lentamente y musitó con curiosidad– ¿Humm?

-¿Por qué haces esto? –inquirí sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Hacer qué? –me preguntó buscando mis ojos con los suyos

-Levantarme el ánimo, no tienes porque hacerlo y sin embargo pasaste todo el día intentando –especifiqué y una dulce y serena sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Volteó para que yo no pudiera diferenciar su expresión e ingresando en su hogar confesó– porque significas más para mí de lo que tu crees.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me quedé estupefacta, mi corazón se aceleró de golpe, estaba lidiando con emociones que creí olvidadas y enterradas. Y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar el humano se giró para quedar cara a cara y aun sonriente me abrazó con fuerza. La sensación fue tan maravillosa como ridícula. Yo, Lucifer, me sentía protegida por un simple mortal. Su calor y aroma me relajaban y entonces comprendí que no era mi cuerpo lo que él estaba protegiendo, sino mi corazón.

Lenta e inconscientemente levante mis brazos para rodear su espalda y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, cerca de su cuello. Pude sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y por un minuto me desilusioné al sentir como se apartaba lentamente de mí, yo no quería que se fuera, no quería que ese instante terminara. Y justo cuando empezaba a resignarme, Shikamaru se acercó más y más a mí hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos y fue entonces que la adrenalina y calidez recorrieron mi cuerpo de manera abrupta. La habitación se cargo de pasión y, suave y delicadamente, el beso se volvió intenso.

Y con la habitación aun a oscuras sola la fría luz de la luna iluminaba mis torpes pasos para relevar que ahora mi silueta estaba contra la pared. El moreno me apartó un poco de ella para acariciar mi espalda y coloqué firmemente mis manos en sus hombros para besar sensualmente su cuello. Al principio solo eran suaves besos pero paulatinamente, estos adquirieron vigor y pareció excitarle el hecho de que mi respiración agitada golpeara su piel. Gimió un poco mientras sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi espalda para llagar a mi cadera y continuar por mi cola donde se estancaron.

Volvimos a besarnos, sin freno esta vez, el deseo de poseernos mutuamente lleno nuestros cuerpos, nuestra respiración se entremezcló y mientras caminábamos ente tropiezos hacia su cuarto, Shikamaru me despojaba de mi blusa yo me deshacía de su camisa, pendas que repentinamente se habían vuelto tan inútiles como inoportunas. Palmeó con cuidado mis senos con una mano mientras desabrochaba mi brasier con la otra y entonces dio rienda suelta para jugar con mi busto. Mi respiración se torno agitada cuando comenzó a succionar uno de mis pezones mientras acariciaba mi otra mama. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y aun así quería más, quería sentir todo lo que había olvidado, quería disfrutar cada instante, cada sensación, cada beso y cada caricia. Tanteé su bulto por encima de su pantalón y pude percibir al instante su firmeza y, con cuidado y ternura, extraje su pene de su apretada celda y comencé a acariciarlo delicadamente. Casi instantemente, los gemidos de Shikamaru resonaron en la habitación y velozmente decidió quitarse completamente los pantalones.

Volvió a concentrarse en mí y terminó de desvestirme entre mimos y húmedos besos. Decidí entonces que quería hacerlo sentir tan bien como él me hacía sentir así que le besé apasionadamente el cuello y continué con esta acción mientras descendía por su torso, estomago y caderas. Fue entonces que me encontré con su miembro erecto, lo tomé desde la base con mi mano y, después de humedecerme los labios, empecé a lamer la punta delicada y suavemente, apretándolo ligeramente con mis labios y mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando con los mismos. Y con mi otra mano pegada a mi boca inicié el antiguo ritual con movimientos envolventes desde la base hasta la punta, me desplazaba sobre su miembro con total impunidad mientras el solo gemía, se retorcía e intentaba no eyacular, al menos aun no.

Al introducir completamente su intimidad en mi boca, fue necesario respirar y exhalar por la nariz. Jugueteé con mi lengua tocándolo, ejerciendo un poco de presión en algunas zonas, succionándolo y deslizándolo dentro y fuera de mi boca. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar, él no aguantaría mucho más y eso era lo que yo quería, la intensidad de mis movimientos aumentaba con el correr de los segundos y, después de un fuerte gemido y repentino movimiento de cadera de parte de él, mi boca se lleno de un liquido tibio que apenas pude tragar sin tener una arcada.

Me limpié la comisura de los labios sin ocultar mi sonrisa triunfante. Él se sentó en la cama para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre mí. Seguía excitado y yo sentía que yo misma no daba más, lo quería dentro de mí. Me besó apasionadamente mientras su mano atravesaba mi cuerpo para llegar a mi zona más íntima. Acarició superficialmente con su dedo mis labios vaginales por unos segundos y prosiguió separando los mismos para tener un mejor acceso a mi cavidad que ya estaba húmeda. Con cuidado introdujo su dedo índice en mí y comencé a temblar por el éxtasis que me invadía. Lo movió delicadamente y un mundo de sensaciones se desató en mi cuerpo, notando esto debido a mi respiración y pequeños sonidos que se escapaban de mi boca, el Nara procedió a introducir un segundo dedo provocando que mis paredes vaginales se encontraran en estrecho vínculo con ese placentero contacto que movimiento realizado por el moreno me producía.

Retiró sus dedos y me volteé para quedar de costado, dándole la espalda. Él tomó su pene y lo introdujo suave y lentamente en la cavidad que hacia instantes había acariciado. Escuché su hondo suspiro de placer que acompañó al mío cuando su extremidad se encontró completamente dentro de mí. Me tomó por la cadera y comenzó a embestirme, moviendo su miembro dentro de mí con mayor deseo cada vez. Al sentir esto, yo quería gritar de placer. Su pene tocaba cada recoveco de mi vagina y mis paredes interiores lo apresaban dando como resultado que el roce fuese más intenso. Su mano viajaba desde mi cadera a mi busto y algunas veces descendía hasta mi clítoris haciéndome gemir con más ganas al intensificar el placer que yo sentía.

Cuando ambos estábamos por acabar, me volteó colocándome boca abajo en la cama, yo abrí las piernas y él se tumbo sobre mí con sus piernas entre las mías para penetrarme nuevamente, aunque más profundamente esta vez. Sentía como mi punto G era presionado una y otra vez, mi vagina se humedecía con cada movimiento y casi como si de un reloj suizo se tratase, ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Su respiración acelerada golpeaba mi cuello y nuestro sudor se entremezclaba mientras disfrutábamos de los últimos movimientos antes de que él saliera completamente de mí.

Se acostó a mi lado mientras nuestra respiración se normalizaba y entonces la tibia prueba de nuestro acto comenzó a deslizarse fuera de mi vagina para manchar sus verdes sábanas.

-Humm… creo que… deberás lavar esto –acoté levantando a penas un poco la sábana sobre la cual nos encontrábamos.

Rió un poco y yo solo sonreí y luego se levantó, se vistió tan solo con sus bóxers y fue al baño. Yo me quedé dando vueltas en su cama hasta que, luego de no encontrar una posición cómoda, finalmente me levante. Me puse mis panties y me cubrí el torso con su camisa, aunque realmente llegaba a tapar mi cola. Procedí entonces a dirigirme a la cocina por esa prometida taza de chocolate. Abrí las alacenas de debajo de la mesada pero solo encontré ollas me disponía, ya con molestia, a pararme en puntas de pie para hacer lo mismo con las alacenas de arriba cuando Shikamaru me alcanzó.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó entre risitas por el espectáculo que yo estaba montando.

-Busco chocolate en barra –respondí sin cesar en mi acción.

Volvió a reír y me rodeo para dirigirse al frigorífico en cuya puerta se encontraba el objeto de mi búsqueda– ¿quieres que yo lo prepare? –preguntó mientras sacaba la leche.

-¡Hmp! –exclamé haciendo un puchero– no es eso, es solo que no sé a quién se le puede ocurrir guardar chocolate en el frigorífico.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –contestó ignorando mi agresión lo cual me enfadó aun más.

-¡Oye…! –llamé con el seño fruncido y el solo me miro con ternura y acarició mi cabeza.

-No te enojes, si quieres ayudarme puedes cortar el chocolate –sugirió mientras él buscaba algo donde calentar la leche.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, servimos dos tazas y volvimos a su cuarto para charlar mientras las bebíamos. Me senté en el cochón y me tapé con las mantas al igual que Shikamaru, la noche era verdaderamente fría. Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que él se durmió, tomé mi peluche y como si nada hubiese pasado volví al infierno rodeada de una nube de humo rojo. Había cosas que hacer en el infierno y por segunda vez en mi vida me había entregado al deseo y la pasión en lugar de abocarme a lo realmente importante.

Cuando llegué al infierno decidí establecer contacto de inmediato con Minato por lo que convoqué a Baki a mi despacho. Detrás de él llego mi estúpida asistente con una pregunta aun más estúpida.

-¿Llamará al infierno para decirle a Minato-sama que tenemos a Kurenai? –soltó con la inocencia de un crío de tres años.

-No nena, vamos a llamarlo para invitarlo a la fiesta de té que organizaremos el viernes que viene –respondí con suave sarcasmo mientras Baki rodaba los ojos sin poder creer en la imbecilidad de mi secretaria. Finalmente mi demonio de élite contacto con el cielo.

-Hola Minato –salude con siniestro entusiasmo– ¿cómo estas hoy?

-Temari –mencionó Dios sin ponerme demasiada atención mientras se veía varios ángeles caminar de un lado a otro a sus espaldas– siempre es un placer hablar contigo pero podría ser en otro momento, estamos a mitad de algo.

-¿Una búsqueda tal vez? –Sugerí y entonces logré captar toda su atención entonces agregué lúgubremente– ¿Se te perdió algo Minato?

-¿C-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque como siempre, vengo para solucionarte la vida, Minato –dije irónicamente y luego revelé mostrándole el monitor del calabozo donde el arcángel se encontraba– ¿será esto lo que buscas?

-¡Kurenai! –gritó asustado. Y luego desesperado y furioso dijo– ¡¿por qué tiene a uno de mis arcángeles de rehén?! ¡¿Cómo es que te infiltraste en el cielo?!

-Te equivocas Minato, yo no me infiltre en ningún lado –dije con seriedad mintiendo en realidad, ya que si había infiltrado minis Isobu en el cielo– tu angelito, bajo al mundo de los humanos.

-¡Eso es una mentira! –acusó.

-¿Ah sí? –pregunté con calma y soberbia.

Y tras una señal mía, Baki agregó sonido a la transmisión del calabozo donde los hermanos Uchiha sometían a la Yuhi.

-Sonríe para tu Dios –ordenó Itachi con maldad.

-¿Minato-sama? Por favor, perdóneme Minato-sama… todo ha sido mi culpa –admitió el ángel de noble corazón y empecé a aplaudir.

-Bravo, que escena tan conmovedora –comenté con sarcasmo.

-Temari, Kurenai se equivocó y…

-NO Minato, TÚ te equivocaste –interrumpí –eras tú el responsable de cuidar que los acuerdos diplomáticos se cumplieran y solo eres TÚ el responsable de que esto le esté pasando a Kurenai. Debiste cuidar más de tus súbditos y menos de tu hijo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de…?

-Naruto Uzumaki nunca asistió a la entrevista en la compañía de seguros –respondía lo que él no se atrevió terminar de preguntar.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Kurenai? Ella que estuvo a tu servicio por tanto tiempo –intentaba absurdamente convencerme el rubio.

-Vamos… no me vengas con moralidad barata, tú te casaste con tu creación y concebiste un hijo… ¿qué tan repugnante e incestuoso puede ser eso? –hablé calmamente mientras a él se le terminaban los argumentos.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿Así que la castigaras por mi error? –apeló una vez más a la culpa, la cual yo creía inexistente dentro de mí en esos momentos.

-No Minato, no solo ella… tú pagarás por tu error, tú y los tuyos sufrirán el haberse atrevido a desafiar mi autoridad –amenacé siniestramente.

-¡Temari!

-¡Minato! No eres el único que puedes romper las reglas –anuncié y luego insinué recordando el último pacto– la muerte esta de mi lado.

-No lo hagas, lo lamento ¿bien? Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, solo no exageres por favor, no lleves esto al límite –me pidió no muy arrepentido en verdad y me hizo enfadar.

-No habrá próxima vez, la única compensación que acepto es el derecho a adquirir el alma del humano por el cual Kurenai rompió nuestro pacto –establecí firmemente.

-No puedo hacer eso, el libre albedrío perdería pureza, se vería contaminado por influencias malignas… La vida misma de los en el reino mortal seria desbalanceada –relato como si yo ya no lo supiera.

-Pues es una lástima Minato porque no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy anunciando –señalé mientras me levantaba de mi trono para ponerle más seriedad al asunto.

-Temari, no hagas esto, no desates una guerra –me suplicó y sonreí de lado maléficamente.

-La guerra la desataste tú cuando dejaste de velar por el bienestar de los tuyos –corregí y luego informé– Kurenai llegará pronto al cielo, adiós Minato.

-Temari, espera… -imploró desesperadamente pero cortamos la transmisión.

-Temari-sama, ¿quiere que llame a Kakashi? –preguntó Baki sabiendo que ellos solo obedecían al noveno demonio y a mí.

-No está bien, yo iré –anuncié

ME dirigí entonces, a los calabozos ubicados en el sector 7 G. Sasuke Uchiha me abrió la puerta y me introduje, sin prisa pero sin pausa, en el desagradable lugar donde teníamos cautiva a la Yuhi. Kurenai levantó la cabeza y me miró profundamente, casi queriendo instalar sus angustiosos sentimientos en mi alma. Le correspondí la mirada de mala gana y le dije– no me mires así, Dios te ha hecho para caer.

-Siento pena por ti, porque tus acciones te dañaran más a ti de lo que me dañaran a mí –advirtió y no lo entendí.

Solo respondí altaneramente– ¡Ja! No sientas pena por mí, morir no es lo que costará tu pecado, no voy a asesinarte.

-Lo sé, pero no hablo de eso… Te asesinaras a ti misma si no puedes ver lo que yo anoche vi, sino puedes ver lo que realmente es importante para ti –señaló y sin querer entender en verdad a lo que se refería ordené que Sasuke e Itachi la liberaran cerca de los límites entre la tierra y el cielo.

Kurenai había estado obligada a seguir los pasos de Asuma mientras estuvo encarcelada, así que yo era consciente de que ella me había visto cenar con él en la casa de los Nara pero no podía imaginar que ella había observado más de lo que estaba a simple vista.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahora si voy a contestar sus rewies _solo lo haras porque pidieron tu cabeza por no actualizar _eso no es cierto shukaku nadie pidió mi cabeza _grrr se supone que tu eres la que entiende de sutilezas _mira mapache mejor cállate sino quieres que les cuente lo de tu casting _¡no te atreverías?_ ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

**Yusha: **jejeje que puedo decir mande la aclaración pero por si las dudas cambie la nota del inicio, el fic es muy bueno y yo solo pensé en la primer película, en cuanto a lo de kakashi y temari casi me dio algo cuando lo lei pero vale la pena creo _oh no les des ideas a las locas sino no volverán esto aun mas meloso de lo que es_ shukaku! Deja las lectoras en paz _¡Solo estoy dando mi opinión!_

**Guest:** _¿de verdad la tortura es denunciable? porque eso quiere decir que tengo todas las de ganar _shukaku no creo que eso funcione eres un biju y hasta donde se no nada que respalde lo que dices _vez por ello deben apoyar mi fundación _hay aja, la historia está en proceso así que trato de publicar tan rápido como misfits sube el cap

**Mitchel0420:** na no te preocupes se que estas ansiosa por saber lo que pasa _y gracias por preocuparte por mi por lo menos alguien se preocupa por el pobre e indefenso biju_ ¿indefenso? ¡Llenaste un estudio de arena solo porque no te dieron el papel que querías! Asi que no me salgas con que eres indefenso _lo ves nadie entiende a este pobre biju _

**Beauty Little Star****:** bueno aquí la continuación espero te guste


	21. Ajedrez

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: para variar problemas con la compu es definitivo necesito una nueva

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ajedrez**

Me moví inquieto en mi cama, incrédulo y molesto de que hubiese tanto espacio, aun adormecido me envolví en mis sabanas y di media vuelta para caer torpemente de mi colchón y estampillarme contra el piso. Y mientras me quejaba por el golpe recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, el retorno de memorias tan agradables me obligaron a ponerme de pie de inmediato y a tocar el tatuaje situado en mi hombro. Quería volver a verla más que nada en este mundo, quería que la adictiva y placentera sensación de estar a su lado no se desvaneciera nunca más. Podrán entonces, apreciar mi desilusión cuando en lugar del Diablo apareció el Bijū de una cola.

-¿Shukaku qué haces aquí? –pregunté casi molesto.

-Tranquilo humano, fuiste tú el que invocó mi extraordinaria y abrumadora presencia –exclamó el narcisista mapache y no me sorprendí.

-Me refiero a que ¿por qué motivo vienes tú en lugar de Temari? –indagué especificando para abreviar la charla.

-Temari está ocupada, además, no pensaras recibirla vestido solamente con bóxers –señaló indignado.

Era muy probable que Temari quisiese mantener lo que sucedió anoche en secreto. Además, si yo me convertía en su punto débil muchos enemigos podrían querer capturarme para chantajearla. Por otro lado, dudo que la princesa del caos quiera hacer públicos sus sentimientos hacia un mísero mortal. El silencio parecía ser la mejor y única opción.

-Es verdad, es que me levanté apurado y ni siquiera recordé que no estoy presentable –mentí para desviar las sospechas del Bijū.

-De todas formas, ¿qué eso tan urgente que tienes que decirle a mi ama? –preguntó Ichibi.

-Oh… eso, si bueno… –mascullé intentando encontrar una escusa creíble.

-¡Habla de una vez! –ordenó molesto por la tardanza y entonces solté lo más estúpido que podría haber dicho.

-¡Hoy lograré que Hinata me ame! –aclamé como si en verdad tuviese en mente un plan efectivo.

-Suena como si ya tuvieras todo planeado –comentó Shukaku y luego añadió– pero sigo sin entender para que querías ver a Temari.

-Solo iba a sugerirle que tuviese lista a la tercera candidata –respondí con soberbia.

-¡¿Y para eso nos molestas?! –Inquirió furioso y luego agrego mientras se hundía en una nube de humo para desaparecer– humano estúpido, como se nota que le sobra el tiempo…

Había salido de un aprieto tan solo para meterme en otro más grande, pero afortunadamente aun tenían un as bajo la manga. Llamé a Hinata por teléfono para que nos encontráramos en un café íntimo y acepto sin problemas. Obviamente Hinata se sentía cómoda conmigo y ya no había necesidad de inventar algún pretexto para verla, y esto sumado a que Tenten estaba de mí lado, crearía el espacio perfecto para realizar mi muy improvisado plan sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, ni siquiera Neji.

Me dirigí entonces al lugar acordado pero de todas maneras llegué unos minutos tarde. En una mesa al fondo Hinata me saludaba con la mano, ni siquiera se veía molesta por mi retraso.

-Lamento llegar tarde –dije mientras me sentaba.

-No importa, no hace mucho que espero –respondió sonriente mientras la mesera nos dejaba el menú.

Hinata era muy distinta a Ino, no era superficial para nada, no le importaba comer lo que le gustaba y hablar de las novelas que leía, era de tipo intelectual, tímida e inocente pero no sumisa, hablar mal de alguien a quien ella apreciaba era el peor error de todos, defendía a sus seres queridos con garras y dientes.

-Te traje algo –solté mientras esperábamos el desayuno y coloqué sobre la mesa el libro que ella me había prestado.

-¡Lo terminaste! –soltó entusiasmada y era verdad. La novela me había sorprendido pensé que sería aburrida y melodramática pero resulto ser que si tenía un argumento consistente y un contenido emocional bastante interesante. Lo importante es que yo realmente lo había leído todo.

-Sí, la profundidad en las personalidades de los personajes me dejo perplejo, realmente es uno de los mejores libros que he leído –aclamé y los brillantes ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Verdad que si? Las personas que no sigue a la autora supondrán antes de leerlo que es simple ciencia ficción, un cuento de hadas… pero si realmente puedes ver detrás de eso notaras que los sentimientos son genuinos –opinó ella compenetrándose en la conversación.

-Te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas prestado, eres una mujer muy especial Hinata –solté en medio del debate filosófico y ella se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera tímida.

En lo que ella se ruborizaba la mesera nos sirvió un café descafeinado para mí con tres masitas dulces y a ella un té verde con una porción pequeña de waffles con canela.

-Disculpa si te incomodé –me disculpé falsamente ante la dama de cabello azul.

-N- no Shika-kun, es solo que… – negó y luego murmuró algo incomprensible.

-¿Es solo que…? –presioné ligeramente para que me dijera esas palabras que yo tanto ansiaba.

-Creo que me gustas –soltó y me desilusioné, esas no eran precisamente las palabras que yo necesitaba.

-¿Crees…? –repetí en un tono risueño pero amable, como queriendo que especifique. Ella junto valor en su pecho y respondió.

-Bueno tenemos muchas cosas en común, además pienso que eres divertido y sensible… y también un poco vago pero creo que eso está bien y…

-Vaya eso suena como mucho más de lo que imagine con anterioridad –opiné con una mirada cariñosa que le dio el valentía que necesitaba.

-¿Crees que te amo? –Dedujo y luego recapacitó– ¿Te amo?

Shukaku apareció y yo retuve mi triunfante sonrisa pero me inquieté un poco al escuchar reír sínicamente al mapache.

-Humano… esperaba más de ti, que truco tan barato. Pero me temo que esto no funcionará, ella no debe dudar de su amor por ti, debe afirmarlo.

Obviamente no le respondí, hubiese sido sospechoso pero me encontraba entonces en un aprieto; no podía ilusionarla demasiado porque en el instante en que ella se me confesara yo tendría que rechazarla y pedirle que fuéramos amigos puesto que ella es la hija de mi jefe. ¿Por qué todo es tan problemático?

-Tal vez así sea, y eso no tendría nada de malo –solté y entonces, inesperadamente, ella me sacó un peso de encima.

-Te amo Shika-kun –susurró sonrojada y Shukaku se quedo boquiabierto. Yo no podía culparlo yo estaba igual pero antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar ella agregó– ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo? Me agradas mucho más como amigo.

Mi sorpresa equivalía a la de Ichibi, quien después de unos segundos invocó un pergamino enorme para entender mejor que diablos estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No me vas a creer esto humano, pero su declaración es válida, Hinata Hyuga te amó por diez segundos –explicó demasiado atónito como para poder sentir enojo alguno y casi automáticamente se presentó el inusual pergamino que había aparecido ante mi cuando Ino se me confesó volvió a aparecer y se desenrolló mostrando las palabras: "_Segundo Nivel Completado_".

-Yo también te quiero mucho más como amiga Hinata –respondí feliz de que ella hubiese hecho todo el trabajo y al mismo tiempo simplificado nuestra relación, no importaba quien fuese la tercera chica, nunca podría sentir con nadie la complicidad que experimenté con Hinata Hyuga.

Terminamos de desayunar, le regrese su libro y nos despedimos. Una vez que llegue a mi automóvil, respiré aliviado y pregunté– ¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir?

-Es que simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que hayas logrado algo como eso? Es decir no eres exactamente el humano más inteligente –habló con malicia.

-Ni tu el Bijū más poderoso pero aun así eres la mascota favorita de Temari, ¿no mapache? –repliqué provocando que el Bijū se molestara.

-¡¿Oye a quien le dices mapache?! –se quejó y atinó a abalanzarse sobre mí con sus arenosas garras pero una nube negra apareció trayendo consigo a un invitado sorpresa.

-Tranquilo Shukaku –calmó el demonio de melena plateada sosteniendo con sus manos a la versión Chibi del demonio de una cola.

¿Por qué? Por qué siguen decepcionándome –me pregunté a mi mismo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Temari? ¿Por qué huyo después de pasar la noche juntos?

-Este humano insolente me dijo mapache ¡a mí! ¡El gran y todopoderoso Shukaku! –se justifico el arenoso Bijū mientras yo miraba por el espejo retrovisor el rostro de Kakashi.

-¿Qué tal Shikamaru? –saludo alegre como siempre y le devolví el saludo sin muchas ganas– parece ser que ya has logrado conquistar a la segunda candidata, felicidades.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kakashi? –pregunté abiertamente.

-Veo que no estás de humor… –mencionó pensativamente y luego igual de alegre que antes anunció– vengo de parte de Temari.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿por qué no veía ella a entregar sus propios mensajes?

-¿La viste? –pregunté ingenuamente.

-Sí, estuvimos todo el día en una reunión importante, pero a decir verdad había algo inusual en ella –recordó mientras acariciaba el lomo del Bijū lo cual parecía relajarlo.

-¿Extraño dices? –repetí

-Sí, ella suele estar de mal humor por las mañanas pero hoy se la veía más animada, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así –comentó reflexivamente.

¿Animada? ¿Habrá sido por mí? ¿Acaso ella tuvo un buen día porque disfrutó la noche que compartimos? Nada me haría más feliz que alegrar sus días pero… un momento… "ella suele estar de mal humor en las mañanas" ¿cómo sabe él esto? "hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así" ¿acaso hubo alguna vez alguien más que haya logrado lo que yo? y si es así ¡¿quién?! ¿Era humano también?

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el humor de Temari? –pregunté mientras mi mente se convertía en una maraña de dudas.

-Él fue el novio de Temari por muchos siglos –soltó el boca floja de Ichibi y mi mundo se detuvo.

-Cómo siempre hablando de más, ¿verdad Shukaku? –regañó el Hatake.

"_Es muy fácil recordarla pero imposible olvidarla"_ me dijo él la primera vez que hablamos de Temari, ¿será que acaso él aun siente algo por ella? Si es así esto es un problema, no solo debo completar los tres objetivos sino que al mismo tiempo debo competir con alguien como él por el amor de Temari. Él es un demonio sumamente inteligente y yo un simple mortal, pero no cederé, esto requerirá de toda mi habilidad y al final veremos quién gana en verdad Kakashi Hatake.

-No, claro que no, fue un simple comentario –minimizó el Bijū.

-Cómo sea, Temari quiere que te haga saber el nombre de la tercer y última chica –anunció e intente esconder mi reciente repulsión hacia el sujeto para prestar atención.

-Estoy listo –informe.

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, trabaja en el Hospital General de Tokio, supongo que conoces bien el lugar –comentó en forma acusadora. ¿Él sabía lo de Shiho? De ser así, ¿Temari también lo sabría? De repente las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que yo podría llegar a imaginar.

-Si eso es todo puedes retirarte –anuncié y el notó mi hostilidad.

-Debo advertirte que en esta última fase los seres mitad demonio tienen permitido intervenir –señaló.

-¿Me dificultaras las cosas? –inquirí abiertamente.

-No, yo soy un demonio… pero de seguro alguien subirá a divertirse así que será mejor que estés preparado –explicó y luego desapareció junto a Shukaku en una nube de humo.

Ciertamente esta última parte requeriría de mucho más que habilidad pura, requería hacer uso de mis más recientes aliados. Era un juego de ajedrez, que debería jugar sin mi reina.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

me disculpo por no contestar los rewie y nos vemos pronto con el próximo cap


	22. Semi-demonios

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN FANFIC . ES POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: jejejeje cap corto solo para evitar que me hagan bullyin (si te hablo a ti Mitchell)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Semi-Demonios**

No puedo explicar en palabras lo agotador que es mantener el infierno funcionando, y mucho menos con una guerra de estas proporciones casi frente a la puerta y aun así me siento feliz, siento como si tuviera solo doscientos años de edad.

-Se la ve muy bien el día de hoy Temari-sama –alabó mi asistente casi lamiéndome los zapatos y a cuyo cumplido hice caso omiso.

La reunión de la mañana se había extendido más de lo esperado, y ahora mismo Kiba estaba explicando cual sería la formación más eficiente de Bijus en caso de que la guerra se tornara problemática… ¿problemática…? Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario habitual.

-Entonces, en conclusión Kurama iría al frente, Sanbi y Rokubi en los laterales y Shukaku los seguiría por atrás –detallaba el demonio de los colmillos en las mejillas.

-¡Ja! ¿Seguirlos? Querrás decir liderarlos desde atrás –corrigió ofendido mi mascota desde mis pies a lo que no pude evitar aplacar una risita traviesa con mis dedos.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dije en señal de aprobación a la táctica expuesta y luego ordené– ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sí, Temari-sama –se despidió el bestial demonio cerrando la puerta de mi despacho al salir.

-¿Cosas que hacer Temari-sama? –Indagó sin entender Matsuri quien aún se encontraba en la oficina– pero… no tengo nada anotado en su agenda…

-Cómo eres de imbécil... si yo tuviera que explicarte a ti porque digo lo que digo y porque hago lo que hago podría tardarme una eternidad y no llegaríamos a nada –le reproche pero sintiéndome benévola decidí encomendarle una tarea simple en lugar de torturarla por sus estupidez.

-Lo lamento mucho su excelencia, intentaré estar más atenta de ahora en más –se disculpó temiendo por su integridad física.

-Como sea, ve a buscar al noveno demonio y dile que su presencia en requerida en mi oficina –ordené y una mirada picara y atrevida se posó en sus ojos.

-Oh ya entiendo, un poco de pasión nunca está de más –comentó guiñando un ojo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa impertinente?! –grite furiosa y una cortina de fuego apareció detrás de mí.

-Temari –sama… yo… yo lo… lo sien- siento muchísimo –se retractó temerosa pero era demasiado tarde, mi ira ya había sido convocada.

-¡¿Sentirlo?! ¡Ja! ¡Eso no es suficiente! –exclamé y conjurando mi abanico la apuñalé en el estómago.

-Tema-ri-sama… -soltó como pudo mientras escupía sangre.

-Ahora ve y no quiero ver que esa herida cierre hasta que vuelvas con Kakashi –le advertí y arrastrándose como el insecto nauseabundo que es, se retiró de mi oficina en busca del noveno.

-Kakashi y yo estuvimos en el reino mortal hoy –soltó Ichibi mientras se revolcaba feliz en el charco de sangre que Matsuri había dejado.

-Lo sé, por eso lo estoy convocando –respondí secamente.

-¿Hay algo allí que te preocupe ama? –inquirió y lo miré directo a los ojos, esos amarillentos y sangrientos ojos que me leían como al más básico de los libros.

-Solo quiero saber si entregó el mensaje –mentí pero Shukaku estaba demasiado ocupado frotando su cuerpo en el espeso liquido producto de la violencia que no lo notó. En lo que iba nuestra conversación, la puerta de mi oficina crujió un poco al ser golpeada y ante mi aprobación, el noveno y la inútil del agujero en el estómago entraron.

-Aquí está el no-noveno… mi altísima… ¿Puedo-do regenerarme ahora… Temari-sama? –preguntó mientras la sangre se escurría de su estómago manchando mi suelo.

-Tengo una idea mejor –comenté y tras un movimiento de mi abanico rellene su estómago con masas dulces y caramelos. Matsuri chilló de dolor e Ichibi estaba encantado, comió tanto como quiso.

-Espeluznante, como siempre –opinó Kakashi ante mi pantomima.

-Gracias –solté tomando sus palabras como un cumplido, y proseguí a abarcar el tema principal – ¿Entregaste mi mensaje Kakashi?

-Por supuesto, lo hice esta mañana después de que Shikamaru completara el segundo nivel –respondió mirándome fijamente, casi intentando adivinar el grado de interés que yo tenía sobre el tema. Pero su problema radicaba en que yo lo conocía tan bien a él como él a mí.

-Bien, entonces empezara la tercera fase… debería revisar la lista de semi-demonios que han solicitado subir a la tierra –comenté y el Hatake me interrumpió.

-De hecho… sé que es un poco inusual pero tengo dos candidatos para ascender a la superficie…

-¿Candidatos? Esto no es propio de ti –mencioné sin entender por completo sus intenciones.

-Mis disculpas, pero debo insistir sobre el tema –dijo sin querer revelar sus motivos y me pareció que si este demonio era tan importante para Kakashi la diversión estaba garantizada, y nadie quiere ver a un Biju aburrido ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo Kakashi, envíame a tu candidato –accedí curiosa.

-De hecho, no es uno sino dos –corrigió tomando conciencia de la petición que me hacía.

-¿Puedes hacerte responsable por sus actos? –inquirí puesto que cuando los demonios se juntas se potencian y podrían desgarrar el delicado equilibrio del universo, y ese podría ser el detonante de la inminente guerra. Pero yo por ningún motivo permitiría que el origen de la guerra fuese algo tan ajeno a mí, así que necesitaba que el Hatake se comprometiera por las acciones que sus candidatos fuesen a llevar a cabo.

-Te doy mi palabra Temari –dijo con toda sinceridad y sin ningún respeto. Que descaro, eso solo significa que esto será realmente entretenido.

-De acuerdo –accedí con una sonrisa de lado– envíamelos y les concederé la autorización necesaria.

Kakashi desapareció en nube de humo para reaparecer minutos más tarde esta vez en compañía de dos semi-demonios de clase A.

-Vaya, vaya… –solté con mis ojos abiertos de par en par– miren lo que trajo el demonio plateado.

-Es un honor Temari-sama –dijo el mayor de ellos con una reverencia.

-Tsk… gracias –dijo el menor arrogantemente sin muchas ganas de perder tiempo en una formalidad.

Yo estaba extasiada, con esos dos las posibilidades eran ilimitadas… pero ¿sabrían complacer mis caprichos? Me lleve la mano bajo el mentón para meditar sobre la situación mientras mis ojos no perdían detalle.

-Nunca han estado en la tierra así que confío en que Kakashi les dará la información necesaria –dije mirando fijamente al más pequeño de los dos por sobre todo, a lo que este esquivo la mirada y provocó que yo frunciera el ceño.

-Se comportaran, lo prometo –manifestó el Hatake.

-No tienen permitido matar a nadie mientras están allí, solo Sasori y Nibi pueden hacerlo ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto Temari-sama –respondió nuevamente el mayor.

Del menor solo se escuchó una burda afirmación– aja...

Sonreí ampliamente, mi mirada desquiciada intimido a los presentes y la segunda luna de mi abanico envió al par a la tierra de los morales. La elección del Hatake había sido muy interesante, ¿esa dupla fría como el hielo y poderosa como un volcán serían capaces de brindarme entretenimiento alguno? Pues creo que tendría que esperar para ver, pronto encontraría la respuesta, estos dos siempre fueron de pocas palabras, siempre demostrando su poder mediante acciones ¿no es verdad, hermanos Uchiha?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien la próxima semana traigo al mapache asi que hoy se conformaran conmigo

**Yusha****:** sempai aclare algunas cosas por mp pero aquí sigo y terminare de publicar lo juro oh si un shika celoso es muy divertido

**Mitchel0420:** porque a todos les emociona que kakashi y temari tuvieran algo? a mi casi me da el infarto cuando lo lei

**JokerShikamaru****:** todos los cap de corrido oh gracias bueno no se si sea un constantine pero hace su luchita lode kakashi y temari bueno no tengo respuestas misfits no me espoilea nada T_T y la personalidad de shikamaru es muy interesante creo que muchos lo ven así


	23. Acuerdo

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN fanfic . es POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bien aquí mis escusa de porque no he actualizado

Me fui de vacaciones se que no es excusa pero es la verdad, despertar con 20 ºC (temperatura ambiente) e irte a dormir con 40 ºC no es de dios

Regresando de vacaciones estuve muy enferma, el calor y yo no nos llevamos así que al llegar a templado estado caí lo siento

Trabajo o si montón de trabajo que hacer

Y bueno estoy liando con ello así que no me extenderé: falleció mi abuelo

Como sea estoy saliendo de todo, aquí la continuación y si alguien lee mis fics pronto subiré continuación de ellos también

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Acuerdo**

Temari no apareció en todo el día y eso me inquietaba, pase el domingo haciendo las cosas de rutina, fui a visitar a mi antiguo maestro Asuma para jugar shogi, luego me dirigí al centro para comer pizza con Chouji y a mirar una película en la casa de Sai. Al tumbarme en mi cama esa noche estaba verdaderamente exhausto pero la indignación que sentía por la ausencia del Diablo parecía no desvanecerse a pesar de mi fatiga. Me revolví un poco en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en Kakashi, esa amenazadora presencia que podría arrebatármelo todo, incluso mi deseo absoluto.

-¿Problemas para dormir? –inquirió una voz extremadamente seductora obligándome a voltear para encontrarme en los pies de mi cama a la mujer que no dejaba mi mente tranquila.

-Tks… no es como si importara –hablé con un deje de molestia mientras me sentaba en mi cama y me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Mal día? –me preguntó inocentemente con esa mirada profunda.

-Pensé que te encontraría a mi lado esta mañana –admití sin rodeos como un perro mojado y me odie a mí mismo por eso. Era como si toda mi inteligencia se viera dominada por mis emociones.

-Lo siento pero eso no puede suceder, no es prudente que alguien se enteré de lo que sucedió anoche –explicó comprobando la veracidad de mis hipótesis.

-Entiendo –solté con una mirada que simulo no ser triste, aunque ella había dado a entender que lo de anoche había sido un hecho aislado– ¿entonces que te trae por aquí?

-Wow que frío –acotó y luego preguntó a modo de reproche– ¿es que acaso solo debo aparecer cuando tú me llamas y no puedo visitarte cuando yo quiera?

-No es como si fueras precisamente tú la que apareces cuando te llamo –retruqué cobrándome la pequeña visita de Shukaku y Kakashi en su nombre.

-¡Ja! No me digas que todo esto es debido a que estás molesto porque Kakashi te dio la descripción del siguiente objetivo en mi lugar –solo quitándole importancia a la poca atención que me había puesto después de una noche tan especial.

-Solo digo que no siempre soy merecedor de tu tiempo oh gran soberana del caos –aclamé sarcásticamente y su seño su frunció al igual que el mío.

-¡Hump! Esto es increíble… –dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos mientras se ponía de pie– vengo para ayudarte con tus objetivos y tú solo tienes reproches para mí.

-No recuerdo haberme tocado el hombro pidiendo tu ayuda hace un momento –respondí buscando provocarla.

-¡Bueno quizás también vengo porque me gusta estar contigo! ¿Feliz? –soltó haciendo un puchero y en un tono gruñón, sin tomar dimensión de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Temari? –mencione para que me mirara y al lograr obtener su curiosa mirada esboce una sonrisa pícara y rápidamente la tome por la cintura y la tumbe en la cama para proceder a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No Shikamaru ya déjame! –gritaba entre carcajadas mientras se retorcía de risa.

-¡Nunca! –respondí mientras intensificaba las cosquillas es sus costillas y ella comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

En un descuido de mi parte, el diablo logro tomar mis muñecas y logró tumbarme sobre mi espalda inmovilizándome. La corta distancia entre nosotros y su respiración aun agitada comenzaba a excitarme, el olor de su cabello se filtraba por mi nariz invitándome a experimentar un sinfín de sensaciones y su calor corporal me reconfortaba. Leve y suavemente acerqué mis labios a los de ella para besarla con ternura, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a medida que los miso se cerraban. Sus manos comenzaron a ejercer menos presión sobre mis muñecas hasta que las dejaron libres, nuestras lenguas danzantes exploraban el territorio del otro; su sabor, su aroma, su temperatura, su textura, todo, absolutamente todo me incitaba a desearla, quería disfrutarla una vez más, aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante.

Deje de besarla solo para recuperar el aliento perdido y pude notar que ahora yo también estaba agitado, entreabrí los ojos para encontrarme con sus rosas mejillas y sus expectantes ojos, esos mismos que con esa mirada tierna me concedían el control total de la situación. Enrede mis dedos en su dorada cabellera para impregnarme de su olor y le besé el cuello mientras mi mano libre recorría entre caricias un sendero que nacía en su mejilla y moriría en su seno. Y aunque solo acariciaba superficialmente su pezón resguardado por la suavidad de su blusa, los gemidos femeninos no se hicieron esperar. Yo la contemplaba de pies a cabezas, no sabía aun que era lo que me excitaba tanto de Temari, quizás mi desconcierto se arraigaba en el hecho de que no era una sola cualidad sino varias. Deje de rosar su pezón y continué recorriendo su suave y luminosa piel a través del abdomen pasando por encima de su pelvis, me moría de ganas de invadir es lugar tan privado que desde ayer había dejado de ser extraño pero quería saber más, quería degustar su sabor.

Le retire delicadamente las bragas y pude notar que quería esconder sus ruborizadas mejillas, separe un poco sus piernas ante lo cual puso un poco de resistencia al principio pero luego cedió lujuriosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lamí lentamente sus labios vaginales eran suaves y carnosos. Cuando comenzó a jadear me detuve alejando a penas mis labios de su clítoris la torturaría un poco para que me deseara más.

-Vamos… Shikamaru –se vio obligada a decir para hacerme continuar, estaba tan excitada y mi pene estaba tan duro.

Envolví mi lengua en su clítoris y luego comencé a moverla, dibujando circulitos con saliva– ¿Así? –pregunte irónico.

-Uhum… -musitó ella en señal de aprobación.

Pero yo no estaba conforme. Separé un poco más sus labios e introduje mi lengua en su vagina lamiendo todo el contorno y luego la saque bruscamente– ¿Así? –repregunté aún más sarcástico.

-¡Sí! ¡Así, así! –me gritó entre gemidos y bocanadas de aire.

Procedí entonces a continuar con mi labor, ahora si satisfecho. Temari movió su cabeza hacía atrás y levantó las caderas, claramente la dama del caos ya estaba lo suficientemente estimulada como para ser penetrada.

Me baje los boxers poniendo en manifiesto mi prominente erección. Tome mi pene desde el medio y comencé a frotarlo por su intimidad, la humedad de Temari provocaba que este se deslizara sin problemas pero aún no lo introducía en ella, aún no. Primero disfrutaría de su rostro ruborizado, de sus pezones duros, de su voz entrecortada, de su piel erizada y una vez habiendo terminado de contemplar todo esto la penetraría.

Cuando lo consideré oportuno, introduje mi miembro en ella suavemente pero solo hasta la mitad, luego lo retiré, tomé impulso y volví a introducirlo con tal fuerza que casi me asusto por el gemido de placer que ella pegó. Con cada envestida mía ella gemía más, mi pene palpitaba y mis ganas de acabar se incrementaban pero debía aguantar succioné uno de sus bustos y fue entonces que, sin contenerse, expulso su glorioso fluido sobre mi miembro. El calor de su orgasmo era tan incitante que no pude controlarme más e inevitablemente la colmé de semen. El espacio dentro de ella era tan diminuto que el fluido comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera humedeciendo sus nalgas, las sábanas y a mí mismo. Retiré mi pene despacio mientras escuchaba nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Me tumbe a su lado en la cama como vencido, ella tardó más que yo en normalizar su respiración. Sin decir nada me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, podría sentir su intriga, ella sabía que algo no andaba bien. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con otra remera limpia y bóxers y me volví a acostar. Ella aguardo todo ese tiempo sentada en la cama, esperando que yo mismo diera los motivos de mis silencios. Pero al volver a meterme en la cama, solo me tape con las mantas, puse el despertador en hora y me di vuelta dándole la espalda a Temari para proceder a dormir.

-¿Eso es todo? –me preguntó algo molesta.

-Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo –respondí irónico.

-¿Disculpa?

-Pensé que no tendrías tiempo para estar conmigo después de…

-¡¿Esto es un reproche por lo de ayer?! –inquirió muy molesta.

-Neh –respondí quitándole importancia y entonces pareciera que toda su ira se fue para dar paso a la culpa.

-Lamento haberme ido ayer sin avisar, tenía cosas que hacer… mi trabajo no es fácil y no puedo prometer que estaré siempre que me necesites pero si aún quieres estar conmigo deberás saber que los días serán míos y las noches tuyas –estableció y no puedo decir que me pareció justo, pero me pareció mejor que nada.

Me di vuelta para mirarla a la cara– ¿Segura?

-Palabra de ser supremo –afirmó levantando la mano como jurando.

-Ya te pareces a Shukaku –recalqué entre risitas y ella comenzó a reír también.

La mañana siguiente comenzó con normalidad, es decir, conmigo llegando tarde al trabajo. Neji ya no me regañaba por esto, aparentemente Tenten le había dicho que yo le di concejos maritales y gracias a eso ahora estaban mucho mejor. Para mí esto se traducía en que Neji era testarudo e insoportable por falta de sexo. Sai no podía creer el cambio rotundo en nuestro jefe pero estaba feliz por mí. ¿Y yo? Yo debía concentrarme en conquistar a la última chica para obtener ese deseo absoluto que ya comenzaba a tener color en el lienzo de mi imaginación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien y aquí esta por quien lloraban

**Yusha****:** sempai aquí sigo y seguiré aunque me tarde pero las cosas saldrán tienes razón esto se pondrá muyyyyy interesante pero por ahora nos toca esperar (a mi también porque misfits no ha actualizado asi que yo tampoco tengo idea de que pasara pero pinta increíble) _jejejej yo si se que va a pasar pero jamás se los diré _shukaku hasta que te dignas aparecer pensé que tendría que contestar sola ¿_y dejar que te robes a mis fans? ¡ nunca__!_

**Mitchel0420:** _ah tu y joker son los únicos que aprecian mi magnificencia_ no es que la aprecien simplemente ellos no tienen que soportarte calla humana insensata que no entiendes lo maravilloso de un biju estuve pensando y el siguiente cap es más interesante así que en 2 semanas lo publicare y después pondré el diario de shukaku (nya así se llamara el relleno)

**JokerShikamaru****:** _una manzana? Permíteme indignarme soy un biju, ningún biju que se respete parecería una fruta_ tu lo haces _claro que no_ claro que si pareces una jicama enorme además deja de molestar a los lectores de lo contrario dejaran el fic _¿y a quien le importa eso?_ A mi y a misfits ¿donde crees que salen los traidores con los que juegas? _¿De las aldeas vecinas?_ "!·"%$&/&$·" te aprovechas de que por mi integridad física no te puedo mojar bueno quisiera darte respuestas pero no las tengo habrá que esperar a que misft actualice

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS:** eto iris-chan o violeta-chan a quien me dirijo? _Tu te dirijes a la que no le alaba y yo a quien comprende que soy un modelo a seguir_ No lo creo shukaku, para empezar no se preocupen yo tengo una vida donde hay que trabajar y me hace extrañar el colegio un cap más y tendre una sorpresa con shukaku asi que un poco de paciencia iris-chan, _no estés chiqueando a mis seguidores ellos quieren ver sangre muajajaja_ ¡shukaku compórtate!_ ¿Porque? no te gusta ver como los demás aprecian la maravilla de un biju_ si lo que sea bueno temari tiene que liar con matsuri por cuestiones que ella no habia planeado y esta (matsuri)sigue enamorada de gaara _al menos no tengo que estar encerrado en el enano hormonal_ sobre el sasusaku la respuesta es no la autora hizo una encuesta en la pagina donde está publicando el fic y será un sasuhina (lo cual me hace muy feliz ) con un poco de itasaku sobre los demás no tengo respuestas hasta que misfits actualice si te gusta el gaamatsu y el shikatema te recomiendo que leas **diplomacia y algo más** tiene de ambos y mucha participación de shukaku la encuentras en mi cuenta aunque la historia es de la misma autora que esta _no por favor porque tienes que recordar este horrible episodio de mi vida_ ya shukaku no seas dramático si hasta te divertiste _pero no se compara nada con la tortura que fue tener que estar encerrado en el enano hormonal de gaara _ lo dicho eres un dramático


	24. Mortales VS La Muerte

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN fanfic . es POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: bien aquí el cap debi subirlo la semana pasada pero por dificultades técnicas no me dio tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Mortales vs la Muerte**

El día en la oficina transcurrió con normalidad, aproveché la buena relación que tenía ahora con mi renovado jefe y llamé a Hinata para pedirle un favor. Quería que ella me acompañara al hospital para encarar y derrotar al último desafío. Es extraño como las cosas cambian, antes me sentía un poco culpable por llamar a estar tres mujeres "desafíos", más aún cuando logré establecer una bella amistad con la segunda pero, por algún motivo, ahora solo veía a la tercera dama como el obstáculo que se interponía entre ese deseo absoluto y yo.

Aguardé unos instantes después de llamar y una voz no muy familiar me respondió rápidamente –Hola.

-¿Hola? –Devolví el saludo sin reconocer a la mujer del otro lado de la línea así que tuve que adivinar– ¿Hanabi?

-No, soy Hinata –me respondió y luego preguntó con esa misma voz congestionada– ¿quién habla?

-Soy Shikamaru, Hinata… Vaya no te oyes nada bien –acoté sorprendido.

-Oh Shika-kun, bueno esto es… creo que tengo un resfriado –dijo sonándose la nariz ante lo cual vi la oportunidad perfecta para quedar bien con el jefe, salir temprano de la oficina y conseguir que Hinata me acompañara.

-Bueno supongo que iré a buscarte para llevarte al hospital –me ofrecí simulando preocupación. No me mal entiendan si me preocupa Hinata, solo exageré un poco.

-No es necesario Shika-kun –dijo amablemente buscando no importunar pero yo insistí.

-Claro que si es necesario, en media hora estoy allí –establecí firmemente para que no me contradijera.

-B-Bueno si insistes –soltó algo nerviosa y entonces supe que aunque no la estuviera viendo la Hyuga se había ruborizado.

-Es el deber de todo amigo –aclaré para que mi plan no se volviera en mi contra pero no era necesario, la peliazul sabía muy bien que éramos amigos y nada más.

-¡Hai! Entonces te espero –aclamó contenta y luego agregó antes de colgar– gracias por ser tan buen amigo Shika-kun.

Soy de lo peor, lo sé, pero ese no era momento para autocriticas o planteos filosóficos. Colgué el tubo y me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme a la oficina de Neji donde toqué la puerta y aguardé hasta oír su confirmación para entrar.

-Oh Shikamaru, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –me saludó y preguntó en la misma frase al verme ingresar.

-Bueno necesito permiso para salir un rato –solicité descaradamente.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? –me preguntó extrañado de tal petición. Era cierto que ahora ya no me odiaba con todo su ser, pero tampoco era correcto que me diera tal concesión sin cuestionar el motivo, él seguía siendo mi jefe después de todo.

-Veras… Hinata está enferma y le prometí que la acompañaría al hospital –establecí y los ojos de Neji se abrieron de par en par, la preocupación del castaño por su prima era un dato muy conocido.

-¿Cómo que está enferma?¿Qué tiene? –inquirió sumamente angustiado.

-Por lo que sé solo un resfrío pero es preferible prevenir que lamentar –comenté llenando de seriedad el tema.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –accedió un poco desesperado y luego propuso una medida que arruinaría mis planes– entonces la llevaré al médico.

-Creo que deberías dejar que yo lo haga –sugerí en tono sumiso y Neji me miro desorientado por lo que argumenté– probablemente Hinata se sienta que es una carga si tú lo haces, yo por el contrario me ofrecí voluntariamente, ya sabes cómo se culpa creyendo que es una molestia para su familia…

-Es verdad… –susurró el Hyuga un poco culpable por no poder entender siempre los sentimientos de su prima– pero… ¿no te molesta acompañarla?

-Ya termine el trabajo del día de hoy y, por sobre todas las cosas, Hinata es muy valiosa para mí –esto no lo actué esas palabras eran ciertas– puede que nuestra relación de pareja no haya prosperado pero aprecio mucho su amistad y es por eso que no me molesta hacer cosas como esta por ella.

Neji se paró frente a mí y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, podía sentir la leve pero firme presión que él ejercía en ellos– Gracias Shikamaru, te la encargo.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilicé y de inmediato me dirigí al departamento de la peliazul. Todo el camino lucí una brillante sonrisa de victoria, estaba seguro de mi inteligencia sería suficiente para sobrepasar los siniestros poderes con los que competía.

Cuando Hinata se subió a mi auto pude notar que la cosa era más compleja de lo que imaginaba. Ella realmente se veía muy mal, su nariz estaba roja, sus ojeras eran exageradas, su voz estaba tomada y se podía ver que le costaba hablar por lo que supongo que también le dolía la garganta, pero ella igual sonreía.

-Oh por dios –exclamé sin darme cuenta y luego puse mi mano sobre su frente– ¿tienes fiebre?

-Solo un poco –dijo ella aun sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto es "solo un poco"? –pregunté en tono de reproche por el abandono de esta mujer hacia sí misma.

-Bueno esta mañana tenía cuarenta y dos grados –me respondió y de inmediato apreté el acelerador, debía llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo es que Hanabi no te llevó al hospital? –pregunté molesto con la menor de las Hyuga.

-No te enfadas Shika-kun, Hanabi está de viaje de negocios con nuestro padre –excusó ella a la castaña.

De inmediato llegamos al hospital y al estacionarme descendí lo más rápido posible y rodeé el auto para ayudar a Hinata a bajar, pero detuve en seco por la presencia de dos seres que no eran de este mundo.

-¿Un Biju? –murmuré imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué tal Shikamaru? –Saludó un pelirrojo que claramente acompañaba a la bestia de dos colas –mi nombre es Sasori, pero los humanos me han puesto nombres más folclóricos como la "Muerte", la "Parca", etcétera, etcétera.

-Supongo que es normal que estés en un lugar como este –acoté mientras me disponía a abrir la puerta del lado del acompañante.

-Estoy aquí por ella y no me gusta hacer esperar ni que me hagan esperar –estableció el demonio de penetrantes ojos.

-¡¿Por Hinata?! –grité sorprendido y asustado y entonces noté que la peliazul se miró desde el interior del auto, pero esa mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento.

De inmediato abrí la puerta del auto y la cargué en mi espalda, dejé la puerta abierta y comencé a correr rumbo a la entrada de emergencias del hospital, que me quedaba más cerca que la entrada principal.

-No tiene sentido –me decía el Biju en el camino– todos los mortales tienen un tiempo estimado de vida que se decide desde su nacimiento, tú no puedes cambiar eso.

-¡Cállate! –Le ordené entrando bruscamente al hospital y sin prestar atención a la gente que me rodeaba me acerqué a una ventanilla y le grité a la mujer que estaba del otro lado– ¡Sálvala!

La castaña llamó a varios enfermeros que de inmediato se llevaron a Hinata y la luz de terapia intensiva se iluminó de repente. La señorita que me atendió se volvió sobre mí para preguntarme que síntomas había presentado y, cuando terminé de detallarle lo poco que sabía, me dio una forma donde debía decidir si autorizaba una intervención quirúrgica en caso de ser necesario. Miré a Sasori como buscando la respuesta en sus ojos, solo él sabía cómo debía morir Hinata pero claro esta nunca me lo diría.

-Firma positivamente, no dejaré que muera –me dijo firmemente una doctora de ojos color jade y rosados cabellos. Mi mente era el caos mismo y ante la imposibilidad de tomar esa decisión por mí mismo, decidí confiar en otro mortal como yo. La doctora se colocó unos guantes de látex que llevaba en el bolsillo y antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones me dijo– Buena elección.

La Muerte me miró fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos tan profundos como vacíos. Con calma acarició al Biju de dos colas detrás de las orejas y me dijo– Si la decisión está tomada no hay nada que puedas hacer, tampoco hay nada que yo pueda hacer porque ni tu ni yo formamos parte en la creación de este universo.

-No espero que un demonio lo entienda –contesté enojado con el sujeto quien no pareció inmutarse por mis sentimientos y sin decir nada más tomó el camino que la doctora seguido minutos atrás.

-Tu voluntad no puede salvarla –insistió el Biju antes de entrar a la sala de terapia intensiva donde su compañero se había aventurado segundos atrás.

Mi pulso temblaba y aun entre mi desconcierto logré marcar el número de la oficina para decirle a Neji lo sucedido. El Hyuga no tardó más diez minutos en hacer un recorrido de veinticinco en auto. Cuando entró por la puerta y me encontró sentado en una banca con tan mal semblante en la cara pude sentir como su corazón se paralizó, y su cuerpo no fue capaz dar los tres pasos que lo acercarían a mí para preguntarme como estaba Hinata.

Por mi parte yo deseaba que no lo hiciera, si le pasaba cualquier cosa a Hinata la responsabilidad sería mía y aun en el caso de que su familia no me reprochara nada, la culpa me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida. De pronto la luz de terapia intensiva se apagó y mis ojos expectantes se abrieron de par en par, aguardando que alguien saliera y me dijera que había sido de Hinata. Neji notó el cambio en mí y de inmediato supo que su prima estaba ahí dentro.

Con una expresión neutral en el rostro, la misma doctora que me había incitado a firmar la autorización, salió de la sala de operaciones cubierta en sangre. Me dolía el pecho y no me creía capaz de ponerme de pie pero, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que quedaban dentro de mí, me acerqué a ella y Neji me imitó.

-¿Y bien? –soltó el castaño las palabras que yo no me atreví.

-¿Tú eres pariente del paciente? –le preguntó al Hyuga y este asintió con la cabeza por lo que ella continuó– entonces te complacerá saber que esta fuera de peligro… vaya esa apendicitis casi se convierte en peritonitis.

Creo que tan solo entonces, Neji y yo volvimos a respirar– gracias doctora, le salvó la vida –exclamó agradecido y respetuosamente mi jefe.

-Nada de eso –negó con la cabeza la mujer y luego me miró– de no ser porque este hombre firmó la autorización para que su novia fuera operada ahora estarían preparando el sepelio.

-Él no es su novio –corrigió vagamente Neji para dirigirme una profunda mirada llena de aprecio– pero es el mejor de sus amigos.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre? –inquirí queriendo conocer el nombre del profesional que le había salvado la vida a Hinata.

-Sakura Haruno –respondió ella presentándose y me sorprendí por sobre manera al deducir que ella era mi tercer objetivo– un placer.

-Igualmente –respondí un poco perdido.

-¿Cómo se llama la chica? –preguntó la doctora.

-Hinata Hyuga –respondió Neji.

-Hinata deberá permanecer internada unos días, pero no te preocupes es normal –explicó y le dio a Neji una serie de analgésicos que debería tener para cuando la peliazul volviera a su casa.

-Voy a comprarle unas flores a Hinata mientras ustedes realizan los trámites administrativos –informé interrumpiendo la charla que llevaban.

-Gracias Shikamaru –soltó una vez más el Hyuga y antes de alejarme más de ellos pude oír.

-Qué suerte tiene Hinata, ya quisiera yo tener amigos así –simples palabras que salieron de la boca de Sakura, pero para ella tenía planeado otro tipo de atención.

0000000000

Para cuando llegué a mi auto noté que la puerta estaba cerrada y me pareció que era una acción demasiado solidaria para el mundo en que vivíamos, algo raro tenía que haber detras de esto y no me equivocaba. Al rodear mi auto para entrar en el asiento del conductor, me encontré con un hombre buen mozo, de cabello azabache y tez blanca recostado contra mi auto.

-Permiso –le dije haciéndole saber que yo era el dueño del auto.

Me dirigió una mirada cortante y sin moverse en los absoluto masculló un – ¡Hump! ¿No deberías agradecerme el haber perdido mi tiempo cuidando tu automóvil? –preguntó con cinismo y prepotencia.

-No es como si yo te lo hubiera pedido –le respondí cortante y mi actitud le desagradó por completo pero bastante bien lo ocultó.

-¡Ja! Entonces agradéceme por esto –ordenó y señaló una pareja que se aproximaba al hospital y de inmediato reconocí al hombre, se trataba de… ¡¿Asuma-sensei?!

Me volví rápidamente sobre el misterioso sujeto en cuestión y al ver que ya no estaba solo una conclusión roso mi mente: él era uno de los demonios de Kakashi. Pero por qué razón aparecía en ese momento y aún más desconcertante era el motivo por el cual el Sarutobi visitaba las instalaciones médicas.

Decidí dirigirme primero a la florería, no debía precipitarme y, encarar ese tipo de preguntas después de la desgastante situación que había vivido con Hinata, no era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. Le compraría flores a la peliazul y volvería al hospital, y si por casualidad me encontraba con mi maestro, actuaría como si fuera un encuentro casual y sorpresivo. Por otro lado me quedaba el problema de este demonio que repentinamente había entrado en el tablero de mi juego.

-Demonios –solté por lo bajo mientras conducía.

-¡Que brillante! Sabes lo que soy –aclamó irónicamente la voz desde el asiento trasero de mi auto.

-Primero Shukaku ¿y ahora tú? –comenté con incredulidad maldiciendo mi suerte.

-Debo felicitarte…. No es fácil vencer a la muerte –reconoció mientras se ponía cómodo en el auto colocando sus pies en la cabecera del acompañante como si yo fuera su chofer.

-Yo no lo vencí, la doctora fue quien salvo a Hinata –especifiqué con un deje de molestia.

-¿La doctora? –vaya debe ser una mujer interesante.

-Ni lo pienses, es mi presa –advertí y sonrió socarronamente.

-Que delicado –calificó despectivamente y luego con superioridad afirmó– no sé si lo sabes pero estoy aquí para divertirme y el encontrar a alguien que fue capaz de vencer a la muerte es sumamente interesante.

-Has lo que quieras, no ganaras –establecí decididamente y pareció gustarle mi actitud, quizás solo estaba esperando por un rival digno.

-Acepto el desafío, Shikamaru –manifestó y antes de desaparecer se presentó– por cierto mi nombre es Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La próxima semana les tengo una sorpresa con su demonio mapache favorito asi que esperen y no se desanimen

**Beauty Little Star****: ** pues no se cuanto falta para el final pero la cosa se pone interesante aquí el siguiente

**Mitchel0420:** nya porque siempre me quieres hacer bullying? yo solo soy la mensajera como sea aquí esta el cap _de que soy el mejor de los bijus no hay duda pero ¿una manzana? En serio no hay alguna fruta más escalofriante _

**JokerShikamaru****:** 5 veces wow yo solo lo leo como 2 (cuando publican y cuando publico) lo de sakura ya veremos qué pasa, kakashi muerto no se no me gustaría pero hay que esperar, por otro lado si la guerra se desata… oh estaba a punto de hacer spolier del spoiler ni modo tendrás que esperar para saber _hace falta que aparezca mas lo sé esta historia no sería nada sin mí, pero no me toman en cuenta, me dejan de lado como un trapo viejo_ ya dramático cálmate

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS:** aquí está el sig. cap violeta-chan kura está muy contento de que seas su fan (nya kurama esta a mi cuidado shukaku solo viene de metiche para contestar los rewie) _Ahora soy un metiche le diste mi cuarto al pulgoso zorro y ahora me insultas _ Mi casa, yo decido a quien le doy la habitación vacía, además tu estas al cuidado de misfits que te haya secues… pedido que me ayudaras a contestar rewie en diplomacia no tiene nada que ver _si claro ahora desechas al pobre biju que es lo único bueno de este fic. Iris no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que me amas lo importante es que por fin abriste los ojos a lo realmente importante la contemplación de mi magnificencia, además me alegra que al contrario del pelirrojo de hormonas revueltas si entiendas la importancia de la sed de sangre_ ¡shukaku! No estés alentando el lado psicópata de las lectoras no ves que pueden ceder ante ellos _ Na lo que pasa es que no logras aceptar que hay personas que si ven el problema con todas estas ridiculeces que escriben: ¡no salgo lo suficiente! Estoy luchando por mi fic aunque ninguna de estas dos locas me apoye _ ahhhh shukaku me sacas de quicio violeta-chan me imagino que vivir con iris-chan es como tener a shukaku asi que te entiendo (le lanza una mirada asesina a shukaku) por ultimo qué bueno que no hay problema con las parejas yo creo que el final te gusto bastante

**AkikoNara****: **aquí la continuación


	25. Shukaku 1

Esta es la sorpresa que les dije, aclaro que lo escrito aquí no es original del fic "El juego del diablo" sino más bien una especie de fic alterno escrito por mitchel0420 y su servidora Arika (previa autorización para alterar el orden del fic de miftis) por lo cual dependiendo de su opinión será borrado una vez que suba un nuevo cap de "El juego del diablo" o lo marcare como Shukaku 1, shukaku 2 etc (igual que aparece en este momento) y se quedara bajo la consigna de que no tiene nada que ver con el fic en donde aparece a manera de okame , sin más los dejo con esto

Advertencia referencias al fic "Diplomacia y algo mas.." de misfits publicado en el perfil de Arika Yuy Uchiha

Shukaku: El Dios Detrás de la Verdad

**Capitulo 1.- Ser un biju no es fácil**

Ser un biju, no es fácil como todos creen, uno siempre tiene que mantener su reputación de ser supremo, osea un DIOS y ser un dios no es nada fácil todo el mundo espera algo de ti ya sea que destruyas al mundo o lo salves de una eminente catástrofe pero los tiempos han cambiado. Debería ser admirado y temido en cualquier circunstancia, pero ¡nooo! Eso quedo atrás desde que un par de locas me tratan como mascota y me quitan protagonismo en sus fics

Esta la loca esta que atenta contra mi salud mental con esas cosas raras que ve y casi siempre amenaza con arrojarme a un pozo solo porque no entiende la magnificencia de mi ser pero que puedo esperar de una humana común y corriente, si además cuentas con que tienes que competir por la atención con míseros animales comunes como un gato, eso ya resulta demasiado humillante para uno.

¿Qué paso con los tiempos en que los bijus éramos considerados y venerados por los humanos?, ¿Aquellos en que hasta nuestros más mínimos caprichos eran complacidos sin necesidad de amenazar destruir el lugar donde estábamos? Ahora todo el tiempo tenemos que enfrentarnos para poder conseguir algo de respeto

A veces pienso, que todo esto es una pesadilla y que despertare estando en mi altar, siendo mimado y venerado por los estúpidos mortales, pero la cruda realidad es que vivo en un mundo en donde mi creador original parece gay y se la pasa haciendo que el estúpido güero come ramen, y el estúpido emo se amen violentamente. ¡Es tan repugnante! casi igual de las estupideces yaoistas de la loca psicóloga que me tiene secuestrado aunque ella alegue que estoy por voluntad propia… sigo sin creer lo bajo que he caído y eso no es todo, hasta mi creador original me a echado de lado, desde que me saco del estúpido niño cabeza de tomate no he aparecido YO y mi súper ser.

Ósea donde quedo...YO ESTE HERMOSO DIOS BIJU, me abandono dándole protagonismo a un estúpido calamar rapero, porque de pulpo no tiene nada, y a un estúpido perrillo faldero de 9 roscolitas y es que solo medítenlo un momento el maldito kishimoto elimino por completo mi esencia.

Ahora resulta que la protección del cabeza de tomate no era cuestión mía, sino de su madre (la del niño cabeza de tomate no de kishimoto) ¿Y YO QUE! ¿QUIEN ES EL QUE SE TUVO QUE AGUANTAR LOS PRIMEROS AÑOS DE ADOLESCENTE DE ESTE MOCOSO! CON TODAS SUS HORMONAS REVOLOTEADAS ERA YO QUIEN TENIA QUE HABLAR DE SEXO CON EL POR FAVOR ¡YO UN BIJU, UN DEMONIO TENIENDOLE QUE EXPLICAR A ESTE NIÑO COMO FUNCIONABA SU CUERPO! A UN NO ENTIENDO COMO DECIDIERON ENCERRARME EN UN MOCOSO DEFINITIVAMENTE PREFIERO A LOS ADULTOS AL MENOS NO HAY QUE SER SU NIÑERA

Ahhh bueno al menos tenía un lado positivo: aquellas ocasiones en que podíamos salir a derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra sin preocuparnos por nada más que de teñir de rojo la arena AHHH(suspiro), ese rojo tan lindo que hacia juego con los matices del sol y las dunas de arena… Extraño esos tiempo, en donde todo era acción y ahora ¡NADA!, cuando se me presento la oportunidad de re aparecer a mano de la Loca 1 uno dice, ¡Por fin algo de acción!, pero todo eso fue una ilusión, me ilusionaron peor que pibe (niño) en juguetería, me puso nuevamente en el estúpido cabeza de tomate un poco mayor y full hormonal, que lo único q pensaba era su cabeza de abajo, a demás de soportar a su estúpido herman , jajaja ese tío era una risa encima q se maquillaba Jajaja jugaba con muñecas y para mí que tenia novia para que no sospecharan, ¡era una niña que fingía ser pibe! Jajaja para mí que Kankuro era el wachiturro perdido.

Y por último mi princesa del desierto, la única sangre fría que pensaba bien, que no se dejaba domar por sus emociones, la que tenía todo mi respeto pero … ¡ESA NIÑA ME ENGAÑO, ME MINTIO, ME ILUCIONO Y LUEGO ME DEJO! T_T MI PRINCESA, ME DEJO PRO UN ESTUPIDO CARA DE ABURRIDO, UN VAGO QUE SE CREE SABIO... MALDITO ENGENDRO, QUE NI SONARSE LOS MOCOS PUEDE, SEGURO QUE SU MAMI LO HACE POR EL, ESE ESTUPIDO ME QUITO A LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS ¬¬ CORRERA SANGRE Y LLEVARA ADN DE SHIKAMARU, ESO LO JURO POR LO QUE ME LLAMO SHUKAKU DIOS DE LA ARENA

Por eso digo que ser biju es complicado

Por eso sigo que ser biju no es fácil

Y por eso que ser biju, ya no es la misma cosa de antes

Atte.: Shukaku

PD: por favor apoyen a mi fundación ustedes estúpidos mortales sappen!

Mitchy: Shukaku vos serás mi ídolo siempre, es per eso que quiero que conozcan tu historia sempai xD vos si sappes

Maeva Loca 2: por dios Shukaku cada vez que hablas así, no puedo dejar de pensar que te interesas en Temari de manera más "personal" que como asesina

Mitchy: Shukaku sappe XD fuckyeah!

Después de mucho pensarlo decidí no contestar los rewie del cap anterior la razón es que son respecto al fic que miftis muy amablemente me deja publicar y como leyeron no tiene nada que ver con esto si gustan opinar sobre estas locuras mitchel0420 y yo lo agradeceremos


	26. La Garantía

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA EN fanfic . es POR SU AUTORA ORIGINAL MISFITS Y ELLA ME HIZO EL FAVOR DE PRESTÁRMELA PARA PUBLICARLA AQUÍ

ESTA HISTORIA ESTA SIENDO PUBLICADA POR LO CUAL EL TIEMPO DE ACTULIZACION ES VARIABLE

Nota de Arika Yuy Uchiha: la verdad es que no iba a subir capitulo esta semana pero como mitchel me estuvo insistieno y la mera verdad este cap esta simplemente genial pues aquí esta

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**La Garantía**

En el infierno las cosas se habían puesto interesantes. Mi ejército se preparaba para otra guerra, mis queridos demonios ansiaban bañarse en la sangre de los caprichosos ángeles. Minato era consciente de que esta vez no tendría oportunidad de derrotar a mis tropas, razón por la cual me llamaba en estos momentos.

-Estableciendo comunicaciones con el cielo –anunció Baki y sonreí cínicamente como preparándome para uno de los shows de Kankuro.

-Adelante –ordené y la imagen de Dios apareció en la gran pantalla.

-Hola Temari –saludo con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

-Minato –devolví secamente.

-No creo necesario establecer el motivo de mi llamada –mencionó entrando en el tema sin rodeos y no pude contener mi sonrisa victoriosa, las cartas me favorecían.

-Creo que somos dos seres lo suficientemente maduros como para llegar a un acuerdo antes de enfrentarnos en armas –comentó y todos ya sabíamos por dónde venía la cosa. Detrás de mí se encontraba el menor de mis hermanos quien no dejaba de analizar la situación, a la derecha de este el noveno demonio y a la izquierda de Gaara, el marionetista.

-Oh eso crees –masculle despectivamente y luego con el mismo tono burlón continúe –entonces dime… ¿cómo deberíamos solucionar esto?

-Aun no lo sé pero, como prueba de mi buena fe te entrego a Kurenai, ella está muy arrepentida por sus errores y quiere reivindicarse contigo –informó y debo confesar que no me sorprendí en lo absoluto, Minato era el tipo de jefe que entregaba a sus aliados a cambio de un beneficio.

-Oh ya veo… pero no crees que sería más interesante si me entregaras a Kurenai junto con tu hijo –sugerí maliciosamente.

-¡No Naruto, NO! –gritó una pelirroja acaparando el monitor y de inmediato varios ángeles se abalanzaron sobre ella intentando contenerla– si lo tocas te juro que…

-Me aburres Kushina –solté con pereza mientras me llevaba la mano a la boca para tapar mi bostezo.

Finalmente lograron apartarla del monitor y Minato se disculpó por el accionar de su esposa una vez más, parecía una historia repetida de esas que ya te hartan después de leerlas por segunda vez.

-Sabes que no puedo entregarte a mi hijo –manifestó con calma una vez que su esposa fue llevaba a otra habitación.

-Pero si puedes entregarme a tu sirviente y vas a ser condescendiente conmigo, esperaba algo más que un simple ángel rebelde –recalqué con un deje de molestia y luego determiné con malicia– pero envíame a Kurenai y prometo que lo pensaré.

-Si Kurenai es mi garantía ¿Entonces no habrá guerra? –preguntó un poco complacido.

-No te emociones, yo nunca dije eso –aclaré sonriendo triunfante y luego exclamé–mi declaración de guerra será la muerte de un mortal, la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi.

-¡No! –soltó Kurenai preocupada.

-Silencio –ordenó Dios sin considerar la postura del ángel que estaba vendiendo –este es el mejor trato que puedo lograr con Temari por ahora. Me dará tiempo de convencerla de lo contrario.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad Minato? –Manifesté llena de ira al mirar la expresión en el rostro de su ángel– eres tan egoísta…

El pareció no entender mis palabras, como un narcisista que escucha y entiende lo que quiere, lo que es para su beneficio y el resto solo lo deja ir– ¿entonces tenemos un trato? –inquirió volviendo al tema principal.

-Supongo –accedí, puesto no tenía nada que perder.

-Entonces te la envió –decretó y se cerraron las comunicación. Hablar con Minato siempre me producía nauseas, era un ser que escondía su verdadera naturaleza bajo mensajes de amor y fraternidad. Pero todos en el infierno sabíamos que él era el verdadero demonio.

-Kankuro ve a recibir a Kurenai… después de todo, no queremos algún demonio nos robe el privilegio de torturarla antes que nosotros –solicité y mi hermano sonrió sádicamente.

-En seguida –aclamó y se retiró de mi despacho.

-Quiero que todos a excepción de Matsuri abandonen mi oficina de inmediato –establecí uno por uno los demonios de alto rango comenzaron a retirarse en silencio. Y al regresar Kankuro con nuestra nueva adquisición le solicité que me dejara a solas con ellas también.

-Kurenai… –pronuncie complacida; tenía en mis manos una vez más al angelito que había osado desafiarme y, esta vez, entregada por su propio creador– es bueno verte de nuevo.

La pelinegra no me dirigió la mirada, su alma se rompía en pedazos a causa de la declaración de guerra entre Minato y yo. Su vista era oscura y me clavaba en el suelo mientras sus labios temblaban un poco.

-Es curioso que estés tan sorprendida querida… de haber sido yo tu jefe, nunca habría dejado que te sucediera algo como esto –señalé inculpando a Dios por sus males.

-Por qué… –pronunció en un susurro, casi sin pensar.

-¿Hummm? –mascullé curiosa.

-Solo te pedí que lo dejaras… ya no me importa qué bando exhibe mi fidelidad… solo te pedí que lo dejaras en paz….

-Oh… estás hablando del humano –deduje quitándole importancia al asunto para luego afirmar– es solo un simple humano…

-No Temari, ellos son mucho más que eso –corrigió llena de ira levantando la cabeza y clavándome su más tétrica mirada, en sus ojos casi podías ver reflejado el fuego del infierno y tan solo entonces entendí el verdadero potencial de Kurenai.

-Ya veo… -solté y de reojo vi el temor que el ángel había logrado infundir en Matsuri, odiaba admitirlo pero la dama de ojos rojos comenzaba a caerme bien– por ahora serás mi segunda secretaria, tu cargo está a la par del de Matsuri así que procura hacerlo bien.

-Pero… -pronunció dudosa la castaña.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción? –pregunté amenazante y la inútil no tuvo más salida que negar con la cabeza– entonces retírense las dos.

-Sí, su excelencia –manifestaron al unísono.

-Oh y Kurenai… -llamé antes de que salieran por lo cual la aludida se volteó para verme –volveremos a hablar de esto.

Me gire sobre mi silla de escritorio meditando, pensando una y otra vez en los últimos sucesos hasta que Shukaku que trajo nuevamente a la realidad apareciendo en mi oficina de repente.

-Te tengo una noticia interesante –me anticipó mientras se frotaba contra mis piernas ronroneando.

-¿De qué se trata? –inquirí inconscientemente.

-No lo vas a poder creer pero una humana venció a Sasori hoy –estableció sentándose en frente de mí.

-No puede ser, ningún humano puede vencer a la muerte –negué entre risas incrédulas par luego sugerir– debe ser un error.

-No hay error, pero si insistes en desconfiar de mí, tu más fiel sirviente, el mejor de tus Biju, un ejemplo para tus demonios, un líder de masas, ¡yo! el gran… -comenzó a elogiarse pero como me aburrí lo apresure.

-Sí, sí, ve al punto –ordené y con molestia por mi interrupción, se aclaró la voz y se dignó a responder.

-Podrías preguntarle a Sasori y Nibi –manifestó con malicia. Para Shukaku la situación era fantástica; Nibi el demonio de dos colas había fallado por primera vez aún en compañía de su compañero y sin quererlo había dejado bien parado a Shukaku.

Invoqué de inmediato a la muerte y su mascota, el hecho de que fallasen frente a un simple mortal me resultaba difícil de creer, pero si Shukaku estaba en lo cierto el error era imperdonable.

Sasori se reverenció ante mí al aparecer y Nibi lo secundó – ¿llamó usted ama? –preguntaron inocentemente.

-¿Tuvieron algún percance hoy en la tierra? –inquirí de manera acusadora.

-¡Shukaku traidor bueno para nada! –gritó Nibi saltando sobre el demonio de arena para morderle el cuello.

-No es mi culpa que tu sean un inútil –replicó Shukaku mientras deshacía su cuerpo en arena para escapar de la agresión del gato demonio.

-No seas cobarde y ven aquí –ordenó mi segundo Biju extendiendo la pelea fuera de mi despacho y dejándome a solas con Sasori.

-No estaba preparado para enfrentar el tipo de alma que encontré el día de hoy –se justificó luego de que el silencio reinara por varios minutos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté buscando conocer los detalles de la situación.

-No veía a alguien como ella desde hace dos siglos –continuó como si en un estado de shock se encontrase y no me extrañaba, la muerte nunca falla.

-¿Qué es "ella"? –indagué con calma.

-Una sacerdotisa.

-¿Una Miko?

-No, es mucho más que eso. Su poder… -masculló tembloroso, pero al lograr estabilizarse retomó– su poder no viene de Minato, viene de ella misma.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Eso es…

-Increíble ¿verdad? –me arrebató las palabras de la boca– yo mismo aun no lo creo.

-Tengo verla con mis propios ojos –manifesté aun estupefacta.

-Voy contigo –agregó él y ambos desaparecimos para reaparecer en un cuarto de hospital donde me encontré ni más ni menos con el objetivo número dos y tres y con el propio Shikamaru.

-Qu.. –masculló el Nara pero de inmediato se silenció. No sería prudente hablarle al aire después de todo.

-No te preocupes esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –hablé para calmar sus nervios aunque no lo logré para nada.

-Esa es –señaló Sasori y ahora lo comprendía, cuando la elegí para ser una de las tres candidatas nunca imagine que semejante poder pudiese despertar en ella. Shikamaru nos miraba desconcertado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la integridad física del objetivo es cuestión. Es fácil pensar que nos desharíamos de alguien con sus habilidades pero yo no consideraba que hubiese necesidad de ello, los poderes de la mortal parecían estar semi-dormidos.

-Ignórala por ahora –ordené y el miembro de mi concejo se sorprendió por sobremanera.

-¡¿Dejaremos que siga libre?!

-Aquí no hay nada que esclavizar, yo no soy Dios –especifiqué y luego desaparecí para observar la telenovela desde mi oficina. Me intrigaba saber qué cambios produciría esto en la apuesta y como lo manejarían los semi-demonios.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sasuke y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto, él siempre fue más impulsivo que su hermano. El infernal ser apareció en la habitación de la mortal con un ramo de flores que entregó a la doctora Haruno y no pude evitar llevarme dos dedos a los labios para contener la risa.

-Hummm…¿Y esto? –preguntó un poco ruborizada y pasmada la pelirosa mientras tomaba el presente.

-Me gustaría que las aceptase por la pasión y devoción con la que realiza esta tarea tan humanitaria –soltó en un discurso que extrañamente careció de frivolidad.

-Gracias –respondió ella sin entender realmente la situación.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente entretenía más a mis discípulos, que se habían reunido para disfrutar del espectáculo en mi oficina, era la sutil expresión de disconformidad que Shikamaru expresaba en su rostro. ¿Pero por qué yo no lo estaba disfrutando? El Nara estaba maldiciendo por dentro al Uchiha por avanzar sobre su tercer objetivo y yo no estaba complacida. Era incomprensible que algo tan delirante como esto no me produjera goce alguno, y aún más devastadora resultaba el hecho de que sentía como el pecho se me iba cerrando de a poco. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Pero por qué? Yo sabía que en verdad Sakura Haruno no significa nada para Shikamaru, lo sabía… ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo comencé a sentirme así…? Tan… indecisa.

-¡Shhh! ¡Creo que va a decir algo! –exclamó Shukaku callando a los demonios que no paraban de burlarse y reír.

-¿Entonces considerarías salir a comer alguna vez conmigo? –preguntó Sasuke sin siquiera ponerse nervioso.

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres –soltó la Haruno aun sorprendida pero sin dudas muy interesada en el moreno.

-Creo que sería mejor que te vayas ahora, la estas incomodando –acotó el Nara buscando cortar con ese asqueroso coqueteo y, he de admitir, que su actitud me molestó un poco.

-¿Te incomodo? –preguntó el Uchiha sin prestar atención a Shikamaru. Sakura no supo que decir y sin más el demonio se retiró– espero volvamos a hablar pronto.

-¡Miren su rostro! ¡Parece que va a reventar! –se mofaron de Shikamaru los demonios en mi oficina, yo no quise seguir viendo así que me puse de pie y para sorpresa de todos abandoné mi despacho en plena función.

Comencé a caminar por el infierno sin rumbo fijo y ninguno de mis demonios se atrevió a seguirme o cuestionarme, solo Kurenai me alcanzó y reunió el valor necesario para cuestionarme.

-Te ves molesta –acotó y yo la ignoré, realmente no quería hablar de mi con ella pero insistió– ¿te incomoda que ese humano sea objeto de burlas?

-¡¿Cómo podría incomodarme?! –Cuestioné molesta y luego afirmé– para se hizo esta apuesta infernal.

La Yuhi me miró sin comprender hasta que recordó mi sadismo y entonces formuló otra hipótesis– es verdad, lo siento… pero entonces…

-Déjalo ahí –ordené y unos minutos de silencio volvieron aún más incómodo el ambiente.

-Anko no necesitaba disfrazarse de mí, ella es muy bonita –manifestó recordando como la aparté de Asuma– siempre ha sido mucho más graciosa y llamativa que yo.

-Anko solo sigue ordenes, no está verdaderamente interesada en el Sarutobi –establecí remarcando que no se trataba de un concurso sino de una táctica.

-Al igual que Shikamaru –soltó y volví la mirada sobre ella de inmediato, lo que tramaba era más que evidente pero yo no le seguiría el juego.

-No sé qué piensas pero las insinuaciones que haces están fuera de lugar –respondí simulando nulo interés en el tema.

-Oh si… por supuesto, me disculpo –soltó con seriedad y luego agregó– será mejor que me retire.

No le respondí, solo deje que se alejara mientras me autoconvencía de que un ángel rebelde no podía conocerme mejor que mis súbditos, no podía conocerme mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mi misma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nya se que todos están esperando al mapache pero se amuelan y se conforman conmigo son las 1:30 am y no lo llamare porque si no ya no me deja dormir por cierto apartir de este cap miftis abrió una sección de preguntale a shukaku asi que si hay algo que quieran saber pregunten y el "gran" shukaku les respondera

**Mitchel0420:** nya aquí esta el cap como prometí y espera porque hay una gran sorpresa con Sakura muajajaja y si shukaku es la manzana de blanca nieves ahora se porque se murió

**JokerShikamaru****: ** oh bueno allí tienes tu respuesta sobre los celos y ya veremos como se da el romance, no se si shikamaru se carge algunos demonios habrá que esperar me gustan tus historias comencé a leer un par de ellas pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al dia en cuanto pueda te dejo comentario

**ViOlEtALoVeFaNfIcS:** bueno iris-chan shukaku no está pero no le des mas cuerda que no hay quien lo aguante, violeta-chan kura dice que si quieres que le haga una "visita" a iris no te preocupes, entiendo que no siempre se puede comentar aquí el cap BUENO espero que les guste

**fruit993****:** con calma con calma que temari es el diablo y no se puede doblegar tan fácilmente

**yusha****:** aquí sigo al pie del cañon ya veremos como se da lo desakura y shikamaru aunque creo que a pocos les da curiosidad


End file.
